


Sideline Stories: Behind Closet Doors (Giemma)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [13]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 105,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Tanya was still not on the same page as everyone else, she stared at them in utter disbelief. Unlike Trini and Lauren….Tanya did not see this coming. “What the…okay hold on. Hold on ” She blinked, “You two are... together since when?”“It’s a long story”Gia Moran and Emma Goodall have been friends since they were five years old, but there was always something more to their friendship.The story of how Gia/Emma got together, plus what they've been up to behind the scenes. Context up to chapter 20 in Wild Pitch.





	1. Homecoming - Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. FINALLY I am getting together the first multichapter sideline story, and this I know is one a lot of you have been looking forward to. Yes. It's the story on how Gia and Emma get together and all of their little behind the scenes moments. <3 <3 <3 hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This one is through the perspective of both girls varying on chapter.

_**~Emma~** _

Gia Moran and Emma Goodall had been inseparable since they were five years old. With their houses right next to one another in their cul-de-sac the two girls became _quick_ friends. The blonde always watched out for the brunette, she was the tough girl, protecting Emma from dumb boys. One day at the park a bully had pulled Emma’s hair so hard that she cried, their big mistake, Gia wound up stomping on his hand and making it look like an accident. Anything in her power to protect her best friend.

The two girls did everything with one another. Whenever Gia’s parents didn’t want to deal with her, they would always send her to the Goodall’s house. The Moran’s would always invite Emma to join them on vacation, just so Gia wouldn’t be alone. Gia and Emma had their first sleepovers together, studied for their first big tests together; Gia helped Emma learn how to ride a bike, while Emma constantly had to teach Gia how to be _nice_ and share her toys with others.

It wasn’t too long after the girls’ had become best friends forever when a biracial boy named Noah Carver moved in down the street. Emma befriended the quiet shy nerdy boy with glasses and curly hair, so naturally he became friends with Gia as well. _Sharing_ wasn’t fun, but Gia eventually got the hang of having a boy to boss around. Whenever they played house, Noah would have to be the kid-Gia refused to let him be the dad or husband to Emma. Emma also went through a playing school phase where Emma wanted to be the teacher...Noah liked that game, he was actually _good_ at school. If Emma wanted to have a tea party, that’s what they were going to do. Anything Emma wanted to do she would have the support of Gia and Noah.

On hot days, Noah would lay down a plastic tarp and get permission from his mother to use the hose and lather it up. A perfect remedy for a scorcher of a day. The ice cream truck only came around once or twice a day and in Angel Grove that was _not_ good enough for his princess and queen. After an hour or so, Emma wanted to play a _new_ game, with the tarp it made for the perfect aisle for a _wedding._   

“By the powers vested in me by this slip n’slide I now pronounce you man and wife”

“Hey, I’m a girl. Get it right.” The little blonde girl frowned, not pleased at all by automatically becoming the _man_ of this marriage.

“Oh, sorry, sorry. Ahem” Noah cleared his throat, trying this again once more. “I pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss your bride”

Gia held Emma’s hands within her own, smiling at her beautiful waterslide bride...so wedding wasn’t the _dumbest_ game to play. Like the adults, Gia mimicked every movie or show she had seen, leaning forward and kissing Emma on the lips. The two experienced everything together, naturally that would include a first wedding...a first kiss.

 

*****

Years went on and Gia and Emma still remained close, but now they had a better grasp of the world, of society. What it meant to kiss a girl. That wasn’t them, Gia insisted, that they didn’t know any better. Still, that wouldn’t stop Emma from trying to hold her best friend’s hand or linking arms with her best friend, hugging her any opportunity. Emma was _never_ one to shy away from physical contact, even if it did start rumors in the fifth grade that they were total lesbos.

That was when it started, Gia would start to wear shorter shorts, anything that would show off more skin. She wanted the attention of _boys,_ just to try and protect them from rumors. Emma hated it, she knew Gia didn’t actually _like_ whenever a boy would flirt with her or ask her out on a date but she went along with it anyway. Her reputation, _their_ reputation meant the world to her. Gia Moran wanted Angel Grove to be _crystal_ clear, that she wasn’t gay...that she and Emma weren’t a couple. They were just friends, _best friends,_ that was it.

Middle school quickly turned into High School, and boys were wanting more than just a hot make out session with the blonde. Emma hated watching what this need for self preservation did to her best friend. That was when Gia decided to only date _college_ guys. It killed Emma the day Gia had come home from Angel Community College with the news of losing her virginity for an in to get booze for a party. She had given herself away in the most intimate way possible to some older guy...Gia Moran didn’t have much concern for how she used her body to get ahead. Emma convinced herself that she wasn’t jealous of her best friend when she toted this new _bad girl_ attitude around school, no, she was concerned. Highly concerned. She loved her best friend, and she hated to see the lengths she would go to just to get ahead on the social food chain.

With a reputation for dating college guys, high school boys didn’t stand a chance. Sophomore year she turned Mike Fernandez down for a Homecoming date, and she sure as hell didn’t want to go anywhere with Jake Holling. To Gia, college guys was the perfect deterrent for unwanted male attention while still keeping this desirable image. Badass Gia Moran toting a leather jacket and a yellow camaro with a personalized license plate. _Queen G._ With Gia rising to the top, no one would _ever_ touch the sweet innocent, cross country runner, Emma Goodall or the dorky president of the robotics club in Noah Carver. She knew how to survive high school...it didn’t mean Emma liked it.

Softball had always been a big part of Gia and Emma’s life growing up. The rec leagues they had signed up for divided teams up by address so of course, Gia and Emma were always on the same team. Number 20 and Number 21. Second base and third base. Even in the sport, the two were never far apart. During their freshman year they had made the school team alongside three other girls. Tanya Sloan, Aisha Campbell and Lauren Shiba. Gia would always instigate a rivalry between herself and Lauren...and when Lauren came out as a lesbian, well, Gia wanted to shut down any and all rumors that the _rest_ of the team could’ve possibly swung that way. All Emma wanted was her best friend to play nice with others, of course that would be too much to ask when the blondes competed for the position of team captain.

The summer between junior and senior year had changed _everything._ Emma had become a camp counselor at a sleepaway camp, something for some extra cash...she had been saving up to buy a new camera. No Gia. It was odd being seperated from her best friend for a couple of months, texting or late night phone calls wasn’t the same as seeing her in person. Of course, Emma wouldn’t be lonely for so long, at camp was where she met a friend in Troy Burrows. Their platonic friendship, bonding over little things like making sure the kids were staying on task and not falling off cliffs.

The kids, oh they caught on to Troy and Emma’s connection quickly. They even meddled enough to get the two to hold hands. Troy and Emma would sneak away at night to go up into the mountains and look at the stars. She knew the rumors, she understood that there was a huge rivalry between the towns of Angel Grove and Briarwood, but she always saw the best in people. Troy could let down his guard here, the quiet brooding boy could always smile at whatever Emma babbled on about. It was easy for the campers to see how smitten he was with the embodiment of sunshine. He _wasn’t_ a jerk. Far from it. He made her feel _special,_ in a way she had never felt before.

He would always offer his letterman jacket to her when she was cold, he was the one to lather her hair up with peanut butter when one of the campers had stuck gum in her hair. Looking back on it, that was a total set up play. These damn kids got pretty creative in wanting to see their favorite teenage counselors find love in one another. They shared their first kiss when Troy had walked Emma to her cabin late at night. He brought her flowers the next morning, a romantic at heart.

Their time would run out soon, school would be starting again...Angel Grove and Briarwood’s town line would divide them. Troy carved their initials onto their favorite viewing rock, a promise that they would always have this place. Emma didn’t want to say goodbye, not yet, not when she found a connection so special with a sweet boy that she had fallen for. Sure, they would come out of this camp as official boyfriend and girlfriend but they would _never_ be able to recreate this moment, not once they returned home and other people would weigh in on their crosstown love.

Emma wasn’t ready...she wasn’t like Gia...she couldn’t go all the way with him. Not here...not _that_ , but she wanted this to be special. To give him a part of her that she had never done with anyone else. Emma showed her affections through physical gestures, holding hands, a hug, linking arms, a kiss on the cheek...Troy was _more_ to her than just a friend, or even a best friend. With him seated on their viewing rock, she moved to kneel in front of him, settling between his legs. Emma unzipped his jeans...glancing up to Troy for reassurance...he smiled gently, threading his fingers through her hair. Troy Burrows made her feel _safe_ to put herself out there in a way she never felt comfortable to before…

 

*****

Gia didn’t like the idea of Emma dating a boy from Briarwood, especially that baseball team. Emma reassured her time and time again that Troy was _different,_ he wasn’t like those other guys. He wasn’t the obnoxious Nick Russell, son of Mayor Udonna and principal Leanbow. He wasn’t as psychotic as Red, the team captain who took such pleasure in making others lives hell. Troy was kind, sweet, he could never be like the others from his school, that it was unfair to lump him together with the other boys just because they were from Briarwood.

Troy and Emma would still date, but it wasn’t the same as the magic of camp. They would go to other places, to have their private moments. The school year already went by quickly and he invited his girlfriend to go to homecoming with him...as a date. She would be going across town lines for a Briarwood Bulls event. With Troy on her arm, she felt untouchable, and really...she couldn’t wait to see her boyfriend in a suit. Of course, Gia was one to help her pick out a dress, Emma always looked pretty in pink...Gia brushed out her hair and helped her out with her makeup. It felt just like the good old days, when Emma would sleep over the Moran’s house and they did makeovers on one another.

Gia rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders, leaning forward to appreciate her handiwork, “You’re beautiful”

“You’re just saying that” Emma smiled, dipping her head down bashfully, her cheeks reddening at the compliment.

“Mm, because I’m right” Gia kissed the side of her best friends head, “Just...just be careful, okay?” Typical Gia, worrying over her, trying to make it not sound like a big deal as she went over to Emma’s bed to pick up her camera. Gia knew how much Emma wanted to capture every moment, her first dance with a boyfriend oh yeah, she was going to want pictures.

“Troy’s a good guy” Emma turned in her seat, shaking her head at her best friend, she couldn’t hold back a smile. Homecoming with the boy she liked, she was _too_ excited, she only wished that Gia was more on board with this. “Are you going to be like this with _every_ guy I date?”

Guilty. The corners of Gia’s lips turned up as she played with the camera’s settings, “Probably” Emma shook her head, at least Gia was honest.

Troy rung the doorbell moments later and of course was instantly bombarded by the Goodall’s. Emma’s mother wanted to know where he was taking her baby girl to dinner, while her father insisted on getting Emma home at a decent hour. Mr. Goodall _knew_ what to expect when it came to teenagers, formalwear and _dancing._ Gia of course stepped in to save Emma at any given opportunity, insisting on taking the photos before the pair could go off to have a good time. Emma smiled wide for the camera, Troy’s arms wrapped around her from behind...the perfect ‘prom pose’ for a perfect couple.

It was then time to get going. Troy had made dinner reservations at the finest, vegetarian friendly, restaurant in Briarwood. Emma had been so infatuated with the moment that she didn’t recognize the sadness in her best friend’s eyes as they drove off to have the time of their lives.

 

*****

Briarwood’s homecoming wasn’t too different than Angel Grove’s...or really, any sort of school dance. Student council sponsored decorations, a tacky theme, DJ not a live band, a gym full of young teenagers grinding up on one another as parent chaperones looked on horrified...remembering a time where high school dance culture was different. Emma could feel Troy’s protective arms around her, normally he wasn’t the type to dance but he wasn’t going to say no to his girlfriend…he pressed his front up against her back and moved to the rhythm of the music. Troy Burrows made it very clear to everyone around him that Emma Goodall of Angel Grove was here with _him._ He turned Emma around in his arms and pressed his lips against hers, his hands running down the length of her body to find home resting on her ass.

The gym was getting hot, there were so many bodies around them and Troy was only making her feel more... _charged._ She came here to enjoy a dance, so she needed to put some space between her and Troy. “I have to go to the bathroom” She murmured, pecking Troy’s lips once more in a promise that she would return soon.

The moment she stepped outside of the gym and into the hallway she felt a rush of cool air wash over her. She didn’t even need to _go_ to the bathroom, she just wanted a chance to breathe again and more importantly to check if any of Gia’s make up had started to run. Emma did _not_ feel glamorous in this moment, despite wearing her dress and looking dolled up...the heat of the gym was making everyone _sweat._ Gross. High School’s really needed to invest in more ventilated spaces.

Emma wasn’t alone in the bathroom. A girl with short blonde hair, a pink dress and silver cross necklace dangling around her neck. Emma hardly recognised the girl, “Karone? Hi...you look really pretty” She had played against the Briarwood pitcher for three years, she looked so different out of her softball uniform...here she looked so soft...amazing how pretty a girl could be when she wasn’t constantly scowling. Emma’s eyes averted down, Karone had her cellphone in her hand, the Facebook application was open and she was clearly looking at a photo of the Shiba siblings. “...Is that Lauren?”

Karone closed her eyes, taking in a deep inhale through her nose, tilting her head up to the lights. She was able to press a button to turn the screen black. “Goodall” Karone opened her eyes, glancing over in Emma’s direction, “So, the rumors must be true” There was a certain bite in the blondes tone that didn’t settle well with Emma. “All this time I thought you were a prude. Emma _Good-all the time”_

Emma didn’t have the likes of her best friend to protect her from Karone, she didn’t even have the stoic Lauren Shiba. No, she wasn’t here to fight. She shook her head, honestly confused, _rumors?_ What kind of _rumors?_ “What...what’re you talking about?”

“Oh honey, everyone _knows._ Easy Emma” Karone brought a fist to her mouth, making a lude gesture by pressing her tongue up against the inside of her cheek. “She _loves_ covering _third base.”_ Emma’s eyes widened, horrified, that...Karone should not have _known_ what she did...that was _private._ A loving tender moment... _moments_ ... that she shared with her boyfriend this boy that she _trusted_ so much.

Troy went behind her back, told his buddies...Emma’s stomach did a flip, _bragged_ to his buddies. The entire _school_ was calling her _easy Emma_ the girl quick to give a guy head in the woods oh _god._ No. No this was crazy, he couldn’t have, she _knew_ him. He was _different_ from the other guys, he was so nice at camp...letting her wear his coat when she was cold. Maybe this was a misunderstanding, a way for Karone to get into her head. She was too busy kissing and grinding herself into his body...she didn’t realize what was going on around her. The thoughts, the judgement, this could not be happening.

Karone stepped closer to Emma, resting a hand on her shoulder, taking a moment of pity as she tilted her head to the side. Woman to woman. “He’s planning on slipping into home if you know what I mean” She tutted her head, “My _date_ is Red” No wonder she was in the bathroom avoiding the hell out of him, “Troy told him everything, the team everything...if you don’t believe me check his wallet. He already made reservations…”

The A-Squad of cheerleaders entered the bathroom next, all wearing different cuts of a similar red dress. It was like they were all freaking bridesmaids. Karone quickly removed her hand from Emma’s shoulder. Charlie, the head cheerleader was quick to notice the Angel Grove student, she scoffed, “Oh look who it is, _Easy Emma”_ She laughed, her eyes drifting to Karone, “Trying to get a quickie in before going back out there?”

Karone’s expression hardened, there was the softball pitcher Emma knew well. “Fuck off Charlie” In that moment, Karone Astronema reminded Emma of Gia Moran when anyone accused her of anything remotely related to homosexual activity.

“Red’s looking for you” Charlie tilted her head, having fun toying with the softball player. Emma did _not_ belong here listening in on in-Briarwood drama.

“Mm tell him I got sick” Karone returned her phone back into her purse, making sure to shoulder check the cheerleader on her way out of the bathroom. She wanted _nothing_ to do with her date, the pack of pom poms, or the slut from Angel Grove.

Emma took the opportunity of the cheerleaders parting like the red sea to exit the bathroom. She needed to confront these rumors head on, she needed to know if Troy had revealed anything about their personal life. She returned to the gym to find Troy standing behind the punch bowl, he was talking with Nick Russell, Cole Evans and baseball captain Red. Nick was patting Troy on the shoulder as if _congratulating_ him on something. Congratulating him on scoring with an Angel Grove chick?  Emma wasn’t too sure anymore. The boys were snickering as Emma approached them, their conversation simering down as if they were _just_ talking about her...or worse, talking about something they didn’t want her to know about.

“Can we talk?” Emma asked, tilting her head to the side, she didn’t want to do this in front of these other boys. They knew too much already. Emma felt dirty, especially with the way Cole Evan’s eyes raked over her body...as if he was picturing her without clothes on. Gross. What an _animal._

“Yeah, I think it’s about time we get out of here” Troy wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, everyone in the gym would see him escort her out...they would be making their assumptions on what they would be up to. The truth didn’t matter….according to the Briarwood kids, the moment the two left the dance together, they were off to fucksville--population two. Emma didn’t miss the way Nick sent Troy the thumbs up, or the way Red smirked as the boys watched them left. It felt degrading, humiliating. Sex...to Emma was supposed to be _intimate,_ about _love_ and affection for the other person...now she just felt like another notch on a bedpost for an attractive guy.

In the cool empty hallway, Emma reached into Troy’s pocket to retrieve his wallet. Opening up she confirmed Karone’s statement, that he had _already checked into a hotel room._ He was expecting her to give everything up that night judging by the condom she found inside. “....A hotel room?”

“That uh…” Troy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling extremely put on the spot, “I wanted this night to be special for you?” He...he didn’t sound so sure of his answer now that Emma was confronting him about it head on. “That was just in case we wanted to go somewhere more private, I wanted to be prepared…” Oh he was prepared alright.

Emma stepped away from him, tossing the wallet to his feet, “I thought what we had was _special_ ”

“Of course it is” Troy tried to step forward, trying to take Emma’s arm to calm her down, “I care a lot about you Emma” Care a lot about and _love_ were two different words. If Troy _loved_ her he wouldn’t have told his baseball friends about what she did… “But c’mon, don’t you think you’re blowing this a little out of proportion?” Okay, he realized quickly that it was a bad choice of words, “It’s _just_ sex. We’ve been dating for _months_...how long were you planning on keeping me waiting?”

“That’s…” Not what she expected the kind boy she met at summer camp to say, that what? They had reached three months or so so he _deserved_ to get a free ticket inside the fun house? That’s not how Emma ran her carnival. “It’s not _just sex_ to me” She shook her head, “Did you know at least _two_ people called me “Easy Emma” within five minutes of one another? How _could_ you? This is _humiliating.”_

Troy’s face fell, “Oh” _Oh_ is right. “It’s just locker room talk...all the guys do it” At least he was being honest?

“Yeah? I bet the _guys_ got a real kick out of it” She felt violated, she felt stupid...he was so nice, he made her feel so special. Nice guys don’t _do_ this sort of thing. Nice people...with a conscious. What, was it because she was from a different school? That oh, they don’t have to interact with the girl from out of town so Troy could dish out everything. _Everything._ “How could you? I hope it was worth an ego boost Troy Burrows, because we are _done”_

Emma couldn’t, she couldn’t face him without the tears welling up in her eyes. How was she supposed to trust him after that? What other intimate details did she tell them? Oh good for Troy, scoring the hot-Angel Grove chick... _easy Emma...third base._ What did that leave her? Nothing but shame, and looks from people she didn’t _know._ Judging her for just wanting to express herself, to make her boyfriend feel good. Did he tell them about the rock? That she was willing to get her knees dirty to get him off. That she was more willing to go down on him, than he was with her? This was _supposed_ to be a fun night, full of dancing and being with the guy she trusted...someone she was falling in love with.

Troy tried to call off after her as Emma stormed out of the school building. No turning back. She didn’t want to face him anymore. She didn’t want to _be_ here anymore and if she had to _walk_ back to Angel Grove herself she would. She inhaled, already feeling the tears starting to fall, _damn it._ He’s _not_ worth crying over. Stop being a baby. She bumped into a blonde in a pink dress, oh, Karone.

“You look like hell” Emma tried to side step Karone, but the fellow softball player grabbed her by the arm, gripping a little too tightly for Emma’s taste. “Let me give you a ride home. I’m not letting you walk all the way back to Angel Grove in those heels”

Color Emma surprised, _Karone Astronema_ was actually being _nice_ to her. That or she also wanted to get the hell out of here, to turn her back on her senior year homecoming dance at Briarwood. The softball captain guided Emma to a red honda civic, Emma getting into the passenger seat and sniffling a “Thank you”

“Whatever”

A moment passed, Emma wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, god she felt like _such_ a mess. She hated that it didn’t take much for her to cry, that when she felt any emotion at all it was written on her face as clear as day. “This is a nice car” She murmured, wanting to talk about anything other than the most obvious.

Karone nodded her head, taking a moment to put a hand on the beaded rosary she kept dangling from her rear view mirror. “It’s my brothers” She paused, “We don’t have to talk Goodall”

Awkward silence with her crosstown rival it was. Emma looked out the window as they passed the Griffin’s farm. God, she really was going to walk it all by herself if she didn’t run into Karone. Emma wanted to reach out to the blonde sitting next to her, she had been avoiding her date all night, did she even _want_ to go with Red to begin with? All this time she was focusing on herself, her feelings...the betrayal that she didn’t notice that maybe someone else was feeling a lot of pain. “Are you okay?”

The blonde glared daggers in Emma’s direction, all she wanted was a _quiet_ car ride, “Don’t make me regret this offer”

“Sorry” Emma looked down to her hands, quick to apologize for prodding, it wasn’t any of her business. “You just...seem sad”

“I’m not the one in serious need of a kleenex” Karone bit back, her eyes trained back to the road, “Which house is it?” She wanted Emma out of her damn car as soon as possible, she didn’t need someone from the likes of _Angel Grove_ to be poking at her.

Emma thought on it, she didn’t want to come back home from the dance so early to her parents...no...god that would be embarrassing. What would she even say? How could she even face them? “It’s the one with the pale yellow siding” Gia’s house. She prayed that Gia would be home, that she could tell her best friend _everything,_ even if that meant hearing an ‘ _I told you so’_. All she wanted right now was a warm blanket, or a hug, some cookie dough and a distraction...maybe even a hot shower to wash away the smell of Briarwood...the smell of Troy off of her. “Thank you so much again”

“Yeah” Karone’s response was curt as she unlocked the car doors via the button to her left, “Don’t think this means I’ll go _easy_ on you come spring”

“I wouldn’t dream it” Emma exited the car and headed up the driveway. Please be home Gia, please be home. She rang the doorbell and waited, every second Gia _didn’t_ show up felt like an agonizing minute. Emma felt so silly standing out on the Moran’s front porch, wearing a homecoming dress.  

Gia opened the door, a confused frown quickly turned into a state of emergency when she realized that Emma was the one standing at her door and _not_ the pizza delivery boy. Gia was quick to open the door for her best friend, Emma not wasting any time by wrapping her arms around her best friend in a tight hug. A startled Gia ran her fingers through her best friend’s hair, “What happened?”

Emma shook her head, she wasn’t ready to talk yet, she just wanted to feel _something_ other than shame. She always felt protected in Gia’s arms, _no_ one could ever touch her, no one could ever _hurt_ her the way Troy cut Emma. She breathed in again through her nose, damn it, that triggered her eyes to tear up again. “Can I stay over?”

“Of course” Gia didn’t hesitate, she didn’t pull away from the hug. If Emma wanted out of this embrace, she was the one who had to initiate stepping away. The two stood in the Moran’s foyer for a solid five minutes as Emma had to get her bearings. Gia running her hand gently up and down Emma’s back. “...I’m going to kick his ass”

“Don’t…” Emma pulled away, knowing that Gia’s first reaction would have been to retaliate. Hurting Troy, that wasn’t going to solve anything, that damage was done. “...Can I take a shower? I feel really gross right now”

“Anything you need, I have a pizza on the way” Emma may have pulled away from the hug, but that didn’t stop Gia from reaching forward and tracing her fingers down Emma’s arm, lingering for contact.

“...I’m so sorry for interrupting your night” Emma apologized, looking over to what Gia was actually up to in the living room. The 1997 Julia Robert’s classic was paused on Gia’s television screen. _My best friend’s wedding._ Her eyes drifted down to the coffee table to see that Gia had a bottle of vodka at the ready...a movie, pizza and alcohol...she was definitely interrupting _something._

Gia exhaled, shaking her head, “You don’t have to apologize to me...now please...mi casa es su casa” Emma was convinced that was the _only_ bit of Spanish Gia had actually retained.

Emma smiled, albeit a little sadly as she went upstairs to Gia’s bathroom. She made the right choice by coming here, the Moran’s felt like home just as much as her own house did. Downstairs Gia would be taking care of dinner, well, paying a pizza guy and Emma trusted that she would text her parents on her behalf. That she would be spending the night here and for them not to worry.

Emma stripped out of that pink homecoming dress, it was only a couple of hours ago where she felt so pretty...so _happy._ What a blind fool. She stepped into the tub and craned her head up to face the shower head. The hot water, the pressure, it was just what the doctor had asked for. Emma heard the door crack open, Gia would be leaving her some clothes to change into. Really, Emma needed to invest in leaving some of her clothes here. It was strange, even in the likes of Gia’s bathroom, using Gia’s shampoo, her body wash; she could feel her best friend’s presence. The gentle scent of sweet cream with peony comforted her, it triggered memories of when they were younger. That no matter what Emma faced, she could _always_ come to Gia to feel better.

When she finally exited the shower, she didn’t bother with drying her hair, she simply changed into the set of yellow pajamas that Gia had let her borrow and joined her downstairs. A Zedd’s pizza box sat on the kitchen table, the blonde sitting down, watching her best friend...waitting for Emma to tell her what had happened. Emma wasn’t ready, not yet, she was too emotionally drained by confronting Troy...and in the back of her mind she worried that Gia would think she was overreacting. It was _just sex,_ right?

The two ate pizza, watched a happier movie while sitting on the couch in the living room. Gia didn’t pry, not even once, not even trying to tease it out of her like some sort of joke. Emma cuddled into Gia’s side, she wasn’t really paying much attention to what was happening on screen. Gia draped an arm around Emma’s shoulders to keep her close, neither girl could focus on the actual movie. Emma kept replaying the events of homecoming in her mind. How could she be so blind? Maybe she should have given him a chance to explain himself better? Did she make the right choice of ending it right there and then? Was she being too cruel…? _Easy Emma._ Troy Burrows gave her a _reputation_ at Briarwood...now she wasn’t sure what to believe.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Gia asked gently, the movie credits were now rolling, it was starting to get late and she didn’t even get a chance to bust into her vodka. Emma nodded against Gia’s shoulder. Just like any other sleepover the two girls headed upstairs, brushed their teeth and crawled into Gia’s bed.

“I broke up with Troy” Emma laid flat on her back, staring at the familiar ceiling in Gia’s room. Emma could feel the weight shift next to her, Gia had moved to rest on her side, facing her best friend.

“I gathered that” The blonde reached forward, to gently brush some of Emma’s locks behind her ear. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” At school Gia always came off as this tough girl, that if anyone _looked_ at her the wrong way and she could tear that person a new one. Here? With Emma, only with Emma, Gia was soft...caring...nurturing, _kind._

“Don’t judge me” Emma glanced up in Gia’s direction, she knew she didn’t have anything to worry about, this was Gia...this was her _best_ friend. “Promise me”

“I promise”

Emma turned her head in the blonde girl’s direction, “I...I wasn’t ready to have” She breathed, “I wasn’t ready to take that next step with him-”

Gia’s expression darkened at the way Emma was starting this little story, “What did he...did he _force_ you to do something? I’ll kick his ass so fast that he’s going to see _stars”_

“No, stop, no nothing like that” The kind brunette reached forward to hold Gia’s arm, to get her off that negative train as quickly as possible, “I wasn’t ready so I gave him something _else..._ I um...y’know” Emma made the gesture Karone had made in the bathroom, bringing a closed fist to her mouth to imply…

“Oh” Gia understood, she also knew how guarded Emma was...how _careful_ she was about who she felt comfortable expressing herself to. “Okay” So, Emma wasn’t as _innocent_ as she came off to be. As if Gia could judge, she was the one who whored herself off to a college guy for a reputation boost and easy access to some booze. Sex to Emma of course was never the same as it was to Gia..for Emma it meant _love._

“He told all of his friends on the baseball team” Emma reached for Gia, as if telling her the truth was going to trigger the girl into leaving the comfort of this bed. Emma didn’t need Gia the protector of her honor right now, she needed her best friend. “The whole school knows about it, god I’ve never felt so humiliated in my _life.”_ She felt Gia’s arms wrap around her, a safe embrace. “...He got us a hotel room”

“Shit, Em” Gia leaned forward to kiss Emma’s forehead. “He was never worthy of you”

Emma turned on her side, to fully face her best friend, “...I’m nothing special” Ha, well, now she was _Easy Emma._ A title she did _not_ want to get used to.

“Oh _stop._ ” The blonde was _not_ going to let Emma believe that, “You are the most _amazing_ person I know. Do _not_ let a dick like Troy Burrows dowse out your light. Y’hear me?” Gia reached down to hold Emma’s hands. The blonde carried an intensity in her eyes, she wasn’t being playful; here where no one could watch in she could be vulnerable.

“...I…” Emma blinked, she could feel her heart beating in her chest. She always felt a pull to Gia, she could make her feel like the only person in the universe that mattered. The blonde wasn’t _like_ this with anyone else, she never _looked_ at another person the way she locked eyes with Emma. Gia cared _so_ much for Emma, would do anything for her best friend, the look in her eyes...that feeling of love Emma longed for in Troy, it was right in front of her the whole time. God, Emma didn’t know _why_ she did this, it had been _years_ since she had locked lips with her best friend. The third basemen felt a surge of longing, a need for Gia to be closer to her, to feel her against her skin.

Gia didn’t pull away from Emma’s sudden burst of affection, she moved a hand up to caress the side of Emma’s face, returning the kiss without question...as if she wanted this _just_ as much as Emma did. Now that Emma’s hands were free she fisted them into Gia’s shirt, holding onto her tightly, she was afraid that the world would start spinning again if she let go. Gia’s lips felt different than Troy’s...softer...mintier, they literally had just brushed their teeth.

For being so _afraid_ of anyone making the inclination of being gay, Gia was surprisingly calm about kissing a girl. This was _Emma_ after all. Gia simply lowered her voice and whispered a “Get some sleep”

Get some sleep? As if. Emma turned away from Gia, pretending to try and get some shut eye. In reality she continued to mull over her actions...Stunned at herself for making such a bold move on her friend. Her friend who was so willing to kiss her back. Oh god what did she do? She literally broke up with her boyfriend and went straight into the arms of another person...to kiss someone-to kiss her _best friend_ right after that. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, she just took advantage of Gia...her _person._ It wasn’t right.

Emma waited for Gia to fall completely asleep before turning to face her, kissing her forehead softly and praying that she didn’t wake up. She couldn’t face her best friend...not yet, not until she could process what she really wanted. It wasn’t fair to Gia, she checked her phone to see that Troy had sent her at least a dozen text messages...this wasn’t fair to him. Emma hoped that her best friend could forgive her for not being there when she woke up in the morning.  “I’m so sorry” Right now, she needed to go home, to sleep in her own bed. To be _alone._


	2. Distraction - Gia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up alone all Gia could think about was her best friend...a thought that terrified her. She needed to take her mind off of things, off of Emma so she falls back on a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you so much for reading <3 hope you all enjoy chapter 2!

_**~Gia~** _

 

Gia woke up the next morning to an empty bed. It wasn’t too out of the ordinary to wake up alone after a sleepover. Knowing her best friend, she was already up and ‘attem, probably making breakfast for the two of them to settle into Sunday. Only Emma wasn’t in the kitchen. Hell, she wasn’t anywhere to be found in the house. So she was gone. Gia sent Emma a text message informing her that her dress was still hung up in her upstairs bathroom...no reply...it was very uncharacteristic of her best friend to go radio silent on her, then again, it wasn’t exactly like Emma to make a move and _kiss her._

 _Emma kissed her last night._ Gia had to sit down at the kitchen island, thanking God and everything holy that her parents had spent the weekend in San Diego. A little vodka shot before breakfast never hurt anyone, she never had a chance to enjoy any the night before. The blonde needed a little extra _something_ to get her through the morning because god damn, as much as she tried _not_ thinking about it...all that kept replaying in her mind was that kiss. The fact that she _kissed_ back. Shit. _Shit._ She wasn’t gay. This wasn’t her. Just because she played softball, wore leather jackets and didn’t really enjoy dating guys didn’t mean she was _gay._ No. The enjoying kissing a girl...well...that was kind of gay. _Shit._ No. Gia Moran was _not_ gay. The blonde held onto the bridge of her nose trying to push back any of those lingering thoughts, how soft Emma’s lips felt pressed up against her own...the way Emma clutched onto her top, how Emma’s hair hadn’t completely dried...the way she smelled...this would be a long day if Gia didn’t do _something_ to distract herself.

The blonde breathed out, ooh a straight up vodka shot burned the back of her throat. She decided to call the _one_ person she knew would be able to distract her from anything, “Hey, I know it’s Sunday but are you free? Perfect.”

 

*****

Tori Hanson, the junior shortstop of the Angel Grove Tigers was the perfect person to call. All that girl _did_ was live dangerously and avoid literally any and all responsibilities. If anyone could get Gia to stop thinking about Emma, it was the team’s daredevil. Aisha would want to try and talk things out, make her feel better...it was Sunday so Gia knew Tanya would be too busy with church and family today...and like hell was Gia going to hang out with _Lauren Shiba_ willingly. She needed _action,_ not to dwell on the fact that her best friend had been avoiding her.

The blonde opened her front door, a wide grin on her face before a pause...something to the surfer just didn’t feel right. “Where’s your better half?” Emma. Because of course, there couldn’t be _Gia Moran_ without _Emma Goodall._

“Busy” It wasn’t a lie. Emma had gone completely radio silent since leaving Gia in the lurch. “Look, there’s so much going on in my head and I really need a day to say fuck everything” Tori tilted her head curiously, as if wanting to know _why_ Gia needed an adventurous day like today, “Just turned in college applications” What a lie, but Tori took literally everything at face value.

“Oh. Gotcha” Tori motioned for Gia to step inside the Hanson home, making a pit stop at her fridge to grab two bottles of water. “So you’re looking for a hookup?”

Gia’s brow quirked, her definition of hookup must’ve been different than Tori’s…”...What?”

“Y’know pot” Yup. Definitely a different definition. “Look, _I_ don’t deal or anything but I know a guy” Most likely one of the skater guys that she constantly hangs out with, if Gia were to guess...the dopey one who wore yellow all the time. “If that’s what you’re looking for”

“I’m….not” Gia tapped the top of her water bottle, “Do...do _you?”_

“I’m not saying I _haven’t_ tried it” Tori shrugged, not feeling like it was a big deal to share this kind of information with one of her softball friends. “I prefer alcohol, but I wouldn’t knock it…. _or_ do it during softball season” She laughed, yeah if anyone on the softball team would dabble... “Shit, talk about waking the dragon” Oh Coach Repulsa would tear open _any_ of her girls if they did drugs on the side. She looked down at her phone, “You up to getting a little dirty?”

Huh? Gia blinked, she had too many gay thoughts on the mind, the whole _point_ of seeing Tori was to _stop._ A curse to see innuendo in everything. “What?”

Tori looked far too sneaky with an ear to ear grin, “I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes. Wouldn’t want the Queen to get upset. C’mon, we’re going motocrossing”

*****

True to her word, Tori let Gia borrow some of her clothes...boy did she like wearing baby blues. Whatever, Gia could look good in _any_ color if she were to be honest. Just what doctor had ordered, Tori brought Gia out to the mountains where she normally hung out with her group of guys. Blake Bradley was instantly at his girlfriend’s side, wrapping his arms around her and stealing kisses as much as possible. Gia liked her other guy friends, they would constantly roll their eyes when the two lovebirds were getting too coupley. Shane Clarke was the nicest, he would make sure that Gia had enough protective gear as their hobbies of choice weren’t exactly the safest. Dustin and Hunter would constantly be making jokes at Blake’s expense, mm Gia definitely suspected those two were the potheads of the group. Cameron Watanabe was easily the most sensible of the group, he didn’t participate in any of their activities but he had fun recording and making videos on his computer.

Shane walked Gia through and taught her the basics of the dirt biking. It was _literally_ his job to make sure that newcomers were safe and that he would be right by her side throughout the whole process. Blake, Tori and Dustin made this look _easy._ So easy that when Gia got spooked, Tori stepped up and offered for her to take a ride with her. Ha so much for being a badass. Gia preferred the safety of her four wheeled sports car over a two wheeled rough riding terrain.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe with me” Tori patted behind her on the bike’s seat, laughing as she knew how important Gia’s _badass_ reputation was to her, “And I promise I won’t tell anyone you ride bitch”

“Funny” Riding a motorcycle along a paved road was _different_ than mound hopping...not that Gia actually had any experience with a motorcycle either…”Appreciated”

“Mmm” Tori turned around to make sure Gia’s helmet was securely strapped on, her face sobered, this was actually a time to be serious, “Just hold onto me as tight as you can, okay? Nod if you can hear me” She waited for the fellow blonde to give her the go ahead confirmation. “Now let’s have some fun”

Gia wrapped her arms securely around Tori’s waist because once Tori started the dirt bike they were off. Boy did Gia need this rush, she could understand why the surfer was so addicted to this kind of adrenaline. Gia could feel her heart racing as her entire _safety_ was put in the hands of a wild blonde who thrived on adventure. She had to hold her breath when they went airborne, holy _shit,_ yup hold onto Tori like her god damn life depended on it. Wow she could feel like she was on the top of the world. Hell, once they were done with the first track Gia insisted they do another together...and another...and another. She didn’t give these guys enough credit, when she wasn’t on the track herself she would sit next to Cameron and _watch_ them perform stunts midair. Tori and the rest of the guys were _amazing,_ she certainly didn’t give them enough credit.

At the end of the night, there would be one final race. Apparently it was tradition, but the group of adrenaline junkies never had a hot girl to stand in front of the bikes and wave the _go_ flag. Gia fit that role all too nicely, so much so that she thrived on it. Cameron kept track of how many each won on a google spreadsheet, this kid had too much time on his hand...he color coded a bar graph. Blake Bradley in navy winning the most races. Gia sat beside the baseball player and watched the group of friends go in circles. Of course she hoped that Tori, her friend and the only _girl_ of the group would win it all...only to lose to her boyfriend. Still the reigning champion.

“Aw, baby, maybe next time” Gia wasn’t completely fond of his condescending tone as Blake wrapped his arm around Tori’s waist. She didn’t seem to care as much, Tori simply rolled her eyes, used to his bragging behavior. She could easily kick his ass in the _water._

Dustin rested back on his bike heavily sighing, “I don’t want the day to be over, I think we should do something _fun.”_ The sun was going down, Gia glanced down at her phone….no sign of Emma. What was she doing? How was she going to face her tomorrow morning at school? Fuck.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I could go for a drink” Gia suggested, knowing that literally anything could excite this group of ragtag boys….and Tori.

“Seaside Saloon has a _mechanical bull.”_ Hunter pointed out with a smirk, his eyes locking with Blake’s. Oh _boys_ and their competitive natures.

“Seaside Saloon _cards”_ Cameron pointed out from where he was perched, the baseball player had enough footage of the day and now was packing up to go. “Unless you have fake ID’s, consider that plan out the window” Shane, Dustin and Tori all started to exchange glances. “Don’t even think about it. You don’t want to deal with the likes of Bulk and Skull”

Shane snapped his fingers, “Danny Delgado and Max Cooper are starting a little thing, what about them?” Gia already _had_ a fake ID thanks to the amount of _college_ parties she had gone too and the contacts she made there. She was good to go, a margarita sounded nice right about now.

“I’m out.” To no surprise the goody two-shoes Cameron didn’t want _any_ part of this.

“I don’t see why not?” Dustin shrugged, he just wanted to get away with getting into a bar. On a Sunday? These guys were _really cool._

 

*****

Sure enough the group, minus Cameron Watanabe, drove to Danny Delgado’s house in an attempt to secure some fake ID’s so they could go out drinking. Z Delgado, Danny’s older sister and member of the soccer team answered the door, oh she knew _exactly_ why they were over. “You _do_ know it’s Sunday” The dark haired girl seemed to focus all of her attention to fellow junior Tori, “I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to show your face”

“Ha, what can I say? I’m finally in the market” Tori tilted her head, smirking dangerously, “Your brother home?”

“Mm and so is his butt buddy” Z laughed, as a sister she had full reign to make fun of her younger brother and how close he was with his best friend Max Cooper. “They’re playing Halo, I warn you now...smells a lot like _dude_ down there. Guess you’re used to that” She commented on Tori’s company, all guys, minus one Gia Moran. “His _“office”_ is the second door to the left”

Blake was sure to drape his arm around Tori’s shoulders as they entered the Delgado house. They were dealing with guys outside of their little pack, he was always careful with that. Dustin, Hunter and Shane were quick to greet Max and Danny with bro nods and that stupid handshake to shoulder thing guys do when they interact. Gia grimaced, there was _far_ too much testosterone then she was used to. The boys were quick to turn the xbox off in order to set up their equipment….they were _new_ to the trade and wanted to come off as _professional_ as possible.

“It’s gonna be about $75 a pop” Max folded his arms, standing behind a seated Danny Delgado as he started up his computer. Woo, Gia shook her head, that was pretty steep, she only paid 50...then again...hot girl.

“Surely there’s something we could work out” Gia stepped forward, she knew that these boys spent _all_ of their money on bikes, video games and freaking snacks, there’s _no way_ any of them had enough to spring on this.

Danny patted Max’s leg to grab his attention. Sharkboy leaned down to talk to the bull of the football team, they were in the presence of the one and only _Gia Moran._ Danny was smart enough to know a business opportunity when he saw one, clearly he had a plan.

“I’ll bite” Max spoke up, so that’s how this game was played out...Danny the brains, Max the mouth. “What if I lower the price to 20 a piece on a couple of conditions?”

“Dude that would be _awesome!_ We’ll do whatever it takes!” Dustin was quick to agree, the idiot didn’t even hear what the boys _wanted_ in exchange for a discount.

“No. We won’t” Gia elected herself to be Queen of these dumbasses and call all the shots herself. Even if it didn’t actually affect her one way or another, “What’re the conditions?”

“You” Max specifically pointed in Gia’s direction, “Have to direct _any_ and all _business_ traffic to us and not our competitors” That seemed easy enough, Gia Moran was one of the most popular girls of the senior class...anyone would listen to what she had to say. If she pointed in Delgado and Cooper’s direction then they could _really_ get into the Fake ID business. Good advertising.

“Easy enough” Bulk and Skull were _annoying_ to deal with, “I can do that” The blonde narrowed her eyes, wary at this next bit, “What’s the other condition?”

“Oh well, that one’s more personal” Max pointed a finger at Tori, “You have to kiss her, in front of us for one whole minute” _What??_ The boy smirked, oh gross.

“No way. Deals off.” Blake stepped forward, he wasn’t a football player but he sure as hell could try and smackdown the likes of Max Cooper for even _suggesting_ such a thing. No way. The only person that was allowed to kiss his girlfriend was him, the boyfriend.

“I don’t mind” Tori shrugged, “It’s just a kiss, whatever” She shrugged Blake’s arm off so she could step towards her softball teammate. “One minute?” Blake looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his skull, “It saves us all 50 bucks” 55, but she was close. “It’s not a big deal”

Gia scoffed, “I’m not into girls” She motioned between herself and Tori, “This isn’t going to happen” This whole day was supposed to be about _avoiding_ gay thoughts and here she was put in a situation where she’d have to kiss one...one very _hot_ surfer.

“Do you think I am?” Tori shook her head, laughing at the idea, “It’s just a kiss, we’re not getting married”

Gia sighed, oh she was _definitely_ getting a strong margarita tonight and she was making the guys pay for it, and every other appetizer she had that night,. “Fuck it, fine” Gia giving up holding out put grins to the boy’s faces. Tch, the only girl on girl action these boys have ever seen would have probably been through a computer screen. “Start the timer”  

The boys watched on in anticipated delight as Gia pulled Tori closer by looping her fingers into her belt loops. Things she did not expect to be doing tonight, kissing her teammates lips. Alas, she had a reputation to keep and if she was going to kiss Tori she was damn well going to give it her A-game. The surfer was momentarily stunned when Gia brought a hand to the side of her face and slipping her tongue past Tori’s parted lips. Blake had to sit down his head in his hands when Tori started to reciprocate the kiss. Shane folded his arms and respectively turned his head away, he wasn’t taking part in exploiting his friend. Dustin and Hunter just stared with wide eyes, the two blondes making out with one another in front of them was just about the hottest damn thing they had ever witnessed.

Fuck, Gia didn’t know which was worse….that she was actually getting _into_ the kiss or that she wished that it was Emma’s lips on hers. The timer went off and the two girls barely noticed until Blake started to clear his throat and pull Tori away...much to the disdain of nearly every other guy in the room.

“Pervs” From the stairs, Z Delgado had been seated, watching this all unfold without actually saying anything until it was all done. What, did she enjoy the freaking show too? “You better not be charging those girls”

“Fuck off _Elizabeth!”_ Danny shot back, clearly surprised by his older sister’s presence. He definitely thought they were safe and secure in the basement.

“You got your damn deal” Gia narrowed her eyes at Max in particular, _“This”_ She motioned between herself and Tori, “Did _not_ happen. Do you hear me? If a single one of you says _anything_ I’ll-”

“I’ll kick your ass” Blake finished Gia’s threat, he did _not_ want word out that Tori smacked lips with one of her teammates. The tension noticeably dropped when everyone nodded their heads, agreeing that this secret would stay between all of them. Good. Gia could trust that her reputation would be safe another day.

Max and Danny started to go to work on the boys, getting their pictures done for their fake ID’s. It gave Tori the chance to settle next to Gia, “That was uh…. _yeah_ ”

“The best _you’ve_ ever had?” Gia folded her arms, “You’re welcome” She needed to keep up the image that yeah, she was damn good in bed and that Gia Moran was someone to be desired around Angel Grove High.

Just as the wonder duo started to finish up making the goods for the group, Z came down the stairs and settled herself between the two girls, “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to bust their balls when you’re out of here” She winked in Tori’s direction, nudging the blonde, the two were both in the junior class so they shared a lot of the same classes. Gia appreciated the promise of some asskicking, she knew the captain Summer Landsdown well enough that her soccer girls were true to their word.

After what felt like forever, Gia, Tori and their little pack of boys were well on their way to the Seaside Saloon. Oh their fake identities were pretty fun. Gia chose hers a long time ago, _Ciara Hanna,_ she knew she could pull off a name like Ciara. Tori was given the name Sally Martin and that was a name the boys made fun of for a good five minutes, Z made _sure_ Tori didn’t have to pay the discounted price after what she had to do to earn it. A good friend for sure. Once the group made their way inside, the boys were _all_ over that mechanical bull leaving Tori and Gia in a place to get their drinks on.

“So…here’s what I don’t get” After two shots, Tori was already in a questioning mode, taking a moment to pause and shout a, “You got this babe!” To Blake as he mounted the bull. Let the boys have their little game, there was no way any of them would be beating the record the way they held on. All about thighs. “You got such a high score on your ACT, you’re one of the smartest people I know...athletic, volunteer work” Yeah volunteer work that _Emma_ made her do, “See I don’t think you’re worried about getting to college, so what’re you really freaked out about?”

Gia shook her head, she had chosen to hang out with Tori strictly for the reason of _not_ talking what had been on her mind for the entire day. For awhile she was doing really great, the motocrossing literally was perfect remedy for _not_ thinking about Emma. One question and the floodgates were opened, what was Emma going through as Gia was grabbing drinks with Tori...kissing Tori, it hadn’t even been twenty four hours since a broken Emma came to her door. Fuck. She needed another shot. “I don’t want to talk about it”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive” Another shot for the girls it was, they were sure to put it on Blake’s tab. He could clean up the bill for them. After awhile Gia pointed to the wall of fame, “Bet you can’t get up there”

Tori took that as a personal challenge, smirking, not making the most sound decisions in her life. _“Watch me”_

Oh, Gia watched Tori alright….the blonde surfer garnered the attention of the whole bar to how quickly she pounded through sixty wings. Ugh. She definitely earned a spot on the wall of fame, that was for sure. A photo with all of her guy friends posing in the background. Gia would have to avoid eating chicken wings for awhile after witnessing something like _that._

 

*****

There was a reason people didn’t drink on Sunday nights. Monday morning hangovers. Gia Moran felt like absolute shit. She decided that the best course of action would be to wear her most fashionable sunglasses until she entered the building. Fuck these fluorescent lights, and fuck everyone freaking chattering this morning like something big had happened. It was freaking Angel Grove? What was the _worst_ that happened in this small town harbor? Ah she shouldn’t have asked, because a photo was taped to her locker...some girl, she didn’t even recognize kissing another with the bright red word ‘ _dyke’_ written across it.

Oh she did not need a gut punch like this today. Gia took the photo from her locker and examined it, she had no idea who these girls were, she didn’t need to. The word made her mouth go dry, this was clearly a jab...a hateful jab at what felt like _her._ Was this who she was? Gia swore left right and center that she _wasn’t_ gay….that she _didn’t_ have those kind of _feelings_ for Emma or _enjoyed_ kissing Tori. Who was she kidding? The bright red word said it all, and she _hated_ herself for it. No. No. She _refused_ to be this person, that _wasn’t_ her. She wasn’t the butch on a motorcycle with a shaved head and millions of tattoos, she wasn’t made to be just a freaking _fantasy_ for high school boys to jack off to. Ask anyone around, Gia Moran...super into guys, _mature_ guys, _college_ guys... _guys._

“What is this?” A hungover Gia couldn’t react quick enough, the photo was grabbed out of her hands by Mia Watanabe. President of the gay-ass-club. This was _not_ what she needed, more reminders. Venom dripped from the girl as she turned to her girlfriend, “Oh. _Oh_ do I have words for Mr. Frank”

“It wasn’t me” Gia sighed, she did not have the energy for this today, “That was here when I got here”

Lauren Shiba wasn’t too far behind, today must’ve been a _golf outing._ The newly crowned captain of the softball team wore her freaking carolina blue Angel Grove polo and khaki shorts that showed off a well defined set of calfs. Gia did _not_ want to be clumped into a world where _Lauren Shiba_ was practically lesbian eye candy with a freaking perfected muscularly toned body. Gia Moran _refused_ to be _anything_ like her rival. No. Nope. “I think I got them all” She moved to stand next to Mia, rubbing the back of her neck, “Hey Gia”

“Ugh, Lauren you look like such a….such a….” Gia nodded her head in the direction of the photos in Mia’s hand. That word really said it all. Mia didn’t find the _joke_ so funny, of course, Gia wasn’t _allowed_ to say something like that. Lauren could see it coming, the verbal lashing, so she wrapped her arm around Mia’s torso...it wasn’t worth it to go toe to toe with Gia Moran. Not when they had bigger fish to fry. “Sorry” Gia was quick to apologize, she sighed, “I hope you find whoever did this” She was quick to open her locker, trying to come off like the photo didn’t affect her in any fashion, “They should know not to touch _my_ things”

“Oh I’ll _find_ them” Mia nodded her head in Lauren’s direction, “Let’s check the other halls. Find the identity of the girls...they _need_ us.”

This was going to be one _awful_ day.

 

*****

Lunch period, as expected, was going to be a bit awkward. Since Gia and Emma’s early classes didn’t perfectly align this would be the first time the two would see each other in the school day. Noah sat between the two girls, Emma wasn’t talking, and Gia sure as hell wasn’t talking..she was too busy nursing a water bottle to try and feel better. The uncomfortable boy in between them could pick up on the fact that _something_ wasn’t right, normally the two girls would be on and on about _something._ Gia and Emma were always _perfectly_ in sync but today…

“So” Noah cleared his throat trying to break this uncomfortable silence, this was not fun, he hated to be put on the spot like this. “Emma, how was the Briarwood homecoming? Was it anything like ours?” He asked, Noah knew that asking questions was the best way to get _something_ freaking started. “I didn’t see any photos” Oh sweet innocent Noah. If a girl who’s _obsessed_ with photography _doesn’t_ post photos of an event it means it’s an event she doesn’t _want_ to remember...let alone _talk_ about.

“It was just a homecoming” Emma spoke, she was barely eating anything from her tray...not even the jello. The pink kind was her _favorite._

“Okay” Don’t poke that bear. He glanced over to Gia next, trying to make a second attempt at a conversation starter, “What did you do this weekend?”

Gia wished she had her sunglasses, mostly just so she could hide, “Hung out with Tori and her guy friends” She was at least going to be honest, Emma perked her head up at that, what did _Tori_ know? Why _Tori?_

“Cool, cool” Noah scratched the back of his head, “So, I made a design for a new battle bot” He started to pull out his folders to show them what he had been up to all weekend, “I like to call it _Robo Knight._ Look because he’s got this little lever that smashes down on the opponent like a sword bash” The girls barely made a reaction to it, they were too physically and emotionally drained from the weekend to muster up much for him. “...I know you guys aren’t into this stuff but...at least look a little excited...this could win me prize money”

“It really is exciting Noah” Emma rested a hand on his shoulder to try and support him, though her eyes drifted back to her phone a new text message. _Troy Burrows._ Emma let out a defeated sigh...

“You’re still talking to him? After what he did?” Gia’s eyes snapped to the phone, seeing the phone contact and immediately going on the defensive. “Don’t tell me you’re going to take him back” Not...not after they had just kissed. No. It wasn’t about Gia’s feelings for Emma, it was about Emma being with a _decent_ person, someone who wouldn’t hurt her or break her trust.

“I’m not...I’m not. I keep telling him it’s over but” Emma rubbed her forehead, “He keeps trying to apologize”

Noah looked from Gia to Emma and back to Gia, his eyes wide, what the hell did he miss on this one weekend? But Gia was hanging out with Tori? Troy _wasn’t_ a nice guy? “What did he do?”

Both girls put up a hand, now was _not_ the time to talk about the escapades of Troy Burrows, Briarwood and the nickname _Easy Emma._ Gia motioned for Emma to hand her the phone, “I’m blocking his number. Cut him off”

“I can’t just do that….” Emma needed to stop trying to care about everyone’s feelings and start protecting her own. “Gia...can we talk? In private? No offense Noah, this is a girl thing”

“Oh please, go” Noah put up his hands in defense, he was just happy that the two girls were finally communicating with one another...even if it did feel oddly aggressive on Gia’s side.

Fine, if Emma _finally_ wanted to talk to her, then Gia would let her...in the most private place she could think of. The janitors closet. Gia _knew_ Emma was going to be talking about their kiss and on a day where a _dyke_ photo was plastered about the school, she did not want to take _any_ chances in someone overhearing. “So now you want to talk”

“I’m _sorry”_ Emma’s voice cracked, the one person she _never_ wanted to hurt was standing before her, irritated, _angry_ with her. “I shouldn’t have left you...I panicked...I...know it was wrong” She hugged her arms around her torso, unable to look Gia in the eyes. “I took advantage of you, it wasn’t right...you just...I don’t know what came over me”

It hurt Gia to watch Emma express herself with so much pain, so much hurt, all she wanted to do was step over to her and make it all go away. She couldn’t, not this time, not after what Emma implied, “So it was a mistake”

 _“No!”_ Emma snapped back, shaking her head, her jaw was quivering, she was already fighting tears. The one thing Emma hated the most was hurting _other_ people, and here she was, hurting her _best_ friend. “No...and maybe I was blind this whole time but...Gia you _kissed me back”_

“Yeah, well” Gia turned her head away from Emma, unable to look at her in this breaking state...unable to _face_ the girl she had been harboring feelings for. “Shit happens”

“No...no I refuse to believe that” Emma stepped forward, trying to take Gia’s arm, to get her to look at her directly. “I _love_ you”

Gia gritted her teeth, shaking her head, “We’re best friends. I love you too but….not in the way you’re thinking…”

“Why not?” Emma tilted her head, searching Gia’s expression for an answer, any sort of answer. The blonde was starting to feel like a dog getting backed up into a corner, Emma was too close, she was _too close_ and saying things like _I love you._ “I _felt_ something between us, don’t say you didn’t either...I know the timing is bad, I know...I know I _just_ broke up with Troy but...what I felt with _you..._ I’m not trying to rebound or...” She let out a shaky breath, having to repeat her question, “Why not?”

“Because I’m _not gay!”_ Gia snapped forcibly tearing her arm away from her best friend, turning away from her entirely “I don’t know what you _want_ from me, but I _can’t_ give that to you. I’m not...I’m not some dykey…” The sass master couldn’t even articulate a proper insult, “That’s _not me.”_ No, she worked _so hard,_ to _not_ be that girl.

Emma blinked, stunned that Gia would react so violently, “...Gia….” Her voice softened _,_ she tried to reach for Gia’s back but Gia flinched as if Emma’s touch would burn her. That’s what stung the most...the two _always_ held hands, or linked arms, or cuddled on the couch...now it was like Emma’s hands were like _acid_ undesirable, an irritant...something to be avoided. “I-I” She struggled with her words, “I’m sorry”

Gia squared up her shoulders, looking up into the single light bulb illuminating the room, “Don’t” She heaved out a heavy sigh, “Don’t apologize” God was she going to regret this, but Gia stepped towards the door, “...I can’t…” She couldn’t look Emma in the eyes, she couldn’t _be_ that person she wanted her to be, no hangover could match the guilt rising up in her stomach like bile. Gia opened the door and physically left the closet, no doubt leaving a broken and crying Emma in her path. Gia felt like she was going to be sick, she needed to get out of there, fuck the last classes of the day...she couldn’t be here anymore...she couldn’t _face_ the one person that mattered to her the most.  

 

*****

Angel Grove Community College. The one place where Gia could go to without an entire student population knowing who she was. Here she was just known as the hot high schooler that would sometimes show up at parties, that was fine, she didn’t care. She was here on a damn mission. 201, 202, 203...206. Finding the right dorm room, Gia started to pound on the door hoping that someone was home...hoping that _he_ was home. A blonde boy in a silver jacket answered the door, his smile fading when he saw the distraught in the girl’s eyes. He stepped aside and allowed Gia inside his dorm room. “Gia...what...you have _school_ today”

Gia nodded, not really saying much on the subject of needing to be in physics right now. She instead started to move text books off of his bed, “Orion, I need…” The concerned older boy stepped forward, taking her shoulders in his hands. “We need to have sex”

 _“Now?”_ Oh yeah, this was the most seductive come on, she was damn near tears. “Gia, no, what’s wrong?”

“No?” She shrugged out of his grasp in favor of taking off her jacket, her shirt soon to follow. Orion grabbed her hands before she could take off her bra and that only seemed to irritate her more. “I’m offering you a _free_ freaking hook up, the least you can do is man up and just...fucking take me up on my offer. I could go to any one of these rooms and-”

“You’re not going to do that. I am not sleeping with you when you’re like….Gia what _happened?”_ Orion repeated, keeping a tight grip on her hands, she shook her head, fighting _so_ hard not to break down in front of him. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I’m _fine._ I’m _normal._ Everything works…” Except that it doesn’t. She didn’t get that _spark_ when she kissed Tori. She didn’t feel the same pull towards a guy like Jake Holling that she did when looking at Lauren’s body….Emma….she couldn’t get Emma out of her head. How much jealousy festered inside her gut when her best friend talked to Troy, laughed at Troy’s jokes, _kissed_ Troy. Everytime she hooked up with Orion for whatever little favor, to boost his popularity, to get herself some booze….she just went along with it until it was over...she _hated_ it. “I….messed up….”

“Okay” Orion sighed, “You’re going to have to stop being vague...if I let you go...you have to keep that on” Oh as if he hadn’t seen it before, whatever she had a perfect body, crying was what made her vulnerable.

“I…” She struggled, she fought, she didn’t want to say the word out loud, she had to. She was _supposed_ to be a badass but one fucking word brought her crumbling into Orion’s arms. Gia rested her forehead on the young man’s chest, “I think I’m gay”

“Oh” That was _not_ what he was expecting from the girl he occasionally hooked up with. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, some form of comfort for the girl wetting his t-shirt with freshly falling tears. “...That’s not because of me is it? Was I that bad?”

That brought a small smile to Gia’s face, she let out a choked sort of laugh, “No...no I promise it wasn’t you”

“But uh...you…” Orion pursed his lips, thinking back on their most recent trist, “...You still...y’know…”

She didn’t. “What can I say….I’m a great actress….” She knew how to fake it.

The blonde boy shook his head, no, this wasn’t about _him._ “You know….it’s okay….that you’re into girls...that’s fine. If that’s who you are, you shouldn’t be ashamed of that”

“It’s _not_ okay” She stepped back so she could sit on his bed, “I don’t _want_ to be...I don’t want to be _like_ this” A lesbian was never going to win Prom Queen at Angel Grove. “I don’t want to be in love with my best friend.” Gia didn’t want to bring Emma down with her, that bright ray of sunshine deserved someone better.

“...What was sleeping with me going to accomplish?” Orion picked up her shirt from where she had tossed it, offering it to her so she could cover up.

“Desperate attempt to cling to any sense of identity” That was very philosophical, “I don’t know what I’m going to do” She literally just broke her best friend’s heart… “She told me she loved me and I yelled at her”

“Call her” Orion sat down on the bed, resting a hand on his benefit buddy’s knee, “It’s not too late. You need to call her and _fix this.”_

“I can’t” Gia shook her head, no, she was too paralyzed to pick up her damn phone and hit 3 on speed dial. “...I’m _afraid”_

“You’re Gia Moran. You grab Angel Grove by the balls and make it your bitch...she’s the kind of girl who isn’t _afraid_ of anything”

“Yeah, well, she’s full of shit” Gia wiped her eyes with her shirt, laughing at the image she tried so desperately to keep up. “Because I’m fucking terrified”

“Make the call”

Gia held the phone firmly in her grasp, what the hell was she going to say? How the hell was she going to fix this? Could she even fix this? Or was she too far gone...well...couldn’t hurt to try. One deep breath, and she pressed the call button. Please pick up, please pick up. One ring...two rings….three rings...

“Hello?”  
  
No turning back now. Fuck.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3....baaack to Emma.


	3. Promise - Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has to pull herself back together after Gia had left her in the janitors closet, only to find out that Gia ditched school entirely for the rest of the day. Where did she go? Emma didn't know what to do, she was only afraid that she pushed Gia too far....too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who've read this so far and commented, kudos'd reblogged on tumblr. You're amazing and I always appreciate the support and feedback. Thank you so much!

_**~Emma~** _

 

Well. That could have gone better.

Emma knew she pushed Gia too hard, her best friend wasn’t the best at processing how she felt...expressing how she felt. She never could understand _why_ Gia put the opinions of other people above her self worth, why she would hook up with a college guy just so she could _say_ she did. Even when they were younger Gia hated the whispers, the rumor that she and Emma were the class _lesbos._ Emma thought that maybe she could break through to her...that if she gave her some space, gave her some time to think about the kiss that they shared.

The third basemen found a box to sit on, she couldn’t face the outside world...not without Gia, not without protection. Here she had her privacy to cry, she messed up, she pushed her best friend into the deep end when she wasn’t even ready to tread water. Then there was the matter of Troy...he wanted to make things right, he wanted a second chance...Emma wasn’t sure if she could look at him the same way again. Every time she saw his name pop up on her cell phone it was tainted. Could she forgive him? She could forgive easily, that was what good people did but he hurt her...even if she could forgive him, she wouldn’t be able to trust him.

Boys came and went, what mattered the most to Emma was if Gia was okay. She clearly wasn’t in the best states when she left the closet...she didn’t show up to the rest of their classes. Now was a time to worry. Emma _loved_ Gia with all of her heart, but she knew that her best friend was flawed...that she was rough around the edges and if that exterior cracked in any way she was prone to lash out, to do something she would regret later. Emma knew that Gia came to school that day with a hangover...she drank with _Tori_ the night before. It was better than going to Angel Grove Community College...but still...it wasn’t healthy. Gia needed her space to calm down and cool off, Emma did enough pushing for _one_ day. Idiot.  

Emma had been at her locker, packing up to leave she took a moment to admire the photos she had displayed on the inside of the door. The time the two of them went to Watkin’s ice cream on that warm summer day, last years Valentine’s Day festival when they shared their traditional funnel cake, the softball girls after winning last years regional to go further into the playoffs, Noah and Gia laughing and having a good time at a board game night...a photo of Emma and Troy at camp...well that one had to go. Emma reached up to her locker door and tore the photo of herself and Troy in half and putting it into the trash. She didn’t want to have to look at it anymore, she didn’t want to be _reminded_ of him.

“Whoa hey” Noah turned the corner, he almost bumped into Emma, the senior boy was quick to notice which picture she was throwing away. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” He tilted his head, concern laced in his eyes. He wasn’t _Gia_ he could barely fight, but if someone hurt _Emma_ he’d try...right now it looked like his best friend could use someone to talk to. “Did Troy hurt you?”

Emma reached out to touch Noah’s arm, trying her best to ease his mind, she didn’t want anyone else to have to worry about her. “Troy and I broke up”

“Did he cheat on you?” Noah shook his head, clearly jumping to conclusions, “That guy looks like a Calvin Klein model and being at a different school he thought he could get away with it? Juggling two girls...maybe more. Oh what a jerk. You’re _way_ too good to be with a guy like that”

“He...he didn’t cheat on me” Her lips curled up into a soft smile, she couldn’t remember the last time she genuinely smiled the past couple of days. “...But thank you. No, I just don’t want to get into it. It’s done, I want to move on” It was her senior year at Angel Grove...she didn’t want to waste it over a boy who hurt her. She wanted her best friend.

The boy in blue couldn’t really offer much, he was too timid to really confront Troy, but he could do something else, “I can put a virus into his phone” Emma laughed, oh he was serious, no one messed with his best friends. “Ah, if you’re interested in joining me the robotics club has a meeting” A meeting he was _late_ to.

Emma considered that, if she was alone for too long with her thoughts she would keep replaying how she could have approached Gia and their situation better. She would think about Troy and how she shouldn’t keep ignoring his texts, it didn’t matter who she was avoiding, she would always feel guilty making someone wait for a response from her. Maybe Noah corrupting his phone wouldn’t be the _worst_ idea. “Sure, I’ll go with you” She smiled, even if robots were never her thing, she would always support the efforts of Noah.

The history teacher, Mr. Jones was the faculty advisor for the robotics club. Emma loved having the energetic man as a teacher, he let the kids in the club have robot fights while he MC’d or played music loudly to set the battle mood. Always a nice guy. Emma could feel her spirits lift when she entered the room...oh...the robotics club were all teenage boys, a girl entering their space felt like an invasion. A tall African American boy came up to Noah and his guest, a wide smile on his face, Emma felt bad..she didn’t recognize him. “Hi, you’re new. I’m Billy Cranston well, William Cranston, but that’s my dad’s name so you can call me Billy” He wanted to make her feel welcome so he turned to point at each and every one of the other boys in the group, “That’s Danny and Max they’re in my grade, Cameron” Emma knew Cam well as the baseball and softball teams were pretty close, “Mack Hartford, Damon Henderson and ah Ziggy Grover”

“Oh, um, it’s a pleasure to meet you all I’m Emma” Wow there were way too many boys staring at her. She smiled, nudged Noah, hoping that he would save her from being the center of attention. Gia would _thrive_ at being a nerd’s wet dream, ew, Emma had to shake that thought out of her head. Gross.

“Hey weren’t you...suspended today?” Noah tilted his head, frowning in confusion to why Billy was even here. “Not that I’m not happy to see you”

“What happened?” Emma’s eyes widened, Billy seemed so sweet…

“Oh Bulk and Skull tried to pick a fight with one of my friends, Trini she’s awesome” Billy rambled on, rubbing the back of his neck as he explained the situation, “She had a really tough day. I’m sure you saw the photo” _Oh. Oh no._ That poor girl… “I tried to fight them, I didn’t want them to hurt her”

Max called out from the back of the room, “Bulk and Skull are trash monkeys” That brought a smile and a laugh from all of the other nerds around the room.

“But my mom convinced Principal Frank that I could stay after school for robotics. It really messes with my head when my schedule is interrupted suddenly. I just can’t participate” He sent Noah a sad smile, “I’m sorry”

“I’ve taken Billy here under my wing” Noah explained with a smile, “We’re the blue team” Creative. Noah handed Billy the binder, keeping his voice low, “Take a look at these designs. I call it _Robo Knight._ I think we’ve got a real shot with this” As Billy sat down to look over Noah’s designs the boy in glasses had to tend to the other members of the club, a president’s duty. “Are you okay if I leave you for a bit, I’ll be back”

“No it’s okay, this is your club” Emma sat down at the desk next to Billy, he seemed nice enough to spend time with. “I’ll be just fine”

Noah squeezed Emma’s shoulder gently, a reassurance that he wouldn’t be gone for so long. He then clapped his hands together and got into full nerd leader mode, “Alright _Wild Force_ what’ve we got?” He asked stepping into the direction of Max Cooper and Danny Delgado. The shark and the bull, Emma swore those two football players were attached to the hip.

Billy rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bag of salty snacks, “Do want a pretzel?” He offered the bag to Emma with a tilt of his head, “My mom says that when you’re around a pretty girl that I need to be on my best behavior and if I want a snack it’s rude if I don’t offer any to share. So, would you like one?”

“Sure” It was hard _not_ to smile in the nerd’s presence, she pulled out a pretzel rod...being extremely, _extremely_ careful not to suck on it. Being the only girl in a room full of boys and innuendo could quickly pop up. This wasn’t Briarwood, thank god, she did _not_ want to feed the rumor fire. “Thank you”

“I like salty snacks when I’m feeling down” He explained, “I really like peanuts, but I don’t bring them to school because Jason’s allergic” Billy paused, Emma might not know who that is, “Jason Scott. He’s my best friend” He lit up with excitement when bringing up the quarterback’s name. Best friend? What an odd combination… Mr. Angel Grove football and the nerd in robotics lab. “We’ve been friends for years, ever since we were little...he’s always been there for me”

“Mmm” Emma bit off the top of her pretzel rod, “I have a friend like that too. My _best_ friend Gia” It hurt to talk about her, especially after the way things had most recently ended, “I’ve known her since I was five and we do _everything_ together”

“If you do everything together why isn’t she here?” Billy asked curiously, brushing pretzel dust out of Noah’s binder. “Did you two get into a fight?”

Not exactly? Emma told Gia that she _loved_ her and Gia left her to cry in a closet, that wasn’t exactly a fight. “I upset her” Emma’s lips curled into her mouth, mmm, she didn’t know how much she wanted to tell Billy here...he was just a kind stranger. “She doesn’t want to be around me right now”

“Oh” Billy’s attention pulled up from Robo Knight’s schematics, “I don’t know her, so I guess I can’t say how she’ll react. I’m sure you’ve heard of Jason’s car accident” _Everyone_ knew about Jason stealing a bull and putting it into Briarwood’s locker room. “It upset me a lot, he could have _died_ in that car accident and then who would I have?” He slowly nodded, really willing to get deep down and personal with someone he had just met...he was so trusting. “I’d have my mom, this club I guess, but Jason is so much more to me than just a friend.” Emma understood that all too well, she was about to reach out and touch his shoulder to comfort him but the way he shook his head made her rethink her movements. “What I’m trying to say is sometimes a friendship can be tested, but if you don’t give up...you’ll come out stronger, closer” _Closer._

In that moment, Emma’s phone started to ring, oh the special ringtone she set for Gia...Gia was trying to call her. That seemed so unlike her, Emma had been expecting that it would be a slow warming up to her. She exhaled, composing herself, Billy watched on with hope filled eyes. “Hello?”

As fate would have it, the rest of the boys had moved all the desks in the circle it was time for a _rumble_ in the makeshift arena. Mack and Ziggy’s super-car were up against Damon and Cameron’s green machine. Sounds of metal grinded up against metal, Emma had to put a hand over her ear to try and hear better. “Gia? I can’t hear you”

Billy quickly stood to his feet, waving his arms in the air, “Stop the fight!” He didn’t know Emma for very long, but he understood that this call was _very_ important. The nerds holding onto their remote control like a death grip only sent Billy a dumbfounded look. Stop the fight? What? That was unheard of.

“Gia...hold on. _Hold on please”_ Emma sent Billy an apologetic look, she knew he was trying his best, but here she was the guest and didn’t want to disturb the club so she took the phone call out in the hallway. Closing the door behind her she could finally get some peace and quiet.

“Where are you?” Gia asked, ha, that should be a question Emma should be asking right at the moment. Where _was_ she? Where had she run off to?

“Noah’s robotics club” Emma found a set of lockers to rest her back against, slowly riding it down so she could sit on the floor.

“Oh” A light chuckle on the other end, “Well you probably made their month”

“Mm they’ve been nothing but nice” Even when times were uncomfortably tough between them, they found an familiar balance, a rhythm of conversation.

“I wanted to apologize” _I want to apologize_ isn’t exactly the same as an _I’m sorry._ “For what- for how I left things…”

“No. We’re not doing this over the phone” Emma shook her head, no, she refused. This kind of thing should be dealt with in person...Emma wanted to look Gia in the eye, hold Gia in her arms… “Can I see you?”

There was a long pause on the other end, Gia had expected that she would be able to get away with just a phone call. No way. This was _far_ too important for them. “Um, yeah, yeah-okay. Tonight?” She wanted to buy more time...where _was_ she? With Tori...Emma’s stomach dropped, with the college boy?

“We can meet at the park” Away from their parents, away from this school, away from anyone who could listen in. “Once the sun goes down”

“...I’ll see you then…”

“Okay, see you soon…bye” Emma hung up the phone, holding it to her chest as she closed her eyes. She needed to be more careful this time, her best friend was too sensitive, too defensive, she didn’t want to play her cards only for Gia to walk away from the table...she didn’t want to lose her best friend to a complicated situation.

Noah opened the door, he didn’t say anything at all when he saw his distraught friend sitting on the ground in the hallway. He took it upon himself to sit down next to her, resting a comforting hand on hers, he didn’t know what was going on with her and Gia, but he knew _one_ thing. “It’s going to be okay” Emma rested her head on his shoulder, but what if it wasn’t?

 

*****

Once the sun went down the parks had mostly vacated. Bulk and Skull had a little picnic bench where they would sell...god only knows what and drink beer like animals with their scummy friends. They would play music and keep to themselves, they were far enough away to really notice or pay attention to Emma sitting on one of the swings in the kiddie section. There she patiently waited for her other half to show up. Ten minutes had passed and she was wondering if Gia was even going to show...or if she was going to leave her waiting here alone. It wasn’t until she heard a distant wolf whistle and a familiar sounding, _‘fuck off’_ for Emma’s mind to be put at ease. Gia was on her way.  

The blonde greeted her with a sad smile, she seemed exhausted as she sat down on the swing next to Emma’s. She showed up, she _wanted_ to be here. For Emma, for...whatever this was. Neither girl wanted to speak up right away. Emma was too nervous for spooking her and Gia, well, she had been reluctant from the start.

“I’m sorry” Both girl’s spoke at the same time, unable to handle the pressure of uncomfortable silence for any longer. Gia shook her head, a smile formed to Emma’s lips, _jinx._

“I know that was a lot to unload on you” Emma started to use her foot to play with the wood chips underneath her, anything to occupy herself. “But I meant every word. I _love_ you”

Gia gripped onto the chain’s holding the swing up, leaning back so she would be in more of a suspended standing position rather than sitting, “Emma, I will _always_ love you. You are the _most_ important person in my life...that won’t change...” She looked to the starry night sky up above, “What do you want from me?”

“Don’t phrase it like that” Emma swallowed, Gia was putting all of this on her...that wasn’t fair either. “I want to kiss you again”

The blonde huffed out a breath, she was antsy, now she moved her swing back to it’s resting position so she could be at the same level as Emma, “I need to tell you a couple of things, some of it you’re not going to like”

“....Okay?” Emma tilted her head, unsure of what Gia could possibly have to say. She wasn’t walking away, that had to be a positive.

“I went to Orion, that’s where I’ve been” Oh. Gia hung her head, as if she was ashamed, oh no.

“Oh...I tell you that I love you and the first thing you do is go sleep with someone else” Emma tried her hardest to not put some bite into that sentence but, ouch, _that_ stung. Hurt, she looked in her best friend’s direction, “Was it good for you?”

Yeah, Gia deserved that. The blonde let out a heavy sigh, “I didn’t sleep with him” Emma wasn’t completely convinced now, everyone knew Gia’s reputation. “I wanted to. I don’t know just to prove to myself that I wasn’t…” It was hard for Gia to look in Emma’s direction but when she did...that’s when Emma saw it, blue iris’ were quaking Gia was fighting _so_ hard not to break down in front of the one person that she vowed to protect.

“Every time I was with him, I felt _nothing._ I mean there was the first time, uncomfortable...painful...he was sweet and gentle and I thought hey everyone has a shitty first time, right? That it’s supposed to get better the more you do it. I _like_ Orion, I do...I don’t think I’m that devoid of feeling anything. On paper he was _perfect._ It didn’t matter what I did... _how_ I did him...I thought that this was it, this was just how it was going to be” Gia’s breath shook, “And then you kissed me”

Emma reached out to try and hold one of Gia’s hands, the blonde was gripping too hard on the chain and she was afraid that she was going to hurt herself. Honestly she was just relieved that Gia didn’t sleep with Orion again, that she wouldn’t have to put herself through something she hated because she thought that’s how she was supposed to be. Emma never wanted that for her friend, for her to be _miserable._

“Don’t make me say it”

“I’m not going to _make_ you do anything” Emma reassured her best friend, tilting her head down just so she could look up to her friend and make direct eye contact. “I know. I’ve _known._ Why do you think I felt so guilty? I was a _mess_ that night and if something….if something were to happen between us I don’t want it to be because I’m sad about a boy. I want it to be special, because _you’re_ special. You’re so, so important to me” Great, now _she_ felt like she was going to cry.

Gia brought a hand to her eyes, trying to thumb out any tears before they fell, she _hated_ feeling this vulnerable. “....You’re not gay”

“I know what I feel for you is real. Why do I have to be put in a box? I liked Troy I was attracted to Troy but I like _you._ You’re beautiful, like a goddess...why do you think I always ask you to model for me?” She asked, trying to ease the tension building between them with a choked laugh, “...You put up these walls but I’ve always seen you for who you are…”

“Don’t put me up on a pedestal I don’t deserve that” This wasn’t Angel Grove High, here with Emma she didn’t need to be _Queen G._ “I kissed Tori last night” _What?_ She put a hand up to try and stop Emma’s mind from racing to scenario station, “Max Cooper and Danny Delgado are in the fake ID bizz and Tori’s friends would get a discount if we put on a little show for them” She shook her head, “I guess it’s their MO to see hot chicks kiss in front of them” That part didn’t matter, “That _whole_ minute...I wishing she was _you.” Oh._

Now it was Emma’s turn to ask, “So what does that mean?”

“So…” She drawed out, coming to an eventual conclusion, “I think this means we can’t be _just_ friends anymore. I mean, ha, that’s what you want right? There to be an _us_ ”

“...I think we would be making a huge mistake if we didn’t try” Emma had to be honest, and Gia was actually being a good sport right now, she wasn’t running away this time. “I’ve never asked a girl out before” The photographer swallowed the lump in her throat, “Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” She asked, her voice rising at the end, hopeful that her best friend would say yes to wanting to be more.

Gia didn’t say anything, which really, was a buzzkill after Emma had put herself out there. She got up off of her swing and offered her hand to Emma. Oh. Emma followed Gia’s watchful gaze over to where Bulk and Skull were, far enough away to not hear their conversation but close enough to _definitely_ notice if Queen G made a move on Easy Em. Emma took Gia’s hand and let the blonde guide her deeper into the playground. There was a plastic rock formation that kids could climb to get up onto a higher platform. It’s curvature made for the perfect shield from the likes of Bulk and Skull’s little crew, hopefully they were too drunk to even know they were there.

The blonde sat Emma down underneath the ‘rock’, a fake dinosaur fossil had been molded in to add a little detail for the kids. It was cute. “I think we need to set up some rules”

“Um...you know the _romantic_ thing would be to say _yes_ first and business later” Emma commented, pouting her lips ever so slightly, this was supposed to be their first moment...their _story._ Gia only looked agitated, so Emma relented, “Sorry, fine, rules. I have one” A pretty obvious one, “No one else. I want to be the _only_ person you’re with. No more _favors_ from Orion”

Gia reached forward to run her fingers through Emma’s hair, “You’re the only one for me. I promise.”

“This isn’t some friends with benefits deal. I want to be your _girlfriend.”_ Emma wanted to make that as clear as day.

“...I can’t…” Gia gritted her teeth she knew how badly that sounded, “I can’t walk around school with a _girlfriend._ We’re not going to be like fucking _Lauren_ and _Mia._ …...Those girls in the photo...I can’t. This is our _senior_ year. I want to end it _on top.”_

“Then we won’t be out at school” Emma was quick to rest her hands on Gia’s shoulders, breaking her from a dark dark path filled with self loathing, “I want to be selfish. I want to be with _you”_ Besides, how much would really be changing? Emma was always attached to Gia’s hip, “For all they know we’re just _best friends_ as close as can be”

“It’s not forever” Gia wasn’t going to force Emma into a closet for the rest of her life, “UCLA. We both applied, it’s always been our dream to go to college together...once we’re free of this fucking town….we’ll be home free. A dorm room….just please...promise me you’ll give me this senior year...I’m not ready to be...” She wasn’t ready to be a _lesbian._ “I’m not ready”

Emma kissed Gia’s forehead, waiting a moment, sussing out if this was okay before bringing their lips together in a kiss. They were safe here under this stupid fake plastic rock. Emma could be the support system Gia could lean on. If they had to keep the true nature under wraps from everyone else, Emma would be just fine with that...because it would mean one thing. It would mean she would have her girl. Gia’s lips moved in tandem with Emma’s, as if they had done this many times before...the two teenagers were perfectly in sync with one another.

No, this was important, Emma couldn’t let this kiss wrap them up. She pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together so she could speak softly, “I promise. I won’t tell anyone. I want to be yours. I promise”  
  
Gia knew she could trust Emma, that girl didn’t have a unhonest bone in her body, the blonde simply closed her eyes and nodded her head. “Okay” She let out the breathe she had been holding, “I’ll be your girlfriend” Gia closed the gap between them, this kiss was more passionate than the one before. The blonde promising herself to the brunette, that they were now officially in this together...but no one, no one, else could know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaaack to Gia in the next chapter.


	4. The Angel and The Devil - Gia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two things currently buzzing around Angel Grove. The fall of the cheerleading squad and the upcoming holiday...Halloween. Anyone who was someone would be showing up to Tommy Oliver's lakehouse, so of course Gia and Emma needed to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be a little more upbeat in tone. :)
> 
> this directly co-incides with chapter 8 of Wild Pitch. Holidaze Part 1: October

**_~Gia~_ **

 

Shifting from best friends to girlfriends wasn’t _that_ much of a stretch for the two seniors. They were _always_ all over one another at school, but now...the title _girlfriend._ Every touch, every time they made eye contact there was a charge behind it, it meant something _more_ than just a friendly hug and oh boy nothing felt _innocent_ anymore. Being in the closet, keeping a secret from everyone...was in a way kind of exhilarating. At lunch, during labs, Emma would sit across from Gia on purpose, her foot tracing up and down the length of Gia’s leg; under the table where no one could see. When Emma would come over to Gia’s house under the guise of _“homework”_ or “ _studying”_ their time was spent on Gia’s bed getting to know each other in a way they never experienced before.

It wasn’t like Gia had _never_ kissed anyone before in her life, but...making out with boys she hardly had an interest in didn’t really _compare_ much to having Emma underneath her. Kissing a girl, kissing _the_ girl she had feelings for, highly recommended. This was a time to take their relationship to a more intimate level, an exciting period for both of them. Gia learned to love the little noises Emma would make when she found a sweet spot on her neck, the way Emma pulled her closer when Gia’s knee added pressure between her legs. Now, Gia had placed herself on a high pedestal so much so that she had _custom_ license plates that read _Queen G,_ but god _damn_ there was _nothing_ more attractive than a needy Emma calling out her name. _Gia._ It didn’t matter if it were a whimper or a moan, hearing her name set a fire burning in Gia’s gut...wanting more.

Gia also learned quickly that her best friend, now girlfriend, absolutely loved sitting in her lap whenever she could. In the safety of Gia’s bedroom, Emma felt confident enough, comfortable enough to push Gia’s textbooks aside and settle in on top of her. Gia never really witnessed this side of her best friend. That was stupid, of course she had _no_ idea what her best friend was like in a more _romantic_ sense. Of course Emma had _told_ her about Troy, things they did...things _she_ did, but experiencing it _first hand_ quickly became something Gia _craved._

Emma currently sat in Gia’s lap, taking control of one heated make out session by slipping her tongue past Gia’s lips, her hands threading through Gia’s blonde curls. Gia’s hands found a home on Emma’s ass, pulling her forward, _needing_ to feel more. Now, they were _trying_ to take this transition slow. So far, their clothes stayed on, and as electrifying as this felt...the two had been treading new waters. Gia was coming to terms with her sexuality, and Emma didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t ready for.

A knock on the door followed by a, “Emma, sweetie, are you staying over for dinner?” From Gia’s mom crashed them back down to Earth.

Emma pulled away from the kiss and turned her head towards the door, the two were in way too compromising of a position. “I’d love to Mrs. Moran! Thank you!” She called out to the door, the single barrier keeping Gia’s _mother_ from walking in on them like _this._  

A simple moment of almost being caught struck Gia down in a matter of seconds. How _easy_ it could have been to be discovered, for her to have to face the music...for other people to know she liked girls. For being such a badass, panic struck Gia to her core. Fuck. _Fuck._ Emma consoled her by cradling Gia’s head against her chest, whispering, “Sh, sh, sh, it’s okay, we’re okay” while threading her fingers through her hair to calm her down. As nice as it was to nestle up against Emma’s chest, this was a wake up call...they needed to be _more_ careful.

 

*****

Angel Grove High had been absolutely bustling with rumors after the _cheerleader drama._ There was a time where Gia considered it, becoming a cheerleader, she definitely had the looks and the body but at the end of the day it wasn’t something for her. She loved her softball team, even fucking Lauren Shiba, because those group of girls treated one another like family...not to say the cheerleaders didn’t but boy were they filled with drama. Just catty bullshit like trying to steal other girls’ boyfriends or saying things behind each other’s back. To be a cheerleader at Angel Grove it meant being willing to kick your friends down. Gia didn’t need that status to rise to the top of the popularity food chain. She had done fine on her own, even if it meant using Orion like a golden ticket.

Apparently the girl in the photo, _the gay photo,_ was best friends to Kimberly Hart the so called HBIC of the sophomore class. Everyone in the damn school saw the video feed of her confronting fellow cheerleader and one of her bff group Rebecca Golloway in the bathroom. Gia knew that Kimberly Hart was no way smart enough to broadcast a private little show on all the monitors in the school. This was a planned _attack._ Gia and Emma were currently in the computer lab taking a basic web design elective class when this little event happened.

_“At what cost Rebecca? How many people are you going to have to drag down in order to be on top?”_

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Amanda was the one behind that cruel prank on that reject”_

_“That’s bullshit and you know it, and what? You just happen to be dating my ex-boyfriend? How did our friendship become this? You were my friend...you were the one always at my side”_

Alright, Gia had to admit, as much as she hated being apart of the drama...it was exciting to watch someone else’s drama unfold to her on the computer like a damn show. She clearly wasn’t attached to the lives of the _cheerleading_ squad.

“Woo shit is getting real” Gia could hear Tanya comment, her friend from the softball team had been sitting on the other side of the room facing away. The teacher wasn’t sure what the hell to do, how to get this livestream off of _every_ computer.

_“Some friend you are. As if you know the meaning of the word. All this time people think that you’re so good. That Kimberly Hart could do no wrong. Preened to be Angel Grove’s prom queen. Megan’s at a different school for what you did! Kyle had to move out of the state . It’s always the boyfriend right? No one would suspect that perfect Kimberly Hart was the one to push the send button. Don’t come at me like you’re perfect”_

_“I’m not perfect. I’m the one who sent the photo. I stabbed a friend in the back for two seconds of pettiness. You’re absolutely right to hate me, because I hate myself for doing that. That’s the difference between you and I Becca. I’m sorry for what I’ve done”_

Gia sat back, as self proclaimed prom queen she was supposed to _relate_ to this Kimberly Hart girl. Everyone knew about that photo, the one of the ginger girl...it was sent to _everyone_ like wildfire so to hear the former head cheerleader _admit_ that it was _her_ rubbed GIa the wrong way. A person doesn’t _do_ that to their friend, their teammate...Gia may a bitch but she could _never_ do something like _that._ “...That’s fucked up…” The sophomore class were freaking _crazy_ when it came to drama.

“Mhmm” Emma had to nod, agreeing with Gia. She watched on, biting her lip. Why couldn’t friends get along and be nice to one another? She hated to see friends fight.

_“Sorry doesn’t change anything Kim, but that doesn’t matter now. Angel Grove is my school. We’re not friends anymore, we haven’t been for sometime. No I don’t feel guilty at all. You got what was coming”_

_“Did Amanda?”_

_“Amanda is an idiot. I learned from the best, someone had to take the fall, right? I made sure the finger wouldn’t be pointed at me”_

_“Amanda was your friend too…”_

_“Amanda’s a sheep who followed whoever was in control. I could never trust someone who still felt loyalty to you. When she started talking to that trailer trash Zack Taylor I knew her priorities weren’t in line. Could you believe she would even go for someone like that? God, I give that a week before she realizes what a mistake she made”_

_“So…You framed Amanda for putting up those photos of Trini”_

_“Do I need to spell it out for you? I wanted to make you feel exactly how I felt when Megan transferred out of Angel Grove. At first I thought Ty was the best choice. I started flirting with him at the homecoming dance. If anyone knew which buttons to push or what secret I could exploit it would be the guy you go down on. Only to find out that you were such a prude. He barely got past second base, the poor boy. It wasn’t hard to pick him off when you broke up with him. Though, I could see why. God, that boy needs to learn what to do with his hands with the way he manhandled the girls”_

_“Gaymez wasn’t just your lab partner” Rebecca continued, “She’s special to you, for whatever dumb reason. Maybe she’s new, and she can’t see you for the horrible person you are. When you slapped me, I knew I made the right choice by going after the dyke. Then you got yourself suspended. I didn’t even plan for that little bonus, and without Amanda around, rising to head cheerleader was child’s play. So really. Thank you Kim.” Thinking that she won she stepped forward, and slapped the other cheerleader across the face for good measure. “That’s for earlier. Have fun with the bottom feeders, that’s all you have left”_

Wow. That was _intense._ The entire study hall had been stunned silent, these cheerleaders didn’t play around. Everyone’s attention shot over to the corner of the room at the horrifying sound of a chair screeching against the tile as Mia Watanabe backed up. She was shocked, like everyone else, shaking her head in disbelief at what just unfolded before her. Shock turned to a furious determination in a span of five seconds. As president of the GSA she wanted to take immediate action, “That bitch” The senior was _pissed._ The entire lab watched as Mia was the first to head out of the room, she didn’t even ask for permission, she could apologize later. Right now she had to face yet another crusade.

It took Lauren a moment to react, she looked stunned, like a lost puppy who didn’t have anyone to claim them. The lab door closed, _then_ Lauren burst into action by collecting all of Mia’s notebooks and returning them to her messenger bag. She slung her own red backpack on one shoulder and Mia’s pink bag on the other, logged out of both of their computers before making the long walk across the lab to go to the door. “I um…” She wanted to address the teacher, pointing to the door that Mia had just exited, “I have to go” The blonde awkwardly stepped back, hoping not to actually get into trouble as she exited the room.

Holy shit. Emma looked over to Gia, concerned, _wishing_ she could just reach over and take her hand. That was too risky. Gia _wasn’t_ even involved in this drama, she had only met Kimberly Hart at parties briefly back when she was dating Tommy Oliver. All of this over a _photo._ It sickened Gia how easily Rebecca could harp on this chick, _Gaymez, dyke._ In a way that was _her,_ a life she had been trying to avoid. She had access to the internet, she could read facebook comments on LGBT articles or hell even a television show introducing a queer character. The amount of negativity swirling around the issue from _“regular wholesome people”_ was overwhelming. Emma was too sweet, too pure, she shouldn’t have to face that. Did Gia make a mistake by saying _yes?_ Kissing Emma, being with Emma was one of the best damn things that had happened to her...but if people _knew_ they were going to hate her on sight, without really knowing how special she was. So, Gia would have to get stronger, add extra armor, whatever it took to protect them from winding up like _Gaymez._

*****

There were two things that buzzed around Angel Grove during this lovely month of October, the drama between the cheerleaders and the identity of the girl in the photo...and Tommy Oliver’s Halloween Party. The newly crowned captain of the baseball team wanted to show off his beautiful lake house and invited anyone who was _anyone_ to come. He wanted to make a big splash, a big impression on the upperclassmen and really, if Gia were to be honest she could use the likes of a party to distract her from the tension of the big gay elephant in the room.

Halloween, in it’s purest form, was a great escape from having to be _yourself_ for a day. If Gia wanted she could literally be anything or anyone she wanted and it wouldn’t matter, because _everyone_ dressed up as someone else for the holiday. No one would blink. She could be gay for a day, but that would probably be seen as poor taste as to everyone else she was 100% into dudes. Ha. Joke was on them, every day was Halloween for Gia when she stepped into Angel Grove, pretending she was someone she wasn’t. For the holiday she would have to settle for something else, _slutty nurse, slutty cop, slutty...spongebob...why?_

Emma approached Gia in the store, holding two bagged costumes in her hands. An angel and a devil. Obviously, Emma wanted to be the angel which left Gia to be the… “I think it’d be really cute, we could do this together”

Gia took the devil costume from Emma just to look at what it entailed, short-tight red dress, that would show off the girls nicely. Devil horns were a given, she’d have to get a little trident but, no why was she even humoring this idea. “...A partner costume, do you _really_ think that’s a good idea?” She didn’t want to come off as _coupley._

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Emma tilted her head, not understanding, “Isn't it be _more_ suspicious if we _didn’t_ come to this party together?” All Emma wanted to do was something low key fun with her girlfriend that they could share together. “Last year it was weird” The previous year, Gia had agreed to do a partner costume with Tanya Sloan. Lady Gaga and Beyonce from their famous music video. Emma felt left out and agreed to be Noah’s Princess Leia to his Han Solo instead.

This was their senior year, their _last_ Halloween in high school. It wouldn’t be right to do two seperate things, Gia sighed, nodding. She could give this to Emma, a holiday-their first holiday as a couple. “Okay, _fine,_ but only because I look hot in red”

“Mmm, you do” Emma had to comment quietly, slyly smiling over in Gia’s direction, that little minx wasn’t as _innocent_ as she came off. _Emma_ flirting had caught Gia off guard, _she_ was supposed to be making Emma’s heart race with sexy comments not the other way around. Oh she had a way about getting what she wanted, and what she wanted for this Halloween was Gia in a tight red dress. Well played, _angel._  

Before the party, Emma, Gia and Noah agreed to meet at Noah’s house to get ready. They would be making their entrance together and this year Noah decided that he would be making the perfect Clark Kent. He had the glasses, a blazer and button down shirt that he could open up and show off his favorite Superman shirt. Gia and Emma had no doubt that he spent at least a half hour in front of the mirror perfecting the method of opening his shirt.Noah, the responsible one, elected himself to be the designated driver. He wasn’t a _huge_ fan of drinking, and more importantly he wanted to stay sober so he could watch out for his best friends. At the _last_ Tommy Oliver party, Ty Fleming a _baseball_ player almost roofied his girlfriend Kimberly Hart and _that_ was something Noah wanted to watch out for. Not just for Gia and Emma. Popular guys couldn’t be trusted.

Despite his hesitations, and how out of character it would be, Gia insisted to boost Noah’s hotness level that they should enter the party on his arms. The boy wrapped one arm around Emma and one arm around Gia to make a grand entrance, fashionably late so the party was well underway by the time they had gotten there. Tommy, dressed up like a trojan... _the soldier_ not the _condom,_ and greeted his new guests with a smile. “Welcome, welcome. Drinks are in the kitchen. Upstairs bedroom is closed off and if you need a restroom there’s one” He pointed down the hallway, there was _already_ a line, “There, and one upstairs. Have fun” And then he was back to hosting duties, as far as popular kids went, Tommy Oliver was a pretty decent guy.

It didn’t take long to find Tanya Sloan, she had set up her own little area to play some music and practically DJ the event, she knew how to keep a party going. Every year the radio host would dress up as a different icon from the music industry. Freshman year she rocked Diana Ross, sophomore year had been her big Nicki Minaj phase, junior year was Beyonce and senior year she went all out to perfect the one and only Janet Jackson. Gia waved in the direction of her softball teammate to get a small head nod in response. Adam Park dressed up as some Star Trek character with the yellow and the pin and whatever-Gia didn’t speak nerd, he was bringing Tanya a bottle of water. Oh she really must’ve gotten a head start if he was already taking care of her. It also wasn’t a secret to most of the softball team that the senior pitcher of the baseball team had it pretty bad for Tanya, he just was always too afraid to say it….yeah she knew that feeling all too well.

“You want to do a shot?” Gia asked, looking over to Emma as Noah wasn’t drinking that night.

“Yeah, yeah you guys go. Have fun. I’m going to mingle” Noah glanced around the crowd, hoping to run into someone, anyone, from his social circle. Thankfully Danny Delgado and Max Cooper were football players and worthy of a popular invite. He’d be just fine.

Emma linked her arm with Gia, the two were a _set_ after all, and the two headed toward the kitchen. Of course when Gia came to _any_ Angel Grove social event it also meant unwanted attention from high school boys who _still_ thought they had a shot with her. Jake Holling stood at the entrance of the kitchen, he wore a baseball cap with the embroidered _FBI_ logo on it, sunglasses to look the part and a fucking t-shirt that read _FBI_ and below it _Female Body Inspector._ Gross. “And what do we have here?” Jake tilted his head, “You ladies are super-”

“Move” Gia did not have the time, or enough alcohol to sit through whatever pick up line Jake was going to throw their wave. She had _no_ qualms about shoulder checking past him to make a clear path for herself and Emma to get into the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to be so mean” Like the Angel she dressed up as, Emma scolded, her voice soft.

“He’s wearing a Female Body Inspector t-shirt, I don’t _have_ to be nice to him” Gia shot back, glaring daggers to Jake’s back as he tried again, this time on Aisha Campbell. Before she could say anything to defend her friend, Summer Landsdown the _soccer_ team captain grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down to her level to whisper something that _terrified_ the crap out of him. Jake may’ve played baseball during the spring but his first true passion was the game of soccer and being on the boys team meant he and Summer knew each other well. Gia was impressed with the fellow blonde, she never saw Jake run away _so_ fast with his tail between his legs.

Gia could hear Aisha murmur a ‘thank you’ to Summer as the two entered the kitchen.  Summer only shrugged, “It’s the least I could do. Thank _you_ for coming out to watch our games”

“I wasn’t going to miss it” Aisha smiled, “You’re amazing, I never thought soccer could be so exhilarating” Oh _suck up._ Gia rolled her eyes, so much back and forth with so little turn around only made her head hurt. Soccer was for little kids to run out of energy. ...Though the women’s USA team was pretty hot, so that had to be an upside. Not that _Aisha Campbell_ would be interested in _that._ She was just a female athlete supporting another underappreciated women’s team at Angel Grove. Aisha noticed that her two teammates were standing right in front of them, “Oh hey guys”

“Heey” Emma of _course_ greeted Aisha with a hug. “You look so cute” Aisha had dressed up like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, it was one of the pitcher’s favorite movies...minus the flying monkeys. Eesh flying monkeys were terrifying.

The two softball girls continued to throw one another compliments on their costumes. Gia on the other hand gave Summer Lansdown the updown, a smirk forming on her face, “Tinker Bell? Really?”

Summer shrugged, her hair tightly pulled into a bun, the fairy wings the short little green dress tunic, she pulled it off well. “I was going to go with _zombie_ but I felt that would’ve been too cliche”

Never ones to do _anything_ properly, Tori and her crew of skater boys came through Tommy’s _back_ door. Shane had hoisted up a keg on his shoulder. Each of them were decked out in a _group_ costume. Legends of the Hidden Temple. Of course, the action adventure game show of the 90’s on Nickelodeon. All each of those costumes needed were a bright yellow helmet, a t-shirt of varying colors, khaki shorts and a yellow mouthguard to match. Shane rocked the _red jaguars,_ Dustin the _orange iguanas,_ Cameron the _green monkeys,_ Hunter wasn’t afraid to rock _purple parrots,_ while all too cool Blake had a _silver snakes_ shirt which left Tori with the _blue barracudas._ Suiting. They represented each and every team from the little game show and...they actually pulled it off really well.

While Cameron and the other boys went to greet Tommy, Tori had noticed a couple of her own teammates in the kitchen so she pulled Blake’s arm to take him in that direction. The silver snake draped his arm around Tori’s shoulder’s casually greeting them all with a quiet head nod. After the kiss Tori had shared with Gia...Blake was a little standoffish towards her. Whatever dude, with him all over Tori it cut Emma off from hugging her friend, not cool. “We gotta do shots” She paused, counting the girls currently in the kitchen one _wasn’t_ from the softball team, “Hey, where’s your Peter Pan?”

“Off in Neverland” Summer nodded her head at the mention of her boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend,_ Dillon. “Yeah, that’s not a thing anymore”

Oh that got awkward quick. Gia was quick to pour the straight up fireball whiskey, they needed to catch up after all, “Sooo shots?”

“Yup shots sound great” Tori was quick to assist by handing everyone cups, she wanted to avoid awkward conversations as much as Gia did.

Emma was sure to get some chasers at the ready, because this was was going to burn. The six teeangers clinked their cups with one another before taking the plunge and downing the drink. _Wow._ Fireball and it’s cinnamon glory sure had a kick to it. Tori and Blake took it like champs, already pouring second ones for themselves. Shit. Tori partied _hard._ Emma nudged Gia to mix her a drink, as Emma liked to _drink_ but never to actually _make_ them. She claimed that she just wasn’t good at balancing the vodka to fruit punch ratio. Gia was much better, so of course, Gia had to become her personal bartender.

Tori caught the eye of someone interesting out in the living room, “Zack’s here? No way” She nudged her boyfriend’s arm, “Oh you gotta meet him” _Him._ Tori was getting excited over some other guy. Gia, Emma, Aisha and Summer all had blank expressions, _who?_ “He’s the new delivery boy at Zedd’s, oh shit the _stories_ I have” She laughed, “The shit we get away with” Blake frowned, Tori only shook her head, “I promise, you’ll like him” She pulled Blake into the living room, it sounded like Tommy was trying to get a group together for a game of truth or dare. Someone who had a _secret_ knew it was best to avoid the hell out of that social trap of a game.

“C’mon let’s see what else is going on” Now that the four girls had a drink in hand they could go enjoy _Tanya’s_ side of the party. The music, the dancing, that was more of Gia’s cup of...she glanced down into her cup, vodka.

Summer tagged along, keeping with Aisha, Gia and Emma despite these girls’ being on a different sports team. Emma was quick to notice that Lauren Shiba actually came and participated in a party outside of softball season. Oh _god,_ that must’ve meant the rest of the _gay club_ was here. Gia recognized Mike Fernandez and his girlfriend Emily Ava were dressed up as Disney perfect power couple Prince Charming and Cinderella while Mia and Lauren were here at the party as Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip. Oh this was totally the likes of Emily and Mia getting what they wanted out of their significant others.

“Wow Lauren, you really out-gayed yourself” The more Gia put out on Lauren, the less she figured people would suspect _her_ orientation. Lauren glanced down to her outfit, she could _never_ wear a dress, she _had_ to be the prince. With the pants, and the red cape and the sword and shield...okay so Lauren actually _rocked_ the look, but Gia wasn’t going to come out and say it. Gia could hear Emma sigh next to her.

“I think you look amazing” Emma was quick to comment, offsetting Gia’s mean one.

That earned a laugh from Mike, “Wow you two really have the angel and devil thing down pact” He shook his head, “Trust me...Lauren’s not the gayest thing you’ll see here tonight” He laughed in his cup despite the massive eye roll from Mia.

As if on freaking cue, Tanya spoke into her little microphone to amplify her voice, “I’ve had a special request. This one’s for you GSA club!” And then she hit the music, the goddamn _Y-M-C-A_ started playing and Antonio Garcia was about to lose his shit.

“Bridge! Bridge! Bridge! We need you right now!” Antonio tried to grab the attention of Bridge Carson; he, Z Delgado, and a blonde from the soccer team, Syd Drew, were all wearing _cop uniforms. T_ he baseball player shrugged, not getting it, and joined the likes of Jayden, Antonio and Kevin that was when Gia realized what was happening. _Oh god._ This had to be the _gayest_ thing she had ever witnessed. Now that a _police officer_ had joined the likes of _construction worker_ Kevin, _cowboy_ Jayden and a decked out in _leather_ Antonio….they were the freaking _Village People._ Now of days it seemed like an obscure reference to the 70’s but jesus. Gia held onto the bridge of her nose, _this_ right here is why she would rather stay in the closet.

Midway through the song Bridge looked to his fellow village people and started to argue to which way the C of YMCA was supposed to face. Antonio and Jayden were doing it wrong. The C was _supposed_ to be so if someone was facing you directly they would be able to _read it._ Either way it was throwing the vibe off for the gays.

In the other room the group could hear chants of _“Zack, Zack, Zack!”_ The sophomore boy was standing on the Oliver’s _kitchen table,_ as the boy was doing a strip tease. Off went the shirt and the swoons started. What was this party turning into? Gia frowned when she made the realization, they were on the _gay_ side of the party. Well that was no good.

Summer and Aisha was _just_ as curious as Gia and Emma to what was going on in the truth or dare room. The truth or dare game was starting to get out of hand, that was for sure. _Noah_ had been playing oh god, Max and Danny must’ve convinced him that this was a good idea. When _Tori_ got the opportunity to give Max Cooper a dare, she made quick eye contact with Gia before laying down the hammer. “You have to kiss Danny Delgado on the lips for one whole minute” A proud boyfriend in Blake kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

“Ha that reminds me of the summer fling party” Amanda Clark, the reinstated head captain of the cheerleaders, commented with a laugh, “Pucker up boys”

Oh Gia could enjoy the hell out of this, that was until Emma grabbed onto her arm a little too tightly and made a move to stand _behind_ her. What? Who the hell was in here that she saw? Gia scanned the room, looking for _any_ signs of Emma’s ex-boyfriend Troy Burrows….nothing.

“Shit” Aisha was the one to comment, shaking her head, _“Rocky DeSantos”_ She turned her head away, having a former contact at _Briarwood._ A _Briarwood Baseball_ player was at this party, of course Emma was on high alert.

“Rocky DeSantos?” Summer didn’t quite understand why her friend was so on edge, she didn’t even notice the way that Emma started to shell into herself.

Aisha nodded, “He used to live in Angel Grove, um, we flirted a lot in study hall last year. We would pass notes...he’s a cute guy. Then we started to talk online. The _first_ thing he asked me is if I like to masturbate and then sent me a dickpic. So…” After that confession, Aisha took a long _long_ swig of her drink, “And _this_ is why I don’t date”

Summer and Gia both felt the need to go on the defensive, it wasn’t too hard to find _Rocky DeSantos,_ the Briarwood boy literally dressed up like a _boxer._ Like the famous _Rocky._ Summer rested a hand on Aisha’s arm, “C’mon, let’s go dance.” She looked to Gia for some confirmation that leaving this room would be a good idea.

Rocky looked up to see a girl he had a former interest and...Easy Emma. Nope. “We’re going to take a walk, we’ll catch up” Gia promised to Summer, wrapping, a protective arm around Emma’s waist. “Let’s get some air” She spoke softer, for Emma, to get Emma out of this Lakehouse virtually unnoticed by the rest of the party goers.

Once Gia and Emma were outside, the devil was safe enough to hold the angel’s hand to get them out by the lake. Anyone who took the party outside, aka, the rest of Tori’s skater crew were too drunk...or quite possibly too high to really notice. Gia didn’t really care to take stock in what they were doing. “You’re okay”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just wasn’t expecting _Briarwood_ to be here...to follow me” Emma looked over to Gia, “Did you see the way he _looked_ at me? Like he totally has a shot, like oh I’d so go down on him. I don’t even _know_ him”

Gia tried to ease the tension, “...Well, you have a girlfriend now so…”

“A _secret_ girlfriend” To everyone else in the world, Emma was single, that she had just broken up with Troy and was trying to get back into the swing of adjusting to life without a guy. Gia found a bench for the two of them to sit on, and take comfort in looking out to the still water of the lake. The clouds were low tonight, the mountains were harder to see. The devil draped a protective arm around her so her angel could rest her head on her shoulder.

“It’s just a few months” Gia commented, letting her stupid little trident drop to her feet, “And then we’ll leave here and never have to look back, just you and me” Emma nodded her head against Gia’s shoulder.

“...Our parents still live here…” Emma pointed out, even if they _did_ make a future together, there was no leaving Angel Grove _forever,_ there’d always be someone pulling them back.

The blonde let out a small laugh, rubbing her fingers along Emma’s bicep, “You know I’m trying to do the romantic thing here, why do you have to be practical?”

That brought a smile to Emma’s face, “Sorry, so sorry, please...continue sweeping me off my feet” She reached her other hand down to hold onto Gia’s, lacing her fingers in her best friend’s to intertwine them.

“Well, obviously, we’re going to get a dorm room together. We’ll be _roommates._ The first thing we’re going to do is to push our beds together, which is probably totally against code. You’ll want to decorate the free wall with pictures. We’ll spend an entire day figuring out which ones are even worthy of going up on the wall. Obviously pictures of us, pictures of Noah, the softball team...when we win the championship this year” She slowly nodded, “I’m going to have to accept that you’re going to deck the room out in princess pink, your favorite color. Oh god and we’re going to have so many little pillows because you like the way it looks even if it’s stupid and we have to take them all off to go bed every night”

“You’re going to end up _loving_ those little pillows, they’re cute” Yeah, Gia _totally_ had Emma’s number on her interior decorating skills.

“Whatever you say” Nope. She already dreaded them. “Then we’ll get our own apartment, right by campus”

Hearing Gia talk about a bright future, one where they were so _free_ to be together, _living_ together, it was calming to Emma...it felt _so close._ Only a couple of months. In High School time that felt like an eternity to sneak around and hide, “Can we adopt a kitten?”

Gia would let Emma adopt an entire zoo if that was something that would make her happy, “Sure, we can adopt a kitten” Ugh, call her a sap but Gia could just picture going to a shelter with Emma and watching her interact with kitten’s wanting to adopt them _all_ but they would only be there for _one._ Then Emma would find the one, the perfect one, the little black cat...one that no one wanted because those were bad luck. That was just like Emma, to scoop up the one who needed love the most. ...Just like Gia.

“Well, Noah’s allergic to dogs, if he visited I would want our place to be Noah friendly” There was a long pause at the drop of their _other_ best friend’s name. Emma pulled away from Gia so she could turn on the bench and look her girlfriend in the eye, “I feel wrong not telling him, he’s our best friend...I want to be able to _share_ this news with _someone._ ”

“....I don’t know” Gia looked down, this was _Noah,_ their best friend since they were five, she swallowed hard, “The _safest_ thing to do is to keep it between us”

“He could _cover_ for us” Emma pleaded, oh Gia _hated_ the puppy dog eyes. It was hard enough when they were _sixteen_ and Gia had just gotten her car. Emma would _always_ pull the big brown eyes to talk Gia into getting ice-cream. “We can _trust_ him with anything. This is _Noah_ we’re talking about”

“I know it’s just….” It’s just that she was afraid. Terrified.

“There you guys are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Noah’s tie was loose around his neck, a couple of his dress shirt buttons were undone, the party was getting wild. “When you left the truth or dare room I wasn’t sure if you guys’d be okay but ah...I’m afraid they’re going to get a noise complaint and I don’t know about you two, but I don’t want to be around if the police show up” He closed the distance between them, standing above the two, now that he was close he could see that Emma was upset. “Are you okay? Did something happen?” Noah was _always_ there looking out for them in one way or another. ...Maybe Emma was right.

Gia looked to Emma, the other girl motioning her head in Noah’s direction. No, Gia couldn’t do that. Not _here,_ not _now,_ she was dressed up like a sexy satan, and leaving a party wouldn’t be the best way to tell him. “No everything’s just fine, we just wanted some fresh air”

Telling Noah would be officially putting it out there, that she and Emma were _real._ As they walked back to Noah’s car, Emma linked her arms with Gia...Gia whispered, keeping her voice as low as possible, “Okay, we’ll tell him…..when the time is right” _Whatever_ that actually meant, the promise of saying that it would happen soon placated Emma for now.

_For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to throw a little curveball for the next chapter. It'll be through NOAH's perspective. :) Hope you've enjoyed!!


	5. Coming Out - Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah loved his two best friends, but lately something was off about them, he just couldn't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the only one from Noah's perspective I promise. But hope you all enjoy! :)

**_~Noah~_ **

Ever since Briarwood’s homecoming things had gotten, strange, to be frank between Gia and Emma. Noah had been there for all of their ups and downs, even if he didn’t _quite_ get the full details. Sophomore year, Gia made a big deal about going to a college campus to have sex--something Noah tried _multiple_ times to talk her out of but she wouldn’t listen. When it came to the trio’s friendship the girls were closer, and would tell eachother everything. He wasn’t bothered by it, of course not, he was used to not being allowed to sleepovers because he was a little boy and they were little girls. If something were a big deal, they’d let him know, right?

It didn’t take long for Noah to learn _why_ Emma was upset with Troy and broke up with him. During Tommy’s truth or dare game at the Halloween Party, Rocky DeSantos sat in the circle with the rest of the teeangers, watching as Summer Landsdown and Aisha Campbell went into the other room to dance while Gia Moran and Emma Goodall left the house entirely to take a walk. Rocky elbowed Jake Holling next to him, motioning in the direction of the two girls as they left. Noah didn’t like that he was asking about his best friend, Emma and Gia at this point were like the only child’s _sisters._

Noah started to loosen the tie that was around his neck, as soon as the word _easy_ dropped in relation to _Emma,_ he snapped. It wasn’t like him, to physically make a stand against someone much bigger than him. Noah Carver, the president of the _robotics_ club made a move to stand up from the circle and try to shove Rocky DeSantos down to the ground. The baseball player had more muscle on him and even though he was tipsy he wasn’t going to budge from Noah’s sudden display of aggression. “You shut _up.”_

Rocky laughed, getting to his feet, he had a few good inches on Noah. The boy dressed up like Clark Kent tried not to visibly flinch when Rocky put his hands on his shoulders. Gia wasn’t around to protect him, not this time. “Sorry man, I didn’t realize she was sucking _your_ dick”

“Whoa whoa whoa okay calm it down calm it down, we’re all here to have a good time” Jake Holling stepped in between the nerd from Angel Grove and the pig from Briarwood. Making sure to body block Noah from even _attempting_ to go after the baseball player. “Why don’t you take a walk?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that” Noah huffed, he was way out of his league when confronting a guy like Rocky. He hated it. He hated that he couldn’t be stronger, all he had was his intellect and while sure at the end of the day that would be getting him further in life...oh he just wanted to see the frat-alpha male kind of guy eat it. Just once did he want an opportunity to defend his friends without having to rely on the toughness of Gia Moran.  

He headed out of the house, walking by some junior kids attempting to do backflips off of Tommy’s picnic bench. For being drunk, they landed on their feet more times than not, it was pretty impressive. Idiots. Noah continued down the path, trying to find any signs of his best friends. It wasn’t like it would be hard, Emma wore all white and freaking _angel wings,_ while Gia was in a bright red pretty...very pretty dress. All he had to do was to continue to walk down the path to see the two sitting on a bench, Gia’s arm draped around Emma while Emma rested her head on Gia’s shoulder...just peacefully enjoying the night air out.

He didn’t want them to know that he had almost gotten into a fight, if he said anything about Rocky, he was sure that Gia would have gone in and tried to fight him herself. No, it was better off to say that the police may show up and he would just take them home. The two girls were awfully quiet in the back seat of his car, which was odd, they really didn’t have _that_ much to drink...or so he thought. Noah put on some music, turning the volume on low in case Emma wanted to sleep, anything to make the car ride a little less uncomfortable. Once he got to Gia’s house, both girls exited his car, Gia’s arm wrapped around Emma’s waist. They were going to have a sleepover...no boys allowed. Noah would have to call it a night.

*****

If things weren’t off leading up to Halloween, they certainly were _after_ that night. It was just _little_ things that Noah started to notice. They would suddenly change the topic of whatever they were talking about when he joined them. The two of them would constantly be exchanging glances of some sort...one day at the lunch table he could have sworn Emma was using her foot to rub against his leg, it was weird. It just...did he do something wrong to upset either of them? Girl world was weird, and it wasn’t like Gia to be quiet if there _had_ been something that bothered her. He tried to think back on what he could have possibly done and nothing, not even annoyed them _so_ much with his talks of robots. Gia and Emma were even planning on watching him and Billy Cranston compete in his next tournament. Oh _Robo Knight,_ he had a good feeling about that one.

“Gia, it’s almost Thanksgiving break” Noah overheard Emma as she and Gia were at Emma’s locker, the three had plans to have dinner together that night. Emma’s parents were going to be gone for a couple of hours and Emma wanted to try a new recipe for her best friends. “We’re going to tell him tonight, he deserves to know” Know _what?_ There definitely was a secret he was missing, he just couldn’t put his finger on what. For being so smart he couldn’t figure out girls to save his life.

“I know. I _know”_ Gia was reluctant, so he chalked it up to this _secret_ being about her. Was she sick? Noah’s stomach dropped at the thought, they wouldn’t know how he would take hearing such a thing. He could be strong, he could be a good shoulder to cry on if that were the case.

“Hey guys” Noah greeted, having pulled himself together, but now it was difficult to keep his mind from racing to what they _could_ be hiding from him. “Are you ready to go?” Gia looked startled by his sudden appearance, Emma rested a hand on her forearm and smiled, nodding that they could head to her place.

At Emma’s house there was an island in the kitchen where Gia and Noah could sit on stools while Emma prepared their dinner. Every now and again she would ask Noah to assist her with chopping something, she knew better than to ask Gia. Gia wasn’t exactly the most _helpful_ in the kitchen, or doing anything too laboring, she was perfectly fine with watching and providing for fun conversation topics. She wanted to keep things light, talking about the softball team or even Emma’s upcoming cross country meet. Gia knew exactly the right button to press to get Noah’s spirits up. _Black Panther_ was going to be coming out in February. Gia didn’t ask for T’Challa’s entire comic book history but this was one Noah was excited to see on the big screen. He was hoping to take Billy Cranston for the midnight release and hoped that Gia and Emma could also be joining them.

While Noah was on his superhero kick, Emma was able to finish what she had been working on. This year she took a special interest in trying to be healthier, this summer she went vegetarian, but she still continued to eat fish. Thankfully. Gia and Noah were on the same page, they wouldn’t be able to give up meat, not totally. A mushroom risotto with peas. The three sat down at the kitchen table properly, Gia seating herself at the head of the table despite it being Emma’s house.

“This looks really great, thank you Emma” Noah smiled, appreciating her hard work, she definitely didn’t need to be serving them food or making something so wonderful when they could just order a pizza.

Gia used her fork to pick at the peas, pushing them all to one side of the plate, “Yeah thank you Em”

Emma frowned, sighing heavily through her nose, “Are you kidding me right now?”

“What?” Gia glanced over to Emma; Noah looked down to his own plate, trying his best to hide the smile forming on his face. “...I don’t like peas, that’s too much green”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was _babysitting”_ Emma tilted her head, her brows raising expectantly, “Peas are _good_ for you” Noah had to be polite, putting a hand over his mouth and turning his head away.

“Yeah, but they’re gross” Gia was just about ready to scoop them on and over to Emma’s plate when she thought it was best _not_ to tick her off. “...Fine” She huffed, reluctantly stabbing her fork into one and eating it to prove a point. “Happy?”

“You’re such a kid, oh my god” Emma shook her head, starting on eating her own dish in front of her face.

“Well, I have to say, I think this one’s a success” Noah complimented, he actually _liked_ peas and his vegetables and keeping his diet perfectly balanced for its fullest nutritional value. “You should definitely consider doing it again”

“Mmm well thank you _Noah”_ Emma smiled across the table, making Gia roll her eyes, “I think I will”

Noah smiled at Emma, Gia still continued to push peas around on her plate and Emma quietly enjoyed her dinner. The only noises that filled the room were their silverware brushing against the plate. Noah could _feel_ how awkward energy in the room, neither girl wanted to say anything, yet they invited him out specifically for a reason...he couldn’t take this anymore. _Why_ were they upset with him? What was he _missing?_ “So ah” He hated confrontation, but it had been weeks, he could only take so much of them scuttering around him. “I have to ask” Gia and Emma looked up, their full attention on him made him possibly reconsider, “Did I do something to offend you guys?”

The girls’ exchanged a glance, Emma looked hurt that he would even imply such a thing, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, of course you didn’t do anything” A response he expected.

“...It’s just...I feel like you guys are avoiding me” He admitted, it was out loud now, so there was no going back. “Or that you’re trying to phase me out, and...and I just….I hope I didn’t do anything and not realize it”

“Noah” Since Gia sat at the head of the table, she was physically the closest, she reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. Her eyes said it all, regret, “That’s...not what it is” Her shoulders slumped, the blonde was _never_ good at these kind of talks, she motioned her head in Noah’s direction...she wanted Emma to do the talking. The nice one. The one to let him down easy.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked softly in Gia’s direction, the blonde nodding giving her silent permission to continue. “Okay, Noah...there’s something we need to tell you” She set down her fork, resting her elbows on the table and folding her hands...she had some delicate news to tell him and she couldn’t quite figure out how to tell him. Nervously, Noah’s eyes shot over to Gia’s direction, _was_ she sick? Gia’s eyes were trained on Emma, as if also waiting for an anvil to drop.

“Okay” He folded his hands in his lap, patiently waiting, the longer it took for Emma to _say_ something the more he worried. “Take your time”

“Gia and I um” Emma reached her hand out for Gia to take, wanting a little extra support when telling their best friend. Gia silently squeezed Emma’s hand, looking off in Noah’s direction offering a hint of a smile, she was never the best when it came to comfort. “Well we’ve gotten a lot closer lately” Closer? How much closer could they _possibly_ get? The two were _always_ with one another, so much so that seeing Emma _without_ Gia at her side felt _off._ “Gia and I are dating now” _Oh._ Kissing. That’s how best friends could be _closer._

Noah didn’t see _that_ coming, but...in a way...he did. He had been there to comfort Emma when Gia went off to her first college party. The two watched movies to distract her from thinking of the inevitable, she fell asleep on his shoulder that night. Noah was there when Emma came home from summer camp with news of a boyfriend. He saw the light drain out of Gia’s eyes, how the blonde had to put on a fake act-a fake smile to support her friend. Noah took her out for ice cream that day just to try and find a way to cheer her up. Why didn’t he connect those dots?

The boy in blue hadn’t said anything, he was still processing this news, how long? Long long was he this oblivious to his best friends taking their relationship to the next level. Homecoming. Emma breaking up with Troy... _Troy._ God, that was a name Noah didn’t want to hear again after what he had done to humiliate his friend. Gia and Emma were watching him expectantly, he had to say _something,_ “Wow, uh okay” He sighed, they needed more than _that,_ this was clearly a sensitive subject to them. Coming out. They trusted _him_ with their intimacy...after Troy’s betrayal and Gia’s general approach to life he _knew_ what this information meant. “That’s...I’m really happy for you guys” And that Gia or Emma _weren’t_ sick with something. “...You guys are practically made for each other”

“Awww” Emma practically melted in her chair.

Gia smiled, but only for a moment, returning quickly to _business mode._ “You can’t tell _anyone.”_

Noah put a hand up, shaking his head, “I wouldn’t...that’s...really not my place to” He understood what it meant to a queer person, “I _promise”_ He reached his hands out, one for Emma and one for Gia to hold onto, “Thank you... _so_ much for telling me, that...really means a lot”

“We’re so so sorry for keeping you in the dark it’s just…” Emma trailed off, squeezing Noah’s hand as if it were some sort of extension of her apology. “We had a lot we needed to figure out before even thinking about sharing”

“You’re our best friend” Gia paused, “But I won’t be afraid to kick your ass if you spill-”

“I _won’t”_ Noah repeated, determination in his voice, “You guys it’s _me,_ you can _trust_ me”

Emma and Gia exchanged yet another glance, as if having a silent conversation just with their eye contact. Emma scolding Gia to back off while Gia simply shrugged, it was something she had to do.  
  
“I won’t tell anyone” Noah repeated, he was just happy that his friends could feel comfortable enough to be themselves around him. Gia and Emma as a _couple._ Talk about the news of the century, really, he couldn’t think of a better match for either of the girls. Boys Gia hooked up with were just used for social gain while Emma put her heart in the wrong guys...but Gia and Emma together? They’d be unstoppable. And Noah? Well. He’d do everything in his power to be there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be going back to Emma next :)
> 
> thanks everyone who's been reading <3 <3 <3


	6. Most Wonderful Time of the Year - Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To no one's surprise, Emma's favorite holiday of the year is Christmas and of course she would do anything to get her girlfriend into the magic of the holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed this chapter will be co-inciding directly with Chapter 10 of Wild Pitch and marks for a halfway point in this story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

**_~Emma~_ **

Time had gone on, Gia and Emma started to get much closer as a couple. Dating a best friend, falling in love with a best friend, meant they could skip a lot of the awkward _getting_ _to know_ the other person phase. Emma already knew Gia’s favorite animal, her favorite color, food, how much she loved and took care of her car and what she would do to keep it clean, all of her little nervous habits and every other little thing. They had grown up together, one house apart. At the rate they were going, how safe they felt with one another, it was only a matter of time before they took their relationship to the next level...to become more _intimate._

Studying for their _finals_ for the semester turned into studying how to excite and entice their partner. Gia, the more experienced one, wanted to go in with a little confidence boost...she confessed to Emma later that she had done a little research online...being with a _girl..._ well she wanted to be prepared. Emma on the other hand liked to take a little more of a trial and error kind of approach to see what Gia liked, how Gia’s body responded...it didn’t take Emma long to find the blonde’s sweet spots. Gia found that she needed to use the nearest pillow to muffle the sound of her moans. The point was _not_ to get caught after all.

After a particularly fun study session in Emma’s bedroom, a particularly exhausted Emma wrapped her arm around Gia’s torso, she wasn’t ready to let her best friend leave for the night. “Sleepover” She suggested, taking a moment to lean up and press a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “I don’t want you to go”

Gia’s brow rose, this was a _school night_ after all, how scandalous. “You want to go for another round?” Emma swore, ever since they started sleeping with one another, Gia had sex on the mind a _lot._

“That’s so not what I meant and you know it” Emma wasn’t saying _no_ to _that_ either.

It wasn’t like Gia’s parents minded, Emma the sweet and innocent girl next door was a _positive_ influence in their daughter’s life. The blonde reached over her girlfriend, Emma getting a facefull of boob as Gia made the grab for her phone on the bedside table. “Yeah, I’ll stay” She got out of bed in favor of making a phone call to the parents. Emma missed the warmth of her girlfriend’s body right next to her, but damn did she appreciate this view, so much so that she sat herself up to watch a _very_ naked Gia sauntering over to Emma’s dresser...opening up the top drawer and slipping on a pair of _Emma’s_ pink panties.

“Hey mom, yeah, I’m going to stay over Emma’s tonight if that’s cool” She took a chance to glance over her shoulder, smirking, she _knew_ Emma’s eyes were _totally_ on her and made it an extra point to bend, opening a lower drawer to find a pajama set. “We just really got caught up in _studying_ and I’m just going to crash mhmm. Yeah, I’ll be home tomorrow. Love you too, thanks, bye” She clicked the call end button and left her phone on the desk of Emma’s vanity. She didn’t need to be texting anyone, not when her girlfriend was right here with her. “Like what you see?”

Gia _knew_ what she was doing, such a tease. Emma felt like her mouth was going to go dry, there was something so undeniably _sexy_ about Gia wearing _her_ underwear. Right she needed to respond, it was hard to keep a straight face, she knew she was pulling one of her pouty faces...Gia was putting _on_ clothes instead of keeping them _off._ “You know I do…” Emma frowned when Gia tossed a tank top, a fresh pair of underwear, and booty shorts in her direction. “...What?”

“I don’t want your parents to wake us up and find out our _sleepovers_ are clothing optional” What an awful way for the Goodall’s to find out about their relationship. She liked being able to take advantage of only being the _best friend,_ closet life wasn’t the _worst._ Emma didn’t want to put her clothes on, not just yet; as Gia approached the bed Emma took the opportunity to grab a fistfull of Gia’s shirt to pull her down for a kiss and more importantly to pull Gia on top of her. In the privacy of Emma’s bedroom they could be _together_ without having to face judgement from the rest of the world.

Gia had to pull away from the intimate kiss upon hearing one of Emma’s parents coming up the stairs. Much to Emma’s irritation they had to be on better behavior, she could settle for putting on clothes and cuddling up to her girlfriend. The _worst_ thing about having to wait until college to really be together was that they had to wait _so_ long to be out from under a parents roof, to just be doing their own thing. Emma wished for the day where she could spend every night Gia’s arms, to feel Gia gently rub her back to coax her to sleep. Her mind had been completely infected by thoughts of her girlfriend. Emma constantly thought of ways to try and make a hard day for Gia better, cute date ideas for when they _were_ out. She had even started to collect songs to put on a _Giemma_ playlist, something to listen to during her morning jogs. She had so many things to look forward to…

“So I, um, may’ve done something” Emma murmured against Gia’s chest, the blonde slowed the gentle rubbing of her back, worried to what she was going to say. “I volunteered us to work at the mall for the Christmas season”

Gia closed her eyes, sighing heavily, she was clearly not as excited about the holiday season. _“Why?_ We already submitted our applications...we don’t _need_ to put anything else in our resumes” She was starting to click a couple of things together, “.......You signed us up to be Santa’s elves didn’t you? _Emma_ ”

 _“Gia,_ it’s _Christmas”_ Her _favorite_ holiday of all time had to be Christmas, it was magical, the time for _giving_ to other people...for family and friends and most importantly her first Christmas with her _girlfriend._ She wanted it to be perfect and volunteering to be Santa’s helper was a way to give back and make other people’s holiday special. _“_ It’ll be fun”

Gia closed her eyes, she knew that she couldn’t back out of it now, not when Emma’s heart was so set on it. “Oh you’re good, _Goodall”_ The blonde put two and two together, why Emma was _so_ antsy to _not_ actually study tonight, she totally seduced her to soften her up before _informing_ her of this news. Emma knew exactly the right buttons to push...

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about” Emma hummed innocently, leaning up to peck Gia on the lips.

 

*****

What was the best part about volunteering at the mall? The super adorable elf costumes that were provided for Gia, Emma and of course Noah. Emma thought that dressing up was fun, and the little ears were a nice touch. Gia on the other hand was definitely grumpy, which in a way made it cuter. The pointy hat with the little bell on it, striped white and green leggings and of course a little green with red accented vest. Perfection. As far as dealing with children went, Emma and Noah were naturals with the kids it didn’t matter the age while Gia...well, she wanted to avoid any child under five years old, _especially_ the babies.

Still, it warmed Emma’s heart when Gia took a ten year olds hand and started to lead him in the direction of Mr. Zordon...aka _Santa._ “What’s your name kiddo?” The blonde asked in a gentle tone, one usually only reserved for Emma.

“Justin...Justin Stewart” The little boy with a mess of brown hair responded, his head dropping down, he was getting more and more nervous the closer he got to the big man in red.

“Hey, hey there’s nothing to be afraid of” Gia stopped, sensing that he was too afraid, kneeling down in front of this young kid, “Why don’t you tell me what you want for Christmas, and then I’ll tell Santa _for_ you?”

He nodded, shyly smiling,“Okay”

Emma watched from behind a camera as Gia interacted with Santa for the shy and quiet boy, she never believed that Gia was the always hardcore _‘badass’_ she tries to be. For trying to be _so_ tough all the time, she had a bit of a soft spot for kids...for Noah...and of course for Emma. Soft for the ones that she could trust to let her guard down. It shouldn’t be such a privilege to be able to see this side of her, Emma always hated that Gia felt like she needed to fight or jump through hoops. She wished they could just be out and open...but she knew it would be a slow process...one that was well worth the wait.

“I think you secretly like being Santa’s helper” Emma commented, during a slower moment, she could walk over to Gia and smile. “Are you feeling the Christmas spirit?”

“I’m feeling my coffee kicking in” Why was she always like this? Emma could only shake her head at her grumpy girlfriend, “...It’s not the worst I guess...no one’s peed on Santa, that’s a plus”

Mr. Zordon had to stand in that moment, quickly handing off a small child to Noah….Emma tilted her head, “Did you _really_ have to jinx that?” Poor Santa, poor Easter Bunny, poor any holiday based character...they were always at risk to face the splash zone. A child peeing on Santa made Gia Moran a happy helper, yes, that meant they could go on a fifteen minute break so Mr. Zordon could get a new pair of _dry_ pants. A Christmas Miracle.

Emma, Gia and Noah stood around, with no Santa it meant they didn’t have much to do. Gia was totally fine with being able to take a break to look at her phone, to check up what the rest of Angel Grove was doing on that fine _Saturday_ when they weren’t trapped at the mall. Noah looked across the ways and sighed, _Gamestop_ was right there taunting him. All he wanted for Christmas was a nintendo switch so he could finally get a chance to play the new _Zelda_ game that the rest of the robotics club had been talking about for months.

While the other two were busy with looking at electronics, Emma wanted to watch the people. The mall, well, that brought around all sorts of people. Old, young, groups of friends, couples, all here to try and find something _special_ for people that they loved. Emma glanced back to Gia, the oblivious elf leaned up against a fake little “workshop” it was there for decoration mostly, but the door actually functioned, it was a nice touch to this winter wonderland. She couldn’t _wait_ to give her girlfriend the gift that she had been working on since the day after Thanksgiving. Emma only hoped she liked it.

Emma’s sights honed in on one red and white letterman jacket, oh no. Briarwood. _Oh no._ Her ex-boyfriend Troy had his arm draped around Charlie Varela’s shoulders. The beautiful cheer captain of the proud bulls A-Squad. Emma felt like she was going to throw up in her mouth just watching the two interact. Did he tell Charlie all the same stories he told her? Was that all just an act to get something out of Emma? She wasn’t sure, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let their first awkward encounter be when she was dressed up as a Christmas elf. She had to grab Gia’s arm as she made way into the fake little house...a place to hide for the time being.

“Whoa, what’s with the man handling?” Gia asked, this wasn’t Emma trying to get handsy, she genuinely looked worried about something. “Hey, talk to me” She put her phone away in her elf tunic so she could rest her hands on the sides of her girlfriend’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“I saw Troy” _Troy._ Gia’s jaw squared up, Emma did _not_ want this to turn into a confrontation. “He’s with some other girl”

“......Okay…..”

“Oh that sounded bad, no, it’s not like I still have _feelings_ for him” Emma wanted _that_ clarified as quickly as possible. “I just...it makes me realize how...little I meant to him…?” She looked down to her curly pointed elf boots, “And...I really, _really_ don’t want him to see me like _this.”_

Gia wrapped her arms around Emma, holding her close, she didn’t say another word about the Troy of the situation. She never doubted Emma’s feelings, that girl was _all in_ when it came to this relationship. “Then we stay in here” Until the storm passes. Emma could be safe in this little house, in her elf girlfriend’s arms.

About five minutes later Noah pounded on the door, “I-I don’t know what you’re doing in there but please, _please_ I need backup there are way too many kids!” ...What did he think they were doing in there? This was a _mall._

Gia kissed Emma’s forehead, “Stay in here. I’ll help him out” She would go deal with _children_ and unhappy, exhausted parents just to give Emma the protection of the little workshop. True love.

Emma just felt pathetically sad, just sitting in this little fake house. It was just _Troy._ She shouldn’t let her stupid ex-boyfriend with a big mouth ruin her day, a day she had been looking forward to for some time. She peaked out of the small window to see that he and his _date_ had walked off in a different direction, going into a store. If Emma were a mean spirited person she would’ve hoped that Charlie would pressure him into spending a gross amount of money on something immaculate. She wished good things for _Charlie,_ that Troy had maybe learned something from his mistake and grew from it. It didn’t matter. Emma moved onto someone new, someone who could make her heart sing.

When the crowd died down and Gia and Noah wanted to take a real break, Emma told them that she would catch up with them later. She wasn’t done spreading the Christmas cheer, but she understood that those two would be exhausted from having to be social for a block of their time. Instead of working with kids and taking pictures with Santa she wanted to help wrap presents at the special station. It gave her a chance to speak with others and spring on some good vibes and good wishes. ...Not everyone matched her enthusiasm, for some, she understood that Christmas and the holidays equated to dread. Families weren’t all as nice as hers, she only felt bad...no one should feel alone on Christmas.

“Hi, I just need this one” Emma looked up to her newest customer, only to find a vaguely familiar face. Kimberly Hart. The talk of the town. The head cheerleader who sent a nude photo of a friend around school, got into fights with other cheerleaders, broadcasted personal drama, hacked off her gorgeous hair in a school bathroom...drama followed that girl wherever she went. Just as Emma started to cut the first piece of wrapping paper, Kimberly paused, “Wait hold on, are those pink or yellow?”

Emma opened the shoe box that Kimberly had set down, “Yellow”

“Sorry, sorry that’s not right” She took out a second identical box, switching the two pairs of converse. “I need the _pink_ ones wrapped”

“No harm no foul, right? Sure, I’ll get these wrapped up for you” Emma liked to make conversation with each and every person that stepped up to her table, Kimberly would be no exception, “Are they for someone special?”

“Oh” Kimberly paused, not actually _expecting_ to have to make some small talk. The corners of her lips upturned into a smile as she thought of the person she would be giving these shoes to, “Yeah they are” She adjusted the way she stood, folding her arms while she waited for Emma, “Probably the most important person in my life...ah...pink and yellow, that’s kind of our thing”

Emma laughed, she knew _that_ all too well, Kimberly needed to get in line. Pink and yellow? Ha, she and Gia had _that_ first. “Best friend?”

Kimberly could only nod, “Yeah….something like that” She held back, as if there was more to that story. Mm, Emma could relate to _that_ as well. Calling Gia her _best friend_ only left a strange taste in her mouth. Considering how they spend some of their evenings together, they were _more_ than just friends. They knew each other inside and out, literally, the sex couldn’t be better. That’s why the title felt wrong. Emma’s heart ached inside every time she had to say _friend_ instead of _girlfriend._ “Her mom’s been nagging her to get a new pair of shoes, and she’s too stubborn to actually do it”

“My best friend’s super stubborn too” Emma laughed, taping off the corners, she wanted this to be _perfect_ for whoever it was getting it, “So I totally get it” She finished off with the wrapping, a perfect balance of red and green. “I hope you have an amazing holiday” Emma meant it, she wished everyone a spoonful of happiness for the occasion, “I’m sure she’ll love it”

“Thank you...I really hope so” Kimberly paused, about to step away, but she couldn’t just leave without saying a, “Merry Christmas”

 

*****

Finally, _finally,_ the day had arrived. December 25th. Christmas, the best day of the entire year. As per tradition, an excited Emma would get out of bed and go downstairs. She had grown out of impatiently waking up her parents and making them come down early so they could watch her open her presents. For the past couple of years she would get up and go straight to the kitchen, making Mr. and Mrs. Goodall the _best_ breakfast ever. The only thing that would make this morning _perfect_ would be if she could wake up to Gia right there next to her...to make her breakfast as well; she knew the blonde...she wasn't the morning type. Oh, that reminded her to start up some coffee. Today would be a _full_ day of festivities and she would like it if her parents were awake for it all.

Mr. and Mrs. Goodall knew their daughter well, and were nothing but 100% supportive when it came to her dreams of photography...despite the worries crawling in the backs of their minds. Finding a steady paycheck, or Emma ever getting the desire to be a _nature_ photographer really was what scared them the most. Still, they knew that their daughter had a passion for capturing moments, and they wanted nothing but the best for Emma...for her to find some happiness. If it wasn't photography related gifts, it mostly consisted of new clothing. Her mother insisted that she needed other clothes outside of that _jean jacket_ that she constantly wore. Really, Emma didn't care what was inside of her gifts, the excitement was in opening them...she always just appreciated that people thought about her, that was the important part after all.

After breakfast, presents and ten o'clock mass at St. John's church, the Goodall family would be making the hour long drive to Harwood Country to visit the rest of Emma's family. The grandparents, the Aunts and Uncles her cousins. It was always a big reunion for her family, filled with a lot of reminiscing and inside jokes between the cousins. Emma's grandparents constantly wanted to know how her classes were going, her grades, what colleges she applied to, how if she'd be sad that she'd be done with cross country forever as this was her senior year and how she felt about the upcoming softball season. UCLA, the big after High School plan, she only hoped that she got in...that Gia would get in.

While her grandparents wanted to know about her academic achievements and anything related to her school work, her Aunts were a bit more on the gossipy side. They took note that in October that Emma went from being in a relationship on social media, to now being listed as single. Oh fun. In the backs of the Goodall's minds they always just had an inkling, or a secret hope that Emma and Noah would date one another. The best friends since they were five years old, the two that went as Han Solo and Princess Leia during Halloween one year ago. There was always an insistence on putting Emma together with Noah...the nice young man with manners and with an interest in robotics--that kid would be going far. He would be able to support her. Noah Carver made for the perfect boy to bring home to the Goodall family, only...that would never happen. Noah was way more like a brother to Emma than a boyfriend candidate.

Still, they would always ask Emma what her best friend Gia was up to, as if she was her girlfriend but Emma knew that everyone simply saw her as the best friend from all of their photos. The two had grown up attached to the hip, and because of that the Goodall's knew all about Gia Moran from the time Emma first visited to tell them the news that she had the "bestest most prettiest friend on the block". Emma explained that Gia was also hoping to make it to UCLA, that if the two got into the same school that they were looking into being roommates. How Gia wanted to study criminal justice and have a career as a detective just like the badass women on tv. A dangerous job. Something that always worried Emma in the back of her mind, but who was she to stop Gia from following her dreams? Besides, talking about their dream to go to college together wasn't exactly a lie…

Dinner of course was nothing short of phenomenal. Emma always had such positive things to say about her grandmother's cooking, so much so that she hoped she could spend some of her summer vacation up in Harwood to learn more from her. Though as much as she _loved_ her father's side of the family, she wanted to get home, this was her favorite day of the year and she still hadn't seen her favorite _person_ all day. As per-tradition, after family festivities, Gia and Emma would meet at Noah's house to hang out in his basement so they could catch up with one another and do a little gift exchange of their own. It made for quiet nights, a nice way to wrap up the holiday.

Today, Gia and Emma would be exchanging their first gifts as girlfriends; something Emma was so excited about that she barely let Gia sit down on Noah's couch without shoving a box into her lap. A huge smile on her face as she watched in anticipation, "Open it" She sat down next to her girlfriend on the couch, she waited enough already and her impatience was starting to show.   
  
"Uh, before you do that" Noah cleared his throat, halting Gia from making any other moves on Emma's perfectly wrapped gift. "Why don't you open mine first?" As the best friend, his gift wasn't going to be nearly as magical and as touching as the two girls presents to one another.   
  
Gia let out a laugh, her head turning to her girlfriend, "Am I allowed to?" With Emma at this level of excitement without coffee or sugar, Gia did not want to upset her.   
  
"I'm not a grinch" Noah and Gia exchanged a nervous glance, Christmas was _Emma’s_ holiday, they both knew not to mess with the fine fine line. “I would love to open your present first, Noah”

"Okay ah, you have to do it at the same time" Noah had wrapped two small boxes, one in pink and one in yellow for Emma and Gia respectfully. "...I didn't have any Christmas paper" He explained before Emma could make the comment that there weren't even _snowmen_ or _snowflakes_ on this paper.   
  
Gia didn't have to open the box to know that a piece of jewelry would be inside, "Are you proposing to both of us?" She asked with a laugh, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Emma, "Oww, it's Christmas" The blonde pouted, as if she could get away with anything.   
  
"So you should stop being a butt" The girls opened their presents at the same time, Noah had gotten each of them a gold necklace with a script letter of their first initial. Money he could have used to buy himself a new video game or a system like he had been pining after for months, instead he bought something nice for his best friends. "Oh Noah..." Emma was the first to stand, setting her stuff aside so she could hug him for such a sweet gesture.  "I love it"   
  
Gia was never good at expressing how she felt, at least when it came to positive emotions. She watched as Noah helped Emma get the necklace on around her neck before hugging her best friend as well. "God, we really need to find you a girlfriend" Emma sighed, couldn't she just do the normal thing and just thank him like a nice person? "She'd be the luckiest girl in the world"

Noah blushed rubbing the back of his neck, he wasn't so great with dealing with compliments, he was just happy that his friends genuinely liked what he had given them this year. It was their last year together in Angel Grove, once they graduated they could be going on different paths...the two of them would be off having a future together and Noah could be across the country if he was accepted into an Ivy League school, or even the likes of MIT. He wanted his best friends to have something special, because come June...their lives would never be the same. "Alright, alright go open your girlfriend's present before she explodes" He laughed, grabbing a chair so he could sit down, he had a front row to seat to the most magical show all, his two best friends fall in love with one another.

The girls sat down on the couch with one another, Emma placing her gift into Gia's lap. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as she opened Emma's gift, her girlfriend was acting like an excited puppy who was just told they were going to go on a walk. It was cute, of course, but put a lot of pressure on her reaction. As if Emma could ever get _anyone_ a bad gift, "....Em...." Gia's finger's traced over the cover of a carolina blue scrapbook with stickers decorating the cover. _Gia + Emma._  Emma had worked on this scrapbook for weeks, picking out the best photos, placing it in the book and adding the perfect accents by cutting out pink and yellow card stock to provide for the perfect background frame for each picture.

Emma scooted closer to Gia, explaining things or pointing out picture's asking if she had remembered the story behind it. Pictures from when they were five, playing tea parties or slip n'slide with Noah. Then there was rec softball when Gia went through her missing a front tooth phase, her adult tooth taking _forever_ to come in. Every vacation their families had taken, every field trip at school, every Halloween they spent together and Christmas afterward. There were those awkward middle school days where they took a ton of pictures during their days of playing dress up/supermodel. Gia had fun trying to learn how to apply makeup properly. High School days when they joined the softball team. Freshman year when they grew closer to Lauren, Tanya and Aisha the baby 'lumps of putty' according to Coach Repulsa...she was determined with a talented bunch of five that by the time they were seniors they would bring home the _gold._

Then there was sophomore year, Homecoming photos where Noah didn't have a date so he asked Gia and Emma to escort him. One of Gia's favorite photos of all time was the one where Noah stood in the middle, his arms folded while Gia and Emma turned on their side to do the famous Charlie's Angels pose with the finger guns. All in formal attire. They were _super_ cool kids. More softball memories, Lauren's dorky red cast from when she had broken her arm, awful timing looking back. Right before facing off with Briarwood in the district championships. They didn't even _make_ it to the next level that year. A bitter way to end that season.

With junior year came more memories from the time when Emma wanted to start building a portfolio and used Gia as a model every chance she got. Times they went out to get ice cream, times they spent at Tori's beach house for the first summer unsupervised, a perfect outing at the beach. Gia smiled fondly at their junior year softball team...the best Angel Grove had ever seen under the leadership of Jen Scotts. God, did she miss Jen and the other three girls. Good luck to Rita for the task of replacing them.

When Gia got to the end of the book she noticed that there were still several pages that were blank, that made sense as they still needed to finish their senior year together. "Keep going" Emma instructed, waiting for Gia to turn about ten more place holder pages for senior year memories to come across a page dedicated and decorated with the letters UCLA and their logo the Bruins' underneath it. Gia traced the outside of the bear with her fingers, her bottom lip twitched, at reading the words 'our future'. Emma knew exactly how to pull at a person's heart strings, even someone as difficult, stubborn and tough as Gia Moran. Gia placed all of her hope into their college adventure, this was their goal to work toward. "I hope you liked it"  
  
"I _love_ it" Gia sniffed, with Noah there she was doing her best not to cry in front of him. She was able to hide the fact that she was about to choke up by turning her head and capturing Emma's lips with her own in a soft kiss. One that Emma was all too happy to return, bringing her hands to rest on the sides of Gia's face.

As the third party of the group, Noah wasn't sure if this felt right, he was literally sitting in a chair and watching two girls make out. "Um" God, that would be so bad if his mother came down to see _that_ picture. Merry Christmas Mrs. Carver, your son looks like a pervert. "Emma, you still have to open Gia's present"

“Oh, right, of course” Silly Emma, it was too easy to get caught up in a kiss, it would be all too rude not to open Gia’s gift.

“Right, okay” Gia wiped her hands on her pants, uncharastically nervous about handing over a bag with paper in it. Leave it to Gia, Emma swore she needed to learn how to actually _wrap_ a present instead of going with a bag. The second basemen swallowed, avoiding to actually _watch_ as Emma pawed around the bag, trying to find a gift amongst the colorful paper stuffing. “Merry Christmas, Em”

“Oh here it is” Emma was _all_ too excited for this moment, a box, a bit bigger than the one Noah had given the two girls. Jewelry. Gia had more money to throw around, so she wanted to get Emma something _nice_ for the holiday. She should’ve known she didn’t have to spend that much on her. Inside the velvet box sat a silver charm bracelet with one pink glass charm and a yellow charm on either end a couple of charms in the middle. A baseball, a camera, a shoe, a bird. “Gia this...this is gorgeous”

“It’s not much” She had to be _joking,_ this had to cost _so_ much, do her parents even keep track of how much she spends? “I mean, there’ll be more, I just...figured to start off and” Gia chanced to look over in Emma’s direction, sheepishly smiling, this wasn’t a confident gift from Queen G to try and impress her. “If you don’t like it I can return it for credit it’s-”

“Oh _stop_ it” Emma shook her head, pulling Gia in to kiss her doubts away, “I _love_ this, this...this has to be the nicest thing anyone’s ever gotten me”

“There’s a card” Noah pointed to the floor, while Emma pulled the bracelet out, the card must have slipped out of the bag. A pink envelope with Emma’s name written on it.

“Oh. _Oh”_ Gia tried to bend down and pick it up before Emma could have a chance to read it, but Emma was _far_ too quick. She loved cards, she was the type of person to save every single card she had ever received and put it in a box. “You...you don’t have to read that, it’s pretty lame”

“You got me a _joke_ card for Christmas?” Emma frowned, her brows furrowing, Gia _knew_ how much this holiday meant to her and she swore if this was from the humor section of the card section. _“Gia”_ Well now she, had to open it. Gia leaned over, her elbow resting on the arm of the couch so she could bury her face in her hand. She did _not_ want to watch this unfold, her skin was far too pale to hide the flush creeping up her cheeks.

Noah’s eyes widened, now he really wanted to know what Gia could have possibly done. “What’s it say?”

Emma was surprised to see the front of the card, a nice snowy cabin with text ‘ _home is where the heart is’_ it was actually _sweet_ and nothing to get overly embarrassed over. Emma’s hand reached over and rested comfortably on Gia’s thigh as she read what Gia had covered the _entire_ inside with.

_Emma,_

_I know this isn’t exactly the easiest for you, the whole being in a relationship with someone like me. Someone who would rather hide in a closet when you deserve to be in the sun. It’s not fair to you, and I promise if you have me...I’ll make it worth it. I’ve never been good at this sort of thing, I don’t like talking about it so I decided to write down the 13 reasons why I love you. One for every year I’ve been lucky to have you in my life._

  1. _Your smile. The way you light up when you see something exciting, it’s beautiful. Even when I’m having a really shitty day...all it takes is one Emma Goodall smile and suddenly I’m feeling better. Like things are going to be okay._


  1. _You’re creative. The things you can put together….I’m always in awe of what you can accomplish._


  1. _Your hair. That might be totally superficial. When I kiss the top of your head it smells like coconut._


  1. _I love your laugh, the kind when you laugh so hard that you have a hard time breathing and you get teary eyed. It’s music to my ears, to hear how happy something’s made you. As long as it’s not at my expense._


  1. _How invested you are in learning how to cook...just let’s not go crazy with the vegetables..._


  1. _You’re one helluva fast runner. Which is great on the softball field...I like the little shorts you wear when you go out for your run. (I’m a legs girl, sue me)_


  1. _Your voice, you always have a way of calming me down. I can hear it in my dreams_


  1. _Your eyes. You’re so expressive and you don’t even realize it. I can always tell exactly what’s on your mind._


  1. _You have the biggest heart I’ve ever known. You care so much about other people, other things. You are the kindest person...and...I think you make me a better person by encouraging me to do good._


  1. _That you’re always there for me, without even questioning why I need you._


  1. _You put up with me, even though you probably shouldn’t._


  1. _When I’m with you I can finally be myself. Not the girl I pretend to be._



__1\. I love everything there is about you Emma Goodall.  
_ _

_Yours,  
_ _Gia_

It took Emma a moment to process everything that Gia had laid out on the table, and there Gia was sitting in the corner of the couch wishing that this would all be over with. Putting her feelings out there still terrified her, embarrassed her, she should know by now that she would always be safe with Emma. “C’mere” Emma set the card down, back in the bag with the charm bracelet in favor of wrapping her arms around her favorite girl in the world. It didn’t matter how much Gia spent on her in terms of dollars and cents, that card was the best damn present she had ever received. “I love you _so_ much” She spoke gently, as if any sudden movement would pop the bubble around them.

Noah could tell instantly that this was a moment he didn’t need to be around for. He quietly excused himself murmuring something about making his girls some hot chocolate. Really any excuse to get him out of the basement to give them some proper privacy.

“God that is so embarrassing” Gia kept her arms around for Emma, there was no way she was letting her go, however she tilted her head up and to the lights above.

 _“Stop”_ Emma started to kiss her girlfriend’s jawline, “That was _sweet_ and romantic and _I’m_ the one who’s lucky to have you” She reached a thumb up to wipe any stray tears that fell, “One day we’ll walk in the sun together, but until then...until our time, we do what we have to do...but don’t think for a second that you’re holding me back.” If Gia wasn’t ready to come out, then they wouldn’t come out, it was as simple as that to Emma. They had their _whole_ lives ahead to figure out when the right time to be open was, that wasn’t today, and that was _okay._ “We’re in this together, and you’re kind of stuck with me”

With a heavy sigh Gia nodded her head, trying to do her best to compose herself by the time Noah would come back down the stairs. She was _supposed_ to be the tough one, not the one who fell apart writing her girlfriend a _card._ Always bad at words, Gia leaned forward to kiss Emma’s lips, to _show_ her just how much she meant to her...and if they _weren’t_ on Noah’s couch in the basement she would’ve fully intended to round all the bases that night. It was Christmas….they still hadn’t even given their best friend his present.

When Noah returned, he had two mugs of hot chocolate complete with whipped cream for his two favorite people. “Everything okay?” He asked, returning to his chair across from them. Things were pretty intense when he left...all of these years in knowing Gia he had never witnessed the rough and tough girl _actually_ cry, despite getting close a couple of times.

“More than okay” Emma replied, rubbing Gia’s back and whispering a “Get his present.” Gia getting up and moving to grab a bigger box gave her a distraction enough to compose herself from a very emotional moment. “Now ah Gia and I went in _together_ to get you something, I hope you don’t mind”

Noah blinked down to the box, curious to what it could even be, “That’s fine” He smiled, “Is that how it’s going to be from now on? Combo presents from Giemma?” He started to tear the paper but as _soon_ as he saw the white logo on the side of the red and grey box his breath was taken away, absolutely stunned. _“No way”_ Gia draped her arm around Emma’s shoulders, Emma resting a hand on Gia’s stomach. The couple were having a blast watching Noah open their present, god this felt like such a parent moment. “You didn’t! What? God. Where did you even…?”

“...Tori knows a guy” Gia admitted, with a light chuckle, between her and Emma and the deal they had found. Getting Noah a nintendo switch...the _one_ thing he kept talking about seemed like a no brainer.

Noah had to remove his glasses, if _Gia_ was embarrassed for crying on the spot it was nothing compared to the tears of overwhelming emotion coming from their best guy friend. “You guys…” He tried to laugh it off as if he wasn’t having a breakdown, “You should’ve gotten together earlier this….I cannot _thank_ you enough for this” He wasn’t above going in for a group hug. He sent the nintendo switch carefully down on the ground so he could have an opportunity to step forward and hug both Gia and Emma at the same time. “You’re the best friends I could’ve ever asked for”

Emma _loved_ the Christmas holiday. Once the three were over their fits of tears, Noah quickly set up the nintendo switch to his television and downloaded _Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ right away. He would spout on about fun facts or commentate as he played, after watching Noah play video games for thirteen years, the girls probably should’ve retained more to at least follow what he was talking about...but what mattered the most was that their best friend was happy. Emma sat in front of Gia on the couch, relaxing back into her to be held, enjoying soft kisses to the top of her head with a bonus of hot chocolate.

Best holiday yet, one she would _always_ remember.

 

*****

With Christmas now over, New Years quickly approached, which meant one important thing. _Party._ Now, Tommy Oliver may’ve thrown a nice party or two now and again but when _Tanya Sloan_ had a free house and opportunity to host….things got a bit _crazy._ Since Thomas Oliver was inviting the finest and the richest over for a New Years party, it meant his son had to be on his best behavior and with the GSA having their own quiet get together...not everyone from the baseball and softball teams would be making an appearance. It didn’t matter.

Gia, Emma, and of course Noah, came to this party fashionably late; as Gia always wanted to make an entrance, to find that the party was _well_ underway. Tanya’s house was nice, the upstairs was mostly untouched, no, the best part about a Sloan party was their _killer_ basement. Tanya had the hook up of a setup. Music, drinking, games, a freaking fog machine to set the mood and smaller quieter areas to sit around and talk or play a game or two of _Kings_. Gia and Emma were quick to get into the festivities, getting a few drinks in to get warmed up before finding fake beads and party hats to sport before going into the dance area. They had to celebrate the end of an era. 2017 was coming to a close and 2018 was right around the corner.

This was a _party_ no one was really paying much attention to the way Emma danced up on Gia, the drinks helped boost the confidence and frankly...to most of Angel Grove it wasn’t unusual to see the pair of best friends dancing with one another. Things turned even crazier when a drunk Tori thought that this would _totally_ be the best place to try and crowd surf. Surfing was supposed to be for the _water_ but that didn’t stop her from trying. By starting off jumping to where her skater friends stood in the crowd she was easily lifted and carried by Angel Grove’s finest. It was probably the alcohol talking but Emma _really_ wanted to kiss Gia’s lips and being around the public made it so hard. “I have to go to the bathroom”

“Hurry….it’s going to be midnight soon” Gia tapped at her wrist, not like there was actually a watch there.

On her way to the upstairs bathroom, Emma passed Aisha trying to give Adam Park a pep talk. “This is your shot” The pitcher rested her hand on the shy boy’s shoulder, “It’s about to be midnight, if you really want to kiss Tanya... _date_ Tanya...this is a chance to spring on some romance”

“...I think I might throw up…” Nerves mixed with alcohol had gotten the better of him and poor Adam Park keeled over and released the butterflies in his stomach….all over Aisha’s shoes. “I am _so-”_ Aisha put a hand up, her eyes shut...she did _not_ want to talk about this. Poor thing. “...Sorry”

Emma found the bathroom alright, having to pull it away from a super handsy super lovey dovey couple in Flynn McAllister and Gemma Silverston. Bathrooms were _not_ ideal for hooking up. Had she made out in a closet? Yes, Emma could admit that...but a bathroom? A place where other people _needed_ to be just seemed rude. Emma was simply happy that there wasn’t a _line_ to use this place. She checked her phone, the time was getting too close to midnight…

On her pursuit to find Gia, Noah was the one who grabbed Emma’s arm, spinning her around to face another direction. “Come on follow me” He guided her back up the stairs and down a hallway to Tanya’s room. Oh this did _not_ feel right being in her friend’s room while she was hosting. “Go through the window...I’ll keep watch”

“What?” Emma frowned in confusion she was supposed to be finding Gia. Noah’s eyes only widened and he nodded in that direction, she headed to Tanya’s window...just for the sake of humoring him. Crawling through the window she was able to step out onto a small balcony to find that Gia was leaning forward on one of the railings...looking off into the distance, waiting for Emma to show up. “...The party’s downstairs”

“I know” Gia stood up straight, reaching out for Emma’s hand to pull her closer to her, “Everyone else is downstairs” And with Noah keeping watch….they were alone...Gia had her phone out. Tanya’s house was pretty damn good at keeping out any sort of noise, they wouldn’t hear the countdown to midnight...they only had to watch for the 11:59 on Gia’s phone to change to a 12:00. At the dawn of a new year the blonde leaned in to press a soft kiss to Emma’s lips, pulling away to whisper a, “Happy New Year” Off into the distance the GSA kids at the Shiba house were shooting off fireworks...the prettiest shades of yellow and pink with blue, red, and green following quickly after.

Emma had to let out a breath, Gia had completely swept her off of her feet, it was _unfair._ “Happy New Year, Gia” She smiled wide, about to go in for a second kiss but the sound of Tanya’s back door opening wide. The host as well as most of her party guests swarmed the yard and started lighting sparklers. Gia and Emma had the perfect view from the balcony as their friends started to wave their little light balls in the air around them.

Noah was quick to duck under the window joining his two best friends out on the balcony. He had gone to fetch them some sparklers so they could join in the fun. “Happy New Years guys” Before they lit up the sparklers, Emma and Gia both leaned forward so they could kiss one of Noah’s cheeks.

This would certainly be a year to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Gia and more importantly........Softball Tryouts and Giemma's introduction to Trimberly.


	7. Queen Gia and Princess Kimberly -Gia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly Hart is dating Trini Gomez, that was all Angel Grove wanted to talk about. A concept that horrified Gia to the core, at least she could find comfort in the fact that softball season would be starting soon. Only to face a nightmare that Kimberly Hart was among one of the girls trying out to be apart of the team. HER team. Well, technically Lauren's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I edited a little of what I wanted accomplished this chapter. I did promise more Trimberly, BUT this is mostly about Kimberly's relationship with Gia. Covers chapters 11-12 of Wild Pitch.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this! Now we're getting into a more traditional sideline story where this is bonus scenes from other perspectives on events in the main fic

**_~Gia~_ **

For Angel Grove students the first day back from winter break was supposed to be full of fun stories of vacations or bragging about what they got as their Christmas presents. After New Years Eve, Gia felt pretty hopeful, that this would be the best semester she would ever have. Once she was accepted into her future college, she could fall back into senioritis and not have to worry about anything outside of softball season until the end of the year.

Five minutes.

All it took was fucking five minutes in this stupid high school to hear the news. _Kimberly Hart_ former cheer captain was now out and dating _another girl._ The revelation of the new couple spread around school like wildfire, with it came rumors of Kim’s intentions. Has she sworn off of men forever? Is she dating a girl for attention? Is she _actually_ even gay? The speculation and pure gossip reached even the seniors. It put Gia on a high alert mode, so much so that when Emma gently touched her arm to greet her with a good morning, Gia flinched away from her. “Not now” Not here. Not when there were so many rumors of gay activity out there.

“Sorry…” Emma looked like Gia had just drop kicked a puppy in front of her. The blonde didn’t _mean_ to snap at the kind hearted, good intended, Emma but the _less_ attention they could bring onto themselves the better. _Not today._

If this was what happened to Kimberly, princess of Angel Grove, what would the people say about Queen G? She’s too _pretty_ to be gay, or worse-someone like Jake Holling offering himself up for a threesome. She didn’t want that for herself, and she sure as hell didn’t want that for Emma. Emma had a hard enough time dealing with a reputation at Briarwood. This was their senior year, Gia couldn’t let Emma’s name be dragged through the mud _again._ That wasn’t how they were going to end their legacy.

When lunch hit, Noah continued to go on and on about the excitement his new Zelda game had given him. Emma hummed along, still a bit bummed about the earlier rejection. Gia didn’t notice, she was too busy watching the football players harassing Tommy Oliver at the baseball table. Was _he_ why Kimberly went gay? The football players seemed to think so. Tommy just sat there and took it, internalizing it all, his expression darkening...clearly he was bothered by the implication. To Gia’s surprise, it was the likes of his teammate Mike Fernandez who stood up for his team captain and forced them to back off. Mike wasn’t exactly Tommy’s number one fan but this was getting tough to watch. Amanda Clark, current head cheerleader, was soon getting herself involved, speaking on behalf of Kimberly...that this was genuine and not some sort of ploy to get people talking about her.

Boy did the GSA have their hands full with the event of a new couple arising. Mia Watanabe and Kevin Barron were trying to put out fires left and right. There were two types of gossip mongers, those that just wanted to talk and spread rumors...and the type that were totally against it. The second were more dangerous, with hateful words and slurs. Lunch was a freaking _mess_ and Kimberly and the girlfriend weren’t even _in_ the cafeteria. Fighting just became something the GSA were used to. Mr. Frank instilled a zero tolerance policy, as if that added a protective barrier for the queer kids. The club put that target on their backs, just by being out. Even the straight couple, Mike and Emily, became rejects of the school by joining the gay ass club. A shame too. They were the perfect candidates to be crowned homecoming king and queen.

That wasn’t the life Gia wanted. She could guarantee that if she and Emma were to come out that the response would be something similar, or _worse_ . That guys like the football players would approach them with the idea that they just haven’t found the right dick to get them off. Vile. It wasn’t like that didn’t happen outside of high school...but here, in this hell hole...Gia just wanted to survive. In college, she could start fresh, she could _be_ gay by default and not have to worry about _this level_ of backlash. That was the goal, a goal she could cling onto on dark days like this. Kimberly being _out_ only proved to Gia that she made the right choice by staying _in._

*****

Gia was starting to grow sick of hearing about Kimberly Hart and her girlfriend Didi Gaymez. It had been weeks since the new couple announced themselves to the world and that was all others could talk about. Did you see them kissing in the hallway? Did you hear that Rebecca Golloway transferred schools? Cheerleading drama. God. All Gia could look forward to was softball season, there she could really thrive; and this year the team had about four slots that needed to be filled. The first day of tryouts had to be Gia’s favorite, this would be the freshmeat’s first experience with Coach Rita Repulsa and oh did she know how to make a first impression. What Gia didn’t expect to stumble upon when she and Emma made their way to the field was god damn Kimberly Hart kissing her girlfriend right out in the open...

“Get a room freshmeat” Gia’s unwelcome voice forced Kimberly and the girlfriend to pull away from their kiss. A smirk appeared on her face when addressing the former cheerleader, “Kimberly Hart? You sure you’re in the right place? If you wanted to pick up a new hobby you should’ve tried out for the dance team. You’d make a great _Tigerette”_ Gia wanted to assert her dominance, Kimberly needed to know who’s team this was. Lauren’s technically, but that never stopped Gia. These two needed to learn their places fast.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes, she wasn’t going to be stepping down. Ballsy. “What can I say? I’m full of surprises”

Emma nudged Gia’s side, warning her with a, “Be nice” Always the sweeter one, Emma addressed the two girls with a smile on her face. “Good luck in there” She adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

“Don’t break a nail Hart” Gia taunted, turning away to walk onto the field with Emma. They knew exactly what Rita wanted out of them.

Rita Repulsa had her upperclassmen lined up behind her out on the field, making a big dramatic speech as per usual. The best damn team Angel Grove sleeps on. The tryout process was a tad bit extra, but it was like a rite of passage to get through before the _actual_ skills test. Gia watched the girls sitting on the bleachers. Four of them would be joining their softball family, their sorority, and here she was trying to get her own first impressions. Gaymez being into the sport wasn’t a surprise...but Kimberly? What was her motivations? Did she _want_ to be here, or is she only doing this to try and impress a girl? At the end of the day, a girl like Kimberly Hart was one to keep at arms length.

The moment Coach Repulsa let the girls’ pick their upperclassmen mentors, the former cheerleader went _straight_ in Gia’s direction. She wasn’t afraid of a challenge, of a bitch that would push her. Kimberly clearly had something she wanted to prove to the blonde, “You’re going to mentor me” It wasn’t a question. Kimberly Hart didn’t ask, she demanded. Well, well, this was going to be a fun little session.

“Let’s see if you can make it past the first _day_ before we talk “mentoring”.” Gia shot back, effectively using air quotes on the word mentoring. She only knew Kimberly Hart through Tommy Oliver and his parties from last year. The former homecoming princess wore popularity like a fashion accessory, everyone _knew_ who Kimberly Hart was...and more importantly who Kimberly Hart _didn’t like._ She wore the mask, she played the game well. Titillating the likes of Max Cooper and Danny Delgado by making out with Amanda Clark at Tommy’s Summer Fling Party. Up until their breakup Kimberly Hart was always at Tommy Oliver’s side, it was shocking news to the Angel Grove community that the pair broke up. Who _was_ Kimberly Hart? _Really?_ Gia wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

The football field tire challenge. Rita wanted the girls to move a four hundred pound tire from one side of the football field to another. Unless a girl was ripped like Lauren, a nearly impossibly daunting task. Rita wanted to weed out the complainers, the ones who would give up when a difficult task was put in front of them. It was a mental test, but unlike Lauren...Gia wasn’t going to tell her little _mentee_ that. Instead she was going to push her, to see what Kimberly Hart was capable of, “You can turn away now” She folded her arms and stood above Kim, “It’s cute that you actually want to try” Kimberly had moved in front of the tire, putting her hands on the inner edges to try and pull it, making very slight progress before having to let go and shake her arms out. “Be honest with me. Are you doing this because you want to be here or is this some way to impress your little girlfriend?” Gia wasn’t quiet, Lauren and the tiny gay could hear her badger Kim from where they stood.

“Gia, back off” Lauren had rank on the other blonde, and she was _not_ happy with her method of inspiration, “You’re supposed to be mentoring her”

“And not playing favorites? Hm?” Gia tilted her head to the side, she wasn’t going to back off from a challenge, she didn’t care if Lauren was team captain. That position should have been _hers._ “I don’t know about you Lauren, but I’ve worked too damn hard. I want to win this year and if her heart is in it for a pair of tits I’m going to do something about it”

“The pair of tits has a name” Gaymez snapped back, groaning in pain as she exerted the energy to budge the tire a couple more inches. “Hi I’m Trini” Oh, so not Didi. Whatever.

“Cool, I didn’t ask” Gia was more focused on Kim at the moment, “I know exactly who you are Kim, you’re the cheerleader who left her team behind over some personal drama” She shrugged, she _wasn’t wrong._ “Forgive me for not wanting to deal with bullshit”

“You don’t know me at all” Kimberly gritted her teeth as she started to pull on her tire again. “I’m here because I want to be here. This isn’t some hobby I love the game and I’m here to give it my all. And when I get this fucking tire to the other side of the field. I’ll have _you_ thank Gia, because I love showing bitches that they’re wrong” So the baby HBIC wanted to come out and play.

“Don’t throw your back out” Gia called, moving to stand next to Lauren as their girls made little by little progress with their tires. “Think I pissed her off enough?” She asked, her voice low, she wanted to see if princess Kimmy here could handle it, “I like her” Not many people actually had the backbone to stand up to her.

“You like anyone brave enough to call you a bitch to your face” Lauren sighed, keeping her arms folded. The two blondes were never going to see eye to eye on anything.

Out of all the girls Kim’s fueled determination to prove Gia wrong was keeping her ahead of the others. Rita said at the start to choose a mentor wisely, this was what she meant. Emma and Tanya’s girls were the first to drop out completely, not bothering to wait the full amount of time. Poor Tori was sitting with her girl at the starting mark just trying to give her the motivation to never give up. That she had to think outside of the box. That was when the ex-cheerleader put a plan in motion, one where all the girls could pass Rita’s test. If they stopped focusing on _themselves_ and worked together to lift each tire onto its side they could push the four tires across the field and earn their spot for the next day of tryouts. At the end zone, Kimberly looked Gia dead in the eyes, her smirk wide...she accomplished all of this to prove Gia wrong and she sure did.

*****

“I don’t like her” After the first night of practice, Gia had been pacing back and forth in her room. Emma watched from the bed, laying on her stomach and did her math homework. “Kimberly Hart, she’s smug, she’s a bitch she’s-”

“A lot like you?” Emma challenged, not even bothering to look up from her textbook, she had to pause to add a, “I don’t think you’re a bitch”

“I don’t trust her” Gia shook her head, folding her arms, “I don’t trust her one bit. If she makes it onto the team she’s going to bring nothing but drama. I can _feel_ it in my bones, Em, she’s no good.” Kimberly Hart single handedly destroyed a cheerleading squad by sending out one photo. Who was to say she wouldn’t do the same thing with the softball team? Gia, Emma, Tori, Aisha, Tanya...even Lauren made for a sisterhood...a tight knit group of girls who would do _anything_ for one another. Not that Gia would _ever_ admit to ever doing anything for Lauren. This was senior year. This was her _last_ chance at a state championship and she wasn’t going to let a little terror of a princess popularity ruin those odds.

“She also chose _you_ to be her mentor” Emma sighed, Kimberly could have picked literally anyone else, but she got off of those stands and went straight for Gia. The most difficult one to work with. She wanted to challenge herself, to prove herself, Gia didn’t see it...not the way Emma did. “I think she’s trying to make a fresh start, and she saw her best chance to do that was in _you”_ Always so positive.

 _“Or”_ Gia put up a finger, knowing her reasoning was far more likely, “She wanted to get “back” at me for teasing her” The blonde huffed out a sigh, flopping onto the bed next to Emma, “She couldn’t have joined the tennis team? Why did it have to be _my_ team” Her legacy.

 _“Our_ team” Emma corrected, taking a break from her math homework for the moment to rest a hand on Gia’s hip, “You saw the way she rallied those other girls to turn the tires, not even the _great_ Gia Moran thought of that when _we_ were trying out.”

“Her former position was a _cheerleader._ Rah rah pep rallies are kind of her thing” Gia grumbled, not happy about this situation in the slightest, “Lauren Shiba didn’t think of it either”

Emma rolled her eyes, moving her hand and returning back to her studies, she wasn’t going to keep humoring her girlfriend when she had a test the next day. “You really have to let the Lauren thing go” As if, Lauren was going to be an absolute train wreck of a team captain. How did the other girls not see that?

“At least I know Lauren won’t stab me in the back” As much as the two challenged one another to be better, Gia could 100% trust Lauren to have her back just as she would 100% have Lauren’s back. That was what being a _team_ meant. As far as Kimberly Hart went...she wasn’t so sure.

*****

Coach Repulsa’s second task of tryouts would be an interrogation. Mentors would take their younglings to an empty room and ask questions based on file folders that Rita had come up with herself. Gia was a glorified proctor, an information taker. Well, little did Rita know she had a few questions of her own to ask. The blonde sat back, holding the clipboard vertically so Kimberly couldn’t actually _see_ any of the questions that were being asked of her. “What’s your favorite baseball team?” She started off easy, and frankly, she was curious.

“My dad’s from New England so Boston’s been my team ever since I was little” Kimberly frowned as Gia scoffed at her answer, “What?”

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t like you” Of course, Gia’s team was the New York Yankees and the _extreme_ rival of the Boston Red Sox.

“You don’t like me?” Kimberly Hart raised a brow, “That’s not what you said yesterday”

“I’m not going to worship the ground you stand on because you used to date Tommy Oliver and put on a cheer uniform to stand at the side of the _real action.”_ Gia wanted to clarify, “Now don’t get me wrong _Kimmy._ I like a girl who’s determined, and hell. I’m woman enough to admit that I respect someone who can stand their ground...but let’s get one thing straight...I don’t trust you. Yeah, I saw your little broadcast. The whole school did.”

Kimberly shifted, clearly shaken by where this was going, she folded her arms...clenching her jaw. “I’m here to make a fresh start. I get it, a group of girls...I’d be wary too” That’s what Emma said, “I was _awful_ as a cheerleader, I was _mean_ to people just because I could be. I lost a _friend,_ because I was petty. So if you want to give me _hell,_ then fine. _Bring it on._ I’ll face what Coach Repulsa’s going to throw at me and I’ll run through your little tests to prove to you all that I’m different now. I’ve changed. I’m _better.”_ Not what Gia was expecting, not in the slightest, but it was a start.

The blonde opened up her first file folder, “How long have you even played?”

“Not very long” Kimberly admitted, “I stopped playing when I was younger...took up cheerleading. I’ve been working, training, _every_ single day since November 1st just to try and catch up. I know I’m behind but...this sport, this _game_ has always meant a lot to me”

Gia tilted her head, her eyes narrowing, “If you love this game so much, why did you quit in the first place?”

Kimberly didn’t really have much to lose at this point, so she let out a breath and admitted, “Because I kissed a girl at camp” She didn’t look away, she didn’t shy away from this bit of her past, a bit that she didn’t _need_ to share with Gia. “Yeah. Amanda wasn’t the _first_ girl I’ve kissed. As you’d imagine, kids are _cruel_ and suddenly I didn’t have it in my heart to play anymore”

“Gotcha” So, maybe Gia was being a _little_ hard on Kimberly. The second basemen was still wary about the photo incident and the reason behind it but _this_ was something she could understand. The one thing that fueled both Kimberly and Gia was a need to use a reputation as an armor, and how much of themselves they had to hide because of it. The big difference...Kimberly didn’t care anymore, she kissed her girlfriend outside...she was brave enough to say _girlfriend_ outside of her bedroom walls. Great, now Gia was _actually_ starting to like this girl. “...I’m sorry that happened to you”

“Can’t do anything about it now” Kimberly shrugged, “I can only move forward, right?” She leaned back in her chair, for being face to face with Angel Grove’s finest, Kimberly didn’t show any signs of hesitation. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“Alright” Gia should _actually_ fill out these scenario based questions, “What’s your ideal position” Kimberly rose a brow at the phrasing, yeah dirty mind, “On the _field”_

“I pitch” She paused, “Don’t take that the wrong way”

Oh it was too late, the energy was there and Gia was already laughing quietly to herself as she opened up the pitching folder. “All jokes aside. You’re telling me that you haven’t played for _years_ yet you want to be a _pitcher?_ As in the _most_ important position out there? On a _varsity_ level?”

“Yeah, that kind of sums it up nicely. I want a _chance_ to show Coach, to show you that this isn’t a joke to me.” Kimberly shook her head, unable to help the laugh escape her throat, “When you put it like that...it is pretty crazy”

“Keeps things interesting” That was for damn sure, “Now, I don’t know what’s on these cards...so” The blonde shrugged, “Sorry in advance”

Gia asked the scenario based questions that Coach Repulsa carefully thought up. They ranged from high stress to situation to bizarre, nothing like Rita with way too much time on her hands. Gia quietly wrote down the sophomore’s answers, actually surprised at the ex-cheerleaders answers. She... _knew_ what she was talking about, she spoke as if she knew the game for years. Maybe Gia didn’t give her enough credit, she wasn’t _just_ arm candy for Tommy Oliver--the superstar of the baseball team. Just as they were about rounding off the end of the session, Emma popped her head into the door, “Sorry, Coach is looking to talk to her now”

“Good luck” Gia surprised herself when she actually _meant_ those sentiments. It hurt. Emma was right. She saw a lot...she saw _too_ much of herself in the likes of Kimberly Hart. Shit.

“You’ll go down that hall where Tanya is standing” Emma instructed, “I’ll be there in a second” Gia frowned, Emma was shoving Kimberly off so she could steal a couple of moments with her girlfriend...something wasn’t right. Emma craned her head back to watch Kimberly walk down the hall before stepping into the room and lowering her voice, “Coach is _brutal,_ I can’t talk now...but she just interrogated Trini”

“Who?” Gia frowned, which one was that again?

“Kimberly’s _girlfriend._ It wasn’t good.” Emma _knew_ it wasn’t wise to keep the likes of Rita Repulsa waiting. She checked behind her just in case to make sure no one was watching before leaning over and pecking Gia’s cheek. “My house tonight?”

Gia nodded, growing accustomed to bouncing between their houses. Emma’s parting words _didn’t_ settle well with Gia...how bad could that session have gone?

*****

That night at the Goodall’s house, Emma and Gia quickly got wrapped in one another, they used to use one of their study halls to go make out in a closet. Gia never could keep her hands to herself and sometimes she got a little antsy. Ever since news of Kimberly and Trini hit the school, their love making had gone cold, they didn’t touch each other as much at school. Anything to avoid people pointing the homo accusation finger at them. It didn’t help when they saw Tori and Blake exit _their_ spot one afternoon, Blake putting on his belt as they scrambled down the hall confirmed that they weren’t _just_ making out...it kind of put a damper on trying to do _anything_ in that closet ever again.

Emma cuddled up next to Gia, aimlessly drawing patterns onto her girlfriend’s bare chest with the light touch of her finger. Emma craved the physical touch, to constantly be around Gia. After their little love making session they could finally get to talking about what was on their mind. “Tanya and I had to watch Rita terrify those girls” She quietly spoke, her parents downstairs thought they were _studying_ wholesomely after all. “Those interrogations were brutal”

“How’d Kimberly do?” Gia asked curiously, rubbing Emma’s arm, taking such joy in a quiet moment like this. She wished she could sleep over, so she had to settle for the thought that one day...they’ll spend every night in each other’s arms like this...talking about how their day went.

“Better than most” Emma sighed, “Rita would ask questions, super fast, just to try to get them to answer with their gut...you know. Well, she wanted to pick apart at Kimberly and Trini’s relationship. What it would mean if they were both on the team...you know” Oh Gia knew, why she didn’t want her _coach_ to know how intimate her second and third basemen got with one another. “It’s a trap. The last question was _“who do you think the better player is. You or her?”_ Kimberly said Trini….Trini didn’t _hesitate_ and said herself”

Gia frowned at that information, sitting up in bed, she couldn’t get lost in Emma’s gentle touching right now. _“What?_ She just... _fucked_ Kimberly over with that” Oh ho. Gia shouldn’t care, she shook her head, she didn’t even _want_ Kimberly on the team with her little experience but she definitely didn’t want Kimberly to miss out because of a little backstabbing.

“She was caught off guard” Emma defended Trini’s actions, “Gia, you weren’t there...there’s really no right answer to that question”

“It’s Bitch 201” Gia waved the idea of there being _no_ right answer to that question, “There’s a way to answer that without shoving someone in front of a moving train”

“Oh is that so?” Emma sat up as well, challenging Gia with a tilt of her head, “Then who’s the better player? _Me_ or _you?”_ She was definitely not as threatening as Coach Repulsa was.

“It’s a dumb question, because there _is_ no better. I’m a better batter, but _you’re_ a better runner. You’re amazing at stealing bases and I’m pretty good at turning around double plays” Gia reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, “We all have strengths and we all have weaknesses, balancing them out is what makes us _good_ together”

The third baseman blinked, surprised at how great of an answer Gia’s off the cuff response actually was. “Wow that...that was actually pretty good”

“Mm” Gia leaned forward to kiss Emma’s lips, but only for a moment, as she wanted to reach behind Emma to grab her cellphone from the end table. “Why _I_ should be team captain” Yeah, she wasn’t going to let that one go anytime soon.

Emma pouted, she didn’t like it when Gia was on the phone when the two of them were in bed together. Literally, the only thing covering the girl’s bodies right now was Emma’s pink comforter. “What’re you doing?” Who could be so important to text at this exact moment?

“I’m texting Kim. Warning her.” Gia shrugged, typing out a message. “I want her on her A game and this _can’t_ blindside her. Not from someone she’s fucking”

“Dating is a nicer word” Emma was quick to point out, “I thought you didn’t like Kim, or drama for that matter” She reached over to rest a hand on Gia’s knee as her girlfriend’s hands were too busy with her phone. “Why the change of heart?”

“She chose _me._ She’s a fucking pitcher, she _should_ have picked Aisha...but no...she picked _me_ to be her mentor. How good would _I_ look if my mentee _didn’t_ make the team?”

“Oh so this is about _you?”_ Emma knew her girlfriend well enough to know when her ego was talking, or rather, when she was full of shit.

“...I want her to have the best shot” Gia shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of the situation.

Emma cupped Gia’s cheeks in her hands and leaned in for a soft, gentle, kiss to the lips. “Kimberly was right to hitch her wagon to you” Gia frowned at the implication that she actually _cared_ about Kimberly’s fate, “You don’t like to give up, especially on other people, it’s what makes you amazing”

Once Gia hit send on the fateful message to Kimberly, she tossed her phone to the foot of the bed, right now Emma could use a little more tender love and care before she would have to go back and sleep in her _own_ bed. Every moment mattered and she wanted to make the most of it, and really, the _last_ thing she wanted to think about was the drama between Trini and Kimberly that was bound to stir up.

*****

This was the _final_ day of tryouts, and more importantly, Gia and Emma had both received notice back from UCLA the day before. Gia had to go out with her parents that night so she didn’t get the opportunity to see Emma...to open and share that moment with _her._ The two promised that after Rita posted her announcement of who would be _making_ the team, that Gia and Emma would linger back and open their letters together. It made for one excruciating long school day.

The last leg of Rita’s insane marathon was the actual _skills_ test. The remaining girls from both groups finally came together for one last, and for most teams around the country; _actual tryouts._ Gia and Lauren were mostly responsible for hitting when it came to fielding practice. Aisha pitched right in sweet spots so the girls could test the wannabe’s fielding skills. Then came the next part, the brutal part in Gia’s opinion. Rita of course had to put Kimberly’s pitching to the test, Gia found herself pulling for the princess of Angel Grove. Color herself surprised. Oh, she could _tell_ just by the way Kimberly stood on the mound that she was in a mood. A pitcher could be extremely dangerous when their pitches were fueled by emotion and _not_ strategy.

For someone that _didn’t_ have years of experience she pitched _fast_ . Aisha even made a comment to how surprised she was that _Kimberly Hart_ had an arm on her. She wasn’t here just because Trini Gomez was into softball and they wanted to do this as a _couple_ no, Kimberly could handle herself on her own. All she wanted was this chance to prove it to the others. Now, as a second baseman, Gia spent a _lot_ of time watching a catcher from behind the pitcher...she knew what calls looked like and Trini was throwing down some shitty calls, Kimberly doing the _exact_ opposite of what her girlfriend wanted. Oh. Gia folded her arms as she watched the manipulation game unfold. Kimberly was _mad_ as hell at Trini, she was stubborn and Trini _knew_ that, capitalized that to try to make Kimberly _look_ better. It wasn’t a surprise when Rita announced the four newest members to the Angel Grove Lady Tigers. Shelby Watkins, Hayley Foster both promising freshmen...Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez. This would be one interesting year. With Kimberly and Trini, the couple brought nothing but a whirlwind of drama with them.

Emma and Gia waited for Aisha, Tanya and Tori to snatch up Hayley and Shelby and take them out to a dinner to welcome them to the team. Lauren probably had a mountain to climb, or a waterfall to meditate under, Gia didn’t actually care to what she was up to. Trini and Kimberly obviously had their own damage to work out; which left Emma and Gia in the locker room with two envelopes. Two envelopes that could decide their fate.

Gia was hesitant, she didn’t want to open this _one_ piece of mail to read the words _sorry,_ or _we regret to inform you._ She worked too damn hard and put _everything_ on the back of them _both_ making it into UCLA. What if Emma made it and she didn’t? What if she wasn’t good enough? Emma could sense the wave of insecurity threatening to drown Gia, “It’s a big envelope, that’s usually a good sign” She tried to coax Gia out of her own head with a smile, “We’ll open it together”

“Okay” Gia nodded her head, swallowing the lump in her throat before it threatened to choke her. “One…”

Emma smiled softly in Gia’s direction, “Two”

Three. Both Emma and Gia tore into the paper envelope enclosing their fates. Gia could breathe, she brought a hand to her face when she read the word... _Congratulations._ This wasn’t a dream, it was here in her hands. A future. A future _out_ of this small harbor town...but it wouldn’t mean anything if Emma didn’t get in. Gia quickly scanned over the fine print, her parents could figure that part out later. All she needed to know was that she was in.

Gia looked up to see a teary eyed Emma, the brunette had a hand to her face, the other was shaking too much to hold the paper straight. _Oh no._ Gia’s heart sunk as she gently plucked the piece of paper from her girlfriend’s hand. She wanted to see the news for herself. For better or for worse. Emma wrapped her arms around Gia’s torso, resting her head on her shoulder, just wanting to be held in this moment. Gia’s eyes scanned it over, trying to read through the tears building up in her eyes. “....Em….”

“I got in” She spoke quietly, her tears were definitely getting Gia’s top wet, but she didn’t care.

Oh _fuck._ Gia wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her tightly at the revelation. They both _made it._ This was what they had been working for, and they were both accepted. Their dreams were one step closer to becoming a reality. Gia kissed Emma’s forehead, “We have to celebrate”

Emma nodded furiously against Gia’s shoulder, “We should go out to dinner, with both of our families so we can tell them the news in person” That they got into college, not that they were secretly dating since Briarwood’s homecoming.

“Oh, yeah, that too” Gia laughed, trying to breathe through her nose again was starting to become a problem. It was _so_ hard to prevent herself from sniffling or crying herself, not again, she wanted to remain strong for Emma. “I was thinking of celebrating in a way where our parents _aren’t_ involved”

 _“Oh”_ Emma quickly understood what Gia was implying. She pulled away from her girlfriend so she could wrap her arms around Gia’s neck, leaning forward to kiss her lips. “My parents won’t be home until seven”

The things Gia could do to Emma right now. She felt like she was on cloud nine, that _nothing_ could bring her down in this moment. They got in, and they _needed_ to leave the locker room before Coach Repulsa stumbled upon something that she shouldn’t have. Emma told Gia that she’s suspicious that Lauren isn’t the _only_ gay on the team, so they needed to be a little more careful around one another. Gia was convinced that if _anyone_ on the team gave off lesbian energy it was Tori, and that they would be safe. Still, a _locker room,_ was _not_ the sexiest place to celebrate the biggest news in their life.

The pair exited the locker room and found that they weren’t the _only_ one’s that stuck around. Kimberly and Trini had _definitely_ made up. Wow. They were _not_ shy about making out on the hood of Kimberly’s car. Gia couldn’t _resist_ to make a comment, “At least have the decency to do that inside your car” Trini pulled away from the kiss so fast, but couldn’t move off of Kim as her girlfriend still had a firm hold of her. “Happy humping kids, see you next practice!” She waved, she was too happy about the news of being _accepted_ into college that she didn’t even care about the teasing. It was funny.

“...Congratulations on making the team...” Emma was at least polite, smiling at them, despite being completely red in the face. As Emma was getting into her best friend’s car, Gia had the audacity to wink at her mentee and her girlfriend before tearing off and leaving them in the parking lot. Once the couple was on the road, in the privacy of Gia’s car Emma scolded Gia, “Would it hurt you to be _nice_ to them?” Kimberly and Trini were the brave ones for being _out_ after all.

“Ahhhh” Gia couldn’t help but laugh, “I can’t make any promises” She shook her head, thinking back to the softball team...their family just got a little bigger today and the legacy of Coach Repulsa would continue. “This is gonna be one interesting season”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again! You're amazingly wonderful!
> 
> Back to Emma. And I promise Trini will actually make more of an appearance.


	8. Embrasse-Moi! -Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's good idea for the yearly team bonding trip was camping. Gia and Emma have an idea for a truth game to get the girls to spill their secrets. All the while, Emma wished she and Gia could be more like Trini and Kim...out and open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you guys like the new chapter. This one takes place over chapters 13-14 of Wild Pitch with an extended scene and some bonus content. <3
> 
> thank you all again for taking the time to read/comment!

**_~Emma~_ **

Shelby Watkins, Hayley Foster, Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart. Those were the girls that replaced the legends that had graduated last year, and now Emma’s new friends. Officially. Hayley, Shelby and Trini accepted her friend request on Facebook a couple of moments ago, while Kimberly...well, who _isn’t_ friends with Kim on social medias? This was an exciting time, as a senior she would be a mentor, someone to set an example for the future of the team.

As per tradition of the Lady Tiger softball team, there was always a weekend outing to try and get to know the team and build some comradery with old members and new members. A team with no chemistry wouldn’t be getting very far. Four new girls, that was a big chunk. Lauren Shiba, current team captain, was tasked with having to come up for said weekend trip and settled on camping. In the woods. Something that Gia most certainly did _not_ want to do, oh and once the girls left the Shiba house all the blonde did was complain to how much she _hated_ the idea of camping when Tori has a perfectly good beach house that they could take advantage of. It wasn’t Gia’s decision...and frankly, Emma thought it was a good idea, she loved the idea of camping; but with Gia always being so bitter about the forest for a duration longer than a hiking trail it was never really on the radar.

The two spent a couple of hours at Gia’s house preparing for the trip, Emma wanted to make sure they were well packed, including bringing a box of veggie burgers as the others tended to forget about her diet. Most importantly, Gia wanted to play a truth game to play at night as a way to get to know the other girls. Something fun and light hearted to break the ice. The game was simple, pull a question out of the hat and answer it. Emma would go for a more thought provoking personal question while Gia… “These are _all_ sexual” Emma opened one, “Where did you lose your virginity? Gia…”

“What? You know those are the questions everyone wants to know the answers to” She laughed grabbing one of her older New York Yankees hats from the back of her door, it would do for a place holder for these pieces of paper. “At a college party, that’s the answer to that question”

“Yeah? Well _mine_ was with _you”_ She motioned around the room they were currently in, Gia’s bedroom, _“Here”_ Emma sighed, truth games could always be a trap, “What am I supposed to say when most of my experiences are a _secret?”_

“Word things carefully” Gia rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders, “Don’t give as many details as possible. Vagueness is your friend. Where did you lose your virginity? A bedroom. See? It’s not a lie”

“No...I suppose” Emma frowned, “They’re going to just assume I’ve done all of this stuff with _Troy”_ Aka the only _real_ and official boyfriend she ever had.

“Then that’s their fault” The blonde kissed Emma’s forehead, “If you run into a dirty one, one that you can’t answer, just pass it to Kim. It’ll be funny” She paused, “Pass it to Lauren”

 _“Mean”_ Emma pointed out, poking her finger at Gia’s gut, “You know a couple of these girls are fourteen”

Gia shrugged, “You’d be _surprised_ what freshmen are capable of” That earned a curious tilt of the head from Emma, “Oh we’re not turning this on me”

“Oh but why not? Those are the questions _everyone_ wants answers to” Emma used Gia’s words against her with a sweet smile. The blonde shook her head, letting go of Emma in favor of slinging her dufflebag over her shoulder, “Gia”

“C’mon we gotta get this stupid camping trip over with” The second baseman then grabbed Emma’s backpack to sling over her shoulder. “Is your camera charged?”

“Of course it is, and I brought a spare battery pack for when the first one runs out” It was routine for Gia to ask Emma if she remembered everything before leaving a house. Keys, ID, phone, money, and most importantly to make sure her camera was charged. “You are so trying to change the subject”

“Mmm never” What a liar.

*****

Unlike Gia, Emma was pretty excited that the newest members Trini and Kimberly would be carpooling up the mountain with them. These two were much braver than she and Gia were, they were out to the entire school, the town, their families. Really, the two were an inspiration to Emma...Gia wasn’t exactly as welcoming with a, “Rules of my car No PDA, don’t be gross, no food or drink in my car, no wilderness in my car. If you get any mud into my backseat you bet your ass you’ll be the one to vacuum my car. Got it?” Gia was already on edge for having to drive her beautiful car up into the wilderness, she still grumbled about the idea of camping. Stubborn Gia, always had a hard time of letting things go.

Emma on the other hand was excited to be out in the woods with her friends. A beach house visit, while always nice, didn’t give them the same amount of privacy. Little cliques could break off and do their own things out on the pier...which defeated the purpose of a _team bonding session._ Here, all they had was each other and the great outdoors. Oh, and of course, Emma was excited to be taking pictures. This would be one of the aspects of Angel Grove she would miss the most, the beautiful mountains.

It was a bit of a car ride, so Emma and Kimberly spoke of the hiking trails and how Kim and Trini would come up into the mountains together for some alone time. Romantic, but of course Gia had some sort of quip. Kimberly showed interest in the camera in Emma’s hands, her baby, the one material possession she had that meant the world to her.  Then Kimberly dropped the question of, “You guys seem awfully close. Did you know each other before joining the team?”

“Em and I have been friends since kindergarten” Gia glanced over to Emma, for being in the closet she had a hard time hiding her fondness for the other girl, she carried it in her eyes with just one glance, “Been inseparable ever since”

Emma smiled in Gia’s direction, thirteen years really had been a long time of knowing someone, “When we graduate we’re going to UCLA together” She motioned for Gia to keep her eyes back on the road, they were behind _Tori’s_ bright blue jeep after all, “We haven’t figured out the dorm situation yet, but we’re trying to get a room together”

“It’s about three hours from here, two hours from San Diego” Gia of course had done extensive research, it meant they could feasibly come home if it was ever an emergency. Close enough but far enough away from their families.

“Which you’re totally welcome to visit if you ever need an escape from Angel Grove” Emma offered, Gia frowned, they didn’t even have a dorm room ready and Emma was already laying out the carpet. It was her hypothetical dorm room as well, she could invite whoever she wanted. By the time they were in college they would be _out_ they could even go on a _double date._ Now Emma was really getting ahead of herself.

“That’d be awesome” Kimberly grinned, she was ready to leave Angel Grove at the drop of a hat. For Kimberly and Trini they would just be starting with the college application process, going through tests, having college tours, when the time came that would put their relationship to the test. Where did they want to go? Did they even want to go to college? Money, distance, it meant a life outside of _high school._

*****

The lady tiger softball gang finally made it to their campsite. Getting everything out of Tori’s jeep was a bit of a hassle and tent pitching turned into a bit of a nightmare. Gia was normally so handy but for some reason, pole A into slot B wasn’t making a lot of sense and a frustrated Gia was _not_ fun to deal with. Lauren eventually just sent Tori and the babies off on a nature hike so that the seniors could fix up camp for them. Gia wasn’t great at hiding her distaste for Lauren being superwoman and helping those who couldn’t figure out their tent situation. Lauren made it look easy. Lauren could make anything look easy.

Once settled in Lauren and Aisha agreed that it would be best to stay on campsite for the night. They would be starting on dinner preparations soon, Lauren didn’t want anyone wandering the trails after sundown. Besides, they would have all day Sunday to explore nature, tonight would be about _family._ Tanya, like Gia, wasn’t too into the camping thing, but at least she wasn’t muttering to herself and complaining about small things like...where to go to the bathroom. Mm, that was valid. Emma loved being out and being one with nature but she also loved the convenience of indoor plumbing. When Tori came back from her hike, she along with Trini and Kimberly were absolutely soaking wet. Leave it to the impulsive daredevil of the group to lead a hiking trail, Tori probably needed more supervision than the fourteen year olds. The girls now needed to change out of wet clothes and hang them up so they wouldn’t get sick.

“Nice bra Trini” Gia called from her seated position, she was ready for dinner and a bonfire.

Emma didn’t mean to hit her so hard, but she slapped her girlfriend’s leg so hard that the entire camp heard, “Stop teasing them” She shook her head, “Why are you like this?” The couple faced enough teasing, and rumors from the other kids at school.

“Oh it’s harmless” Gia waved it off, Emma knew she didn’t actually hate them. If Emma were to guess their constant _outness_ made Gia a little uneasy with herself...there was a lot of hangups she needed to just let go of. Lauren on the team was one thing, but _now_ they had to deal with a couple.

Dinner had gone over smoothly, Emma saved Kimberly’s camping experience by letting her have one of her extra veggie burgers. That poor girl would’ve had to settle for snacks or breaking her diet, and for someone who hadn’t eaten meat in awhile...that wouldn’t have been a good idea. Crisis averted. It got Kimberly talking to Emma, not many people in Angel Grove take meat out of their meal plans, it gave the two something to bond over that _wasn’t_ softball. The two promised to one another that when they were in a wi-fi zone again that they would send one another recipes on stuff they enjoy.

Lauren had brought up the idea of fundraising, it wasn’t something the girls did much in the history of the softball team. Which was a shame, they really could use new uniforms, but Coach ate through their budget when she went on rampages. It was a miracle she wasn’t thrown out of more games. With it being senior year for half of the team, it could be a nice way to go out. Ideas bopped around until Gia oh so took over the conversation and convinced everyone that a car wash would be the best idea. Hot girls in swimsuits, easy money maker. ...They _were_ an attractive group of girls after all.

The girls finally started their bonfire and casually drank some of the alcohol that Gia had scored back in town. At least she didn’t go through Orion this time. Emma wasn’t exactly fond of the older boy Gia bounces to when she needed a favor from someone over twenty one. At least they weren’t sleeping with each other anymore. That was a huge plus. Tanya got really into telling scary stories, Emma wasn’t a huge fan of those, but with Gia next to her draping an arm around her shoulders she felt safer. It was just fiction.

When Aisha broke the current mood by making sure everyone had a nice warm blanket, Gia seized the opportunity to get the girls to play their question game. The blonde explained the rules, it was simple, pick a piece of paper out of the hat and pass it along to the next person. A girl _had_ to answer the question, or they could use _one_ pass to screw someone else with a question. Most importantly _anything_ said here on the mountain would stay on the mountain. It was a great way to learn about the new girls, and for the new girls to get to know some of the senior players.

It all started off when Hayley admitted in going after a boy that her friend had interest in, she never went into the identities of _who_ but Emma could only imagine it was current boyfriend Calvin Maxwell. Shelby was next to go with a question of who she currently had a crush on. A boy from Briarwood. Emma was instantly hit with the rush of a memory, _Troy_ the boy from the next town over. Emma didn’t have the heart to join in the more experienced girls when it came to pumping Shelby up, telling her to go for it. Just because she had a crush on a Briarwood boy didn’t mean he was the worst…

Tori was the unfortunate winner of the _‘where did you lose your virginity’_ question. Oh poor sweet Tori and her love for the beach. That _never_ sounded like a good idea, as the one who was usually on her back...Emma knew to _veto_ that idea if it would ever come up a _towel_ really didn’t provide enough protection from the elements. Oh sweet Tori. Gia couldn’t stop laughing at the shortstops expense. Tori was quick to shove the hat in Gia’s direction, if anything just to get her to stop.

Gia thrived on social situations like this, where she could act like the top dog in a wolf pack. She coyly _used_ her pass and gave the question to Kimberly, not answering it herself with a “This doesn’t apply to me”

When Kimberly read aloud the question, “In your relationship, who’s the pitcher and who’s the catcher?” Emma wanted to scold Gia right then and there. Oh why was she like this when it came to games? Poor Shelby didn’t quite understand the who’s the top metaphor which only made the other girls laugh. Trini having catcher’s thighs would follow her until she graduated. Though, if they _weren’t_ so in the closet, Emma was curious to how Gia would actually answer that question.

The hat was then passed to Emma, she bit herself in the ass by writing the question, “What’s one of your most well kept secrets?” Oh god. Her eyes widened, her mind suddenly going blank, Emma wasn’t _like_ Gia she couldn’t come off with some bullshit answer on the fly. All that kept popping up in her head was. _Lesbian relationship._ She kisses her _secret girlfriend_ every day, the two frequently hook up...and no one around them was the wiser.

Gia tried to hide her panic as well, shaking her head when Emma looked over to her for some sort of guidance. “You don’t have to answer this” Now that peaked everyone’s curiosity, “You can pass” Emma felt like she couldn’t, if she wanted to _avoid_ suspicion she had to come out with something as _clearly_ she and Gia were hiding something.

“No, it’s fine” Emma needed to come up with something, “It’s uh, I wanted to do something artistic...with my photography for good practice. College is going to be super competitive” She rubbed the back of her neck, Gia watched her carefully as she chose her next words, “Gia’s already eighteen so…” She swallowed, “We did a nude photoshoot” Emma quickly added a, “It was very tastefully done” Emma _lied_ in an extreme truth telling game, just so she wouldn’t reveal anything incriminating to their sexual relationship. It felt _awful_ but she felt like it was the only thing she could do.

Gia let out the breath she had been holding, going along with what Emma was saying, “Please, you asked me because I’m the hottest friend you know”

“Or the most willing to take their clothes off” Tanya teased, laughing.

The lie brought up modeling and photography once again, Kimberly offered to volunteer if Emma ever needed other people. It would be a nice change of pace, as much as she _loved_ taking photos of her girlfriend, Noah and Tanya...anything new would be a nice change of pace. Besides. Kimberly Hart was _gorgeous._ If she could get Kim and Gia in the same photoshoot...that would be _ideal._

Since Kim had been sitting next to Emma it was her turn to take the hat, she had another tough hard hitting Emma question. _‘Is there anyone in your life you wished you had a better relationship with?’_ The former ex-cheerleader didn’t hold back when she admitted, “My mom. She’s not home very often, it’s part of her job. She’s a heart surgeon and my dad’s a dentist. I know they love me, but I don’t think they really know who I am. They just buy me nice things because they think that’s how we connect” Emma looked to Gia, resting a hand on her thigh underneath their blanket, the blonde could relate to that sentiment all too well.

“My dad’s so thrilled that I got back into baseball” Kimberly continued, looking into the fire to avoid making eye contact with anyone else around her, “We have something to talk about now. But my mom? Sometimes I feel like a burden for just asking her to spend time with me” Emma just wanted to wrap her arms around the insecure sophomore, this broke her heart to hear. “I’m okay...I just wish we were closer” Like Gia, Kimberly knew how to put on a brave face, to smile when inside she felt pain.

Lauren surprised everyone by being the first to speak words of comfort, “It's not selfish to want to spend time with your mother. Talk to her, trust me, she probably feels the same way but doesn't know how to come to you. Just get a dialogue started...don't waste the time you have...You'll be going to college in two years and everything will change" When the subject of family came up amongst the girls, Lauren was always the one to revert into herself, to suddenly go quiet. She lost both of her parents in the same _day_ when she was young, it truly was a shame. Kimberly still _had_ her mother, a chance to connect in a way Lauren never could.

"Heh, yeah, the most attention I've gotten was when I got suspended. Thanks Lauren, I guess talking to her wouldn't hurt" She offered the hat for Trini to pull out her question next, "Or I could always get arrested"

"You get arrested and Coach would murder you before you could even make your one phone call" Lauren smiled, her joke easing the quiet air around the campfire. Everyone laughed knowing that her comment wasn't too far from the truth. If any of them stepped out of line and risked their season, or their chances of playoffs Rita Repulsa would have a fit.

Trini was the next to pull, deadpanning a “Describe the last sex dream you had...can I pass?” Emma didn’t know a lot about Trini, compared to Kimberly the catcher was much more reserved, she held her cards close to her chest. A quiet observer, testing the waters, wanting to feel comfortable with these new girls before opening up.

Gia laughed, “Not on your life”

“No I want to know...about dream me” Kimberly and Gia were _far_ too in sync, poor Trini, Emma would have allowed her to pass. Technically she had that right. Besides...Emma was all too curious about what her girlfriend fantasized about.

"I am not getting into that much detail about this" Trini put a hand over her eyes and slumped her shoulders, she didn't want to make direct eye contact with anyone as she talked about this.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about...We're all your friends here and no one's going to judge you" The former cheerleader was all too excited to hear the answer to this question.

"Yeah it can't be any worse than Tori's sandy crotch" Gia added with a light laugh, Tori groaned a 'shut up' from her position on the ground.

 _"Fine_ we were at a football game, and I don't even know why " Trini was blushing furiously, so embarrassed to be talking about her _girlfriend_ in front of seven new girls, "Under the bleachers..." She sighed taking her hand down, Kim had tilted her head, oh so excited where she was going with this. "...You were in your old cheer getup..." She looked to the others, "And that's all I'm gonna say about it...it's just a stupid dream"

"No, no it's not stupid" Kimberly leaned forward to quickly peck her lips, Emma felt a slight pang of jealousy...she couldn’t kiss Gia so freely, "I'll see if Amanda can let me borrow one" Kim grinned ear to ear, "Make that dream a reality"

"Ow ow!" Hayley and Shelby from their side of the circle catcalled, laughing to themselves, as the babies of the group they had free reign to be immature. Tori had to bring a hand up to her mouth to muffle any sort of laughter to rise up. The slight bit of alcohol had definitely started to take its effect on the freshmen.

As Kimberly and Trini whispered to one another about potential future plans, or really, Trini just wanting Kim to get off the idea of getting into a cheer uniform for her; Aisha pulled the next question. One that Emma was proud of writing up. If she could pick any of her teammates to be stranded on an island with who would she choose. Aisha instantly went to Lauren. A smart choice, considering how physically strong the team captain was and how she had survival instincts. To Emma it was a no-brainer, she would pick Gia any day of the week. A little island _just_ for them, if they wouldn’t be stranded...it could be romantic. The photographer mentally added island vacation to the bucket list of things she needed to do with her girlfriend before they died.

“And if you’re stuck there forever I’m sure she’ll treat you real nice” Tori winked in Lauren’s direction, they couldn’t always be teasing Kimberly and Trini.

Lauren shook her head, she knew that wasn’t even on Aisha’s mind, these assholes just liked to pick fun at one another as much as possible whenever they could. A sense of humor got them through having to deal with Rita’s extreme negativity all the time, “I’d at least build us a hut, we wouldn’t have to resort to a beach” She jabbed back, carrying a small smirk over her victory. Lauren didn’t clapback very often, but when she did...the girl wasn’t half bad. Even Gia seemed impressed.

“Oh my god you are all children” Aisha shook her head at the immaturity of this entire group. She was relieved to get one of Emma’s tamer questions and nothing sex related for exactly this reason. She handed the baseball cap off to the girl sitting next to her, Tanya.

The first baseman was eager to see what all Gia had in store as she shuffled through the hat, as if that would really make much of a difference on the outcome. “Alright here we go” She read over the question and shook her head, dammit Gia. “I’m going to say this is a question specifically for Lauren” But she wasn’t going to give the instigating mastermind the benefit of hearing what she wanted. “Have you ever had a crush on a teammate?” Tanya crumbled up the piece of paper in her hand, saving Lauren from having to answer by answering it herself. “I have not had a crush on any of you”

Gia did not need any more ego stroking, or any of the girls to admit that she had a crush on her. Emma glanced to the girls around her, outside of herself most of these girls identified as straight so having a crush on _her_ girlfriend wouldn’t be plausible. Trini was new in town, and Kimberly-well she was a wild card. It really only left Lauren. Emma shook her head, of course Gia wanted to know if the longest standing lesbian of Angel Grove had the hots for her at some point in time. Emma loved Gia, oh so much, but sometimes her self absorption could be a bit much.

“Oh I have a crush on one of my teammates” Kimberly smiled in Trini’s direction, when Trini turned in her direction she stole a kiss, a quick one, she knew Trini wasn’t huge with PDA.

“You guys are such dorks” Gia commented with an eye roll, “Get a room”

“I think they’re cute” Emma smiled in Gia’s direction which only seemed to annoy the blonde more.

“Coach said something interesting” Tanya mused out loud, “With Trini...Emma you were there” Emma had to avoid direct eye contact with her fellow teammate, “That Lauren might not be the only queer person on the team” Tanya had been trying to figure out who Rita had been talking about this entire time, “Because if there is, I just wanted to say that it’s okay, if you are” She looked to Lauren next to her, “Am I saying this right?”

“You’re fine” Lauren folded her arms, “But if they don’t want to talk about it, they don’t have to” As a member of the GSA club this wasn’t her first rodeo, she was there for Trini as she struggled with her outing, she would gladly help anyone. “Just know that anyone can come to me to talk, privately about anything.” Lauren was _too_ close to this team and Gia and Emma’s social lives, even if Emma wanted to talk to Lauren about her sexual identity...her relationship, she couldn’t. Not to the girl Gia would always harp about.

“I honestly think Rita was just trying to mess with Trini’s head” Gia’s tone of voice shifted from her usual teasing, to something more defensive, “If anyone on the team is gay it’s Tori and she has a boyfriend so…” Of course she honed in on someone else to scapegoat.

“Hold on” The accused party sitting on the ground turned to Gia, tilting her head curiously at the girl she had locked lips with, “No offense Lauren…” She motioned with her hand to the couple sitting on a log, “Trimberly. But, what? Why would _I_ automatically be the gay one?”

Gia shrugged, pulling a nail file out of her bag to focus more on that then the actual confrontation, “Look at how you sit” Emma even had to give her a look for that one, “You have the lesbian slouch, Lauren does the same thing”

Unintentionally everyone’s eyes drifted to their team captain, the attention making Lauren suddenly very aware of how she was sitting. “Stop watching me sit” She sighed taking the question hat from Tanya. “Are we done playing witch hunt?”

Emma whispered, “Shh stop, you’re okay, just breathe” in Gia’s ear to make her calm down and back off, nodding for Lauren to continue their question game. Tori shrugged it off, she wasn’t going to let this bother her, she was comfortable in her own skin. “Good” She glanced down to the small paper in her hand, dropping it instantly once she read over what it said.

“Christ” Lauren wasn’t the type to be phased by much, but seeing her unable to pick the piece of paper was tough to watch. It had to be a Gia question. What did she _do?_ “Really? Of course….I shouldn’t even be surprised.” Tanya reached down to pick up the piece of paper, her mouth forming into an ‘o’ instantly. To fill the rest of the softball players in, including the babies of the group, Lauren announced what was on the piece of paper. “Have you ever used a strap on?” She wasn’t going to use her pass, as the team Captain she wanted the team to be able to talk to her about anything. She just didn’t think anything would be _this._ “...I have” Whatever was said on the mountain would stay on the mountain.

Lauren got up out of her seat so she could walk the hat over to the start of the circle again, Hayley. The girls all watched their captain silently. Gia, of course, carried the biggest shit eating grin because she knew everyone in that group gay or straight had that mental image in their head. She got Lauren to finally admit something she had been so curious about for at least a year. Oh. Emma couldn’t _believe_ Gia would ask _that._ They would most certainly have a talk in the privacy of their own tent. She teased Lauren before but...this?

Round two was officially ago when the freshman pulled a question out of the hat, Emma could only pray that it would be one of _her_ questions to bring the tone of the game back down. “If you could live in any fantasy world or fictional place where would you go and why?” Definitely an Emma question, “I ah” The freshman handed the hat over to Shelby next to her, “This is probably super dorky and lame, but I really like the _Harry Potter_ series. A world of magic? How cool” The outfielder tutted her head side to side, “But, I’d pick after Voldemort is gone. He kind of puts a damper on the fun”

“I don’t think that’s dorky and lame” Shelby shook her head, trying to reassure her new friend that Harry Potter was in no way _lame._ “I’m totally a Ravenclaw” Hayley blinked, and she thought she was going to be made fun of for the love of the book series. Before Shelby wanted to pull she wanted Hayley to have a moment, “What house are you?”

“Probably a Gryffindor” The other outfielder shrugged, looking back to the other girls cautiously, “What about the rest of you? Do you guys know what house you’re in?” Emma smiled, a perfect segway from Lauren confession about her sex life.

“Oh I’d be the blue one” Tori commented from the ground, everyone who knew what Harry Potter and the world of Hogwarts was just looked at her...there was no way _Tori Hanson_ would be in the intellectual house. Clearly she didn’t even read the books, _or_ watch the movies.

“Sorry, Tori, I know blue’s your favorite but you’re definitely a Gryffindor” Aisha tried to break it to her as nicely as possible, “I’m a Hufflepuff”

“Same” Emma was quick to smile in agreement, it was always exciting when hearing another person admit they were in one of the unpopular houses.

Tanya shrugged, not having much interest in the subject of the Harry Potter franchise, “I took a buzzfeed quiz once and I was sorted into Gryffindor” That too was actually pretty suiting.

Lauren set up a marshmallow to roast over the fire, “I think I have traits of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but I’d like to say I’m more of a Gryffindor” A red lion represented Lauren Shiba to a _tee._ “Mia’s definitely a Ravenclaw” She commented, with a hint of a smile as she thought of her girlfriend back at home.

“I dunno” Trini shrugged, “I think I could fit into a couple of different houses”

Kimberly slowly nodded her head, “I would definitely be a half-blooded Ravenclaw from a long line of prominent doctors and healers. Magic on my moms side, my dad is a _total_ muggle” Everyone looked at Kimberly, what an extra answer she had given, as if she had been _waiting_ forever for someone to ask her what her Hogwarts house would be. Emma couldn’t help but smile, there was more to this cheerleader then she let on.

Gia wasn’t as in tuned with Harry Potter or Hogwarts like the rest of them so when she asked, “What house would I be?” it shouldn’t have been a surprise when _everyone_ turned to her and answered with _“Slytherin”._ Or in Tori’s phrasing, _“The green one”_

“Okay, okay it’s my turn” Shelby couldn’t help but laugh, taking this moment to pull from the hat so they wouldn’t get so sidetracked, “Have you ever had a crush on someone who’s older?” The freshman’s lips curled, “Why do I keep getting the crush questions?” She sighed, handing the hat down to Tori, “Mmm so it’s someone in the senior class” _That_ perked the attention of Gia, as well as Tanya for that matter. “God, _god_ I can’t believe I’m admitting this” The freshman had to work out her nerves and just spit it out, “But I _totally_ had a thing for Noah Carver at band camp this summer...and like through football season”

Shelby was apart of the marching band, a Ravenclaw, and a total dork who wanted to become an _archaeologist,_ and she had a crush on Emma and Gia’s best friend. “He’s _so_ cute” Shelby continued, rubbing the back of her neck, “But ah I totally don’t have a shot with him” On paper that could have worked out really well, “...And I think it’s illegal” An eighteen year old dating a fourteen year old? It sure was. “It doesn’t matter it’s not like he’d ever notice me” When it came to girls, Noah was kind of oblivious when one liked him.

“That’s okay” Tanya didn’t want the younger girl to get down on herself, not over a boy, “You’ve got that Briarwood boy to flirt with” Emma had to skewer a marshmallow to not think about it, no Briarwood boy could actually compare to her best friend. “Don’t worry girl” She motioned between herself and the other older girls around her, “We got you”

Tori was next up with her question, she pulled it out and sighed, “What’s my _“and then it got worse”_ story?” The surfer laughed, shaking her head, “Okay uh, well, I was at the beach with the guys right? I love ‘em but sometimes being the _only_ girl can be tough. Whatever. So we just get back from the beach and I wanna shower right? So I’m in the shower-totally naked”

“As one is when they’re showering” Gia intruded in the story, which earned her a small elbow to the ribs from Emma.

“A-I kid you not. Millipede comes out of the drain and I’m usually cool with bugs they do their thing I’ll do mine. But that’s _not_ what I’m expecting in that moment” Tori laughed, “I screamed _so_ loudly that Dustin thought that something was wrong. He opens the bathroom door and hello I’m naked in one of those glass showers. Soo he’s now staring at me because this is probably the first naked girl he’s ever seen in person and not through a computer screen. Now of course he made the biggest deal running up the stairs and so the others know _something_ is happening. I’m yelling at him to close the door, but before he does Shane _and_ Hunter want to know what's going on so they get a fun private show. Shane at least has the decency to close the door really fast. Then I hear them discussing what they should _do_ about the situation and how it would be fair if I got to see _them_ naked. Which mm. Shane and Dustin are basically my brothers, and I didn’t really know Hunter that well sooo...no...no that is something I did _not_ want to see”

Tori shook her head, “And _then_ it gets worse. Blake finds out about all of this and his knee jerk reaction is punching Dustin square in the nose. So now Dustin’s _bleeding_ , the millipede is _still_ in the shower with me and boy what a crazy day” She handed the hat to Gia with a smile, “Your turn”

Now Gia had already used her pass for the night, the pitcher and catcher question, so no matter what she pulled from that hat, she had to answer it. “Do you believe in soulmates?” Gia smiled down to the piece of paper, glancing over to Emma for a brief moment, this was _definitely_ a question she had put in there. She could’ve played it off cool, but she answered with a, “I do”

“Who knew Gia Moran was a such _sap”_ Tanya laughed from where she was sitting, really she was the only one to get away with teasing Gia without getting much retaliation or backlash, “Miss I fuck college guys for thrills” Boy would the first baseman be in for a _shock_ when she learned what Gia had been up to behind closet doors.

Emma _hated_ seeing Gia revert to the person she would pretend to be, these were supposed to be their best friends, the ones that they could trust with everything...and yet Gia felt like she needed to hide. She wasn’t ready to _be gay._ “Hey, just because I like to have fun doesn’t mean I can’t believe in soulmates”

“Mhmm” Tanya’s brow raised, “I wish your soulmate all the best for having to deal with you”

Gia’s soulmate would be _just fine._ Emma pulled the hat from the blonde next to her and pulled, just so they wouldn’t keep dwelling on Gia’s _“dating”_ life. It wasn’t a secret that Gia was a bit on the _active_ side, but Emma didn’t like hearing the constant assumption that it was with some guy and not _her._ “....Do you like it rough or gentle?” A Gia question, a Gia question she very much did not expect _Emma_ to be getting. She glanced over to Gia, she _could_ tell her--and the rest of the girls what she preferred, but she thought it might be best to leave it up to mystery...Gia deserved to be teased for the kinds of questions she’d been asking. A taste of her own medicine. “I’m passing this to…” It would be too mean to do it to Lauren, or the _couple,_ the freshmen were babies, Gia was out of the question, Aisha’s still a virgin, she knew best not to even attempt to give it to Tanya so she instead went with the _best_ option, “Tori”

“Oh, rough definitely” Tori answered without much hesitation, “Blake’s pretty great with-”

“Nope” Aisha was the one to point a finger at Tori, “No one, I repeat, _no one_ wants to know what nasty action you and your boy get into”

Emma didn’t break eye contact with Gia, raising a brow as she handed off the hat to Kimberly. Gia was trying to study her expression for _any_ sort of clue to what her girlfriend preferred. Little did she know, it was a trick question, gentle and loving or passionate and rough...it didn’t matter, because she would _always_ be with Gia.

“Oh no. No. I’m not answering this” Kimberly handed the question to Tanya, not even bothering to read it out loud.

“Which boy on the baseball team would you want to have sex with?” Tanya glared to Gia for even putting this in the hat to begin with. Kimberly was extremely wise to pass the question as her ex-boyfriend was one of the members of the team and her current girlfriend had been sitting next to her. “Well I’m not _Gia_ I can’t screw just _anyone”_

“Wow, thanks T” Gia commented, taking a swig of her drink, this was just how their friendship worked.

“I would have to say Adam Park” Tanya nodded her head, tossing the piece of paper into the fire, “We’ve been friends for so long, that I think it would mean the most if I picked him” Aisha sitting next to her looked like she wanted to scream, she knew how bad Adam had it bad for Tanya. “Don’t worry G, I wouldn’t try and take _your_ man Jake” Gia almost choked on her drink at that comment, Emma rubbing soothing circles into her back.

“Oh fuck off” No one wanted to ever picture the likes of Jake Holling and Gia Moran.

Trini had the hat next, sighing heavily when she read, “Where’s the three places you’d want to have sex...outside of the house” She glared at Gia, knowing 100% that Emma would never ask these kinds of questions. Kim of course was all too curious to how her girlfriend would respond to such an intimate question, one that involved her. “I don’t know”

“Do you need suggestions?” Tori offered, “Pool sex is fun”

“How are you not pregnant?” Tanya shook her head, “That kinda thing should stay in the bedroom”

“There’s always a car” Emma commented, Gia rose a brow at her sudden participation of Trini’s question. Did she have a fantasy about the backseat of her camaro? To break her no getting handsy rule in the back seat? Hayley and Shelby only stared at the older girls with wide eyes. Lauren shook her head, all too used to her teams behavior.

Trini shook her head, oh she wasn’t going to let Gia win this little mind game. She handed the hat off to Aisha, answering the question with a sarcastic remark, “Disney World, an alien spaceship and uh” Trini shrugged, “Gia’s car” The other girls had to laugh at Trini’s clear-not answer to the question. After most of them had answered a _Gia_ like question, it served the senior second baseman right. Emma squeezed Gia’s thigh, this was not worth starting a little argument over. With a nod of her head Emma motioned for Aisha to go.

“Okay, okay” Aisha opened her piece of paper, “Have you kissed a girl?” It was a question that Kimberly had gotten earlier in the game, but as she clearly had, she put the slip back into the hat in favor of a different question. “Ha, well…” The senior pitcher sighed, “I’ve never kissed _anyone_ before”

“What?” Hayley seemed surprised by that, “I mean...you’re a _senior._ Never?”

“It’s not like it’s a big deal” Aisha shrugged, “I’ve never been in a rush to really date, and after that thing with Rocky going south...well. I kinda took a step back. It’s not like I don’t _want_ to or anything it just...won’t kill me if I don’t”

Tori leaned back on her hands, tilting her head to the side, feeling a little pity for her teammate when she offered, “I’ll kiss you” Another squeeze to Gia’s thigh, Emma did _not_ want Gia to make a comment about it.

“I’m sorry but my _first_ kiss is not going to be with _Tori Hanson”_ Aisha laughed, “It’s okay, really, I think people put way too much hype on the whole thing. When the right person comes along, I’ll know it’ll be worth it”

“That’s really sweet” Emma didn’t want Aisha to feel any shame for _not_ being kissed, because there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Tanya took the hat from Aisha, she didn’t want the other girls to dwell on her total lack of a sex life. “I’m gonna pass this one to Kim” To return the favor from earlier, she folded the slip of paper and handed Kimberly the piece of paper. It always boded the question of whether the question was a _Gia_ question or an _Emma_ one. “Because I’m curious”

“What’s the best practical joke you’ve ever pulled on someone?” So, everyone wanted a little insight onto Kimberly’s days as a cheerleader, as the _head_ cheerleader. “Well, this had to have been the end of Freshman year” Back during the times of Kimberly and Tommy, “Tommy wanted to show off to the baseball guys. So me, Rebecca, Amanda…” She paused, taking a moment to glance down at the mention of the fourth cheerleader, “Megan, and Tommy went into Mr. Frank’s office. We practically bought out the tin foil at the dollar store so we could completely wrap his desk in the stuff _multiple_ times” Kimberly smiled, albeit sadly at the memory, “We had so much fun that night, we completely got away with it too, well...one of the bonuses of dating the mayor’s son...Mr. Oliver got us out of any sort of detention” Emma watched Trini shift uncomfortably next to Kimberly, “It’s no Jason Scott prank, but I was pretty proud of it. Rebecca would individually wrap all of Mr. Frank’s things on his desk, his coffee mug, his stapler...you get where I’m going with this. She always knew how to add just an extra touch of mischief”

“Is _that_ how Tommy won the votes for captain?” Lauren asked curiously, “Proving himself through pranks and parties?”

“He wanted to fit in” Kimberly shrugged, she didn’t know the politics of the baseball team very well, “Him being groomed to go pro didn’t hurt his chances”

“Interesting” Lauren took the hat from Tanya, making brief eye contact with Gia, her rival in this whole race for captain thing. It was a shame Rita didn’t believe in co-captains, Gia and Lauren working together with could have been a force to be reckoned with, “Let’s see what we have here.” Lauren ran a hand through her hair, studying the piece of paper, if she could answer something as personal as a strap on question...anything else seemed easy, “If you could go back in time and change one thing you would regret, what would it be?” A simple question Emma had come up with...one she hoped Lauren wouldn’t get.

The team captain put a hand over her mouth, thinking hard on what she was going to say, how she could respond to such a thing. “I know, you’re expecting me to say something about my parents” She shook her head, “I don’t regret a single memory with them” Lauren’s life wasn’t like the other girls’ on the team, she had gone through the traumas of losing her parents and coming out, “I regret not being there for Jayden when he needed me the most” She stood up to walk across and give the hat to Hayley, not elaborating at all on the subject. No one would push her on Shiba drama, if that was all she wanted to share that was what they were getting. Emma wished that Lauren would open up more, but the silent stoic would rather keep her pain to herself rather than _‘burdening’_ it onto others.

Their game continued throughout the night until they ran out of slips of paper. A couple girls by a couple girls would start to turn in to get some shut eye, or in some cases just a break from being social. Gia led Emma to their tent, both got ready for bed, and the two slipped under the comfort of the same sleeping bag. Laying face to face, inches apart from one another, Emma reached over and tucked some of Gia’s hair behind her ear, “I would call that game a success”

“We make a pretty good team” Gia smirked, snaking her arms around Emma’s waist to hold her, “Boy did we learn a _lot”_ She couldn’t help but softly laugh, trying to keep quiet as the others were starting to go to bed, “So...who do you think strapped it on? Lauren or Mia?”

Emma shook her head at her girlfriend, “Why can’t you leave her alone?” Her eyebrow arched, “Is that something _you_ wanted to try?” She asked curiously tilting her head, “Because you know...you can always talk to me, about your fantasies”

“Em!” Gia’s eyes widened, her face instantly starting to redden at the implications she was making. Total karma, “That’s...not...oh my god” She quickly had to compose herself long enough to throw back a, “Speaking of fantasies... _nude photoshoot?”_

Emma shrugged, it was a pretty good lie, one she wouldn’t be opposed to putting into practice, “It could be fun”

“Uh huh” Gia leaned forward to give Emma’s lips a soft kiss, only to pull away when hearing she wasn’t the _only_ one getting handsy in their tent. “Keep it in your pants Hart! I can hear you from here!”

“Oooh Kim! Ravage me!” Tori teased from the tent she had been sharing with Tanya, “I need me to feel some sweet sweet boobs!” That caused a chain reaction in Hayley and Shelby to start laughing uncontrollably. Emma could only shake her head at Gia for _starting_ this nonsense.

“All of you shut the fuck up! I’m trying to sleep” Tanya definitely drew the short straw if she thought she’d be able to get to sleep right away when sharing a tent with Tori Hanson.

“Goodnight everyone!” Aisha’s voice came next...at least she was trying to be civil.

Emma waited a few moments for the other tents to calm down before speaking again in a hushed tone, “Goodnight Gia”

“Mm goodnight Em” Gia’s hands slipped lower, underneath the hem of Emma’s pink flannel pajama pants, she fully wanted to take advantage of their closeness to palm her girlfriend’s butt in her hands.

“Gia!” Emma shrieked, her voice suddenly hissing at her girlfriend, “Your hands are _freezing”_

“You can warm them up” Gia grinned, oh what an _ass._

“Everything okay in there?” Lauren asked cautiously, Emma did just scream out Gia’s name after all.

“Um” Emma fumbled, “Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine just a spider don’t worry Gia killed it”

From the babies tent Shelby was the one to scream next, “There are spiders!? Oh my god!”

“I swear to _God”_ Irritation slipped from Tanya’s lips, Gia’s chest quaked as she silently had to hold in her laughter. Put a group of ten girls together and even if seperated by tents, they would still keep each other up with shenanigans.

*****

There was something that continued to bother Emma, just in the back of her mind, was Gia’s reluctance to budge an inch when it came to the subject of being an out couple. Kimberly had just changed her profile picture to one that Emma had taken from the camping trip. A sweet photo of Kimberly holding Trini from behind, the pair leaning up against a tree. It was _adorable,_ not to pat herself on the back for taking such a nice photo. Whenever Emma would post up a photo it was so sweet how _best friends_ could be so close. The term _best friend_ was starting to grate with her, and yes, Gia was her best friend...her closest friend in the whole world but she was _more_ than that. It felt...wrong.

Emma had gone to Gia with this in the past, what if they just open up to the softball girls. Look at Kimberly and Trini, and Lauren… _no one_ cared that they were gay. Their opinions on Gia and Emma wouldn’t change. To Gia, eight other girls knowing about their relationship meant eight uncontrolled mouths. What if Kimberly got mad and outed them? She was _best_ friends with Megan and that girl got screwed over...now Emma didn’t think Kim would _do_ such a thing, not the Kimberly she had come to know. Gia was paranoid, clutching onto her image with a death grip...afraid to let go. So Emma went to one person she thought would understand. _Mia Watanabe._

After their AP English class, Emma quickly pulled Mia aside, “Can we talk?” The two were sort of in the same circles, but not really. They would go to the same parties via the softball team but were never chummy enough to have one on one time. Lauren herself was a pretty private person, so naturally, her girlfriend didn’t spend as much time with the team as she could have. Still, Mia was a nice girl...freakishly organized and terrifying when she was dedicated to a mission, but overall nice.

“Sure” Mia wasn’t quite sure what Emma would need, but she humored the other girl with a nod. Perhaps something for the softball team needed to be organized, the big car wash fundraiser was coming up soon. “Do you need to make a poster board?”

“What?” Yeah, that was just what Gia needed, a big posterboard with an arrow pointing down. Gay here. Oh, Mia meant for the fundraiser. That made more sense. “Yeah, actually” It was a total and complete lie, Emma could handle poster boards just fine, “Do you wanna come by my place?”

“Okay, I just have to drop off my brother to his band practice but...I’ll be there right after” The president of the GSA smiled, having no idea what she was in for. “See you tonight” Oh _no_ Emma needed to buy supplies now.

After school Emma made a quick run to Office Max to pick up the supplies they needed for poster boards. The boards themselves, markers….there really weren’t that many supplies. In fact, it must’ve come off as super pathetic to ask for help with these things. Emma could dwell on that later, she just needed to beat Mia to her house. Just as Emma was telling her parents that she was expecting a friend to come over the doorbell rang...this was a _new_ friend, not a girl from the softball team, cross country team or the likes of Noah and Gia.

Emma was quick to bring Mia up to her bedroom, she wanted to avoid the usual small talk with her parents. Mia took a moment to observe Emma’s bedroom, not surprised by the amount of framed photos on her walls and inspirational quote decals, based on her decor Mia could quickly guess that Emma’s favorite color was pink. “Nice room, my parents would never let me decorate the walls like this” Emma frowned, feeling bad, everyone should have the freedom of expression, “It’s okay, they let me adopt turtles so I think that was more than a fair trade off”

“You have turtles?” Damn, they should’ve done this at Mia’s place, except then Emma would spend more time looking at reptiles then she would speaking of her own problems. “That’s so cool”

“Yeah until you let your little brother name them” Mia laughed, “I was not going to let him name them Leonardo and Donatello so instead their names are Weezer and Tool” She shook her head, “My brother’s in a rock band so”

“Wow” Emma kept forgetting the senior GSA president wasn’t an only child, “That’s really sweet that you get along” She would _so_ not name a sweet little turtle _Tool._ “I always wished I had a sibling” What she didn’t get from her parents, she got from down the street, to her Noah Carver was her brother. “So let’s get started”

“Right, so, I’ve already compiled a list of words and phrases to put _on_ the cars” Mia pulled some stencils out of her bag, shapes of cars, wow she was prepared for _anything._ “We want a visual that pops from the road so use bold colors and make your text _thick”_

Emma blinked in surprise, she was just ready to slap on the words _‘car wash’_ on a board and call it a day. “Why do you even have all of this?”

“Being the president of a club isn’t exactly a breeze” She sat down, taking one of the boards and laying it flat, she motioned for Emma to hand her a black marker so she could get started. “Between GSA, Model UN, Honor’s Society, French Club, captain of the golf team, and Future Problem Solvers I’ve got a lot of experience under my belt” She paused, glancing up to Emma, “If I want to get into _Stanford_ I need to be apart of as many extracurriculars as I can”  

“That’s a lot to put on your plate” Emma’s college applications weren’t the most club heavy, mostly she focused on outreach programs and ways to help other people. She had done things like habitat for humanity for years. “And you still have time for a girlfiend?”

“Mm, sometimes I feel like my mind is jumping around a mile a minute...Lauren balances me out” Mia grabbed one of the stencils, “She has this way of wrapping her arms around me, not even _wanting_ anything, just to hold me and it’s the most relaxing feeling ever. She’s just _so_ calm all the time” She must not get many opportunities to speak about her girlfriend to other people, Mia’s core friend group was the GSA and they all knew Lauren. “She’s my rock”

This was Emma’s opportunity, she sat down across from Mia, taking a poster board just so she could occupy her hands. “You two are an amazing couple” A couple that was so famously out and open with one another, even if it wasn’t easy, “What was it like...coming out?”

Mia stopped her lettering, only for a moment, not expecting _that_ sort of question when speaking on the subject of Lauren Shiba. She glanced up to Emma, curiously, the other girl looked at her so intently...as if Mia had all the keys to a secret box. “Coming out to who? It’s never a one and done situation. My life is going to be _full_ of coming outs. College, future co-workers, the choice to include saying the word _girlfriend_ or _partner_ in a casual conversation with a stranger...coming out in Angel Grove? Well, you know how that story went”

“I know people were mean to you but-”

 _“Mean_ is an _understatement,_ Emma” Mia sat up, she wasn’t in the mood for making signs anymore, “I think the word you’re looking for is _cruel.”_ She sighed, Mia knew Emma wasn’t apart of that, “I’m sorry, but you know Lauren and I are no Kimberly and Trini” Gia was afraid of the former, “Everyone knows my reputation. The girl who swings both ways and slept with the entire remaining Shiba clan. You know how rumors can be, Bulk and Skull started the one, you know, where I was with _both_ of them at the _same time.”_ Emma’s slutty reputation only circled around _Briarwood_ she was lucky, she didn’t have to deal with it on a daily basis. Mia _wasn’t_ lucky, there was no escaping her _own_ school.

“I never believed that one” The orphaned Shiba siblings were an easy target for being _weird_ and _different._ Jayden and Lauren were just...lonely, and quiet just trying to hold themselves together every day. “That was two years ago, I mean...I’m sure it’s gotten better”

“I started the GSA club a _year_ ago when Kevin moved from the big city to Angel Grove. He was already openly gay...an openly gay _swimmer_ with a group of guys went south quick. I find boys are harder to accept, especially on sports teams. That was my final straw. Antonio was already kicked out of his parents home, there needed to be _something_ to help, so I made a club. A club that took _weeks_ to get approved because it _“upset parents”._ Didn’t matter. I hadn’t had a _single_ new member for an _entire_ year. All my work and people _still_ call Lauren’s _home_ the fag house. Then there was that _awful_ attack on Trini…” Mia sighed, it certainly was not easy to be gay in Angel Grove, Gia had every right to be worried. “She was my _first_ member that wasn’t a part of my friend group, and then _Kimberly Hart_ came out as bi...change is slow...but I can feel it, it’s happening. If I have to fight, and annoy administrators every day to make it easier for some poor freshman kid in a closet, I will, in a heartbeat”

“You’re really brave” Emma let out a breath, running a hand through her hair, she suddenly felt so overwhelmed with the weight of if she should tell her or not. What Gia would think if she did, oh she would be _so_ mad, but Angel Grove wouldn’t change unless more people stepped up and were brave like the GSA club. In the face of ridicule, rumors, and straight up bullying they could be _out_ they could be themselves, “...Was coming out worth it?”

“For me, yes, but that’s not always the case for people” Mia leaned back on her hands, tilting her head curiously in Emma’s direction, “Is there something you want to tell me?” For being apart of so many academic clubs, Mia Watanabe was a smart cookie, it didn’t take long for her to question why Emma invited her over in the first place. The softball player had been silently screaming for help,  “Because you know, anything you confide in me...will stay between _us_ and only us.”

“Well…” Nerves suddenly dropped on Emma like a comically large piano in a cartoon, “I have this friend...who’s definitely _very_ gay and is afraid their life is going to be ruined the moment they step on that rainbow bridge and own up to themselves” She felt like she was betraying Gia by speaking about their situation but she needed to open up to _someone,_ and as much as she loved Noah with all of her heart...he wouldn’t understand the same way Mia would, a queer person. “Paranoid is putting it lightly”

“Coming out is a process, you can’t push someone out of a closet” Emma would _never_ make Gia come out to _anyone_ until she was ready.

“No-no I know that” The third baseman was quick to put her hands up, trying to prevent whatever coming out lecture Mia was about to drop, “It just kills me watching them essentially _hate_ themself, and I don’t know what to do...to make it easier”

Mia took a moment to make an observation, “Hmm...so Gia’s gay”

“I _didn’t_ say that!” Emma snapped, her eyes widening, horrified that she did something wrong, “I said _friend._ I didn’t say which one”

“Noah Carver is definitely _not_ gay, Emma you didn’t have to say her name” The president of the GSA knew her stuff when it came to sticking in a closet, “A reputation of sleeping with college boys, is a really convenient way to not have to date in high school” Mia also knew how Gia would interact with Lauren, always on the defensive, it was easier for other people to just chalk it up to a softball rivalry. While a part of that was true, another part was that Lauren was a huge reminder of what Gia is. _Gay._ “Don’t worry, I would _never._ Say anything. Not even to Lauren.”

“Okay well...here’s where it gets a little more complicated” There was no turning back now, Emma looked the fellow girl in the eyes, _“I’m_ bi” It was the first time she actually said _that_ out loud, but being around Mia made it easier to get the words out. “Gia’s my _girlfriend”_

“I can’t say I’m _surprised_ you two were always close” Mia scooted the poster boards out of the way so she could sit closer to Emma, “It feel better? Coming out to me?”

“A little bit, yeah” Despite revealing a huge secret, Emma couldn’t help the smile, to say _girlfriend_ instead of _best friend_ for a change. The world didn’t end when she told someone of their relationship. “We’ve been dating since October” And now it was February, they couldn’t even have gone to the Valentine’s Day festival as _girlfriends._ “It’s just getting harder, because I’m ready. I’m so ready to just go out and tell the world...but she’s not, and I get it, and I love her and respect whatever she has to do. Her reputation means _everything_ to her, you know she’s been wanting to be Prom Queen since Freshman year” With a straight couple like Mike and Emily not even making Homecoming Court, anything related to the _Gay-Straight-Alliance_ wouldn’t ever have a chance at royalty. “I just hate lying, that constant fear of saying the wrong thing or having to look over my shoulder” Emma sighed, “She wants college to be our fresh start, away from here”

“She’s not comfortable in her own skin” Mia grabbed her bag so she could pull out some of her pink note cards, “You need to find a safe space to bring her” She started to write some places down on the note cards, “So she can be around other people like her and see that it’s okay”

“The Rock Porium? This is in _Briarwood_ that’s way too close” Emma flipped a card around, “I dunno it feels like a trap”

 _“Angel Grove_ is her problem.” Mia wrote down a couple of places in San Diego, the big city would be easier to hide in plain sight. “And Emma, if you need _anything_ at all from me, please don’t hesitate” She chuckled, “We actually have a lot in common”

“We _really_ do” It was a shame they never actually hung out more outside of school, “Bi Asian chicks with moody blonde girlfriends who put _way_ too much stakes in softball season” Emma smiled wide, laughing, it felt amazing to be able to speak so freely about her situation. To call herself _bi,_ to say the word _girlfriend._

“Oh we should start a club” Mia couldn’t help but laugh as well, “The BAC” _Bi Asian Chicks,_ She snapped her fingers, “Kim can join us”

“Ms. Trang can be our faculty advisor” Emma added, there wasn’t much Asian representation when it came to the staff of Angel Grove, but the secretary would work. “But is she bi?”

“I sure hope so” Mia rested her back against the foot of Emma’s bed, letting out an almost dreamy sigh, “She’s so pretty”

Emma shook her head, she wished she could be this open every day...she knew _one_ day she would be. UCLA felt like the promised land, but there was so much time before graduation. Even small conversations, being in Mia’s presence felt like a little pocket where she could freely talk about what was on her mind. A way to loosen the pressure so it wouldn’t build up, “Mia...do you think you could take me to the Rock Porium sometime?” A safe haven in Briarwood felt risky, but, at the same token it was the closest one.

Mia reached for Emma’s forearm, giving it a reassuring squeeze, she knew Emma was desperately reaching out. The GSA president had been waiting so long to have someone she could help one on one. Lauren could take the credit for helping Trini Gomez, Kimberly didn’t _need_ anyone...but Emma? Girls like Emma and Gia was the entire reason she had made up the club and fought like hell for it, “I’d love to”

*****

Emma had taken Mia’s advice, to try and get Gia to go to somewhere that was more gay friendly just to get her to loosen up a little. She decided to go to an indie theatre hidden away in the pockets of San Diego. A different city, a place where no one from Angel Grove would even fathom to go. It was perfect, and it didn’t take much convincing from Emma’s side. A _movie_ could be the perfect place to warm up to, dark, homey. A French film called _Embrasse-Moi!_ would be showing there, a film that needed subtitles was easy to convince that it was the _only_ theatre around to show it. There was only _one_ hitch in Emma’s master plan...sometime during the fundraiser, Gia had agreed to drive Shelby and Hayley on a double date to the bowling alley.

“Rules of my car” Gia turned to the back seat, Hayley was practically in her boyfriend Calvin’s lap while Shelby and _Briarwood boy_ Tyler Navarro sat comfortably, awkwardly next to one another. This would be Shelby’s first date technically. “No food, no drink, and don’t even _think_ about getting handsy back there”

“Oh yeah, we totally have enough space for an orgy back here” Calvin laughed, the sports car was _not_ meant for this many people. His joke was unappreciated, Gia’s glare was enough to scare him into apologizing quickly, “I’m sorry”

“So Tyler” Emma knew that Hayley and Shelby did some extensive creeping on his Facebook profile to see what they could find out about him. Troy had a nice social media page too, the perfect guy. Facebook was to present a best life-the one to show off selfies and fun places to travel or how often a person hangs out with their friends. “What’s your story?” She asked, calmly, Gia glanced over to Emma...she knew the presence of Briarwood put her on the edge.

“Well” Tyler smiled, he really was an attractive boy with a smooth voice with hint of a rasp, it wasn’t hard to figure out why Shelby had it bad for him. “I’m a Freshman, just joined the baseball team and I’m thinking about trying out for the school play. We’re trying to turn Romeo and Juliet into a musical” Romeo and Juliet, how suiting for a Briarwood boy dating an Angel Grove girl. Emma had already lived through that play, spoilers, it didn’t end well for the Angel Grove girl.

“Oh cool man” Calvin grinned, “I’m on the baseball team too. What position do you play?”

Emma rested her head back, closing her eyes, these freshman had no idea how deep the rivalry between these two teams ran. That it wasn’t just fun casual pranks and pie ceremonies. The seniors _hated_ one another and surely that would stem into the boys in the backseat. Once _Red_ got his hands into Tyler, he wouldn’t be speaking so nicely to an Angel Grove boy like Calvin, he wouldn’t be dating Shelby. Shelby. Emma couldn’t _let_ the same thing happen to Shelby, this wide eyed fourteen year old who’d never been kissed...never had a boyfriend. She was too sweet, apart of the band, a nerd who loved to read and loved dinosaurs...the perfect setup for a broken heart. _Not again._

“Are you fitting in well with the other boys?” Emma asked, continuing her line of questioning.

Calvin was the first to speak, “Y’know it’s weirdly cliquey. Zack Taylor, Riley Griffin and I are the new guys but...I guess we gotta go through some rites of passage first before they really open up to us” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I dunno what’s up with that”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever fit in with these guys” Tyler admitted, shrugging, “Red’s a _great_ player, nothing against that...but he’s mean and Cole Evans is dumb enough to do anything he’s told...”

“Yeah?” Gia glanced up into her rearview mirror, “How’s pretty boy Troy doing? Still up to no good?”

“He’s sad” Tyler responded, unsure to why they would focus on _Troy,_ “He’s single if you’re interested. He’s been having a hard time keeping a girl...something about an ex-girlfriend. I dunno” Gia and Emma exchanged a glance, it gave Tyler the opportunity to ask, “So this is your senior year right? Any college plans?”

“...Yeah, yeah we’re going to UCLA” Gia responded quickly, this was supposed to be an interrogation of the Briarwood boy, not a questionnaire about them.

“Go Bruins” Emma added, it was something she needed to get used to, this would be her last year as a _tiger._

“What’s a Bruin?” Calvin asked, tilting his head, “Isn’t that a hockey team?”

“It’s a bear...and yes it is also a hockey team, _Boston.”_ Hayley answered her boyfriend’s question, “Aisha got in too, it’s one of the school’s she’s considering” Oh right, Emma meant to check up on her, that would be so cool if another one of her friends would be going. It wouldn’t make the big life change so scary.

“I wonder why they just don’t just call it _bears”_ Calvin was still stuck on the word _bruin._ “I think a _bear_ is more intimidating”

“What’s your favorite mascot?” Shelby asked, already having an answer to her question, “Mine’s Dinger, the _Colorado Rockies’_ mascot” The conversation was now lost in talks of mascots, any traction Emma had at getting information was now lost all over a talk of _mascots._

“I’m sorry, are you telling me that your favorite baseball team is the _Rockies_ because of their mascot?” Hayley asked with a tilt of her head, “Why?”

“Dinger is a _purple triceratops”_ That was all the explanation Shelby really needed for the softball girls’ in the car to understand her reasoning. “When I was six I was sold”

“Ah yeah!” Tyler laughed, “My favorite NBA team is the _Raptors_ for that exact reason!”

“No way, mine too!” Shelby agreed exitably, Hayley and Calvin just watched the two interact with wide eyes. The two were in for a long night if Tyler and Shelby kept bouncing off one another like they were on a sugar rush.

Gia pulled up to the bowling alley, since her camaro was a two doored car it meant that Gia and Emma had to physically get out of the car to let the babies out. Emma wanted to pull Shelby aside as the others went in, Calvin and Tyler were already high fiving over Hayley’s head about _something._ This was Shelby’s _first_ date, “Hey, just, be careful okay?” Emma rested her hands on the young freshman’s shoulders, “You don’t owe him anything you’re not ready for”

“O….kay?” Shelby looked past Emma to Gia, the blonde had her arms rested on the roof of her car, leaning her body just far enough to rest her chin on them. “Anything else you want to add _mom?”_

“Mmm that mostly covered it. Have fun. We’re going to be out for a couple hours so, we’ll call you when we’re on our way to pick you guys up.” Gia pointed her finger at Shelby, “Don’t let him get a better score to inflate his ego, kick his ass dino girl”

Emma wrapped her arms around Shelby in a hug, the gesture of affection surprising the freshman, “Have fun, sweetie” She released Shelby so she could join Hayley, Tyler and Calvin inside the bowling alley. Emma couldn’t keep her too long after all. She entered the car and waited for Shelby to join her friends before burying her face in her hands and exhaling.

Gia reached over to rub her back, not wanting to start the car until Emma was okay, “Tyler isn’t Troy...Shelby’s a smart girl...she’ll be okay” Besides, Hayley and Calvin were right there with them.

“Those boys are awful, I don’t want Shelby to be the talk of the locker room. How do we know Tyler won’t lie to them? To tell them...god I don’t even know what…” Emma leaned back so she could look Gia in the eyes, “She’s a freshman”

“And Tyler doesn’t sound like he likes his team very much” For once Gia was being the nice one, to give the benefit of the doubt, “If he says _one_ thing about her...I’ll break his fingers”

“Okay no” Emma reached over to hold Gia’s hand, “You can’t _break_ his fingers, you’ll get in trouble for that”

“Fine, I’ll just come up with something else I guess” Gia tilted her head, checking for any signs of crying, “He’s not Troy.”

“I know...I know...it’s just when you hear Briarwood and Baseball you think _the worst.”_ Emma nodded, “I’m okay, you can start driving...I don’t want to be late for the movie”

Gia brought Emma’s hand to her lips to gently kiss, “Okay” If Emma said she was okay, then Gia wasn’t going to press on it any further.

*****

San Diego, a _big_ city, this was no Angel Grove. Everyone didn’t know everyone here and frankly, people tended to just mind their own business or carry on with their agendas. Gia, of course, was a little on edge in an unfamiliar place. She didn’t want to take Emma’s arm or make themselves appear to be _gay_ here, it was safer to be best friends….that was until they actually _entered_ the theatre and stood in line for tickets. “.....What movie are we seeing?” Emma could see the wheels turning in Gia’s head as she looked around to the others that were here, slowly but surely the gay panic was settling in. _“Emma”_

“It’s fine, you’re okay” Emma wasn’t going to make the first move, she didn’t want to spook Gia by holding her hand. “It’s a French film, you know how independent movie goers are”

Gia normally just assumed _hipster_ crowd but there weren’t many men. Nope. Mostly all entirely women with extremely gay fashion sense. Vests, snapbacks, beanies, little pride pins, the shoes, the pants, the thick framed glasses, dyed hair...a lot of blues. Gia swore she even saw a girl in suspenders and a bowtie. Girls who dressed more masculine with short hair, feminine girls with perfect makeup there were so many types of people here. Gia looked down to her own apparel...leather jacket...she fit right in. “We’re at a lesbian film aren’t we?”

Emma nodded her head slowly, she wasn’t going to lie, “Yes”

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, the walls to her closet were starting to close in on her and she was feeling a tad bit claustrophobic, “Em! My _car_ is outside!” Queen G license plates were pretty distinctive of who she was, where she was going. She was here to see a gay movie with her girlfriend. “What if...what if someone sees that? They’ll know _I’m_ here”

“No one knows who you are” Emma rested her hands on Gia’s shoulders, she _needed_ to calm her down, there were too many people around them as it was, “We’re in San Diego, miles, _an hour_ away from home. No knows this place _exists”_ Well, except for Mia Watanabe. “No one’s going to be coming to see a French film. Gia, if we want to be _out_ there eventually why not make a baby step? A movie theatre is dark, no one around here is going to _care_ that you hold my hand” She offered her hand for Gia to take, “You’re okay”

Gia hesitated, glancing down to her girlfriend’s hand, carefully scanning the room once more before taking her hand. No one cared, nobody blinked, no one noticed. Everyone around here was just like _them. Different._ They were all looking for a safe haven too. Gia could be _herself_ for one damn night.

“Hi” Emma smiled, greeting the woman in the ticket kiosk, “Two for _Embrasse-Moi!”_ As she got her wallet out of her purse Gia opened her mouth to argue, _“I’m_ paying, you drove” It only seemed fair, besides, this all was Emma’s idea to take Gia out for a movie. She would gladly treat her girl. “Do you want popcorn?”

“Oh I’m going to need it” Gia of course would be supportive of whatever Emma wanted, but it would be a long night for the blonde if she would have to sit through a movie where she would have to read subtitles. The two moved from one line to another, getting a great opportunity to people watch along the way. Here there were groups of girls here as friends, just going out for a queer girl outing, some were here-like Emma and Gia out on dates.

Emma watched Gia’s expression carefully as she observed their surroundings. She clearly felt like a fish out of water, in a place where she _wasn’t_ the head bitch in charge. There were some girls here that were _way_ tougher and could take her out. “You okay?” Gia silently nodded her head, still kind of absorbing, even if this wasn’t a gay event...the indie movie scene was so not her thing.

 _“Shit”_ Gia pulled Emma and turned her back, whispering in a hushed tone, “Is that _Summer Landsdown?”_

Emma turned her head despite Gia’s hushing her _not_ to be obvious in turning, “I don’t see anyone...Gia...you have to stop being so paranoid”

Gia craned her neck, lowering her voice, “The blonde...with that Asian girl over there” Emma didn’t see a couple that mirrored _their_ looks. “...Em I _swear_ that was Summer” Aka an _Angel Grove_ student, “What if she saw us?”

“Summer isn’t here” The soccer team captain wasn’t queer, she had a boyfriend for the longest time. Emma was convinced that Gia was just seeing things, “You’re just jumpy” Emma ran her hand along Gia’s arm to try and soothe her rattled girlfriend. “You’re okay” She made sure Gia was alright before turning to order them a large popcorn with extra butter. Just because Emma took French didn’t mean she was ready to watch a film, but she was pretty open minded, it _was_ a gay movie after all.

The couple found a seat in the theatre next to each other, Emma settling in with the popcorn bucket on her lap. Gia tried to sit comfortably, looking over her shoulder, one more glance before making a move to drape her arm around Emma’s shoulders. Gia was trying, she was making the effort, even if it was the safety in an indie theatre in a dark room. A baby step, but one Emma was proud that she was making. Emma leaned over to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, here in a city far away they could have an _actual_ date night _out_ together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Gia for the next arc. :)


	9. Aftershock-Gia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was a ten second play to send a shock wave through the whole softball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this one took a little longer. Haha the chapter length kind of spiked. <3 thank you all for reading this and all of your support!! You guys have been amazing

Girls vs Boys. It seemed simple on paper, but to a girl like Gia and the other seniors it was more than that. It was about their pride, it was about three years of hand-me-down uniforms while the boys got new crisp ones. It was about the boys having _nice_ things like a fully functioning scoreboard, actual bleacher stands that went so high, they even had a concession stand. What did the girls at Angel Grove get? A practice field. A worn down barely kept up _practice field_ with four little rows of wooden bleachers on either side of the field for families. It was an utter and complete joke, an _embarrassment_ for when visiting teams had to come to Angel Grove. The softball team was never _bad_ in fact once Jen Scotts and her girls started their legacy, one Gia was an essential part of, they were starting to have nearly perfect seasons. The softball team was never _hotter_ but yet...they could barely get by paying for their bus.

As much as Gia didn’t trust the former cheerleader, _Kimberly Hart_ was the one to get this little game together. It under the guise of a charity event, one to use all ticket sales for charity. The bigger stake was at play. If the girls won they would be taking over the boys field for the rest of the season, the boys would find out _first hand_ what conditions the girls had to play on. No cushy dugouts. No music before games. No full size banners to celebrate the seniors players. It shouldn’t matter a team plays, at the end of the day baseball was baseball, but there would be something so satisfying of playing her senior year season in luxury.

It felt like the entire town had come here to watch, there wasn’t much to do in Angel Grove so when events like this transpired it was _the thing to do._ Thomas Oliver put it on blast, wanting full attention to be brought to his son, the prince of school. The upcoming pro. The girls did their best at garnering attention for their side. To no surprise all of the other girls teams sat in the stands. Summer Landsdown and her soccer girls, the volleyball team, every female athlete Angel Grove had to offer was sitting in those stands. This wasn’t just a win for the softball program, if they beat the boys...this would be a win for _all_ the girls here.

The game of course was close. The rules a bit skewed to fairly try and balance both styles of play. There was no real pitching, the mayor had donated a pitching machine from the Dragons Nest to serve that purpose. There was no base stealing. Two of the softball teams strong suits were cut. This wouldn’t _be_ a regular game. It was a high scoring frenzy that came down to the final inning. The bottom of the sixth the girls were winning 11-10. All they needed to do was to hold the score there and this field would be theirs.

Tommy Oliver was on a hot streak. Every ball he hit was out of the park. A blessing occurred when he popped a ball up that dropped in the outfield, he took his base at first. Jake Holling hit a ball right down the middle of the plate. Now there was only one out with two men on base, one at first, one at second. The pressure was _on_ to contain the runs. They couldn’t let Tommy Oliver tie the game, and Gia could _not_ let Jake Holling come in for the winning run. Zack Taylor was next to bat, he hit a grounder _right_ to Tori Hanson at shortstop. A routine double play to end the game. The throw to second was easy, all Gia had to do was to get that ball over to Tanya Sloan and this would be over.

Jake’s passion was for soccer first, he knew that this game would be over if Gia let go of that ball so despite being clearly out he made the move to try and slide into second base. The blonde stumbled over him, she held onto the ball and tried to regain her footing so she wouldn’t fall over. She couldn’t make the play. She couldn’t make the _easy_ play and now Zack Taylor, the winning run was at first...and Tommy Oliver dangerously stood on third base. They had to hold them. There couldn’t be a score.

The dorky Bridge Carson was up to bat next, he had grown up in the Dragon's program, hitting a ball off of a pitching machine was child's play to him. He wasn’t a power hitter, not like Tommy Oliver, this kid was _seventh_ in the line up. Bridge hit a shallow ball into left field. Shelby, Lauren and Hayley were all playing deep as the pitching machine proved for power hitting. There was no attempt to make a catch. Gia could only watch in horror as the final play of the game unfolded. Shelby had to bare hand the ball, Tommy scored the tying run with ease and Zack was plowing through the bases to try and score that winning run. He didn’t count on Shelby Watkins to have an arm like a cannon. The freshman shot the ball past her cut off at shortstop to beeline the ball directly to Trini. Gia turned her head away, Trini had the ball and Zack collided right into her, plowing the smaller girl over and onto her back. The wind was knocked out of her, the ball slipping out of her glove...the game was over...Zack was safe at home and the boys won. They got to keep their luxury field. They could say things in the hall like _“No hard feelings”_ or _“It was really close”_ really close still meant they lost.

Lauren had to pull the girls in for a speech, this was their first _big_ game, and they came up with a loss. They couldn’t do it. They couldn’t beat the boys. “Yeah, this sucks. I don’t want any of you to walk out of here thinking that we’re losers. They out hit us, sure, but I’m proud of the way we rallied time after time. It came down to that last play. We weren’t blown out. This wasn’t a runaway for them. Maybe we don’t get this fancy field, with the radio and the scoreboard with all of it’s working lights. We don’t need it to be amazing. Hayley, Shelby this was your _second_ game as Lady Tigers and you rose to the occasion as if we’ve been playing for years together. Hell I’ve never seen Kim run so fast...even if you didn’t play much you never gave up on us. Trini you came through so many times today, this just wasn’t our night” Lauren rubbed the back of her neck, “Uh, I don’t know how people normally end speeches, so...we come back to our shitty field and we practice hard for our season. We have a State Championship to win” 

It was hard to be the bigger woman about this, to go down the line and telling the boys a good game. Jake Holling held onto Gia’s hand just a little bit longer, halting her space as the _last_ one in the softball girls line up to congratulate them. “Hey ah, no hard feelings okay?” He knew what he did. “Why don’t I take you out for a milkshake or something?” Was he seriously asking her out right now? On the coattails of a loss? To offer her ice cream to handle her _feelings._ “My treat, whatever you want”

“What I want is you out of my face” Gia snapped back, she did not have the patience for this...not today. She gripped onto his hand just a little tighter to shove him back, shove him away. Gia didn’t care what the other softball girls were up to, that Rita wanted to speak with Trini one on one in her office, all she wanted to do was to leave this damn field with some shred of her dignity left.

“Gia! Wait up” Emma knew her girlfriend was upset at the results, and quickly followed her into the parking lot. Anyone passing them up gave them that same pitying smile, the poor girls lost, did they even think they had a shot to beat the boys? “Talk to me”

“I have nothing to say” Gia didn’t want to _be_ here anymore, she couldn’t face this anymore, she power walked it through the parking lot so she could get to her car-her sweet salvation out of here, “Are you coming or not?”

Emma glanced back to the field, the dugout, the girls seemed to all be going their separate ways...to handle the loss on their own instead of trying to take this moment to come together as a team. The third baseman nodded her head and got into the passenger side. “Please don’t hit anyone on the way out” If it was Jake Holling, Gia couldn’t make any promises. She tore out of there as quickly as she could, she needed to be home. She couldn’t _be_ here anymore. This was more than just a _loss_ to Angel Groves’ second baseman.

*****

The car ride over to the Moran house was silent. Gia focused more on the road, Emma knew that this wasn’t the moment to try and reach out to her. Not when the blonde didn’t care about running questionable traffic lights. When she pulled into her driveway Gia just sighed, leaning back, letting go of the steering wheel and bending her fingers to flex out her joints. She didn’t realize she was gripping on so tight. Angel Grove had a _perfect_ season last year, until they hit the playoffs, the road to states had been cut short in the quarter finals. The scoring run on third and the game rested on Gia’s shoulders to get a base hit and bring Emma home. She struck out. Gia didn’t even hit the ball and that loss haunted her, drove her to become the best, this was her senior year and last chance to get that state championship. This boys vs girls charity game was their first _big_ game since their playoff loss, and in the hands of Gia once more. They lost. She couldn’t turn around a _simple_ double play.

“It wasn’t your fault” Emma reached out to rest a hand on Gia’s thigh, keeping physical contact low in case someone passed their car. She couldn’t risk a kiss, not out in the open, not like this. “Please, do not take it out on yourself”

“It was _routine,_ Em. Tori to me, me to Tanya just like practice just like a million games before” A million was exaggerating, but it was the most _common_ of double play balls. “We lost that game because I didn’t even make the throw”

“We lost that game because we didn’t score enough. This doesn’t rest on _one_ person, Gia…” It was so hard for Emma to have this conversation in the camaro. It was too awkward to try and comfort her the real way, to hug her, to kiss her, to hold this broken girl in her arms. “Even if Trini held onto that ball we would’ve been in extra innings, we would’ve had another chance”

“If I made that play, Bridge would never have gone up. Trini would never have to _touch_ that ball” Gia shook her head, “We were so close” The team was _so_ close to playing on the _nice_ field for an entire season, the boys would have to walk a different path and just see first hand how inequal the girls had been treated. In a burst of frustration, Gia slammed her hand against the rim of the steering wheel, no matter what Emma said she still wouldn’t listen. This was _her_ fault.

The blonde got out of the car, Emma quickly making steps to follow her carefully. “Do you want me to stay over?”

“Do what you want” Gia sighed, she could really use a drink, or something to take the edge off, to get lost in….to stop playing her failure in her head over and over again.

Emma was quick to follow her girlfriend in her house, Gia’s parents hadn’t gotten home from the game yet, it gave the girls time to take a shower...separately of course. Gia had taken the downstairs bathroom on the off chance her parents were to come home, she didn’t want Emma to have to make small talk with them while wearing Gia’s robe. A hot shower allowed Gia the alone time to try and wash that came off of her, the dirt, the mistakes...her mess up. It wasn’t just a game for charity, not these girls. The entire school had been there to see them fail, to see her fail.

Gia picked up her phone to see she had a missed call from her father, as well as a bunch of text messages from Noah, Aisha, and Tanya with only one from Lauren telling Gia not to blame herself. That she had a good game. Tch. Not good enough. She entered the kitchen, with just a towel wrapped around her, and called her dad back, just to see what he wanted and to inform him that Emma would probably be spending the night.

“Hey princess” Her father answered the phone on the second ring, he was the _only_ one to get away with calling her a _princess._ “You tore out of there before we could see you. That was a hell of a game...” A game that they lost, “Your mom and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner?” Going out to dinner was for _celebrating_ a win, not humoring a loss.

“No it’s okay, I’ll just order some Chinese food or pizza or something” Gia wasn’t really feeling up to food, guilt did a wonders for killing an appetite, but she wasn’t going to starve Emma. “Em’s probably going to sleepover, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, sure you girls have fun. We’ll probably be late. We’re going to see if the Goodall’s want to go out. Bye sweetie. That was a _good_ game”

Whatever. “Bye” She didn’t mean to respond so curtly, but she didn’t want to hear any sort of compliments. A good game. It wasn’t. Not to Gia Moran.

Emma came down the steps wearing pink short shorts, and a light pink tank top to match, she had in her hands a matching set of yellow ones for Gia to change into. “I have the perfect remedy, but I’m going to need you to put some clothes on”

Gia rose a brow, usually a _fun_ distraction with Emma meant the clothes would be _off._ “What’re you getting into?”

Emma started to pull large bowls from the kitchen cabinets, a big wooden spoon so she could point it at her girlfriend with the repeated instruction of, “Change, you’ll see”

Nope, Gia wasn’t budging an inch, she simply tilted her head trying to piece together what Emma was up to. “Are we making cookies?” she wasn’t going to lie...fresh baked cookies didn’t sound like the _worst,_ “No vegan”

 _“Change”_ Emma repeated, seeing if she could find any chocolate chips from the _last_ time she had taken over the Moran’s kitchen. “I promise no vegan” Besides she hadn’t found a great recipe that she _liked_ just yet. No, to cure a broken heart they were going to need to go with the classic sugary treat.

“Fine” Even if Gia was in a terrible mood, she wasn’t going to ruin Emma’s fun or a shot at getting free cookies without doing much to help. The blonde did as she was told, dropping her towel and putting on the yellow pajama set right there in the living room. Her parents weren’t coming home, and she was _damn_ sure Emma was watching. “Happy?”

“Mhmm” Emma hummed a response, her cheeks reddening, she had attempted to start but for some odd reason when she tried to tip flour out of a measuring cup into the dry bowl...she completely missed her target. Gia provided way too much of a distraction. “Come on, you can be my helper”

Gia wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, pressing her front to her girlfriend’s back, with a lowered voice she asked, “Can I lick the spoon?”

Emma closed her eyes, she _knew_ what Gia meant, or at least she _thought_ she did. “Do not make cookies dirty” She warned in a hush tone, as if there were other people in the house that could actually hear them.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Gia spoke innocently, only for Emma to turn in her arms and wedge a plastic bowl between them.

“For that you’re whisking” Emma’s smile was oh too sweet, “How good are you with your wrists?”

“Ha, you tell me” The blonde let out the first laugh in over an hour, an unamused pouty girlfriend pointed over to the other corner of the kitchen island. Baking was a _serious_ matter for Miss Emma Goodall. She couldn’t keep a frown on her face for very long, being in the kitchen baking _cookies..._ this was her zone.

It was a nice distraction for Gia, whisking eggs, doing something so unrelated to the sport that she wouldn’t think about the game. The missed play, the dropped ball. Here in the kitchen they were simply making cookies and the rest of world could be put on hold. Though the second those cookies were put in the oven, Gia made her move, she only had about eight or nine minutes to work with and she wasn’t going to waste them. Not with an empty house and an adorable girlfriend.

Like a tiger she sauntered around the kitchen island, resting her hands on Emma’s hips to hold her in place, now she could kiss her girlfriend without having to worry about being buffed with stirring tasks. Emma gladly welcomed Gia’s lips on her own, the third baseman wrapping her arms around Gia’s neck to pull her in closer. Gia had other things in mind. Now that they were close, and Emma was into this, Gia lifted her girlfriend up to seat her on the kitchen island. Emma treaded her fingers through Gia’s hair only lit a fire in the blonde to intensify the kiss. After all, Emma felt the pain of this loss too...she needed this just as much as Gia did. Gia rested a hand on Emma’s cheek, pulling away from kissing her lips to start peppering kisses on her neck...to preheat a different kind of oven. ...So much for not making cookies dirty.

Ding.

The oven’s timer went off. Their chocolate chip goodness was done. Emma debated for a moment if she should just _let_ them stay in just a little longer to get an extra crisp...to have just a few more moments in Gia’s control. The later sounded _way_ better, but as the cook in this kitchen, she couldn’t abandon her duty. Emma rested her hands on Gia’s shoulders, “We have to get those” She murmured, missing Gia’s presence between her legs the instant Gia backed up to let her down off of the island.

“You’ve got a little something” Gia was all too helpful in trying to dust the flour off of the back of Emma’s shorts.

“Okay stop, stop, stop” This was the important part. Now equipped with yellow oven mitts, Emma was ready open up the hot box and retrieve what they...more Emma than Gia, had been working on. Emma pulled the tray out of the oven and set each and every one of them on a nice little wood framed cooling rack. “They’re perfect” Emma swatted Gia’s hand from touching one, “They’re _hot_ Gia” Literally. They _just_ came out of the oven. “We have to let them cool”

Emma surprised Gia by grabbing a fistful of yellow tank top and pulling the blonde in for a kiss, “Besides, I’m a little hungry for something else right now” Gia’s jaw literally dropped, she stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes, stunned at the suggestive tone...that was normally her job and when it was flipped on her it shot her directly in the heart. _Oh._ Emma knew _exactly_ how to take Gia’s mind off of the boys vs girls game.

 

*****

The next morning the girls were woken up by the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house. Gia waited a moment, groaning, her parents were meeting with the Tiens for breakfast at the country club...something that Gia was _supposed_ to attend but with the loss, her parents understood that she couldn’t make it the appearance. Shit. That meant she had to answer the door. “Em, you gotta wake up” Gia nudged her girlfriend, currently Emma was wrapped around her body, holding her tight. _“Emma”_ She needed to get the door. Gia kissed the top of Emma’s head, coaxing her up. “Hun, we gotta move”

“Mmmm” Emma groaned, rolling onto her back giving Gia the space to free herself and get out of bed.

Getting clothes on in a hurry proved difficult and Gia had quickly grabbed the first set of pajamas she could get her hands on. Emma could forgive her later for grabbing the pink set. Whoever was interrupting their sleeping in time was in for a world of sass from Gia, this had better be good. Emma put the yellow pajama set on and instead of going to the door, she went into the kitchen to start breakfast. The blonde opened the door, her face falling when she noticed it was her teammate Trini, carrying a stick with two buckets on either end. The bold black word _shame_ written on both receptacles. Gia glanced down to her front porch to see two bags of unused sand...oh no. Rita and Alpha were in the golf cart just sitting and watching from the street.

“Hey” Gia leaned up against the doorframe, guilt started to tie her stomach into a knot. “This shouldn’t be you. I was the one who couldn’t turn around the double play” She was just getting back to a good place, to get over this loss, baking cookies... _Emma_ and now first thing in the morning she was faced with a reminder of her failure. This _shouldn’t_ be Trini. Coach should be taking it out on _her_ and this wasn’t fair. “If I did, the game would be over” She couldn’t even look the sophomore in the eye.

“Is that Trini?” Emma called from the kitchen, making her way out to the front door to confirm her suspicion. She smiled, “We should be nice and offer them breakfast” Gia frowned, god if they stayed that meant they would be _here_ for a long period of time. The pair had just woken up and this wasn’t exactly how Gia wanted to be spending her morning. “Coach are you hungry?”

Rita shrugged, she could eat, she got herself up off the back of the back of the golf cart and pointed to Alpha. “No you stay” Alpha sighed, even if he didn’t get something to eat he could at least take pleasure in the silence. “I should have known you two would be together” She scoffed, Gia frowned, what was _that_ supposed to mean? Her coach walked past all three of her softball players to let herself in. “What’re you making?”

“Oh, well, I’ve been making chocolate chip pancakes” Emma followed her coach in the house, she had no qualms using the Moran’s kitchen to fix up breakfast, besides, the chocolate chips were already out from the night before.

“Mm too sweet” Rita opened up Gia’s fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs, “Do you have a glass?”

As it was Gia’s house, she had to play the hostess and grab her coach and mentor an empty glass. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Rita wasn’t going back into the fridge for juice like a normal person. One cracked egg after another. Oh god. “Em. Why don’t you help Trini with her shame buckets?” Gia knew her best friend would puke at the sight of watching Rita Repulsa down five raw eggs like a champion. Ugh. _Repulsive._

Rita set down the glass and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand like a lady, “Moran, I need you to stand up tall. A field is a field. Our seasons only begun” She and Gia both watched as Emma started to fill Trini’s buckets with the two pounds of sand. “Don’t lose sight of our goal. I know how much you get inside your head” Rita reached over to tap the side of her player’s forehead, right at the temple, “This loss was _not_ your fault”

“It _wasn’t_ Trini’s” Gia’s jaw clenched, firmly believing that Rita was going out of her way to punish this girl. A catcher had a tough job, she wasn’t always going to keep a grip on a tight ball when a _guy_ twice or more than her size barreled into her. Gia couldn’t blame Trini for this. No. It was a _hard hit._ “This isn’t fair.”

Coach Repulsa’s smirk only grew, _“I_ determine what’s _fair._ So know your place.” She could see that Trini was almost done here, it meant they needed to move onto the next house, to pour _more_ weight on Trini’s shoulders. God, how long have they been out doing this? “Your loyalty to your teammates is admirable Moran, in a different life you would’ve made one _hell_ of a team captain” Oh, way to rub _that_ in her face while she was already feeling low. Coach Repulsa always enjoyed feuling the rivalry between the blondes. “Mm. I’ll see you around for Monday’s practice” She started heading to the door, Gia slinking behind her like a good hostess to walk her out, “Come on Gomez we don’t have all day”

Emma rested a hand on Gia’s shoulder, mostly to comfort her as Gia had just witnessed her coach drink raw eggs without even flinching. “Are you okay?” She knew watching Trini take a Coach Repulsa sized punishment would take a toll on Gia. The one who blamed herself for the loss.

“I don’t know”

*****

Facing school that next Monday, _sucked,_ the sympathetic smiles from the likes of Summer Landsdown and the soccer girls. The boys from the baseball team were trying to be overly nice, most of them anyway, Jake Holling had let it get to his head. Tommy Oliver wasn’t doing much better, all he talked about was his _big plans_ for that evening. It would blow over, this was high school, the social climate would just move on to something else...it just wasn’t moving fast enough.

Angel Grove would be playing the Amber Beach Raptors in their next game, the last place team in the pre-season predictions. It would be a _total_ embarrassment if the girls lost to the likes of them. Softball season would be underway, the competition, the games that _mattered_ the most. Winning would put this boys vs girls game behind them quick.

It was just about time for practice, Emma and Gia were rounding the corner of the hallway when they could hear Zack Taylor talking with Trini Gomez. Gia grabbed Emma’s arm upon hearing Zack confronting his best friend with a, “There’s something that’s been bothering me, and I’ve been going over this play so many times in my head this past weeked. You had that ball. I don’t understand, whenever you have the ball I could never get by you. You have a vice grip like no other”

What the _fuck_ did they just overhear? Gia put a finger over her lips, she did _not_ want Emma to make their presence known. Not yet. Was he implying that Trini….she couldn’t have. She _wouldn’t_ have.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me you didn’t drop that ball on purpose, that I’m imagining things, because I really don’t want to be right about this”

“What if I did?” She wasn’t even flat out denying his claim, she wasn’t trying to cover her own ass.

“Then I’d be really disappointed in you. You’re supposed to be my best friend. How could you do that to your own team? I know how hard you had to work, how those guys treat you...I don’t want your pity, and I never wanted to win that way. Do me a favor, and never try to do me a favor again”

Something ignited inside of Gia as a disappointed Zack Taylor walked away from Trini Gomez. Rage. Betrayal. All this time she had been blaming _herself_ for the loss when Trini dropped the ball on purpose and handed the boys a win. A win in front of the _whole_ school, bragging rights, the field, another chance for asshats like Thomas Oliver to discredit the softball team-to discredit _any_ girls sports.

“Gia…. _don’t”_ Emma warned, but Gia couldn’t hear, or she chose not to listen.

The blonde forcibly grabbed Trini by her bomber jacket and slammed the tinier girl’s back into the metal lockers. “What the _hell_ did I just hear?” She was beyond mad, beyond reason, Gia wanted to hear what this little rat had to say first hand. There was _no_ excuse to decide that games fate. Not when so much was on the line.

“Gia! Let go of her!” Emma quickly had followed Gia, wanting to give Trini the benefit of the doubt, needing Gia to _back off,_ “She’s small and you’re hurting her!” Her pleads were met with Gia slamming Trini up against the lockers once more.

“You threw that game?” Gia asked, her eyes narrowing at her _teammate,_ a girl she was supposed to _trust._ This was supposed to be a sisterhood, she was there listening to all of their fun secrets in the mountains, raising money for new uniforms...how could she _do_ this to them?

Trini yelped in pain, the smaller girl’s voice cracked, “I’m so sorry” To Gia it wasn’t enough.

“Gia!” Emma tried calling out to her girlfriend, if they were caught by any of the faculty, Gia could face some real trouble. She didn’t want Gia to get a Saturday School or a suspension for violence. Mr. Frank had cracked down hard after what had happened with _the photo incident_ earlier in the year. “Stop!”

Gia turned her head in Emma’s direction and sighed, lowering Trini to the ground so she could stand on her own two feet again. She wanted to be the bigger person in this scenario but to learn that Trini had dropped the ball on purpose really really drove her over the edge. “You little shit” With a swift motion she reeled her fist back to aim a punch directly at Trini’s face, only for her fist to be caught by a pale palm.

Of _fucking course._ “You’re not doing this.” Lauren had arrived just in the nick of time, Mia standing behind her watching on the scene in complete shock. By now most of the other softball players were coming down the hallway. With her strength she was able to push Gia’s hand and the other blonde back away from Trini.

“Step aside Lauren, I need to give this bitch the smackdown she deserves” By now other members of the softball team started to show up. Hayley, Shelby had come up from the freshman floor while Tori, Aisha and Tanya had arrived from down the hall. The gang was almost all here to witness this scuffle. “Newsflash everyone!” Gia wasn’t shy, she’d glady announce to the team members that were there. “I’d like to present the Oscar to best Actress Trini Gomez for her starring role in _‘she fucked us all over by throwing the game’._ That’s right. She dropped the ball _on purpose”_

“Hold on! I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for this” Aisha from the sidelines of this potential fight, folded her arms, “Trini wouldn’t do that to us”

“No, Gia’s right” Trini could just feel everyone staring confused daggers into her very core. “I was going to tell you all today…I’m so sorry I know it was stupid...I know what I did was wrong...it wasn’t fair to any of you” This was not how it was supposed to go down.

Lauren stood protectively in front of Trini, her eyes deadlocked with Gia’s before her. The second baseman was out for blood and as team captain Lauren had to keep order. Hayley and Shelby exchanged a glance, as the youngest members of the team they weren’t going to step into this drama. Tanya looked pissed if Gia wasn’t going to get a clean look in, _she would_. Aisha and Emma just looked on in complete shock, while Tori sat herself down on the ground and leaned up against the lockers with her head in her hands trying to process all of this.

“I’m not going to let you _attack_ her. I know you’re pissed and I know you feel betrayed but we are _better_ than this. Trini is still a member of this team.” Lauren stood her ground firm, she was about the only one advocating for Trini’s safety at this point. Emma clammed up, she was more concerned about Gia’s train coming off the rails and on a fast paced course to crash.

“No that’s where you’re wrong” Gia poked her index finger into Lauren’s chest, _“You_ are my team Lauren. _Butters_ over there is nothing but a traitorous bitch”

“That’s fucked up Trini” Tanya was the next to make a comment, she tapped her foot against the ground, clearly irritated with her. “How are we supposed to trust you?”

“I would never do that in a _real_ game!” Trini tried to defend herself but only managed to put her foot into her mouth even more with that comment. They were playing for their dignity and a chance to show up the boys of Angel Grove. Not calling it a real game wasn’t doing her any favors with this crowd. “...I uh...didn’t mean it like _that”_

Lauren had to sigh, Trini wasn’t helping her by opening her mouth. Gia really wanted Trini to feel some pain and tried to make a sudden movement to get past Lauren. The team captain was far too trained and could see it coming. She grabbed both Gia’s arms and started walking forward until the wavy haired blonde was pressed up against the lockers on the other side of the hall. “You’re _not_ touching her.”

“Get off your fucking high horse Lauren. We’re on the same side here. She’s the one who _screwed_ us!” Gia couldn’t do much with her arms pinned above her head, she just glared forward at her captain for getting in her way. _God damn it Lauren._

“Lauren!” “Gia!” Mia and Emma both yelled for their respective girlfriends. There was no breaking those two up as they constantly were locking horns with one another.

Kimberly, fashionably late as ever, was the one to get to Trini’s side first. As the girlfriend of the traitor the rest of the team watched and waited what she would do. “Are you okay?” She asked, she may have been mad as all hell at Trini for what she did, but she never wanted to see the shorter girl get pushed around. Trini could only nod a response. “Stop it!” As a cheerleader she had plenty of experience raising her voice and grabbing a room’s attention. “What’s done is done.”

“What we need to do is get to practice” Lauren shot Gia one last warning glance before letting her arms go. “We’re still a team and that means we _all_ have to be there. You know how Coach can be, if one of us doesn’t show the rest of the team is punished for it”

“The _whole team_ being affected by what _one_ person does? What a concept!” Gia shoulder checked Lauren as she moved to grab her bag at Emma’s feet. “I don’t feel very team spirited right now” She had no intentions to go to this particular practice. “Em, you coming with?”

Emma silently nodded her head, sending Lauren a sympathetic smile before locking her arms with her girlfriend. “I’m sorry, but I agree with Gia” Emma _couldn’t_ let Gia leave the school alone, not when she was so upset.

A united front, the two girls led whoever else didn’t want to go to practice. One by one other members of the team exited the school. All except for three. Aisha, Trini and Lauren stayed back to attend practice. Whatever, they could face the wrath of their coach. Gia just couldn’t be around, she couldn’t even _look_ at Trini right now. “I cannot _believe_ this” Gia kicked a rock once they hit the parking lot, breaking from Emma’s arm. “And then there’s _Lauren”_ She shook her head in disbelief, holding onto her head, it wasn’t the first time Lauren’s had to pin her to a wall in a fight. “She _sided_ with her! She flat out chose to protect that...that bitch” Gia used her hand to motion in the direction of the field, “What kind of team captain stands with the one who _screwed_ us? _I’m_ the one who’s right. If this was my team I’d-”

“You’d get suspended.” Emma wanted to be very real about this situation, she knew Gia was pacing around like a caged tiger, but there was no excuse. “Give Lauren _some_ credit. This school as a zero tolerance policy now. If Mr. Frank...if _anyone_ saw what you were trying to do back there you would’ve been _suspended._ Don’t you think UCLA would’ve taken a second look at you if that were to happen? Just because you got in doesn’t mean they can’t take it back” She always hated to see her friends fight, verbally was bad enough, but Gia was ready to throw some punches. “That could have been _our_ future like _that”_ Emma snapped her fingers, “You don’t think! You just jump to conclusions”

Gia took a moment's pause to take all of that in, did Emma actually agree with Lauren? Would she have actually _stayed_ if circumstances were different?...If she weren’t dating Gia. “I told Trini that she didn’t _deserve_ what Rita had for her, that it should have been _me._ She didn’t say a _damn_ thing Emma.” All this time Gia had been worried about _Kimberly Hart_ joining the team that she didn’t even consider _Trini Gomez_ being the one to pull the rug out from under them. “You don’t _do_ that.”

“You need to calm down” Emma stepped forward to start stroking Gia’s arms, “Just breathe”

“Oh come on, Em, you can’t tell me this doesn’t bother you!” Gia couldn’t shake this, the irritation, that feeling of betrayal.

 _“Of course_ it bothers me! You don’t think I wanted that field? To show the boys what we have to play on? To get them to stop looking _so_ smug? Yeah, of _course_ I’m upset that Trini took that all away from us, but I’m not going to start throwing punches because of it.” Emma tilted her head, trying to catch Gia’s eyes, “You _have_ to let this go before we play Amber Beach.”

“.....I can’t….I can’t just _let this go”_

“Whoa heavy” Tanya exited the school, making her presence known, Hayley and Shelby were right behind her. Busses had already left and those two were too young to have their driver's licenses. “You okay?” Gia looked over to her friend, her eyes watering just out of frustration, she was _so_ upset with Trini...with this situation. “Yeah, that was a dumb question”

“I think we just need to take a couple of steps back” Hayley was one to speak with a voice of reason, “Maybe get some ice cream?” She glanced over to Shelby, the other freshman was too busy looking at her phone to notice that Hayley was implying going to the Watkins Family ice cream shop. “Earth to Shelby”

“I have a missed _facetime_ request from an unknown number” Shelby frowned, Tanya was quick to motion for the younger girl to give her the cellphone. She wasn’t going to let the freshman handle the call of a stranger, so the first baseman hit the redial button and waited.

Tommy Oliver. He was the one to make the call. Honestly, he was a bit confused to see that _Tanya’s_ face was on the other line and not _Shelby’s_ “Oh hey, Tanya, saves me a call.” He noticed the school in the background as well as Hayley, and now Gia and Emma were walking over at the sound of the familiar voice. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be in practice?”

“First things first” Tanya’s eyes narrowed at the sophomore boy, she was in a defensive mood right now, “How’d you get this number?”

“Oh” Tommy shrugged, “Riley gave it to me”

 _“Riley”_ Irritation radiated off of Shelby at the mention of the freshman boy. How many other people did he just hand her number out to?

“So what do you want?” Hayley stepped up, wanting to cut to the chase, after losing to the boys...the last person she really wanted to interact with was the team captain of the baseball squad.

“I wanted to formally invite you all to a little night of mischief and fun” Tommy grinned, “I call it _Dare Night”_ Oh _now what?_

*****

Gia had to give the sophomore boy some credit where it was due. He certainly knew how to ringlead a private, secret society level of an event. Dare Night he claimed was supposed to be a fun time for members of the softball team and baseball team to put their differences aside and have fun for a night. After all, they were all team Angel Grove, once the regular season started it was AG vs the world. The concept was simple enough. Tommy had envelopes, each envelope had a name of a baseball player written on it. A baseball player would partner up with a softball player and the pairs would choose whether or not they do the dares on the card. It wasn’t competitive. It wasn’t a race to see who could do all of their dares first, it was just a time to have fun. Honestly, Gia was just surprised Trini had the gall to show her face. Oh well. At least it was guaranteed that she wouldn’t be on her team, or have to be around her this night.

Zack Taylor chose Kimberly Hart. A surprise move, as Trini Gomez was famously his best friend. After the dropped ball incident, Gia wasn’t very surprised that he didn’t want to be around her. Poor kid. The baseball team hailed him as this hero when really...it was handed to him out of pity or friendship, or whatever. Gia wasn’t quite sure _why_ she didn’t care. A butthurt Tommy chose Lauren Shiba to form a captain team. Bridge Carson picked Emma Goodall...Gia was a bit relieved about that one. Bridge Carson was a bit quirky, a little weird, but genuinely nice. She couldn’t say that about some of the others on the baseball team…

Jake of _course_ tried to pick Gia, something she protested instantly. She didn’t care _which_ baseball boy she was paired off with. Hell, she would take one of the freshmen out for a good time but she flat out refused to be partnered up with the boy who ruined everything and _wouldn’t stop_ trying to hit on her and ask her out. Lauren took note immediately of Gia’s discomfort and traded Tommy to be with Jake. She stepped on that landmine for Gia...not to try to win her favor or apologize for their fight, but because it was the right thing to do. Lauren was always honorable like that, it was almost annoying. Gia nodded her head and mouthed a _“thank you”_ in the team captains direction, it was a move she respected, they would be okay. Lauren looked out for _all_ of her teammates, even the ones that undercut a game or try to physically take her out in the hallway.

With that settled, Mike Fernandez went chose Trini Gomez. GSA stuck together. Adam Park fumbled around, a literal free night to hang out with the girl he had been crushing on but instead of _Tanya Sloan_ he chose _Aisha Campbell_ to be his partner for the evening. Cameron Watanabe, to no one's, surprise picked Tori Hanson. An apologetic Carlos Vallerte chose Tanya. Which left babies with babies. Freshman pitcher Riley Griffin _had_ to choose Shelby Watkins so boyfriend/girlfriend couple Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster could be with one another.

Now, Tommy Oliver was in the sophomore class, two years below Gia’s year. Of course she knew _of_ him and his reputation, even had attended some of his parties the year before, but she didn’t know _much._ Sure he was the baseball captain, he got there because of his legacy with the Dragons, his money and the ability to pull off secret meetings and parties like this. He used to date Kimberly, but there was always something _off_ about that. Angel Grove may’ve been a rumor mill but there wasn’t a definite answer, so it couldn’t have been over something petty. Then there was the case of Ty Fleming. The sophomore _former_ baseball player who tried to buy roofies at one of Tommy Oliver’s parties...meant for Kim. A rich entitled boy like Tommy Oliver, Gia knew to keep him at an arm's length.

Gia and Tommy stuck back and waited for all of the partners to start going off in opposite directions before she even addressed her partner for the night, “So” The blonde stepped away, “What’ve you got for us?” She tilted her head, “Pushing Principal Franks desk into the pool? TPing someone’s house? What does the oh so great Tommy Oliver have planned?”

“Ha” Tommy was shuffling through notecards in the envelope, he was uncharastically nervous, without his baseball team around he didn’t have to put on an alpha male facade...or there was something more Gia couldn’t see. He was hiding _something._ “First we have to jump into the lake”

Gia rose a brow, not totally convinced that was all that was on the card. He couldn’t stop her from plucking it out of his hands. Completely expecting the phrase _skinny dip_ to show up. Her lips curled up into a sly smile when the card indeed simply said _jump into the lake._ “Your lucky day” Seriously, Gia was _way_ hotter to be around than Lauren, at least her mind. She was the one to lead Tommy out to the water.

The sun had gone down some time ago, the water would be freezing, it would be stupid to jump in with all of her clothes on. In this moment she wished she didn’t lend Emma her trusty leather jacket, it wasn’t the _warmest_ but it would be welcome once she came out of the water to dry off. Tommy stared at the blonde with wide eyes as she took off her yellow top, _this_ awkward kid was the prince of Angel Grove? To Gia a bra and set of underwear wasn’t _too_ different from a bikini, he was around for the carwash, he had already seen this much of Gia’s body. Off came her pants next. Cold, wet, jeans would be the absolute worst.

Maybe he was just nervous that they were the _only_ two that were around, that this was much more of an intimate setting than a carwash. Whatever. Gia rested her hands on her hips, he still had _all_ of his clothes on while she had to stand there in the cold. “Well?” She asked expectantly, if he had to watch her take off her clothes, she wanted him to catch up. “Don’t be an idiot, you’ll get sick if you get your clothes wet”

Tommy pulled his green shirt over his head, like the other guys on the team he had a pretty stellar set of abs to work with. Not that Gia would ever be interested, the softball girls _also_ were pretty defined. The khaki shorts were next to go, surprising Gia that he was a _brief_ kind of guy. She had to avert her eyes, the _last_ thing she wanted was Tommy Oliver to think she was checking out his _package._ “Alright” Tommy let out a breath, pumping himself up as they were going to get hit with a quick rush of cold the moment their skin touched that water. “On the count of three?”

Gia rolled her eyes, she just wanted to get this over with, “Three” Instead of waiting for Tommy to build himself up, she cut him off quick with a forceful shove. Pushing him into the lake and jumping a couple of seconds later.

As thrilling as it was to jump into the lake, the cold was _not_ worth it. When Tommy came up to the surface he flipped his hair back in one swift graceful movement. “What was that!?” He asked, running a hand through his hair, trying not to be _super_ upset with the senior.

“Do the hair flip again, you look like a mermaid” Tommy frowned at Gia’s request so she corrected herself, “I’m sorry, _merman”_ The blonde splashed some water in his direction, if she was going to be spending the night partnered up with him she wanted to at least enjoy herself.

“Hey!” Despite the protests Tommy was laughing, “It’s so cold oh my god” They would be idiots if they stayed in the water for too long. He and Gia made their way back to shore to gather up their clothes, now Gia _really_ had to make sure not to look in Tommy’s direction as his briefs stuck tightly to him. That would be awkward fast. The baseball team captain suggested that they warm up in his car, knowing what was on the card he brought some towels so they could dry off.

Instead of putting their clothes on right away, Tommy and Gia wrapped the towels around them and sat in Tommy’s bright green dodge challenger, blasting the heat right away. Gia could give props where they were due, the boy had a _nice_ ass car. One that she was sure Mr. Mayor had given him when he was sixteen, not that she could judge. Her baby was also a sweet sixteen present. “Are you warming up?”

Gia was checking up on the group message in the softball girls’ chat, just making sure that everyone was okay. She wasn’t sure _what_ Tommy Oliver had written on these cards, “Yeah, I’m doing just fine. Thanks” She looked out to the woods, “So what’s on our next agenda?”

“Oh” Tommy sighed, “It’s _really_ stupid, we don’t have to do any of it”

Gia rolled her eyes, leaning forward to pluck the envelope off of the dashboard to see what was on the remaining two cards, “Make a wish on the _wishing star”_ This was supposed to be a night of _mischief._ It didn’t feel that way based on what Tommy had written down for himself, “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s something I-we used to do when I was little, maybe about ten or so” Tommy tilted his head down to get a better angle at the sky, he then pointed up at a very specific star, one just a little brighter than the ones surrounding it. “I would bring Kimberly out here, we would hold hands and look up...make a wish”

Wow. Gia slowly nodded her head, that honestly sounded like something _Emma_ would come up with to try and be romantic, or cute, “...You thought Zack would pick Trini” Judging by Kimberly’s willingness to jump into a lake with Tori, Gia was quick to suspect that she had a history of lake thrills with Tommy. He _did_ have a property by the lake, it made sense. “You wanted to be Kim’s partner”

“That’s... _yes”_ He paused quickly putting up a hand to defend himself, oh he had some explaining to do, that was for sure, “I fucked up. She broke up with me because _I_ fucked up and dropped the ball when she needed me. It hasn’t been the same...it can _never_ be how it used to be and I know that. I just...I miss her. She’s my best friend, the one who _knows_ me...and I gave her the space. I did. I _let_ her date that asshat Ty Fleming, she needed a rebound. I get it. She was never going to be serious with _that_ guy”

Gia stared at him, she did _not_ ask for this, for him to spill his guts to her. All she wanted to know was if he wanted Kimberly as a partner...and now she got more than she bargained for. “So, what, you’re just pining after her? Hoping that she wakes up one day and comes back to you? Oh ho that’s so not how it works. You haven’t _tried_ to move on? Kim has.” As much as she didn’t _like_ Trini at this very moment, she knew that Kimberly was _very_ smitten with the girl.

“I…” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Kimberly was my first, I was already best friends with her when we moved our relationship forward. I have _no_ idea what I’m doing when it comes to girls” So he was insecure, just like anyone else. Gia knew all about trying to keep up a front for other people.

“Well clearly if you asked _Lauren_ to be your partner” Gia laughed, the only reason she was even in this car was because of Jake Holling. “Dude, she’s with _Trini_ now.”

“Lauren, I could have just lied about what was on the cards. She doesn’t want to be here. I was just going to take her to the Dragons Nest and use the batting cages to blow off some steam” Tommy admitted, “I know, I know she’s with Trini _now_ but...that’s not Kim. I _know_ Kim she’s not…” Gay.

“Please, do _not_ finish that sentence” A curious Gia went for the _last_ card in the envelope, Tommy couldn’t make the grab fast enough when he realized what she was doing, _one last kiss._ Her eyes narrowed, the lake, a romantic star wishing session with the last follow up of a kiss. “...You think Kim would’ve gone for this?” She asked, tilting her head, suddenly becoming overly defensive of her teammate. Kimberly’s legs were already sweeped out from under her due to Trini dropping the ball but _this._ “That she would just throw away a relationship and come back to you?”

Tommy’s jaw clenched, he didn’t mean for her to read _all of his cards._ “You don’t know Kim, deep down she’s just a _cheerleader._ The two of us, we were _meant_ to be. I just….wanted a night for just the two of us, to remind her.”

“Clearly you _don’t_ know Kim if you think she’d just…” Gia shook her head in disbelief, how could someone who was _so_ in love with her, talk about her this way? A cheerleader. Kimberly was trying _so_ hard to change for herself...Gia didn’t even know her for very long but this girl? She wasn’t Rebecca Golloway, she wasn’t dating Trini for attention only to go back to Tommy Oliver. Maybe that’s how Kimberly _used_ to be back when she was on top, backstabbing and just doing whatever she took to remain on the top. Not anymore. “Fuck you Tommy, and your little dare night” She got out of his car, much his protesting, whatever she didn’t want to be around the little snake anymore. Nothing was going to make her do what she didn’t want. She unraveled herself from the towel and threw it at him, “Let me give you a little piece of advice, _move on”_ Dick.

The blonde walked away from the situation, holding her clothes close to her chest, she could change once she was in the safety of her camaro. Gia just wanted to be out of here. Away from that manipulative jerk. He was no knight in shining armor, that was for damn sure. Once she got in the car, she scrolled the group message. Gia _wanted_ to tell Kimberly, that she should be on the watch for an ex-boyfriend but she couldn’t bring herself to send the message. Not after seeing the little picture war she was going through with Zack, Tori and Cameron. Kimberly needed a night for _fun_ to not think about _Trini_ for a night...she didn’t _need_ more on her plate. Gia wasn’t going to ruin her teammates fun.

What Gia _wasn’t_ expecting was a specific chain of text messages.

 _Shelby Watkins 9:45_ _  
_ _Riley just asked if most of our team is gay. Does he think I’m gay?? What do I say?_

Oh no, did the _freshman_ pitcher know too much? Sure there was Lauren and Trimberly but he asked if _most_ of the team was gay. If he _knew_ about Gia and Emma that would bring the team to an even five and five. _Fuck._ No….no there was no way _Riley Griffin_ knew about them. Right?

 _Shelby Watkins 9:46_ _  
_ _Do I come off gay?_

 _Hayley Foster: 9:47_ _  
_ _ <3 _

Why would Hayley send a damn heart? Gia typed furiously, wanting to nip this in the bud.

 _Gia Moran: 9:47_ _  
_ _Oh what because we play softball we’re all into each other? This isn’t basketball. Or golf._

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:48_ _  
_ _Just say yes and see how he reacts :)_

 _Gia Moran 9:48_ _  
_ _Or don’t do that!_

 _Tori Hanson: 9:49_ _  
_ _Someone’s defensive ;)_

“Oh _fuck you_ Tori” Gia spoke aloud in her car, despite there being no one else there to hear her.

 _Gia Moran: 9:50_ _  
_ _Fuck off Tori._

 _Emma Goodall 9:50_ _  
_ _Don’t be mean._

Even through a text message Emma was trying to reel Gia back from being _too_ mean to her friends.

 _Shelby Watkins 9:50_ _  
_ _Omg guys! I’m not telling him we’re all gay._

 _Lauren Shiba: 9:51_ _  
_ _Yes. Please stick with the truth._

 _Tori Hanson: 9:52_ _  
_ _Queen Gay has spoken! One mustn’t tell lies!_

 _Kimberly Hart 9:52_ _  
_ _LOL!_

 _Aisha Campbell 9:53_ _  
_ _Why are you all like this?_

Gia just hoped the rest of the girls were having a better night than she was.

*****

The next day Emma spent most of her time telling Gia about how her dare night with Bridge Carson had gone, how she didn’t realize how _funny_ the junior boy was. Apparently most of their night consisted of the dare _bring donuts to an on duty police officer._ The officer thought Bridge was on _something_ and wanted the teenagers to go through some tests. At least she had fun. Gia so was not going to bring down the mood with tales of _her_ dare night. Of why Tommy wanted to have such an adventurous night on the heels of the girls losing...a time when he knew Kimberly would be down.

“Guys, can we talk?” Aisha approached Gia and Emma at their lunch table, giving Noah a sympathetic smile, “Do you mind if I borrow them? It’s a softball thing”

“Oh” Noah nodded his head, he understood. Really he was just relieved that Emma and Gia would always eat lunch with him despite it being softball season. Just because the girls were an extremely close team didn’t mean they did _everything_ together. Tori sat with her group of boys, Lauren was with the GSA, and Aisha, Tanya and Adam Park always had lunch together as a little trio. “They’re all yours. Here. You can use this table. I’ve gotta catch up with Billy.” _Robo Knight 2.0_ was well underway. “I’ll catch you later”

Once Noah had left their company, Aisha sat down, motioning for the other softball girls to join them. Tanya sat down next to Gia, just as confused as the blonde was about Aisha’s _sudden_ team meeting. Lauren, with Mia attached to her arm were next to join the table...which left Tori, she wanted to make a stop at the vending machine first. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” Gia wasn’t afraid to be the first one to speak. “Why the super impromptu meeting?”

“Adam and I were tasked with going to Briarwood and stealing something from their locker room” Aisha pulled out a blue notebook with the words Angel Grove on the front, “We found this in Nick Russell’s locker……..it’s well….take a look for yourself”

Tanya was quick to slap her hand down on the notebook the _moment_ Aisha had set it down. Gia leaned over to her friends side, wanting a good look at what this exactly was. “It’s a scorebook” The first baseman narrowed her eyes, growing more and more irritated as she flipped through the pages, “This is some _nasty_ shit”

“I don’t understand” Emma was one of the girls sitting on the wrong side of the table to get first dibs at a glance. “What do you mean?”

Gia sighed, she would have to be the one to tell her, “It’s a gross numbering system...how hot a girl is, rank. How _far_ a guy has gotten on her...points…there’s a comment section” Tanya had flipped to the Angel Grove softball team page, just curious of what was written about them. Gia read off her own entry, _“Gia Moran--bitch---10---cowgirl. HOT”_ Wow okay, she could take that one in stride, “At least they’re smart enough to know that _I’d_ be on top”

“...Oh fuck...Em” Tanya’s heart sank when she read all of the markings next to Emma’s name, the initials TB were _all_ over her line. “I’m so sorry”

Emma folded her arms, sinking into herself, great, now all of the girls were going to know just how far she had gotten with Troy Burrows. “How much was I worth?” How many points did Troy get for scoring on an Angel Grove girl? How many points was worth breaking her heart?

Gia wasn’t sure who she wanted to hurt more in this very moment, Nick Russell for compiling such a detailed little book or for Troy Burrows to blatantly write down _gives good head._ “Eight”

“I wanna see” Tori Hanson was quick to step over to the other side of the table, tilting her head to read her entry. _“Tori Hanson, 7.5 looks like the kinda girl who would say yes to a threesome”_ Her brows furrowed at that, reaching between Tanya and Gia’s shoulders to put a finger on a symbol in the book, “What’s this A?”

“Did you just eat cheetos? What is wrong with you?” Tanya swatted Tori’s hand away before she’d get cheese dust all over this little book, “That’s _not_ an A” When Tori still had a blank expression Tanya sighed, this poor girl. “Eiffel tower”

“I take Spanish” She didn’t get it.

“Oh jesus, Tori” Gia sighed, pulling the fellow blonde her way, whispering exactly what _kind_ of threesome these Briarwood boys were implying.

“OH!” Tori brought a hand to her forehead, feeling like an idiot for not catching up quicker, duh. “Uh, wouldn’t the ideal threesome be guy girl girl? Not Guy guy girl?” Everyone had to give her a look, really? That was where she was going with this, “I’m just saying if _I_ were a dude...” She made the little A with her hands, her cheeto covered fingertips touching, “That’s a lotta eye contact”

Gia took the moment to laugh, “It’s _not_ gay if it’s a threeway” For _that_ comment she earned a _harsh_ glare from the GSA representatives at the table, “Oh it’s funny” She removed herself from that side of the table so she could go sit next to Emma, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. “These guys are assholes, do not let this shit bring you down”

“Give me that” Mia Watanabe was able to slide the book on the other side of the table so the others could read it, _“Lauren Shiba 3 probably more dude than chick. Mega dyke”_ Lauren shrugged, “No you do _not_ get to take that lying down. This is _vile._ Oh, oh do I want to make this boy suffer”

“Hey guys” Summer Landsdown, the soccer team captain, approached the table with an awkward wave, trying to grab a specific girl’s attention, “Aisha, I thought we were having lunch, did you forget?”

 _“Oh”_ She forgot. Aisha brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, she felt _awful,_ “I’m so sorry I did forget, something suddenly came up and um…”

“It’s cool” The blonde waved it off with no worries, “We can hit up McDonalds another time” She tilted her head, the softball team didn’t fully gather like this often, “What’re you guys looking at?”

 _“Nothing”_ Aisha was quick to lie, moving to body block Mia, not wanting to show Summer what the Briarwood boys had been up to. What they would be saying about _her._

“It’s Briarwood’s scorebook on Angel Grove girls” Tanya explained with a nod, Aisha turned and sent her friend the _harshest_ of glares, “What? I think she deserves to know. It’s some fucked up shit”

Mia handed Summer the book so she could get a good look, with the page still on the softball teams roster, Summer’s eyes instantly went to Aisha’s entry, _“Aisha Campbell 8. Hot Chocolate Mama”_ The soccer player rose a brow at that, “Eight? That’s a little low don’t you think?” She nudged Aisha’s arm with her elbow, trying to get the other girl to smile, “You have a kid I don’t know about?”

“No” Despite how upset she was with this situation, Aisha couldn’t help but smile around Summer, she shook her head, “I bet Rocky DeSantos had a lot to do with that entry” If he _did_ manage to score with Angel Grove’s starting pitcher, he wanted the most bang for his buck. An eight would put him right up there with Troy’s hookup with Emma.

“Are all the teams in this?” Summer asked, flipping through, naturally wanting to see what Briarwood had to say about the soccer girls. _Her team._

“That and the girlfriends of any of the guys teams” Aisha explained, having the book the longest meant that she had more time to flip through the entries.

“The _girlfriends?”_ Mia glanced back to the GSA table, that would mean _Emily Ava_ was in this book...that would mean _she_ was in this book. Lauren silently sat there, absorbing all of this information like a sponge and stroking her girlfriend’s back.

“Oh here we go” Summer found herself, _“Summer Landsdown-on-all-fours, rich bitch, 9.5”_ The blonde blinked, “Ooof that was colorful” She took out her phone, a brown bear charm had hung off of it, she took a photo of the page. As a team captain she wanted to show _her girls_ what was happening. “Raincheck on lunch?”

“Mhmm, yes absolutely, I-I am so sorry...oh god I am so sorry you had to even _read_ that” Aisha nodded her head, she felt horrible about all of this, “Thank you for understanding”

“Hey, of course” Summer looked over to Tanya’s direction, totally glossing over Gia and Lauren as the ones in charge of the team, “If you’re doing anything to retaliate. I want in.” Her voice softened when addressing Aisha, “I’ll catch you later” The soccer captain handed Mia the book back, and left the softball team to their own drama.

Mia flipped over to the girlfriends of the golf team. She was in here through her relationship with Jayden and her entry had been crossed out and re-entered multiple times over the years. Gia had witnessed the president of the GSA go on crusades but she had never seen the likes of Mia Watanabe go _stonecold._ ...What could they have possibly said? _“Mia Watanabe. 9. Crouching tiger looks like she’d be into kinky shit”_ With reading _that_ out loud and carrying a bisexual slut reputation around Angel Grove that was the _last_ straw for the president. She shut the book _so_ hard, so quickly, she wasn’t on a mission with this one, she carried a vendetta. “Those racist, sexist, homophobic hicks are going to _pay.”_ Mia was _seething,_ the upset girl got up from the table, “I’m taking a walk” Was all she said before storming out of the cafeteria with purpose.

“I uh” Lauren nodded her head, taking a few moments to process what was said about her girlfriend. “Should go after her and um” She tapped the cafeteria table, “Keep that book safe. We may need it to nail them” Lauren stood up, taking a moment to pause, “...Please be gentle with Shelby” She had to jog to leave the cafeteria, to catch up with her girlfriend.

This wasn’t all fun and games. The Briarwood boys had a _virgin_ bonus to anyone that could get _first_ dibs. It entirely shifted the way Gia viewed Tyler Navarro, Shelby’s boyfriend. Was he just this sweet innocent kid? One who had no idea what the upperclassmen were up to? Or was this his way of getting on their good side? Scoring with a virgin. That would certainly gain him some instant respect amongst his peers. High School was a fun place, where people would compromise their morals just to get a little bit ahead. To be liked. To have a reputation. This place was a hell and Gia was counting down the days until she could escape this prison. To be with Emma the way she wanted to be.

“I think it’s best if _Aisha and I_ talk to Shelby alone. I don’t want her to feel ambushed” Tanya looked up to her best friend, “Too many of us at once is gonna spook her and I think we have a pretty good rapport” Shelby Watkins was a part of group 2 back during tryouts, she chose Tanya Sloan to be her mentor. Tanya took it with stride, treating Shelby like a little sister but...she knew how she could come off. Aisha made for the perfect good cop to her bad cop. “We’ll sit her down”

Mike Fernandez was the one to approach the softball table next, he had witnessed his friends Mia and Lauren exit the cafeteria and with there being fewer girls seated at the table it was easier to make his approach. “Can I borrow you for a minute?” His eyes honed in on the book in Aisha’s hands, it seemed all familiar to him. Curious.

Gia turned on the bench in one graceful movement, a brow raised, normally she would be expecting Jake Holling or other senior boys to pester her...not someone with a girlfriend. So, Mike wasn’t here to ask her out. It made her more willing to leave her friends and go with him, “You saran wrapped Jake’s car for me” It didn’t take her long to put two and two together on who was behind the prank against her not so secret admirer. “You’ve earned five minutes of my time. Five.” Emma would be okay with Tanya, Aisha, and Tori here to keep her company and comfort her if she needed it.

The two headed outside to the courtyard where they could get more privacy. Gia had to keep up with her badass image. Her favorite intimidation tactic was to appear far too interested in her phone to really be giving him the proper time of day. she didn’t even look up from the device to state, “I’m not going to go out with your friend Antonio if that’s what this is about” She wouldn’t be surprised if that was Mike’s angle. To try and win some points for in friend’s favor.

“No that’s not…” Gia put up a finger, halting his words instantly. A smile tugged on her lips as she turned her phone to side, she was now clearly watching a video. The school had much better wifi here, and now she could see what Emma had sent her this morning. “Is this part of my five minutes?”

“It will be if you ask another dumb question” He didn’t doubt it, “Emma’s been trying to get me to take her to the zoo for weeks now” she explained, “Did you know there’s a baby tiger there?” He did not know, but it gave him a great cute idea for a date. “Tigers are my favorite animal” Emma knew how to get what she wanted out of her girlfriend, she couldn’t even be mad. _Baby Tiger Cubs._ What more could Gia actually ask for?

Mike waited patiently for the video to end, he knew if he interrupted her that his precious time would be docked. He wouldn’t put it past Gia Moran to actually set her phone to count down...it was a tactic she used on Jake multiple times. Once she typed out a message, and returned her phone to her back pocket, that smile on her face returned to a scowl. There’s the Gia he was used to dealing with, “What do you want?”

“I want to know what happened with you and Tommy at Dare Night” He wasn’t going to beat around the bush about this one.

Gia’s eyes narrowed, she didn’t like the way that sounded, “Is Tommy saying something happened between us?” Locker room talk, a common problem in jock relationships, after that dare night it could’ve been easy for the sophomore kid to talk big. Scoring big with a _senior_ girl? Yeah. That’d make him look real good. “Because nothing happened. I’m not interested in immature boys, everyone knows I’m way out of his league” She surprised Mike by grabbing onto his jacket, “What is he saying?” She could not afford her reputation to be tarnished by a pissed off Tommy Oliver.

“Nothing!” At least no one was out here to witness this, Mike looked pretty pathetic at Gia Moran’s mercy. “I just want to know what happened... did he _try_ something?”

Gia studied his expression carefully, sussing out if he was lying to cover for Tommy. When she deemed Mike an honest man, she let him go, “We jumped into the lake, and then sat his car to warm up. Had a nice chat about girls.” She paused, _“Girl._ Singular. Do I look like the kind of person who wants to be bothered by love-drama?” No she certainly did not. “It was pretty pathetic to be honest. If he was with _someone else_ he’d definitely try and make a move. Setting the mood with a parked car, a night of mischief. I doubt you’d understand, Emily’s kind of a prude...no offense” She shrugged, “The guy’s hung up on _Kimberly,_ if that’s what you want to know. Ohh...if he’s trying to hide that by saying we hooked up”

 _“No one_ is saying that you hooked up” He repeated, he really needed to get her off of that train of thought, “...But if he does, I’ll shut him down”

“Hm” Gia nodded thoughtfully, she could believe that, “You really don’t like Tommy Oliver, do you?”

“That guy’s always rubbed me the wrong way” Mike shrugged, he’d rather just leave it at that without saying anything too incriminating. He was brave enough to touch Gia’s shoulder, “Thanks, I won’t take up any more of your time” At least he knew his place.

By the time Gia had returned into the cafeteria she was horrified to see that Tori was smack dab in the middle of pushing her boyfriend Blake away from a _very_ assertive Tanya Sloan. What the fuck? She was only gone for _five_ minutes. Emma had a hand over her mouth, clearly upset, Aisha had her arm wrapped around Emma’s shoulders, just trying to comfort her. That’s when Gia saw it...the book was absolutely shredded to bits. Blake Bradley, in a _chivalrous_ mode, handed off the scorebook to Shane, Dustin, and Hunter to _destroy_ it. With no Lauren and no Gia to stop this from happening, Tanya was completely outnumbered in standing up to him. Oh she was _pissed._ What were they going to show Shelby now? How were they going to make Nick Russell pay if they didn’t physically _have_ the book anymore? Lauren told them _one_ thing, make sure the it stayed in tact and an overprotective Blake just ruined it. Mia was going to be _so_ mad at them.

*****

Kimberly Hart surprised the rest of the team by calling a meeting at her house, all but Trini had been invited. The girls couldn’t focus on Briarwood’s scorebook, not right now, not when Kimberly wanted to present them with something she had been working on for the past couple of days. Gia, Emma, Tanya, Aisha took up the couch while Lauren sat in Ted’s manchair. Cameron and Mia Watanabe were also in attendance...Gia sighed...what could they possibly be up to.

“I want to fix up our field” Kimberly stated confidently with a nod, starting the meeting despite Hayley, Shelby and Tori not being there. “If losing to the boys proved anything it was that winning the field wouldn’t bring any actual change. We would have the better field for a _season_ and wind up back where we started. I’m not okay with that, and I don’t think you are either”

Lauren had her arms folded, glancing from her girlfriend to Kimberly, “This isn’t something a _car wash_ or a _bake sale_ will fix. We need a new scoreboard, we need new bleachers, none of this will be a _cheap_ and _easy._ This won’t be like getting new uniforms”

“I understand that...which is why I asked for some help” Kim glanced over to Mia, the most organized person in the school and the biggest asset to her plans. “Mia”

“I’ve been working with the backbone to Kimberly’s plan, and yes, while this task is _daunting_ it’s not impossible. I’m sure you’ve noticed that some of the others aren’t here. Well, I’ve sent them on a field trip. The boys field is covered in banners, local sponsorships” All the softball team had out there was a banner that read _Zedd’s Pizza._ Rita’s boyfriend. “They’re going to help put that foot in the door, garner more interest. Which brings me to…” Mia stepped behind her cousin, resting her hands on his shoulders, “The website”

“Hi” Cameron waved, what an awkward nerd.

“The website will be kind of like a go-fund-me” Kimberly continued to explain, “But...not? It’ll be more about the softball team our games...my friend Billy Cranston is going to be starting an official podcast so people can listen to games”

“I hate to be _that_ person” Aisha sat back, trying to relax on Kim’s couch, “But is _softball_ we aren’t the _football_ team. Who’s going to care?” She sighed, “I’m sorry, but I had to ask”

“It may take some time” Mia wasn’t going to lie about the situation, it wasn’t going to be _easy_ in the slightest to garner the attention they needed, “But the boys vs girls game put the thought in people’s heads...keep winning games, talks of playoffs...bringing Angel Grove it’s _first_ state championship. You’ll get the support.”

“We have to work together” Kimberly nodded, this project, the field becoming her new baby. “Mia and Cameron’s team can do the technical aspects, but we have to provide the content” Kimberly started to hand packets of papers to each of her teammates, “Emma’s camera can also shoot in high definition video”

“And you want to put the hottest girls on video” Gia concluded, she was always ready for her close up. She, Tanya, Kimberly and Aisha could _totally_ handle this.

Tanya laughed reading her parts, “Nope, hell no, I’m not saying _this._ You do not have a gift for writing Hart” She reached over to grab a pen and started making her own little edits, “Give me some time, I’ll tweak it” When Kimberly opened her mouth to protest, the first baseman simply gave her a look, “Trust me. I’ve been doing this kinda thing for years”

“We play to our strengths then” Lauren was obviously speaking from a place where she didn’t want to speak on camera. “When can we get this all up and running?”

Cameron tutted his head side to side, “Functionally, by your next game.” The game against Amber Beach. “But I’m going to need photos for graphics, banners, headers. In game, off site. No one wants to look at an ugly website, so ladies...consider this and the next couple of weeks _media day.”_ He would want a _team_ banner at the header of the website, but no one wanted to pose the question with Kimberly in the room. _What about Trini?_

*****

Their first real game against Amber Beach wasn’t much of an actual _game._ The Angel Grove Lady Tigers didn’t have much of a press box so Billy Cranston sat himself on top of the wooden structure behind home plate. This was his first official podcast for the Lady Tigers, and Gia had to admit, the boy was _fun_ to listen to. With some pointers from Tanya, he could have a pretty solid career in sports announcing if he really dedicated himself to it. As for the website itself, Mia and Cameron Watanabe were a force to be reckoned with, they were able to get it up and running in a matter of a couple of days. Mia provided the content to fill in the gaps while Cameron worked on all of the technical aspects of the site. It didn’t surprise Gia, how technologically savvy Cameron Watanabe was...Tori and her crew had a pretty successful stunt youtube channel and as their resident nerd, he was the one that edited their videos, ran their channel.

Then there was the Kimberly Hart factor in this whole equation. Everyone who was _anyone_ knew Kim, whether they liked her or not. The former head cheerleader who owned the sophomore class was always the talk of Angel Grove. Even at her lowest points, the school continued to gossip about her, _she_ would soon be the face of this softball team. People were suckers for a good _comeback_ story, that or the student body wanted to watch another train wreck in the making. Either way, Kimberly Hart brought a certain starpower to the team, pulled the interest in.

Amber Beach had been ranked the lowest during pre-season polls and it showed. A young team with a young coach just couldn’t keep up with the likes of a dominating senior class of Angel Grove. With a high score of 8 to 4, the tigers could walk away with a solid victory. Though, Amber Beach wouldn’t have scored so high if Gia didn’t hesitate on making a play to the plate. She couldn’t muster herself to throw the ball to Trini at home, not after what she did...her trust had been shaken and Coach _wasn’t_ pleased. Whatever. They still _won_ at the end of the day.

After the game the girls went to dinner at Ernie’s to celebrate, well, all the girls _except_ for Trini. It was definitely a bitch move to exclude her to the team only event but...it was also a bitch move to drop the ball on purpose to let the boys win. They weren’t ready to open their arms up to the catcher and forgive her for everything. Even Kimberly still seemed to be shaken, though, her loyalty still clung to her girlfriend. She didn’t let anyone talk about Trini at the dinner, she wanted to think of literally _anything_ else.

The next week the girls were raring up to play against Harwood County, aka, Coach Repulsa’s old rival Coach Divatox. Rival. Ex. The two women had a complicated relationship in the past, and through that rivalry Rita would always put a lot of pressure on this game. Gia couldn’t blame her, she wouldn’t want an ex to win anything. The days leading up to the event felt normal, she would spend her time with Emma and Noah...she even got Noah involved with the website project. He and Cameron Watanabe made for a damn good team. Mia had invited Emma to go to some show in Briarwood, something about her brother but...Gia wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out with the likes of the GSA. No way. Total social suicide.

At Kimberly’s house, Billy and Tanya used the basement to set up a little recording area so he could conduct interviews. Nothing too serious, just fun little bits to add as weekly content, get to know the players and their quirks. Kimberly was upstairs in her kitchen, tapping her pen against a blank page of a notebook. Really, Gia had only come up for a bottle of water but...ugh, something called within her to be a good person. To check on her teammate. “Hey, we’re actually some fun down there if you wanted to join us” Kimberly didn’t budge, as if she didn’t hear Gia speak, she just continued to tap her pen until an annoyed Gia had to reach over to rest her hand on top of hers. “Kim”

“What?” The sophomore pitcher blinked, looking over to Gia, “Sorry, I was thinking about what else we can do”

“What you can do is take a step back and _breathe._ It’s only been a week” Gia glanced over her shoulder to the blank page, Kimberly was throwing herself into this project 100%, “There’s 9 of us here who are also capable of ideas. You got the ball rolling, let us take some of that”

“8” Kimberly commented, “...Trini” The girlfriend. The girlfriend she was on some weird terms with. She sighed, “I’m trying, it’s petty right? Enough time has passed, I shouldn’t keep holding this against her...we went out on a date”

“I take it that it didn’t go well” Gia opened up Kim’s refrigerator to grab two bottles of water, “Talk to me” Kimberly hesitated, “Tomorrow we are facing _Harwood County._ Coach could very well give you the start...and call me selfish, but I want you on your A game” Pitching would mean having to _look_ at Trini for every single throw over the plate. “What happened?”

“Her ex-girlfriend happened” Kimberly shook her head, “The girl in the photo. She confronted Trini about _something_...Trini says they had closure, and I want to believe her…”

“But you also don’t know if you can trust her” Poor kid, she had no idea how much the people around her wanted to manipulate her. Tommy Oliver...Trini Gomez. A pep-talk wasn't exactly the best time to bring up Tommy Oliver's dare night or Nick Russell's playbook. “You can’t hide behind a project forever. Okay? I want you to look at me, and have those feelings, get them all out for thirty seconds” She did _not_ want a crying Kimberly on her shoulder, but if that was what it was going to take...

“I couldn’t get us the field through the game...I _have_ to do this, I have to be better” Kimberly frowned, her eyes narrowing, Gia didn’t understand _what_ this project meant to her, “I don’t want to always be remembered as the girl who sent that stupid picture of Megan, the girl that had a _mental breakdown_ in a bathroom and hacked off all her hair...the girl who _abandoned_ her squad. I was given _everything_ as a cheerleader not even caring what happened to the girls sports at Angel Grove. This field. This is it...I _have_ to do this.”

Gia tapped her finger against the marble of the island countertop, tilting her head to the side, she only knew one way to push Kimberly and it was never pretty, “You know, I like this little bad girl with mistakes doing whatever she can to make the world a better place bit, but there’s something inside of you” Gia turned in her stool, “Something inside of you that you _keep_ burying down. You are Kimberly Hart, _own_ it. Great, you’re helping out with the field but you’re just doing it out of _guilt._ Where’s that _fire_ where’s that _spark?_ You used to walk down those hallways like you _owned_ the place. I want to see _that_ Kim, the one who’s full of confidence, the bitch who doesn’t let _anyone_ bring her down” Gia tilted her head to the side, her smile sympathetic, “You were never just Tommy Oliver’s girlfriend. He was Kimberly Hart’s boyfriend” If Gia were to assume correctly, if the kids at Angel Grove were to pick between the former homecoming prince and princess...they would choose Kim.

“I’m not that girl anymore.”

“Sure you are” Gia sighed, she couldn’t sit down and watch over Kimberly so intently, “Kim there’s a difference between being _confident_ in yourself and being the worst. You made a shitty choice. Do not let _one_ mistake neuter you” The blonde folded her arms, “This team could be _yours_ one day you know, and yeah, this website fixing up the field that’s awesome. I love this drive you have...but don’t let this drive take over everything. Trini _hurt_ you. She hurt this team but she hurt _you._ No more hiding in a notebook... _face it_ ”

“You’re a bitch you know that?” Kimberly ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a deep sigh, “I _miss_ her, is that crazy?”

“No... _love_ is kinda stupid like that” Gia uncapped her bottle of water to take a sip, she really wasn’t great at these kinds of pep talks but she wanted to try, for Kimberly’s sake.

“Ha” Kimberly’s smirk turned coy as she looked in the senior’s direction, “And what do _you_ know about love?”

Gia coughed, almost choking on her water, that could have been timed better. That bitch. “More than you think”

The door to the basement opened and sure enough Emma was the one to come up to fetch Kimberly for the next interview. She frowned in concern at Gia coughing so she stepped over to rub her back, “Kim, you’re up next”

“Hey...remember…chin up. _You_ are in control” Gia commented, reaching out to hold onto Kimberly’s arm, _“No one_ can take that power away from you unless you let them” She paused, “Just don’t do anything dumb”

“Yeah” Kimberly rolled her eyes, “I’ll get right on that” She was going to be just fine.

*****

The game against Harwood County was Kimberly’s first real shot at starting pitcher and for awhile...she was doing great. Whatever weird vibe she had going with Trini she seemed to get past it, her confidence was building as there wasn’t a score on either side of the game for four innings. All Angel Grove really needed was a score to hopefully put a win in the books...but then Gia saw her behind the plate. The girl from the photo. Trini’s ex-girlfriend was taunting Kimberly from the stands...the ex-girlfriend Kimberly claimed that Trini had closure with. Great. More gay drama. This right here was what Rita Repulsa was worried about when she chose a _couple_ to be on her team.

Trini called for a huddle on the pitcher's mound. One the rest of the infield was quick to join. Gia shook her head in disbelief, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” She had her reservations about Trini after the dropped ball incident but this was ridiculous, her senior year season wasn’t going to be blown on some rookie’s gay drama. This was their second official game.

“...Gia…” Emma was too far to physically calm Gia down, she had to settle for a warning tone. “It’s not like Trini invited her. She’s just as blindsided as we are” Always the voice of reason, it was hard to give _Butters_ the benefit of the doubt.

“She’s fucking taunting, Em!” She was oh so on team Kimberly in this one, no one messed with her people. “I stand right behind Kim, I see exactly what she’s doing”

“You have to _let go”_ Emma’s brow’s raised, Gia held on too tightly to her grudges.

“Alright, alright stop!” Tanya had to step up as the mature one in the group, Kimberly wasn’t going to be listening to Trini and Gia and Emma were on their own little conversation...as usual Tori provided no help either way. “Kimberly” The first basemen took the pitcher’s shoulders, “You gotta ignore her. I know it’s tough, I know all you want to do is be able to fight back. Well, the best way to do it is not letting her win. Cool off and play this game. Don’t give her the satisfaction. We have two more outs. We can’t let them score and tie the game. Focus on _that.”_

“We can do this” Trini knew Kimberly wasn’t, hopefully, mad at her and was more frustrated with the situation. “Don’t even look at her, you look at me...I know you’re pissed. My glove is a target, you want to take out your anger? Take it out on _me._ You don’t even have to look at me, just focus on this” She opened and closed her glove.

“You just take a deep breath” Tori added in her two cents, “Crack your shoulders, _relax_ and I dunno, sing a song in your head. Get away from this space. Don’t let the negativity bring you down, rise above” Always could count on Tori for some off the wall advice.

Kimberly had gotten her shit together to get them through the inning. Only to be replaced by Aisha to close out the game. For this being her start she did a good job, all things considered. She just hadn’t found that spark yet to _really_ get her going. Today wasn’t her day. No matter how much Trini’s ex wanted to play around with the team, it didn’t make a difference. Angel Grove still came home with a win 3 to 1. Kimberly closed herself off to the team while Trini made a beeline to confront the gang of Harwood County kids. Emma wanted to comfort Kim but no...Gia wanted to hear exactly what Trini was getting up to. If she had to _deal_ with this drama she might as well watch the good stuff.

“Oh fuck off! “You know what? No. I stood there and took it while you unloaded all of your personal damage. I’m sorry! I really am for what happened between us. But now you’re just going out of your way to be a petty bitch. Grow up! Get over it! I go my way you go yours.” Kira folded her arms, shaking her head, she didn’t expect Trini to go on the offensive like this. Neither did Gia for that matter. “You stay the hell away from me and you especially stay the hell away from my _team_ my _girlfriend._ Leave them out of this.”

Kira clenched her jaw, the rest of Trini’s team was starting to come over now and she didn’t want to deal with a pack of jocks. It was fun while it lasted but she was completely outnumbered and trying to get back at her ex-girlfriend wasn’t worth this trouble. “C’mon. Let’s go.” She grabbed one of her guy friend’s shoulders to turn them away. “This place is lame anyway”

“Yeah that’s what I thought!” If that wasn’t closure, she wasn’t sure what the hell was.

Now, Gia expected Trini to go on the offensive about _Kimberly_ and _only_ Kimberly, she was the girlfriend. She was the direct target of a lovers-gay drama filled quarrel. No matter what Gia did to shake Trini, no matter how much they excluded her from after game dinners and media day she was _still_ defending her _team._ That earned a _chip_ of respect from the second baseman, even if she was bad at showing it, “Wow, color me surprised. That was pretty badass Gomez”

Trini couldn’t stop herself from glaring at her teammate, her blood was still pumping and she was already in a sharing mood. “And you ” She headed to the other girls, “I’m so sick of your glares and your nicknames. What’re you in middle school? I’m so done feeling like dirt over something that happened weeks ago. I fucked up, I know, but I’m not quitting this team so you can stop being a _bitch_ to me anytime now.”

The tension was rising as Gia didn’t say a thing, they all watched the blonde carefully as she grabbed Trini’s bag from Tori. “Hm” She handed the dufflebag to the sophomore with a hint of a smirk, she always respected anyone brave enough to call her a bitch to her face. “Alright then.” She was the first one to walk past the catcher to get a prime seat on the bus.

Gia could hear her girlfriend try to comfort Trini with a, “I’m sorry if she was mean to you”

The ride back to Angel Grove was going to be awkward and rough, Gia knew enough about Coach Repulsa to know that even if they _won_ they still made mistakes out there. She was perfectly fine with singling Kimberly and Trini out for...well...really being the _center_ of this entire mess. The team barely had a chance to settle in and get ready for the long hour drive home when Rita literally kicked the likes of Kimberly, Trini and Lauren off of the bus forcing them to walk home and work out their drama. It wasn’t a move that really surprised Gia, she had been locked in closets with Lauren back when they were younger to try and get to an understanding. Still, being locked in a closet was nothing compared to making a _walk_ like that. She couldn’t help but wonder if Kimberly would be okay...if she and Trini could work things out, and more importantly if she could find that spark to become the girl Gia _knew_ she was capable of being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and the Briarwood Chapters are next <3


	10. Rivalry Week Part I: Party- Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Lady Tigers wanted to do was celebrate a win against Summer Cove. A party at Tommy Oliver's sounded like the perfect way to end their day. Tommy Oliver had other plans when he invited their cross town rivals, Briarwood, for some drinking games. Nothing good ever came when these two teams met off school grounds. Poor Trini got caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a lot longer, Rivalry Week is a big chunk of fic so I decided that it'd be best to split this last chapter into two different parts.

**_~Emma~_ **

Kimberly and Trini had gotten back to good terms and the team could breathe a little easier. Even Gia loosened her grips on the grudge, they wouldn’t be champion contenders if they continued to have in-fighting and drama. Everyone needed to be on the same level of trust, and that included Trini. Just in time too, as rivalry week reared it’s ugly head. The boys team would be playing Briarwood and in the following week, the girls would be facing off with Karone and her girls. The pressure was on the baseball team to bring back the trophy to the tigers.

For the girls, they would be fortunate to face off with Summer Cove before their big game against Briarwood, it was a good chance to play as a _team._ The clash of the cats as it was deemed. Wildcats vs Tigers. With it being an away game, it gave the girls a chance to talk amongst themselves on the bus. Kimberly now included Trini in with the rest of the team when it came to her big plans for the field, their goal to get a new scoreboard...it involved a _lot_ of fundraising.

“Girlfriend auction” Tanya was the one to pitch the idea, she and Aisha had been planning on their own, “It’s supposed to be fun, nothing committal all the guy would be buying is your company”

“Oh the cheerleaders did something like that a couple of years ago” Oh yeah, Emma remembered _that_ well, the football team and basketball team went nuts about it, “We need to make sure our bases are covered, with rules, so we don’t get into trouble”

Gia tensed next to Emma, she was already on the full defensive about _this_ line of thought. “Oh no no” Gia popped her head up from the back of the bus this was one she’d be fighting, “No way this is just asking for trouble”

“If anyone, we thought you’d be the most on board with this” Aisha tilted her head to the side, confused to why Gia would be so against having attention drawn to her. She didn’t know that Gia and Emma were seeing each other, that technically they _weren’t_ on the market to date. “It’s not like we’re promising sex, that’s illegal. Just a dinner date or a movie or whatever chill thing. It’s for fun”

“What if we already have a boyfriend?” Hayley asked, speaking for herself and Shelby.

“That’s not stopping me” Tori shrugged, “The dates I “go on” are make out sessions on the couch in his basement. He can step it up” Emma felt bad, Tori deserved better.

Kimberly and Trini exchanged a glance before Kimberly got on her knees so she could lean on the back of the seat and look back to the other girls, specifically Tori, “Make out sessions? Is that code for something else?” Tori’s grin while shaking her head would have to suffice for answer...Emma did _not_ want to know about the escapades of Blake Bradley and Tori Hanson.

“Look, I don’t want to make you all feel bad when guys want to spend way more money to breathe the same air as me” Gia folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her seat, if she wanted to fight this one that wasn’t the best argument. “I don’t want to embarrass you”

“We need a new scoreboard, none of us care who makes what” Tanya shook her head incredulously at the blonde in the back of the bus, “If your ho-ass can make that happen, then we meet our goal that’s the _point._ ”

“What did you say to me?” Gia bit back, narrowing her eyes at one of her best friends on the team.

“Okay, okay calm down” Emma rested a hand on Gia’s thigh, she did not need to be getting into another squabble with a teammate. She needed to de-escalate this situation, to make this idea seem like a _bad_ one so they wouldn’t have to go through with going on a date with the high bidder, “Gia has every right to be concerned about this. What’s stopping someone like Jake Holling from putting down hundreds of dollars to outbid anyone? Is a scoreboard worth ulterior motives?”

Kimberly knew that feeling all too well, especially with the Tommy Oliver situation floating in the air. “Why don’t we stick a pin in this idea and come back to it if we can’t think of anything else?” Everyone seemed to be on the same page with that, the former cheerleader sighed sinking back down in her chair. “If all else fails we can do a bake sale” To Emma there was _nothing_ wrong with a bake sale, in fact, it could actually be a lot of fun.

The other girls continued to talk amongst themselves, Gia had closed her eyes, leaning back against the seat...she wasn’t able to relax, not with the _idea_ of having to play their way through a girlfriend auction. “We can’t let that happen” What they _could_ do was come out and say that they were together, but Emma _knew_ Gia wouldn’t be up for that idea.

When Kimberly and Trini shared a kiss, Gia of course had to make the comment, “Keep it in your pants, Hart!” Just to garner a laugh from some of the other girls around them. Why did she want to hold back so much of herself around them? These girls were their family, they would be just _fine_ with the idea of being out. They didn’t treat Trini and Kimberly any differently...ball incident aside.

Lauren stood from her spot a couple of rows back and, while holding onto seats for balance made her way to the back of the bus. “I’m sure you’ve all seen the invitation and before you get excited, I don’t want this to distract from our current game. Summer Cove is a good team and” She sighed reluctantly, “We can go to the party as a team afterward to celebrate, if we _win.”_ Party? “...You have no idea what I’m talking about…” She looked on to nine other girls with blank expressions on their face.

Shelby was the one to pull up facebook on her phone, once the word party dropped she was on it . As a freshman it was exciting to be included in these big events, “The Beat out Briarwood Party. It’s at Tommy Oliver’s lake house, we have to go to this” She was already scrolling down the list of people who were invited to this exclusive event, the cheerleaders, the football team, the basketball team, volleyball, soccer, any of the “cool” sports were included.

“We have a game to focus on” Lauren sat down in the seat across from Kimberly and Trini before she would get yelled at for standing on the bus. “When we _win_ we can talk party” She quietly sat back, sending out a text message on her phone to invite Mia.

Summer Cove didn’t stand a chance up against the united Angel Grove Lady Tigers, now _this_ was a team that had a real shot at the playoffs.

*****

A team that wins together, enters a party together. The softball girls were a bit late to Tommy Oliver’s lake house party. He wanted to get the student population, correction...the popular kids, more reasons to get pumped up for the big game against Briarwood. They were greeted with an announcement from Tommy Oliver himself, the sophomore boy holding a microphone, “Our guests of honor just arrived! Woo the softball team just spanked Summer Cove!” Applause was something they weren’t _used_ to just by entering a room. His guests were clearly already drunk. Oh boy, that would get to Gia’s head quick if Emma wasn’t there to keep her humble.

“Oh no, I gotta fix this” Tanya had been at the party for a total of thirty seconds and she did not like the hosts choice in background music. No wonder people were drinking to have a good time. They won and it was rivalry week it was time to dance it out. Without another word she went over to Tommy’s computer, the one that was hooked up to his sound system, and plugged her own music into the device. “Move aside T.O”

“That’s more like it” Aisha started to walk backwards, leading the other girls into the house, “I say we grab a couple of drinks and get our dance on”

“I can drink to that” Gia grinned, Emma had linked her arm with hers as it would be easier moving through a crowd of people as a collective unit. Hayley and Shelby broke off to try and find some of the freshman boys. Tori grabbed Kimberly as quickly as possible to challenge Zack Taylor and his girlfriend Amanda Clark at pong. It left Lauren and Trini to their own devices.

“For a Tuesday night there’s a lot of people here” Emma commented as she, Gia and Aisha entered the kitchen. Aisha shrugged, while Gia shook her head and laughed, no one said _no_ to a party at Tommy Oliver’s lakehouse. In a dull harbor town...what else was there to really do? “I don’t want to drink tonight”

“We’re _celebrating”_ Gia broke away from Emma so she could mix herself a drink, Hawaiian Punch and vodka...at least Tommy Oliver didn’t supply the cheap stuff. “That’s three wins in a row” Amber Beach, Harwood County and now Summer Cove lost to them...they were going to go into their rivalry game with a perfect season and a number one spot.

“Gia” Aisha frowned at how much vodka the blonde was pouring into her mixed drink, “You trying to get me drunk?”

“That’s kind of the point” If Emma wasn’t going to drink with her then Aisha was going to be her new best friend. The second baseman tilted her head, “Why? Do you have a test tomorrow?”

“Well, no but-” Gia handed her the drink with a huge smile on her face, “Okay, okay” At least it was flavored vodka. The pitcher didn’t drink as often as Gia did so she made a face at the burn of the alcohol, “Jeez, Moran” She had to let out a puff of air to cool her tongue, “This is way too strong”

Gia reached for Aisha’s cup, bringing it to her nose just to smell how much she put in there and effectively switching their cups. “You need to _live_ a little more dangerously Aisha”

Aisha took a sip of her new drink and nodded an approval, this was a much better balance. “You talk like I’m a complete shut in” She rose her cup, “Cheers to a good game”

Emma had found a water bottle in Tommy’s refrigerator while her teammates were conversing, joining the two in a toast. If Gia _were_ to drink a lot that night, Emma wanted to be sober to drive her home. “And more to come”

The three of them agreed that they weren’t very invested in playing a drinking game and decided that instead they should dance. Tanya had some damn good taste and like Gia had said, it was due time for some celebration. Emma, Gia and Aisha formed a little semi-circle to sway along to the music and have a good time.

Gia caught the way that Aisha would scan the room of Angel Grove students every now and again, curiously asking, “You looking for someone special?” Emma sighed, taking Gia’s free hand to twirl herself around. “Cute boy?” Gia fake gasped, “Does Aisha Campbell have a _crush_ on someone?”

“... _Gia_ …” Even if Emma was curious to what the answer was, she didn’t want Gia to pester their shy friend.

Aisha smiled and shook her head, refusing to answer the question in favor of taking another drink. She _never_ talked about crushes, guys she had feeling for, she didn’t open herself up; even to her friends. The one time she did let someone in...it didn’t go well, Rocky DeSantos was no prince charming. Since then, she didn’t like making herself vulnerable when she didn’t have to.

The music suddenly cut out, Tommy Oliver had grabbed his microphone. An irritated Tanya pushed his shoulder as he spoke, she didn’t take well when people interrupted or talked over her, “Better late than never!” His grin wide, “I thought it would be fun to kick off rivalry week with a fun competition of our own”

Emma, Gia and Aisha, as well as the rest of the party turned to the direction of the front door. One by one a member of the Briarwood Baseball team stepped inside the lake house. Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Tyler Navarro, Nick Russell...Rocky DeSantos...Troy Burrows... _Red._ Emma felt her stomach drop, thankful that she didn’t drink anything earlier.

The Angel Grove students, namely the baseball team were now standing on high alert...as alert as they _could_ be under the influence. Mike Fernandez stood in front of his girlfriend, Emily Ava, he looked like he was ready to fight right off the bat. Jake Holling looked confused about the whole ordeal, he had the most to drink. Cameron Watanabe, Carlos Vallerte and Bridge Carson had to set their drinks down, they needed to do the man thing-puffing out their chests and try to match Briarwood’s intimidation level. The Angel Grove boys didn’t quite match up to the brute strength of the Briarwood Bulls.  Adam Park had been in the kitchen, getting Tanya something to drink so she wouldn’t have to leave her post at Tommy’s computer. Zack Taylor was still with Kimberly and Tori upstairs, he had no idea any of this was happening. The freshmen boys Riley and Calvin just quietly sat in their corner...hoping that they wouldn’t be called upon by Tommy to join in whatever game was about to be played.

“Thanks for the invitation” Red spoke, Emma was never a fan of the Briarwood Baseball team captain. He thrived on the power, he had _fun_ making kids lives hell, and...he always rubbed her the wrong way. Homecoming didn’t help. “I’d be happy to kick your sorry ass anytime of the week, Oliver. Name your game.”

Mike was the first of the baseball team to speak, “I want nothing to do with the likes of these assholes” He wanted to make himself appear bigger, using his body to stand in front of Emily, the same way Gia would put herself between Emma and the boys to protect her.

“Hey hey there’s nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition between towns” Tommy wanted to keep control over the situation, having a microphone and the attention of the room certainly helped. “Flip cup for the guys, pong for the girls...then we switch” Tommy announced, that garnering a look from Tanya next to him. _Girls._ The softball team was also expected to take part in this...which meant the Briarwood Baseball team wasn’t the only Briarwood team that was extended an invitation. Karone. The softball team. “Set up the tables”

Carlos, Bridge, and Cameron obliged Tommy’s request. Red vs Carolina Blue. The battle would be on. Troy found Emma through crowd and nodded his head in her direction. “I can’t...I can’t be here right now” Emma could feel the tension rising in the room and with Karone and the other softball girls entering the house, she wasn’t up to playing a game of pong. Being in this house was suddenly suffocating.

“Go…” Aisha nodded to Gia to get Emma out of here, “Tanya and I have Lauren’s back, it looks like Trini’s over there too. We can handle Karone”

Gia murmured a thank you, hooking her arm with Emma to guide her through the kitchen. She needed to get Emma out of that house, as quickly as possible. The last thing they wanted was a Tommy Oliver calling them out over a microphone. Emma felt pathetic, running away from her problems, from even being in the same room as Troy but...at the same time, this was too many people. There was too much aggression.

Gia poured her drink into the sink, “Adam your boys are going to need you” She set her cup down and patted the boys shoulder, “Tanya may need you too”

“Really?” The senior pitcher blinked in surprise, the infliction in his voice all too hopeful at the mention of his crush. His attention snapped to the living room, “Oh god, Red’s here?” He sighed, “What is Tommy doing?”

“It’s rivalry week” Gia spoke for the both of them, Emma wrapped an arm around Gia’s waist, feeling safer around the blondes presence.

“Emma, are you okay?” The baseball pitcher didn’t want to leave into the battleground just yet.

“Yeah, I just need some fresh air” She smiled politely, Emma didn’t want anyone to have to worry about her. Adam seemed convinced enough, besides, if Tanya _did_ need him in there...he had other priorities. With a kind smile, he let the two girls get on their way.

Gia led Emma away from the party, and where she parked her car, with everyone’s attention on the baseball vs baseball and softball vs softball teams...no one really noticed them slip out of the party. In her camaro, they’d be safe to breathe without everyone’s eyes on them. Emma cradled the water bottle in her lap, “I feel like such an idiot” She sighed, feeling awful for abandoning her team when they could use the talents of Gia Moran to be on their drinking team. As nice as Karone was to Emma at the Briarwood Homecoming, this was _rivalry week._ Briarwood was set to face Angel Grove next and the captain of the Bulls had a vendetta against the likes of Lauren Shiba. “You should go back in there”

“I am _not_ leaving you” Gia turned in the driver’s seat, trying to get as comfortable as possible to face her girlfriend. She reached over to rest her hand on Emma’s thigh for a change. “And I’m not going to be apart of Tommy Oliver’s little reindeer games” The blonde had always been pretty indifferent to Tommy Oliver, then Dare Night happened and suddenly she changed her tune. “Tori can out drink any of those corn huskers” She tilted her head, her voice softening, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be”

Even when she was upset with herself, Gia still found a way to make her smile, “You’re just saying that because I’m your girlfriend” Emma knew how much Gia liked to be the center of attention, how much she enjoyed being at parties, having fun dancing or drinking. “It’s been _months_ since I broke things up with him, I should stop avoiding him…I’ve moved on”

“You don’t owe him anything” The second baseman shook her head, “If you don’t want to talk to him, you shouldn’t be forced to” Gia cracked her window and Emma’s so they could get a stream of fresh air, “The fact of the matter is Briarwood shouldn’t even _be_ here. That’s _not_ going to end well”

Emma had to agree, inviting both baseball and softball teams only created a powder keg. This wasn’t a _friendly_ rivalry between schools. Not when Nick Russell wrote out scorebooks, or the Briarwood boys putting firecrackers under Coach Finster’s deck. Last year when Jen Scotts had been captain of the softball team, Briarwood softball didn’t mess with them...but for whatever reason Karone Astronema carried a grudge against Lauren Shiba like no other. Someone was going to break, someone was going to snap. Mike Fernandez was a likely candidate for the first one to throw a punch. Rivalry week was actually the worst. “I don’t want to talk about Troy anymore”

Gia reached over to stroke Emma’s arm, “What _do_ you want?”

A lot of things. To be _out_ namely. Oh how nice would it have been to see the look on Troy’s face when he realized that Emma had moved on to someone better. That she was happy in the arms of her best friend...her girlfriend, with plans for a future. It was vindictive and petty, a thought that shouldn’t even cross her mind, but Emma was only human. “You”

That response garnered a smile and a light laugh out of Gia, “Well, you’re in luck...because I’m all yours” Emma reached over, not for Gia like she was expecting, but to turn on Gia’s car. The third baseman played around with Gia’s radio until finding the perfect station for a little mood music, “You trying to seduce me?” In her car, while everyone else was facing a Briarwood crisis.

Emma took off her jean jacket, since the heater was now on, she didn’t need it anymore. “Maybe” She replied innocently enough, she could never pull off _sexy_ very well as she radiated sunshine with a sweet smile. Emma tried to break the distance by leaning over the center console to kiss her girlfriend, but Gia saw the move coming. She put up a finger to Emma’s lips effectively stopping her in her tracks. So much for trying to make the best of their situation.

Gia had to look around, to check their surroundings to make sure that they wouldn’t be seen. No one was outside. _Everyone_ at the party wanted to watch the rivalry games go down inside, they would be safe in Gia’s car… “You _know_ the rules of my car” It was a weak excuse, Emma knew she was afraid of being spotted.

“I do…” Emma’s fingertips trailed up Gia’s arm, lightly grazing her skin, she knew exactly what she was doing...what buttons to push. “We don’t have to go all the way tonight.” Really, after seeing Troy, the guy who broke her heart in the fall; she wanted to distract herself with better feelings. She craved Gia’s lips, Gia’s hands on her body, and when Emma wanted something she found a way to get it. Sometimes the best method to get her girlfriend going was to stroke her ego, “You had an amazing game, that play home? Your _triple..._ tonight is supposed to be about _celebrating_ after all”

Emma watched carefully as the gears in Gia’s head started to turn, she wanted Emma so badly, at what cost? Potentially being caught? Breaking her own rules? “We have to be careful” Gia concluded, bending to Emma, if they wanted to have a proper heated make out session, it’d have to be saved for the back seat. “And take off your shoes” What a sexy request. Emma understood, Gia loved her car just as much as Emma loved her camera.

The third baseman was the first to mosey her way into the back of the camaro. Gia had an amazing, undeniably sexy car, but it was a bitch to try to move around in. Emma laid down on top of the back seat, pulling Gia down by the fabric of her shirt at first opportunity. Their lips crashed together, Gia’s hands roamed Emma’s body while Emma’s fingers laced through blonde locks of hair. Was it wrong to use Gia to get over her lingering thoughts of Troy? Yes, probably. Emma didn’t want to think about Troy, or Briarwood, or the way she was hurt back at Homecoming. All she wanted was to get lost in her girlfriend’s touch.

The hardest part about making out in Gia’s backseat was keeping this session to _only_ a make out. Emma craved physical affection, even when they were at school she found herself always linking her arm with Gia’s. She always was the first one to reach out for hugs, for cuddling, for sitting in Gia’s lap when she could. As much as she fantasized about going all the way in Gia’s sports car, she couldn’t push Gia on her rules...not at a party...not when they could be caught by _anyone._ Gia was great at spinning things, with a make out session they could blame on the alcohol. To the students of Angel Grove, Gia Moran was in no way gay, nope. Gia’s hand was up Emma’s shirt, fondling her breast, because that was just what good bffs do. She just loved to cover second base, on _and_ off the field.

Their heated make out session was interrupted by the sound of Cole Evans groaning in pain, “Ah what the fuck!?”

Gia pulled away from Emma, now suddenly on high alert, getting caught wasn’t an option. The blonde reached forward to turn down the music. Her window had been cracked just enough for them to hear what was going on outside. “Is that?” Emma’s eyes widened, gasping when she put two and two together. The tiny frame hoisted up upon Cole Evans shoulder, pulling his hair in an effort to try to get him to drop her. “...It’s Trini”

“Fuck...fuck” Gia ran a hand through her hair, behind Cole was the captain of the Briarwood baseball team. Red. How the hell did two of the seniors get past everyone _inside_ the house? How did they manage to grab Trini? The last Gia and Emma knew, Tommy was making a spectacle of the baseball and softball teams...surely all eyes would be on the captain.

Emma grabbed onto Gia’s arm, pointing to the living room window just in time to see Morgan Morgana of Briarwood reel her fist back and clock Tanya Sloan right in the mouth. Tori Hanson instantly came up to Tanya’s defense by shoving Morgan out of the sightline to the window. “What’s happening in there?”

Gia sighed, it was an all out free-for all up there. “Rivalry week” Red and Cole were getting Trini too close to the lake...the girls in the car didn’t like where this was going. Their minds instantly going to the darkest place...two big guys one small girl. Too many episodes of _Law and Order SVU_ flashed through their heads. “Come on. We have to help Trini” Gia was quick to crawl back up to the front seat and let herself out. The blonde was so determined to help her friend that she put her shoes back on as she was running.

Emma wasn’t _like_ Gia, she didn’t fight. She was never one to raise her fists...she barely liked to raise her voice or verbal altercations. Emma slipped in the front seat and opened up Gia’s glove box. She knew that Gia had been starting to get presents from her father for when she would go off to college. A rape whistle, pepper spray...Gia was even looking into getting herself a taser. Emma grabbed the pepper spray from the glove box and placed it in her back pocket...just in case. She needed an edge against someone as daunting and wild as Cole Evans.

By the time Emma had made it to the shore of the lake, Gia was already making a beeline to the water, using her momentum of the run to jump onto Cole Evan’s shoulders. Trini thankfully had come up for water and could breathe. Tyler Navarro, the freshman boy from Briarwood’s baseball team had gotten up from the ground. His knees were covered in mud as he went for Red himself. “Are you crazy?” The fourteen year old wasn’t the smartest to try and challenge his captain directly, but he didn’t know what else to do, girls were being thrown into a freezing lake. If he and Shelby...if Gia and Emma hadn't shown up. What would have happened to Trini? Hyped up on adrenaline he shoved Red, the eighteen year old barely even budged.

Shelby brought her hands to her face to muffle a surprised sound as Red balled up his fist and punched Tyler so hard in the gut that he lurched forward. “You don’t touch me like that Navarro” Red didn’t even hesitate to strike a member of his own team, a _child._ One powerful blow to the back and Tyler was face down in the ground. All this time Emma was worried about the young boy’s integrity, if he would be using Shelby just to get credit with the Briarwood boys. It wasn’t fair to him, to compare him to Troy or the others...she was wrong.

Shelby kneeled down by Tyler’s side, slowly trying to turn him over, he was no match against his own team. “Fuck you” The determined freshman glared daggers up at Red, her hands clenching hard in Tyler’s t-shirt, terrified of what the baseball captain was capable of.

The second, the _moment_ Red made a move to turn on Shelby, Emma called out a “Hey!” To grab his attention. She needed to do _something_ to help. Trini wasn’t safe. Emma didn’t know how long Gia could attempt to bring down Cole and now Red wasn’t above hurting fourteen year old freshmen. She held the pepper spray at the ready and fired with purpose. _No one else._ Not if she could help it.

Red let out the most agonizing scream as he shielded his eyes from the oncoming assault, it was too late, it was already affecting him. Emma stared at him, her arm shaking, he was a bully and an asshole but a human. A human being that was suffering immense pain, all because of her. Tears streamed down his face, the boy’s chest rising and falling with every deep breath, he glared up to Emma, “You’re going to _pay_ for that you fucking cunt” A threat that shook Emma, to the core.

Like a guardian angel, Gia emerged from the water with her arm protectively wrapped around Trini. The poor girl was freezing. The Angel Grove second baseman had to let go of Trini in favor of stepping forward and grabbing Red by his ear, shoving his face into the mud where it belonged. “What did you just call her?” A protective Gia was not one to pull punches, she had absolutely no qualms about rubbing his face into it, to further humiliate him in front of his dumb lackey Cole. “That’s what I thought”

Gia let go of Red and took a couple of paces back to stand herself protectively in front of Emma. _No one._ Touched a hair on Emma Goodall’s head if Gia Moran was there to defend her. Red needed to wash his eyes out, he was in far too much pain to want to deal with a couple of girls and a baby traitor. Cole was right there behind Red, too dumb to really think for himself. Tyler sat himself up, nodding a thank you to the women around him. Sad eyes full of regret found Trini, he felt terrible for not being able to do more to help her.

“Hey kid” Gia’s voice softened, the blonde nodded in Shelby’s direction, “Get her home, okay?” She then pulled her car keys out of her pocket and secured them in Emma’s hand, “Em, there’s  a blanket in the trunk, take my car, crank the heat” Gia then looked into the house, the war zone and sighed deeply, “I’ll go find Kimberly, let her know what happened”

Emma was too shell shocked of what had just occurred, Gia could sense that and reached her hand to gently loosen Emma’s deathgrip on the pepper spray. “Hey, you did good” The blonde’s smile was soft, reassuring, “Let me take it from here”

The shaken girl didn’t want Gia to leave, not just yet, she stepped forward to hug her girlfriend tightly. Gia rubbed her back until Emma calmed down, her voice low, whispering reassurances. _It’s okay._ They were going to be just fine. Emma rested her forehead on Gia’s shoulder letting out a deep breath, she needed to pull herself together and get Trini somewhere warm before she could get sick. “Okay...please hurry” If this what was going on outside of the party, Emma didn’t want to think of what was happening inside. She went to Trini’s side once more and smiled, “Let’s get you a blanket”

Once the pair got to Gia’s bright yellow car, Emma insisted that Trini sit in the passenger seat so she could get the direct blast from the heater. “I can’t thank you enough” Trini’s voice was small as Emma wrapped her in the blanket like a burrito and helped her sit down in her seat. “Where were you guys anyway?” She asked, Emma was simply thankful that because the car was on earlier, it didn’t take too long to get the heat to start going.

“...That’s not important” Emma sat herself down in the driver's seat, once Gia returned with Kimberly she would gladly move. For now she just wanted to be a good friend and comfort Trini after such a crazy night, “Are you okay?”

Trini rested her head back against the headrest, trying to get as comfortable as she could, “I’ll live” It was just the two of them alone, Trini didn’t have to pretend to be tougher than she needed to. Emma was shaken as it was and she never was even _touched._ “Your ah…” Trini wasn’t sure how to say this without making it weird, “Buttons”

Emma glanced down to her shirt and noticed that a couple of buttons were undone and at the right angle her pink bra was starting to show. _“Oh”_ _Gia,_ Emma could only wonder how long it had _been_ like that. “That must’ve happened during the scuffle” Emma started to try and rebutton herself back up, but her hands were too jittery.

“Where the hell did you get mace anyway?” Trini asked raising a brow, a fair question.

“It’s Gia’s actually” Emma pointed to the glove compartment, “She’s eighteen so, she was able to get it for some self defense. She’s looking into getting a taser, I tell her she’s crazy but maybe I’m wrong...I don’t know” Maybe Gia had every right to be as paranoid about safety as she was. Emma couldn’t help but ask again, “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

Trini sighed, she knew Emma meant well, but she really didn’t need to be asked a million times if she was okay. “I’m just tired” She admitted, “Kim’s worth it” Trini closed her eyes, the poor girl just looked exhausted, “I’ll gladly be thrown into a lake a thousand times if it means I can be with her.”

“Mmm that’s sweet” Emma nodded thoughtfully, putting a hand in front of the vent to make sure the heat was coming on full blast, “You two make for a cute couple...I wish it was easier...” She looked down thoughtfully; she wished that she could _really_ comfort Trini, to tell her that she and Gia were _just_ like her and Kimberly. A couple. A couple just trying to _make_ it in High School. “And that people weren’t such assholes about it...I don’t understand why it’s _so_ hard.” As a senior she witnessed Lauren and Mia’s journey coming out as Angel Grove’s first girl on girl couple, she knew what Kevin and Jayden had to go through. It wasn’t easy for any of them by any means. Why were High Schoolers so cruel? Why was Briarwood so _full_ of _hate?_

Trini tilted her head to the side curiously, “Are _you_ okay?” When Emma sent her a weak smile, Trini continued,  “Ha I think I’ll have to take Lauren up on those self defense classes”

“Or you could just _mace_ homophobes” Emma’s laugh cracked, she wasn’t the best at trying to hide her pain through humor. Emma wasn’t like Trini, she couldn’t be sarcastic for longer than two seconds without breaking. She was too nice for her own good.

A tap at the driver’s window snapped the two girls away from their conversation. Gia had returned with Kimberly in tow and they needed to all swap positions. Trini reluctantly got up and moved to the back seat, Emma crawled over the gear shifter lever to take Trini’s spot in the passenger seat. Kimberly joined Trini in the back seat and in an instant her arms were around her blanket wrapped burrito girlfriend. Gia got into the driver's seat to get them out of there.

The ride to Trini’s house was filled with Gia holding Emma’s hand, speaking about what she saw in the house. The fight, the party, it was all getting out of control. The four girls in the car were shaken, each in their own way. Emma still was coming to grips with inflicting so much pain in another human being, no matter how much he deserved it, she was shaken that the situation escalated to that. Could she have done something else? She wondered. Kimberly comforted Trini in the back seat, Gia allowed them to kiss...an exception to her rules. Just this once. It wasn’t long before Trini had fallen asleep, too much excitement...she had some alcohol in her system. The poor sophomore catcher was exhausted.

When they arrived at the Gomez house, Gia and Trini went upstairs to Trini’s room so they could change into something dry. Kimberly wanted to do _something_ to help so she offered to start making hot chocolates for the girls. They needed some time to sit and relax. Before Emma could assist or settle in herself, a determined Jason Scott with Billy Cranston descended Trini’s stairs and made way to the front door. Billy paused when he noticed Emma, he smiled in her direction, “Hi Emma”

“Hey Billy” Emma frowned, the two boys weren’t staying? Why were they even here in the first place? This clearly wasn’t either of their homes...and Trini wasn’t around to entertain. “Where are you going?”

“Out” The quarterback was vague, “The less you know the better” He sent her an apologetic smile, he didn’t mean to be so curt with her. “Make sure they’re okay for us” Both Trini and Kimberly. The girls of the sophomore’s little friend group. “Okay?”

Emma nodded her head, folding her arms across her chest, in this moment she felt so small, “Promise”

“Bye Emma” Billy waved to her, following Jason out of the front door. The boys clearly were on a mission and they weren’t going to let themselves be slowed down by small talk.

Gia descended the staircase moments later, her jeans replaced with a black pair of sweatpants that were too short for the blonde. Her ankles were showing, but they were dry, they’d have to do. Kim was still busy in the kitchen, it gave Gia a chance to rest a hand on Emma’s hip, tilting her head to the side to catch those big brown eyes, “Hey, you’re okay. We’re all okay”

“You heard what he said” Emma couldn’t forget, the image of Red’s face burned into her mind, his threats still ringing through her ears. “He’s going to come for me”

“If he so much as _breathes_ near you, I’ll make sure he’s sorry” Gia’s expression hardened, _no one_ ever touched Emma if Gia was around. That was the way it’s always been, ever since they were little.

“With what? The taser you’re going to start packing?” Emma tilted her head, frowning, she didn’t want Gia to start relying on extremes, “Are you really going to need that?”

“Trini was picked off and thrown into a freezing lake” Gia shrugged, “So I want to be careful, I want you to be _safe,_ is that so bad?”

Before Emma could even answer the question, Kimberly came from the kitchen, three mugs of hot chocolate in her hands that Gia and Emma were quick to assist her with. Trini was still taking a shower, getting all things lake off of her that they had plenty of time to just sit on the couch and try and enjoy each other's company. “I can’t thank you guys enough for what you did back there” Kimberly murmured looking down into her cup.

“It’s fine... _she’s_ fine…” Gia reached her hand over to squeeze Kimberly’s shoulder. They returned Trini to the safety of her house, the night was _over._

At least. So they thought.

There was a knock at the door, Kimberly set her mug down to answer it, Mr. and Mrs. Gomez were in their rooms sleeping and probably wouldn’t take kindly to the uninvited guests. What the three girls _weren’t_ expecting was a caravan. Lauren, Mia, Emily Ava, Mike Fernandez, Tori, Tanya and Aisha were all there to show some support for Trini...to make sure she’s okay. With Shelby safe with Tyler, Emma had to ask as the others filed into the room. “Where’s Hayley?” The other fourteen year old, the other _baby_ of the team was completely unaccounted for.

Emily helped a _very_ drunk and _very_ shirtless Mike into the recliner. On his body numbers were written all over in permanent marker. Aisha was busy on her phone, texting others at the party to see what was going on at Tommy’s house. Tanya shrugged, she had no idea where Hayley was. “Last I saw she was with Calvin” She paused, “The boyfriend”

Mia sat herself down on the couch, taking up the last empty space next to Emma and watched as her girlfriend paced the room. It surprised Emma to see Lauren this way, the girl hardly _ever_ showed emotion; even during high stress situations during softball season. She was always zen, calm, quiet but here? She was nervous, on edge, biting her lip and glancing up the stairs every now and again as if waiting to see with her own two eyes that Trini was okay. It was jarring to see their leader like this, to put it in the nicest way possible. “Lauren you should sit” Mia patted the arm of the couch next to her, but her girlfriend shook her head, too lost in her own thoughts.

“Lauren” Gia gritted her teeth, irritated with the blonde, “Sit your ass down, you’re making _me_ anxious”

“I can’t” The team captain stopped her pacing for a moment to fold her arms, her fingertips dancing along her bicep, too jittery to be completely still.

“She’s okay” Kimberly knew that Lauren and Trini had a strong connection, from GSA to Trini picking the team captain to be her mentor during tryouts. “She’s just showering, she’ll be down in a couple of minutes”

“Don’t push her” Emma warned, keeping her voice low, Gia had a long night and she was not above taking out her frustration on Lauren. “Not tonight”

“I should have been there” Lauren brought a hand over her mouth, looking thoughtfully at the ground before starting to pace again. Much to Gia’s irritation. Emma held onto her girlfriend’s hand to try and keep _her_ from snapping.

“Fuck Briarwood” Mike stated from the couch, Emily tried to shush him by kissing his cheek, “No...I mean it. Fuck Nick Russell, fuck Cole Evans and fuck that _psycho_ Red.” He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wide. He was clearly the most drunk in the room, which was saying a lot as Tori looked like she was about to fall asleep on Tanya. “They _suck”_

“Mike you have to be quiet” Emily started to stroke his bare arm, her voice soft and calming, “We’re at the Gomez house”

“Ahhh shit” Mike closed his eyes, resting his head back on the chair, “Fuck them for what they did to Trini G.” He sighed heavily, “How did I let this happen?”

“There was no way of knowing _that_ would happen” Tanya had a hand to her jaw, her lip had been busted up from a fight. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up about it” She glanced from the drunk boy to the couch to her friend pacing around like a lioness, “Either of you”

“You don’t _get it.”_ Lauren’s statement was firm, her hands started to open and close into fists, trying not to relive a distant memory. “This is what Briarwood _does._ You think Trini was the first? They _literally_ call it dyke dunking over there. No, we should have seen this coming. _I_ should have seen this coming” Lauren ran her fingers through her thin locks of blonde hair. Emily watched Mia intently, the GSA president’s mouth formed into a thin line, for once she didn’t have anything to say _._ “Karone got into my head”

“Summer says it’s calming down” Aisha announced, glancing up from her phone for a moment, “Zack and Tommy are doing some serious damage control”

“Okay, but where is Hayley?” Kimberly asked, growing concerned for their unaccounted tiger.

“I’ll have her look” Aisha sat down on the ground, her attention fully on her phone and her connections back at the Oliver house.

Trini finally made an appearance, she stood at the top of her stares and looked down...amazed at how many people showed up for her. Her hair was still wet, she appeared utterly exhausted from her night, but there was a certain softness to the sophomore. Just last week an entire team was against her, now here they sat, hoping and wishing that she was okay.

“I’m so sorry….I should have been there” Lauren was the first to approach Trini as she was the closest to the bottom of the stairs, the team captain harbored so much guilt. “You left these in the bathroom” She handed Trini her wallet and her phone. No doubt the sophomore’s phone would be bombarded with messages between her teammates and the GSA club.

“You had your own battle to fight” Trini didn’t want Lauren to feel bad. She started to glance around the room to each individual that came out for her, taking a moment to smile apologetically at Tanya’s busted lip, “Lauren...I’m okay”

“It doesn’t matter” Mia finally spoke up, frowning as she finally looked up from the floor. “This shouldn’t have even happened to you” The president moved to stand at Lauren’s side, resting a hand on her girlfriend’s arm, “This hasn’t been the first time” Mia and Lauren exchanged a glance, a silent conversation before Mia uttered the name “Jayden” As if that explained everything. Emma looked over to Mike and Emily, something didn’t add up to her. If it was truly _dyke dunking,_ why would Mia say a boys name? “Their scum”

“This wasn’t because she’s gay” Kimberly spoke up, trying to ease a clearly guilty GSA club conscious, “It was personal” She leaned forward to set her empty mug on the coffee table, “In whatever twisted way I think we’re even again” Emma frowned, who would Kimberly know at Briarwood? “It’s a _long_ story”

Tori leaned back on her hands, tilting her head to the side, “If this is personal...why weren’t you the one thrown in the lake?”

“Because the best way to hurt someone is to go after someone they love” Gia took a sip of her hot chocolate to punctuate her point, “That’s bitch 101”

Going after a person they loved. Emma looked at her girlfriend, her best friend, her everything...if Red wanted to get back at her...if he wanted to hurt her...he would go after the one thing she loved the most. _Gia._ “...Gia you’ve got…” She used her thumb to brush off some whipped cream on the corner of Gia’s mouth, licking it off of her finger. Now she was lost in her own thoughts, Trini wasn’t the first...could Gia suffer a similar fate?

“I still should have been there” Lauren folded her arms, Mia gently rubbing her back wasn’t helping her relax. She was still upset with herself, with the whole thing.

Trini had to ask, “Where’s Zack and Amanda?”  Zack and Amanda were the only people in Trini and Kimberly’s social circle that was unaccounted for.

“They’re doing damage control” Emily explained, taking a second to glance into her boyfriend’s direction, “Hopefully Zack can find your shirt”

“...Ahhh yeah…” Mike closed his eyes, resting his head back on the cushion of the recliner, he had the most to drink out of anyone in this room and it was starting to hit him hard now that he was sitting. He needed to get some real sleep, “Ohh I made an ass of myself tonight didn’t I?”

Emily stroked his hand with her thumb, smiling at him fondly, “Your heart was in the right place” She noticed that he was going to pass out if they didn’t move so she looked to Lauren and Mia. “We should probably get going”

“I could say that for all of you” A voice from the top of the stairs caught everyone’s attention, June Gomez was at the top of the steps sporting a robe to cover up her pajamas. “Trini, when I said you should invite your friends over more often I didn’t mean all of them at the same time” She shook her head, “Don’t you know what time it is? Your father is trying to get to sleep...It’s a school night and all of your parents must be worried sick. Say goodnight to your friends Trini”

Trini smiled sympathetically to her friends, “Thank you all for coming out here, I promise I’m fine. I’ll be okay”

The sophomore somehow managed to convince her mother and allow Kimberly to spend the night. The older girls, and Mike, each said their goodbyes to the couple, they had a lot they needed to talk about. Emily and Mia were the most sober of the group as Lauren, Aisha, Tori, Tanya and Mike had to participate in Tommy Oliver’s drinking games. Gia offered to take Tori home so the other two girls wouldn’t have to go too far out of their way in dropping everyone else off.

Aisha announced a, “Summer found Hayley” The senior girls could all breathe a little easier knowing that their freshman was okay, _“Oh”_ The pitcher blinked as she was about to get into Emily’s car, “Oh I hoped they used protection”

 _“Hayley”_ Tanya gasped, absolutely scandalized by the conclusion she had drawn on what Hayley and her boyfriend Calvin had been up to this whole time. “I got words for her” She had to be guided into Emily’s car as now she was making the bad decision of texting while under the influence.

“Haaa get it” Tori laughed despite Gia currently trying to shove her into the back seat of her car. The three Angel Grove softball players were feeling their buzz.

“Goodnight everyone” Emily looked over to Mia, “Please text me when you get everyone home.” Her eyes averted to Gia, the other volunteer driver, “You too”

“Whatever you want blondie” Once Tori was comfortable in the back seat, Gia readjusted the driver's seat so she could finally get in her car. The Shiba’s lost their parents in an auto accident, so it was no surprise that when the GSA did these little runs that they would text whether or not they made it back safely. “...Is she asleep?” Gia asked, looking to the back seat, Tori was already stretching out. “If she throws up back there I swear to god”

Emma reached out to rest her hand on top of Gia’s. The blonde had to wait for Mia and then Emily to pull out of the Gomez’s driveway before she could start her drive. “I’m afraid Red will go after you...to hurt me”

“He can try” Gia shrugged, that _wasn’t_ a response that made Emma feel better. “He’s an idiot, Em, don’t give that cockroach a second thought”

“You saw the way Lauren reacted... _Lauren”_ Between Lauren’s quiet panic and Mia’s silence, it was damning, “...I’m scared”

“I won’t let them hurt you. I swear.”

“You can’t make that promise” Emma knew as much as Gia _wanted_ to always be there to be a human shield, it was impossible, Red...Briarwood...they played dirty. “You can’t fight all of my battles”

“Hey, don’t be so dramatic” Gia didn’t want Emma to worry, well it was far too late, “Are you really going to take away a prime opportunity for me to kick him in the balls?” She tilted her head, wanting to cheer Emma up, “Because _ooh_ after tonight, I’m not playing nice anymore”

“Just be careful” Emma squeezed Gia’s hand, “I don’t want you to be a victim of _bitch 101”_

At a stop light, Gia brought Emma’s hand to her lips to give it a soft kiss. “You don’t have to worry about me”

“Mmmm” Emma smiled, “It’s too late for that...I love you so, that kind of comes with the territory” She would always be worrying about Gia, as much as the girl claims to hate drama she certainly attracts it.

Gia started driving again, keeping her voice low when she spoke an, “I love you too, and I’m so proud of you for standing up to Red. You did the right thing... _you_ saved everyone tonight”

“Awwwwwww” Tori drawled from the back, half drunk half asleep, “I love you toooo” She turned to face the car seat, “Mmm you guys are the _best”_ Gia and Emma exchanged a worried glance...no...there was no way Tori Hanson would remember this conversation in the morning.

*****

The rest of rivalry week went as expected. Briarwood baseball and Angel Grove baseball were going back and forth with their childish pranks. For the most part it was _harmless_ at most some were _gross._ Super soakers full of pee. Emma was thankful the girls weren’t like that. Other pranks were at least clever. Rumor had it the entire Briarwood outfield was covered in little toothpicks so their practice had been delayed. Other pranks included light vandalism. Cartoon dicks drawn with window paint on Angel Grove players cars. One of Mayor Oliver’s billboards had been vandalized. The funny thing was Thomas Oliver encouraged the rivalry between the teams, he thought this was a _good_ thing for the towns. Oh how little he knew. Calvin and Hayley were literally drive by egged by Briarwood kids.

Tommy Oliver made the mistake in going after Red directly. Somehow, someway, he obtained Red’s athletic cup and doused it in an itching powder called _hellfire and brimstone._ To make matters _worse_ he posted up a video taunting Red, it was later taken down but the damage was already done. Emma didn’t know much about _man_ code but there was one part of the body that was always off limits. Emma already agitated the Briarwood captain with pepper spray but this burning sensation hit him below the belt.  

Briarwood retaliated. In the worst way possible. Emma wasn’t there for this to unfold but videos went around school in a matter of moments. Riley Griffin. The freshman boy who lived at the border of Briarwood and Angel Grove was taken from his farm. Stripped down and duct taped to the flagpole with the word _fag_ written on his chest in bold black letters. It broke Emma’s heart to see the young boy trying _not_ to cry as other students were taking pictures. Amanda Clark, Zack Taylor and Lauren Shiba were the only ones trying to get him down. Mike Fernandez and Tommy Oliver were having a screaming match over what they should do next. Mia Watanabe of course had her two cents, and then there was Trini. Trini laid into him _hard_ so much so that he broke and called her a bitch. Most of the videos ended on the note of Emily Ava tapping Tommy on the shoulder and punching him in the face so hard that he wound up face down on the ground. Friday morning of this rivalry week and sweet, adorable, _Emily Ava_ was the one to be suspended.

Gia didn’t take this news very well. Trini’s photo had struck her chord and now the Riley incident shook her up. She didn’t want to let on how much it bothered her, Riley wasn’t _actually_ gay, right? It was just Briarwood and their dumb pranks. Still. The blonde started to go to the gym more often, there was a punching bag with her name on it. She needed to let go of some aggression. It didn’t help matters that on Saturday the Briarwood boys beat Angel Grove in Briarwood. The Bulls baseball team were on the highest of highs after defeating Tommy Oliver and company. Rivalry week continued on, seeping into this softball game with a promise of a double or nothing bet by Thomas Oliver to Mayor Udonna of Briarwood.

Emma had a nightmare the night of Briarwood’s win. It seemed _so_ real that instead of _Riley Griffin._ Red had his motley crew of jerks went after _Gia Moran._ That she was the one stripped down with an obscene word written on her chest. The thought of the group of guys going after the blonde felt _so_ chilling. He had the motive, he wanted to get back at Emma for the pepper spray, and what better way? It was only a dream. One that Emma could remember vividly. All Emma had to do was close her eyes to see the anguish in Gia’s...the blonde in her dreams so uncharacteristically broken.

Emma felt bad going to the Watanabe’s house on a Sunday, but she needed to talk to someone. Noah wouldn’t understand, besides he was too busy spotting Gia at the gym and making sure she didn’t have a break down of her own. Over the past couple of weeks Mia had become such a good friend, a confidant in many ways, the two would text back and forth and through those conversations Emma could get a sliver of what being out would feel like. “Come in” Like a good guest, Emma had taken off her shoes and followed Mia up into her bedroom.

It was hard not to be distracted by the turtle aquarium against the far wall of Mia’s room. Emma was drawn to the reptiles, wanting to meet Weezer and Tool first hand. One was swimming as happy as could be while the other found sitting under the heat lamp to be a better use of his time. “Oh they’re adorable”

“And here I thought you were here to see me” Mia laughed, showing that she was kidding. She stepped over to Emma’s side, pointing out to her that, “This big guy up here” The one on the rock, “Is Weezer. That’s his favorite place to sit” Which made the one swimming in the water Tool by default. “My brother can’t wait for me to graduate, because that means they’ll go in his room”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to his concert” Emma apologized, really, she wanted to go...she _should_ have just gone anyway but Gia was not about going to Briarwood with the GSA club for a ‘gay event’.

“There’ll be others” Mia stepped away from the turtle cage, letting Emma have her time with them. “I will say you missed out” The president of the GSA sat at the foot of her bed. “Lauren was _dancing.”_ The thought of Lauren Shiba actually having fun snapped Emma’s attention away from the turtles and over to Mia. “Not very well, but I’m _this_ close” Using her pointer finger and thumb to show very little space, “To getting her to let go” Maybe it was for the best that Gia didn’t go...there was no way of telling if her girlfriend would be encouraging or mean, it was something she still had to work on.

“How is she?” Emma asked, knowing that her team captain would just lie or avoid the question if asked directly. The third baseman paused, “How are _you?”_ With Riley being duct taped to a flagpole all the pressure was on Mia Watanabe to see what she would do to try and rectify _this_ one. This went beyond getting Rebecca Golloway suspended for the photos, they were now treading waters of an actual hate crime.

Mia could tell a question like that would be coming, “We’re managing. Lauren’s more shaken then she comes off” Ever since Trini’s lake incident, Lauren had been more closed off than ever, “I’m assisting the Angel Grove and Briarwood police as best as I can. Trini and Mike helped Riley get his version of the story to the police, but all he could really give them was a make and model of the car...I’ve been trying to get kids from Briarwood to talk and, that’s going as well as you’d imagine” Mia flipped open a notebook, Emma could see that the name _Tyler_ had been circled a couple of times in red pen. “Tori’s idiot boyfriend destroying that notebook _didn’t_ help” Jason and Billy also were guilty of destroying something that could help them, the notebook dedicated to the women of Briarwood. “I’ll figure it out” She always did.

“Have you checked security cameras?” Emma asked, feeling like that was a dumb question. Of course someone as intelligent as Mia Watanabe thought to check the security cameras.

“They wore all black, tiger masks and gloves...all we could get out of the footage was _male._ And that there was around four of them” Mia shook her head, “I _know_ Red is behind this, but without proof...well you understand the predicament” She closed her notebook, setting it aside, “This time he’s going to pay for what he’s done” _This time._

“You mean, about Trini” Emma moved to sit next to Mia, coming to her own conclusion, “...You mean about yourself” Mia’s eyes shot up to the girl beside her, “Trini wasn’t the first time, right? Lauren’s freaked out because it reminds her of what happened to _you”_ It all made sense to Emma, why Lauren felt _horrible_ about Trini suffering the same fate as her girlfriend, why Mia would go from zero to one hundred when it came to defending someone who felt bullied.

“Yes” The president of the GSA wasn’t denying it, “Two years ago” She waved her hand, “It’s complicated, messy and I don’t want to get in to the details.” Emma looked on to her new friend with concern, “What happened to me was nothing in comparison” Comparison to _what?_ Mike’s hand getting crushed during the game? Mia stood, not feeling very comfortable about talking about the past, “Red thinks he can get away with anything because no one ever stands up to him or makes him face any consequences. Well, I’m _done_ living in the world where he wins. I’ll never be silent again.”

“Wow you need to turn down the intensity level like _fifty_ notches Madam President” Terry Watanabe, Mia’s younger brother leaned up against the open door frame. He used his hands to motion that Mia should crack the level a bit lower. Cracking a smile to make fun of his sister.  

“I have _company”_ Mia glared at her intrusive younger brother, he was too busy checking out her new; hopefully single friend. _“No”_ She pointed a finger at the musician, “Don’t even think about it” She looked over to Emma, teasing her little brother with a, “Ever since he joined a band he thinks he’s a total ladies magnet”

 _“Mia!”_ Terry’s cheeks started to redden, now he was totally embarrassed around Emma. “Not cool” He frowned, “I just came up to tell you that your girlfriend’s here” Terry slinked away, speaking loud enough for the girls to hear him ask, “Can you put in a good word for me?”

“I think you may be out of luck with this one” Lauren stepped into the frame a couple of moments later with a couple of brown bags from Ernie’s diner. “Hey, just dropping in” She smiled apologetically when she saw that Emma was here, “I um, didn’t know you’d be here, I saw your car outside” She scratched the back of her neck, “You can have my sandwich”

“Lauren, it’s fine you don’t have to do that” Lauren was always _so_ giving to everyone, even if it meant sacrificing a little bit of herself to make others happy. That and Emma guaranteed there would be meat inside, and that was a no.

“You can have some fries then” Lauren set a couple of bags down on Mia’s desk, “I just wanted to bring you lunch” She turned to her girlfriend, taking a moment to pause to explain to Emma, “When she gets super invested in a project or studying for a test she sometimes forgets to eat”

“I...that is a total lie” Mia tilted her head, her eyes widening enough as if to tell Lauren to maybe _not_ tell Emma something super embarrassing about her. “She’s exaggerating” The softball captain made eye contact with Emma, Lauren shook her head unable to hide a smile to completely undercut her own girlfriend. “Stop that”

Lauren kissed Mia’s cheek before taking a seat at her desk. She made sure to carefully move her girlfriend’s keyboard out of the way before pulling out a cheesesteak sandwich for herself. Mia grabbed a bag, happy that Lauren got her the fish and chips, she then brought the extra bag of fries to the bed so Emma could at least eat _something_ with them.

The couple had been together for two years, give or take, and it showed. Small gestures like bringing Mia lunch felt so domestic...the president of the GSA and captain of the softball team made for a cute couple. One Emma aspired to be like one day. The two were so brave, so at ease with one another despite someone else being in the room. They could have stayed in the closet to protect themselves from people like Red, but they didn’t. No matter what they faced.

Emma glanced over to Lauren, this conversation was going to be a lot harder with the team captain in the room. Mia _knew_ her Gia sized secret. "I actually wanted to talk about him, Red" She could beat around the detail bush if she had to, "At the lake, he said that he would make me pay and I know, I know that was in the heat of the moment...but there's something about him"

"That's unnerving" Mia finished for Emma, the third baseman nodding at the very fair statement, "He's unpredictable"

"He's a douchebag" Lauren surprised Emma with the language, but she wasn't wrong, none of the members of the GSA had anything nice to say about the leader of the Briarwood Bulls Baseball team. "You think he's going to retaliate against you?"

Emma wasn't sure, he could be straight forward and try to take an eye for an eye or go about it in another way. Boys weren't as catty as girls were. Still, the thought of him going after Gia, or even Noah worried her. "I think he may go after Gia" Lauren tilted her head, but Mia's shoulders dropped, she knew _exactly_ why Emma had a reason to be concerned about her blonde best friend. "She's my _best friend"_ Her _girlfriend._

Lauren watched Emma carefully, she didn't know the full extent of their relationship, but these were her friends...her teammates. "I can keep an eye on Gia" If anyone could protect Gia from harm it was the senior softball player who could flip a four hundred pound tire. As soon as Lauren's cast had come off sophomore year she could always be found at the gym pumping iron. She was always heavily involved in martial arts, Emma would feel better knowing that Lauren would be around. Gia would _hate_ it, but she wasn't taking this as seriously as she should. "It's not a problem"

"You should take Lauren's class" Mia suggested, motioning to her girlfriend, Lauren of course had just taken a big bite of her sandwich and with her mouth full she couldn't talk, just nod in agreement. "She teaches self defense at the Shiba House" Really it couldn't hurt for all of the girls to take a few lessons, "If you're feeling unsafe"

"Would you mind?" Emma didn't know if she needed to register, or if she would be intruding or how any of that worked. She hated the idea of fighting, but _self defense_   "...I could pay you"

Lauren put out a hand to stop Emma from going on further, it took her a moment and a sip of her soft drink before she could respond. "You're my friend. I'm not going to charge you. Just come by and I'll give you some private lessons" She grinned, "I taught Mia everything she knows" Lauren was the one to teach Emily how to throw a powerful punch.

Mia smiled, shaking her head at her girlfriend, "She lets me win when we spar"

"It's true, I do" Lauren didn't even deny it she just nodded her head to agree, Lauren vs Mia wouldn't even be a _fair_ fight, just an opportunity for the two girls to flirt. "But she can hold her own against Mike and Antonio" She leaned back, her expression returning to the stoic girl Emma was used to. "Emma, you're a strong girl" With conditioning for both Cross Country and Softball, Emma had built up a fine muscle set of her own, her legs being her best asset. "We're not going to let a guy like Red take that away from you"

Emma could only hope that Lauren and Mia were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sticking with Emma for the second half


	11. Rivalry Week Part II: Girlfriend Auction- Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rivalry Week continuing this is the best opportunity for the girls to close the gap and finally earn enough to get themselves a new scoreboard. Only hitch for Gia and Emma....girlfriend auction was put back on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a liar. The story of me. 11 chapters was just going to bother the hell outta me as a number so I'm splitting it again to get you guys a quicker update

**_~Emma~_ **

Monday came it was the start of softball's rivalry week. In the past, it had normally been overlooked. Most times the pie ceremony would be happening in one of the town squares and the girl's game would be a bit of an afterthought. Sometimes the girls games didn't even line up so perfectly to be back to back with the boys. Thomas put _all_ the attention on the softball team when he had made a double or nothing challenge. Boys vs Girls was one thing but Angel Grove vs Briarwood felt like an entirely different battle. Emma hated to say it, but the thought of Saturday's game made her a little nauseous. There were _too_ many stakes, too many people depending on them to bring home a win. To beat _evil_ fair and square on Angel Grove territory.

The big difference between _baseball_ and _softball_ was simple biology. Girls were simply just more mature than boys were. They didn't do dumb things like steal athletic cups...or Emma supposed in this case sports bras and douse them with an intense itching powder. Tommy was so dumb to irritate Red in his most sensitive of nether-regions. Don't agitate a bull. Pranks elevated from harmless and messy to downright felony crimes. Emma sure hoped that Mia had a big break, Red needed to pay for what he and the others did to poor Riley Griffin. No one else should get hurt over a _game._ When did this all become so crazy? Why did the stakes continue to climb? Emma could feel it, the looming sense that a dark storm was headed Angel Grove's way.

Gia and Emma entered the locker room together for Monday’s practice, just like every other day when they heard some commotion between Trini, Lauren and Kimberly.

“It’s _not_ from Mia. Don’t open it”

“You should see what it is….Huh, there’s something in here, this is weirdly heavy”

“I’m serious. _Don’t.”_

Gia and Emma had turned the corner to see Lauren reaching for a red envelope in Kimberly’s hand. Emma could see the neatly written _Lauren_ written out in a beautiful calligraphy. It seemed exactly like the kind of style Mia would use to send her girlfriend some encouraging words for their upcoming big game. Lauren was too tense….it _wasn’t_ a thoughtful gift from Mia.

“It’s from that bitch Karone isn’t it? Give me it” She motioned for Kimberly to hand her the letter in question. Trini frowned, watching the exchange unfold before her. Emma only felt anxious.  “She’s just trying to get in your head” Gia opened the letter and peered inside only to scream, _audibly scream_ , and in a knee-jerk reaction dropped the envelope. Emma had _never_ in thirteen years of knowing Gia had ever heard a sound like _that_ escape her throat.

A dead mouse with no head came rolling out of the envelope. Trini’s heart leapt out of her chest at the sight. Kimberly looked like she was going to throw up. Emma brought a hand to cover her mouth. Was this _actually_ from Karone? Or another sick ploy by Red himself? She knew how much he hated openly gay people judging by how he handled Riley...being responsible for Mia and Trini’s lake dunking.

“I told you not to open it” Lauren sighed, crouching down and pulling the note from inside, _“Annie, you’re next”_ How cruel.  Karone, the girl who took her home when she was facing her worst nightmare...no, it was hard for Emma to believe that she could _do_ this. “We focus on our game. Got it?” It would be hard to focus on _anything,_ after seeing the poor dead creature, “Get to practice. I’ll….” She swallowed, “Dispose of this”

“I think I’m going to be sick” Kimberly bit her lip, she was getting awfully pale. Trini took her hand and guided her out to the field so she could get some fresh air, “And here I thought cheerleading was cut throat”

Practice was tough on Emma, it was hard for her to focus on ground balls when all she could think of is Red, what he could be capable of. Karone may have sent Lauren a dead rat, but the destruction of the field in such a vulgar way looked like the work of the Briarwood Boys. Their field was now utterly vandalized by spray paint and inappropriate drawings of Bulls and Tigers...the _mayor_ of Angel Grove Thomas Oliver all but waved it off like it was no big deal. Boys would be boys. It made Emma sick, and Rita _furious._ Their field was already a _joke_ but this? Was he even _trying_ to figure out what happened to Riley? This was _just_ a game to Thomas Oliver, one where he was oblivious to people getting legitimately hurt. These weren’t the _good ol’days._ Not anymore. Not when people like Red were in charge of a team.

After a grueling practice of Rita taking her frustrations of being ignored and sidelined out on her team; the group of young women decided to meet up at Kimberly’s house to strategize how they were going to get through this week. If they were going to try and fundraise for a better field, _this_ would be their biggest chance. The best opportunity to get donations from the student body.

Lauren helmed the meeting at first, she wanted to make sure _none_ of the Angel Grove girls provoked Briarwood in _any_ way. Everyone knew Gia would be the _most likely_ even Emma had to agree if anyone wanted to dish out some payback it would be her girlfriend. She already pulled a prank on the Angel Grove boys by dangling _unused_ tampons from the ceiling, something that they couldn’t handle. Tommy made the mistake of constantly poking a _bull_ trying to one up Red, a trap that got people hurt in the crossfire. Emma just wanted to get through this week and put it all behind them.

“I think we should do a bake sale” The groans coming from the softball team would be comical if it weren’t for quickly putting down Kimberly’s idea, how mean “Oh come on, it’s not the worst thing in the world. What do you all have against cookies?” Emma for one was _excited_ about the idea of a bake sale. Being in the kitchen, working on some sugary treats always could ease her mind. Bonus for her if she had a little helper in Gia...

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea” Aisha, to no one’s surprise was extremely talented in a kitchen, specifically with baked goods. She could rock a bake sale “But it’s not exactly the most….attention grabbing” _Aisha,_ you traitor.

“Speak for yourself” Tori shrugged, “I make the most amazing brownies” She did work at Zedd’s pizza, but Emma doubted Tori could use _those_ supplies for herself, “You could say they’re pretty special” _Questionable._ If anyone on the softball team had access to pot...Emma didn’t like to judge others but, Tori’s group of friends...

“...You’ve gotta be kidding...” Being the closest to Tori, Trini had to question the surfer, “That’s...you can’t do that” So Emma wasn’t the only one to think it.

“What?” Tori didn’t quite connect the dots, “It’s my grandma’s recipe” That put the other girls at ease. For now.

Gia and Emma could relax with the idea of a bake sale being the route they went but for whatever reason _cheer_ captain Amanda Clark had been staying at Kimberly’s house and interrupted their meeting with the suggestion of a girlfriend auction. _Why?_ And why was _Aisha_ the shyest, most reclusive at the _idea_ of dating so _for_ this idea? With Amanda offering to use cheerleaders to balance out the softball team’s group of already taken...the room was getting out of control. Everyone thought that Gia and Emma were single, and why would they think anything else? Best friends. Not girlfriends. That was all they knew.

“Or” Just like on the bus, Gia quickly became oddly defensive over the idea, she had to do _something_ to try and save them from having to deal with _that._ “We just do the bake sale. Emma can use icing to make the cookies look like little softballs”

“I can” Emma smiled sweetly, “There’s actually this really easy technique I use to-”

“Why don’t we do both?” Kimberly cut her off, Emma not appreciating _that._ “Auction early in the week, bake sale later, like that Thursday. This whole week is about us after all”

Two fundraisers. One week. That was the final nail in the coffin. They were going to have to participate in a _girlfriend_ auction because Gia was too afraid to stand up and say that they were together. Great, just another thing to stress out about.

*****

The girlfriend auction was pretty simple, and if this wasn’t literally putting Emma on the spot, she would be impressed at how fast Kimberly and Amanda had this approved by Principal Frank. If Emma were to guess, the two approached the cheer coach Ms. Johnson to help convince him that this would run just smoothly. Mr. Frank had _such_ a thing for her...Emma couldn’t blame him, the cheer coach and English teacher was extremely pretty. Gia didn’t say it, but Emma could guess that she used to have a crush on her back in sophomore English.

Lunch tables had turned into a runway, Amanda and Kimberly ran this little show as if they had sold their friends off to guys before. Emma and Gia gave Noah a sum of money, if things got ugly, he would bail them out. Gia was mainly concerned for herself, with good reason, Jake Holling was awfully persistent when it came to trying to win the affections of his not-subtle crush.

As awful as it sounded...Emma was curious who would actually bid on her…

Emma looked out to the cafeteria, waiting in line, the girls agreed on an order. Aisha first, she was too anxious to just get this out of the way, Gia wanted to be last...she had a reputation to keep up. She claimed that _best for last._ Tori would go after Aisha as she was the only one participating to actually _have_ a boyfriend. Tanya in the middle which left Emma to go right before Gia. Oh how she envied Lauren, and Trini for just sitting at a lunch table with their friends and having the privilege of _watching_ without participating. Hayley and Shelby were at separate lunch tables, Hayley with her group of friends while Shelby sat with Riley and some other kids in band.

This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

“Emma relax” Gia rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders, “We don’t have to _do_ anything on these dates. Just go a movie, make him pay for dinner, call it a night. It’s just glorified hangout time. It doesn’t _have_ to be sexual”

Emma lowered her voice, “If we told the truth we wouldn’t have to _be_ up here” There were more than enough cheerleaders to participate on dates that probably _would_ end up being sexual if the right bidder won.

“You don’t think I know that?” Gia hissed, folding her arms reclusively, “Em I _can’t_ you _know_ that. _”_ College. That was always the plan. Gia had a mental timeclock on when she _wanted_ to be out, and those plans did _not_ include High School. The end of the year just seemed further and further to _wait._

Tanya had been standing the closest to them, asked, “You two okay?” She motioned between them with a point of her finger, usually Gia and Emma were on the same page with _everything_ it seemed odd that they would be fighting.

“Just nervous” Emma lied, faking a smile, she hated how good she was at sweeping her own feelings under the rug to facilitate Gia’s fears.

“How’s Aisha doing?” Gia asked, the couple hadn’t been paying attention at all to what was happening on the ‘stage’.

“Right now the highest bidder is Antonio Garcia” Tanya explained, _everyone_ knew the reputation of Antonio Garcia the openly bisexual member of the GSA who absolutely _loved_ to get his flirt on, rumor has it that he has _quite_ the hookup list. Was Aisha just another flavor of the month for him? Mia stressed to Emma that he’s just a walking stereotype, and that Emma needed to prepare for a specific set of questions when she eventually came out as bi. _Bisexuality isn’t real you have to choose a side. Bi people are more likely to cheat. Bi is just some sort of fake term or for people who are too afraid to call themselves gay._ The list went disgustingly on and on. Emma was _ready_ to be out, to let Kimberly in on hers and Mia’s BAC inside joke...but after Riley, Gia was more convinced than _ever_ that being in the closet was for the best.

 _“Fifty”_ Came a feminine voice. _What?_ The entire cafeteria was stunned silent when _Summer Landsdown,_ captain of the girls soccer team stood and placed an open bid on another girl. When Summer came out of the closet she just kicked the damn door down. She was willing to risk _everything,_ just to openly admit that she liked another girl...that she liked their teammate. Emma’s heart swelled in her chest just _watching_ Summer own up to herself, not caring what anyone thought of her.

Emma looked in Gia’s direction, one of the most popular girls in school just outed herself. Why couldn’t Gia see that there was power in owning up to it? That there was a strength in numbers. _Kimberly Hart_ came out as bi, openly dating a girl, it could give others like Summer courage to follow in her footsteps. Things were changing here in Angel Grove. Why couldn’t Gia see that the world wasn’t going to end? Emma _loved_ Gia and Gia was head over heels for Emma...nothing else mattered, because they’d be together. As much as Red terrified her...she could face it. _They_ could face it. Emma was sure of it.

Gia bit her lip hard, her fists clenched, she always looked like she was ready for a fight when she felt pushed up against a wall. Emma didn’t want to fight, she wasn’t against her. If Gia wasn’t ready...she’d stay in the closet, she’d keep up the cover up to what they’ve been up to behind closed doors, no matter _how_ hard it was becoming. Seeing Lauren and Mia so affectionate, seeing Trini and Kimberly having moments on the field...now Summer Landsdown...Emma just wanted to be a _part_ of it. “You’re okay” Emma reached over to rest a gentle hand on Gia’s arm, needing to reassure her that she wasn’t expecting anything.

“I’m sorry” Gia murmured, she wasn’t like Summer, she wasn’t _better_ for Emma.

Tanya didn’t seem to care at _all_ that the two girls next to her seemed to be having a private moment. She continued to gently swat at Emma’s arm until the other girl gave her the time of day. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the _fuck?”_ Tanya repeated, excited about the drama unfolding before her, but still confused nevertheless. _“Wow”_ She certainly wasn’t expecting this, “I sure as hell didn’t see _this_ coming”

Emma and Gia exchanged a subtle _knowing_ glance. Tanya wouldn’t be able to spot a gay person in a crowd unless they were 100% flamboyant or flat out making out with someone of the same sex. They _loved_ their teammate, their friend for _years_ but...she had the world’s _worst_ gaydar. She was the last on the team for it to click that Lauren Shiba was a lesbian.

“Guess Summer’s a _switch hitter”_ Gia managed to crack the baseball joke; unlike her usual teasing of Lauren, Trini and Kimberly this felt empty. Tanya didn’t see it, but the blonde was a bit shaken.

All of this focus on Summer Lansdown but what about Aisha? Did she feel the same way? Did she... _was_ she? It wasn’t easy to tell, she didn’t look opposed or offended just _shocked._ They were spending a lot more time together since senior year started...there was more to this...there had to be. Emma just didn’t know _what._

 _One hundred and five dollars._ Sold to _Jason Scott_ the sophomore quarterback. Summer Landsdown lost and Lauren was quick to stand at her side and comfort her. Emma tilted her head, _now_ she was confused. Summer Landsdown the heiress of the _Landsdown_ family lived in the _biggest_ house in Angel Grove, she had an actual butler. Mr. Landsdown was even the _mayor_ at one point in time, before Thomas Oliver swooped under his feet and beat him in the most recent election. Summer had the power to snap her fingers and get anything she wanted. She transferred from St. John’s private school junior year _just_ to play soccer at a better ranked school. Surely she could afford more than Jason at the drop of a hat. Why did she _let_ him win? All the hassle of coming out and she _conceded._ What was she not seeing?

Then there was the curious case of Jason Scott. Trini’s friend, the one always assisting Billy Cranston around with his podcast or doing heavy lifting for the team. Why did he jump in so _late_ to bid? Did he _actually_ have feelings for the softball player? Emma wasn’t sure where _anyone’s_ motivations were...outside of Antonio Garcia. He was a pretty straight forward guy who just wanted a date with a cute girl.

Next up to the catwalk for the softball girls would be Tori Hanson...the girl with a boyfriend. The girl with a boyfriend who only bid five dollars. Tanya was _not_ impressed by Blake Bradley's lack of affection for his own girlfriend. She was not afraid to make low comments to Emma and Gia standing next to her. "What a little bitch" Emma could agree, but perhaps have a nicer word choice. Like buttmunch.

Tori's skater friends were quick to pick up the slack. Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Hunter Bradley would constantly try and out bid each other to force Blake to try and step up and spend more money. They all had jobs at skate park, and from the gripes from Tori, the couple often stayed in...he could afford more than five dollars. The three daredevils thought they were so funny but it only seemed to agitate Blake so much that he stepped up on the table himself. “You’re _my_ girlfriend, and you’re making _me_ look like an ass”

Tori folded her arms, shrugging nonchalantly, “Maybe you should put a little more effort because I sure as hell don’t _feel_ like your girlfriend” She motioned to Hunter, the taller brother, “And right now, he’s out bidding you so…”

“Fine! Fine!” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out three twenties. Going over to Kimberly and Amanda’s podium and slamming the cash down to make a point. “There’s sixty right there. We’re done.”

Shane, Dustin and Hunter had no qualms booing Blake for being such a buzzkill. He offered his hands for Tori to take so they could just go back to their table and let this pass over. “You know I was going to buy a video game with that”

“Oh sorry to inconvenience you, _baby”_ Tori didn’t take his hands and reluctantly joined the skater table in the corner...Once they sat down Blake draped his arm around her shoulders, even if he was upset with her he didn’t want anyone in that cafeteria to doubt that she was his. Emma wasn't sure what Tori was going to expect by pulling a stunt like that, but she hoped that it would be worth it.

Emma felt anxious as the next cheerleader and Tanya went up, it meant that she was closer and closer to having to go up herself. It was like doing a presentation in class, the worst feeling. Her stomach felt like it was going to drop out of her body, there was _one_ thing Emma hated and that was being the center of attention with _everyone's_ eyes and attention on her and solely on her. Emma's hands shook, wishing she had note cards or really anything that she could hold onto while she was up there. She didn't know what to do with her hands. She glanced over to Gia, the other girl just watched as events unfolded with Tanya Sloan, unaware at how much Emma needed her comfort in these building moments.

Adam Park, the shy boy on the baseball team...the one who harbored feelings for her for god knows how long was currently trying to win a date with her over TJ Johnson, a tall dark and handsome football player with the most charming smile. Oh poor Adam was way out of his league and starting to lose money quick, the baseball players at his table had to keep spotting him to try and keep up with the likes of TJ. Tanya's expression softened, she could see how much Adam was _trying_ and she was the one to cut Kimberly and Amanda off...despite it not being how auctions work. When she stepped down off the table and kissed Adam, Emma noticed the excitement in Aisha and Tommy's eyes. Oh Aisha, you silent smooth devil. This was exactly why she pushed so hard for a girlfriend auction....for Tanya and Adam to stop dancing around each other.

God. How was Emma going to follow _that?_ The entire cafeteria went crazy over just one kiss.

When it was Emma's turn to go down the makeshift lunch table catwalk she just kept hoping and praying it would go by quick. She had to repeat what Gia had told her, it wasn't committal, she didn't owe them anything but an afternoon of time. There were some good movies coming out soon, she couldn't say no to a movie. This was the worst. Everyone was watching her, kids from Noah's robotics club were starting off the bidding. What she hated more than being on the spot was hurting someone else's feelings. Even when it was necessary. It was never fun to be the one to hurt someone, to watch someone go through a rejection.

"One hundred" Oh no. She knew that voice anywhere. Troy Burrows in his red and white letterman jacket left his hometown of Briarwood to come to a girlfriend auction and try to _buy_ some of Emma's time. This _had_ to be a dream. Emma looked back to Gia, to Kimberly and Amanda in a sheer panic...she had been avoiding him all of this time and now she felt trapped. She couldn't run. Not like this. Not when everyone could see her.

“I’m sorry this event is for _Angel Grove_ students only” Kimberly stated firmly, trying to save Emma from this awkward encounter.

“I don’t seem to remember that being one of your rules” Troy didn’t budge, tilting his head to the side, his hands in his pockets. He knew where he was standing. In a tigers den. The boy in red pulled out a single one hundred dollar bill, “I had a free period, saw your tweet” He nodded to Amanda’s direction, she needed to get the word out quickly and on her twitter she had the _most followers._ Including some from Briarwood it would appear. “Thought I’d stop by... _go Tigers_ ”

Amanda put a hand over the microphone, she and Kimberly needed to figure this out _quick_ . Emma folded her arms across her chest, shrinking into herself, this wasn’t happening. If she was lucky this would all just be some terrible nightmare. “...Troy…” She didn’t know what to say, anything that would come out of her mouth would become _everyone’s_ business...that wasn’t something she wanted. For people to be talking about her and _Troy._ Not when she had moved on. She had a _girlfriend_ now. It was Emma and _Gia._ Emma and Troy was of the past.

“One hundred twenty dollars”  Noah Carver stood pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose with purpose. If Troy wanted to be a tough guy Noah wanted to match him, pulling out his wallet and pulling out six twenties. Thank god they had that contingency plan.

Troy was only _amused,_ “One hundred forty” Emma turned desperately in Kimberly and Amanda’s direction, wanting them to figure out some way to get this all to stop. Gia wasn’t going to take any risks, she found her way to the baseball table getting Jake’s attention. Emma could hear her promise that if Jake beat out Troy to win Emma, she would let her touch her boobs. He even weaseled his way into a no bra deal... _anything_ to get Emma to not have to deal with Troy. If Emma and Gia had just told the truth she wouldn't have to try promising _that_ to a boy just to try and save Emma face.

“Wait! Wait!” Kimberly waved her hand at Troy, she needed to put the breaks on this for Emma’s sake, “Everyone just needs to _stop_ ”

“One hundred sixty!” Jake shot up prematurely. Noah sighed heavily, shaking his head, he wanted to help out but he was at his limit.

“Two hundred” For as much as Jake wanted to do _anything_ with Gia...he shook his head in the blondes direction. He was out. No, no, no, _no._

“That’s it.” Tommy got to his feet, scooping up his wallet in his hand as he went up, “Five hundred.” If there was one thing Tommy Oliver was good at it was waving his money around to show off that _he_ was the top dog. He turned around, his arms folded, a huge smirk on his face he was going to win this auction and have a damn blast doing it. This wasn’t about saving Emma, it was about beating Troy...beating Briarwood after losing their game. “Stay away from Angel Grove” ....It wasn't the _most_ ideal but she would take it. Tommy looked like he was trying to make up for the Riley incident by helping out a girl in clear distress.

Five hundred was _steep_ for anyone, but for Troy that was well past his limit. The Briarwood baseball player had to let Tommy Oliver win. Troy came here for one thing, and if he couldn’t make one grand gesture he had to resort to walking up to the runway itself. “Emma, I just want five minutes of your time, to talk” His stoic expression softened, “Please” It had been _months._ She didn't have anything left to say to him.

Emma crouched down, “I told you that we’re done, we’ve _been_ done. I can’t do this again with you”

“And I can’t stop thinking about you...letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made” Troy had nothing else to lose, “No matter how much I’ve tried to move on...you’re always on my mind. You’re the _best_ thing that’s happened to me. I’m an idiot.” He did make the biggest mistake by letting her go, but it was too late.

Emma stepped down off of the table, she knew everyone was still watching but she didn’t want to come off as being taller than the boy trying to win her affections. “I don’t think you realize how much you hurt me back then...and then I found out about the book. I hope those eight points were worth it because that’s all you’re ever going to get from me”

“I’m sorry” Troy sighed, “...Those guys are idiots…” Not a good excuse. He made the executive decision to sell her out.

“Idiots that you were perfectly happy sharing _our_ private life with. Who’s the cool guy now?” Emma had been doing great at standing on her own, but she was soft, she could feel the tears start welling up in her eyes. Damn it. _Not here._ Not when she was doing so well to stand on her own without Gia stomping over to protect her, “And after all this time you thought you could win me over with some big gesture?”

“I….know it was a long shot” At least he knew he was reaching, Troy rubbed the back of his neck, “But I know you’re single, you haven’t moved on either so...I thought maybe” He set his bidding cash down on the table itself, he had no intentions of taking it with him. Troy wanted to show that he was there to support her and that meant donating to the cause. “You could give me one more chance”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that…” Emma shook her head, “You’re too late” She couldn’t handle facing her ex anymore, “I’m sorry Troy, we’re done” She brushed past him as quickly as possible, heading to the doors to be alone and have a moment. There was only so much she could handle with the entire cafeteria watching.

Emma needed to go somewhere, anywhere where the entire school _wasn't_ watching her. She took comfort in the first girls bathroom that she found, rushing into the stall so she could safely just let it all out and cry. Emma wanted to expel any negative energy in her core. God, that was _so_ humiliating. The door opened and three of the softball girls came into the bathroom. Tanya was quick to scare off any of the underclassmen using the sinks for their makeup, all it took was just a look. Trini checked down low looking for feet.

Aisha rested a hand on the barrier between them. “Em...it’s me, Aisha...I’m here with Tanya and Trini if you want to talk it out” Out of the three girls, Aisha was the best one to make the quiet offer, speaking in a gentle tone.

Emma breathed in, sniffling out an “I’m fine” Which certainly meant she was not. She was _so_ not good at trying to keep her feelings under wraps, “You guys don’t have to worry about me” She did not want her friends to be feeling sorry for her, this was all of her fault. If she didn't block Troy's phone number or try to avoid him at every opportunity, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

“That’s bullshit and you know it” Tanya wasn’t one to shy away from a little bit of tough love. “Open the door”

When Emma reluctantly got up, the three girls took a step back to allow her to open the door. She wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her jean jacket, the redness in her eyes clearly showed that she was indeed crying. Fantastic. She felt like a weak baby, someone who just _runs_ away. “I thought that chapter of my life was _over_ and he comes back into my life…” Emma took in a deep breath, that only started to make her nose run. Trini was quick to pull some toilet paper out of the stall next to them. “Thank you….ha” She used the tactic of looking up at the fluorescent lights to try and keep herself from crying. “I feel so embarrassed” And now she had to deal with using scratchy toilet paper to try and wipe away the tears.

“You couldn’t have known that was going to happen” It physically hurt Trini to see someone so kind and innocent be this upset. She wished there was something, anything, that she could do to help out. Aisha only felt guilty, she pushed this whole thing to get Tanya and Adam together...what happened with Tori, and now Emma were unfortunate side effects. “I know a thing or two about being blindsided” Trini stepped forward and rested her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders, “And you were _kick ass_ up there. You stood up for yourself and didn’t let him guilt you into anything” ...Well... _that_ was true...

“This wouldn’t have even been a problem if…” Emma shook her head, cutting herself off from saying too much. She couldn't even be 100% honest with her softball sisters. Instead she wrapped her arms around Trini in a hug, Emma was always the type to show her affections through physical gestures, “I’ll be okay” She repeated again, she wasn’t sure if she was convincing her teammates or herself on that one. “...Gia’s probably up now...we should go and support her” Emma wanted Gia to know that she was going to be okay.

“Oh, yeah” Tanya rolled her eyes, “Because what that girl needs is more attention” That earned a cracked smile Emma...she loved attention just as much as she loved Emma.

When Emma pulled away from the hug, Aisha got a good look at her and handed her a paper towel to wipe away any other signs that she was crying. Emma needed to re-enter that cafeteria with confidence, a steady head on her shoulders. “Thank you guys” She wasn’t going to exit this bathroom without appreciating her friends for coming after her after... _that._

By the time the girls returned to the cafeteria, Kimberly was on the microphone fighting with a blonde boy in a silver jacket...Emma didn't recognize him... “Do you even attend High School?” Kim asked, after losing control of her auction with Troy she was going to slam a hammer down.

“Well ah” He rubbed the back of his neck, "...No…? She’s eighteen so...” Emma quickly put two and two together. Gia had _multiple_ contingency plans in place. She asked her _college_ ... _fuckbuddy_ to come bail her out of trouble. This was Orion...a boy Emma didn't think she'd _ever_ have to cross paths with.

“Oh I cannot _believe_ her” Emma murmured, it was hard for someone like her, someone so nice; to actually look mad but with pouted lips and her eyebrows furrowing she was sure as hell trying.

“No way. High School students only.” Kimberly pointed off to the baseball table, Jake Holling’s posture was so stuff, he was waiting to hear the greatest news of his life. That he would be the one to win a one on one date with Gia Moran.

“Congratulations Jake” He pumped his fists up into the air like he won the freaking lottery. Orion mouthed a sorry to Gia as the blonde only looked irritated.

“Serves her right” Tanya was nothing but thrilled at the way this played out as she had the best results and a new Emma would assume that Adam was now her boyfriend after everything.

When the Zack Taylor and the single boys from the baseball team had taken the auction over, Gia approached Emma with Orion in tow. He smiled sympathetically at Emma, "You guys are crazy here" The blonde scratched the back of his neck, "They so wouldn't let us do that in Harwood County"

Emma already had an emotional afternoon and now she had to come face to face with Orion. The boy Gia lost her virginity too, the one who's also seen her girlfriend naked, the one who's....Emma didn't want to picture it, she didn't want to think of their trysts...she wasn't _jealous,_ she knew that Gia was loyal to her, no it wasn't about that. She wasn’t mad about the past before That wasn't why she was upset. "Gia can we talk, in private"

Orion nodded, giving the two girls some space, "Yeah, I should go back. Call me if you need anything G" his hand lingered on Gia’s arm.

"Yeah" Gia scoffed up a laugh, "I may need something strong after this" Was he _still_ buying alcohol for her? Gia may've had a fake ID but most of Angel Grove knew her face... _knew_ she was still a high schooler.

Emma pulled Gia away from Orion, they couldn't talk here, there were too many people in the cafeteria and they couldn't risk going in the halls with lingering students. The janitors closet it was. How suiting. Gia sighed, walking into the familiar closet. This was where it all started, where they would sometimes sneak little make out sessions from time to time...among other things...this was their safe place to talk freely about whatever was on their mind and boy did Emma have something she wanted to get off her chest. "What _was_ that back there?"

"I know, right?" Gia found a bucket to over turn and set upside down giving her a nice place to sit, "I'm so sorry about Troy, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" Emma bit back, she sighed, she didn't mean to snap. God, now she felt like she was going to cry _again._ "I don't _care_ about Troy. What I care about is that you'd rather be _bought_ by a college boy for the whole school to see then to be with _me._ Why did you bring _him_ here? I heard what you promised Jake...you think I want _him_ touching you like that? Gia... _that_ hurts me. Why am I not good enough for your image that you'd resort to _this?"_

Gia sat there shocked at Emma's confession, "Emma...I'm trying to keep us _safe."_ She stood up and took a couple of steps towards Emma but her girlfriend flinched away from her, she didn't want to be touched. So Gia backed off. "It's...I don't _feel_ anything towards them, it's just covering our asses"

Emma's lips quivered, she pointed toward the door to make a point, _"Summer Landsdown_ just stood up and told the entire school that she was into Aisha and _nothing_ happened. I thought I could hold on until our fresh start, but it's getting _hard_ . I _hate_ this. I hate having to hide the best part of us to people we care about. I hate having to be in this _closet"_ Literally, "To kiss you. We don't have much time left here at Angel Grove...but every _day_ is feeling like a _month."_ Emma sighed, "So please. _Please_ tell me Gia, why are you so afraid? When will _I...._ when will _we_ be more important than your reputation? Seeing Orion here, you'd rather be seen with him then with me,  _that_ hurt more than Troy popping up"

Gia hung her head low, her hands on the back of her neck, she couldn't look at Emma... _she_ was the one to cause her pain, "I'm sorry...I should have told you about Orion...Newsflash I'm not the great Summer Landsdown, or Kimberly Hart or _god damn_ Lauren Shiba." She dropped her hands to her sides, letting out a defeated sigh, "I'm just not ready... _you_ said you would wait... _you_ promised that we wouldn't come out until college.”

"I know" Emma nodded her head, "I know. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for...but _god._ Did you ever think how I would feel about any of this? A _relationship_ takes _two_ people. Not everything is about _you_ all the time...you hurt _me_ today. Jake? Orion....that _wasn't_ okay." Emma rested a hand on the doorknob, she wanted to get out of this place to let Gia really think about what happened. Her voice softened, "I'll stay in this closet with you, but just so _you_ know. I'm _proud_ that you're my girlfriend. I cannot wait for the day where I don't have to _settle_ for calling you my best friend...when you're ready...but please...don't _degrade_ yourself to try and _protect_ me. I never agreed to _that."_

 _"Em..."_ Emma felt bad for this, for shutting the door on Gia, but she couldn't handle this right now. Not when Gia needed some time to reflect on her own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's only right that I end this fic with Gia's perspective. 
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER (for real. 12 is a way better number)


	12. Rivalry Week Part III: Girlfriend, Not Best Friend -Gia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivalry week continues on for Angel Grove. The softball girls take advantage of the attention by having a bake sale in the aftermath of the girlfriend auction. Gia has to do some self reflection...only a few days left before the biggest game of the regular season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise. This is the last chapter <3 thank you all SO much for your support!

**_~Gia~_ **

Gia stared at the door Emma had just walked out of with wide eyes. The _one_ thing she hated the most was to see her oldest friend cry. It didn’t matter if she was 5 crying at accidentally flipping an ice cream cone or 18 crying over a boy who did her wrong. Gia herself was the cause of Emma’s pain. She needed a few minutes to let the guilt settle in, she felt if she were to stand she felt like she would throw up...her stomach was tied so tightly in knots. Gia messed this up, _badly._ She never meant for Emma to get hurt...her plans blew up in her face. If Troy _hadn’t_ thrown a wrench into everything, Noah could have bought the date with Emma and Orion could’ve gotten Gia covered they would’ve been _fine._ Shit. She had to go out on a _‘date’_ with Jake Holling. Gia held onto the back of her neck and looked down to the cement of the floor. Her world was spinning too fast for her to her to gain some semblance of control.

She never meant to hurt Emma.

“Suck it up Gia” She was the Queen of Angel Grove after all, she had a reputation of being a badass to uphold. Badasses _don’t_ cry, and they most certainly do not succumb to their _feelings._  

Trini Gomez was outed via the photos, Riley Griffin was attacked by Briarwood, people were being thrown into lakes. Even if Gia _wanted_ to come out, it had to be done right...on _her_ terms...when the timing was _right._ Not in the middle of a rivalry week. Gia really just wanted to hit the gym and get lost in fighting off her negative energy by hitting a bag, or taking a long drive in her camaro; the coast always calmed her down.

The blonde couldn’t stay in this closet forever, literally, lunch period had already ended and she was expected to be in her next class. Gia could feel sorry for herself later...like always, appearances had to come first. She stood up and walked over to the door, a gateway to the outside world. She couldn’t be Gia, she had to put on the face of Queen G, the one who got a _college boy_ to come try to win her in an auction. Now all of those rumors could be confirmed to be true. High School boys were always beneath her.

“Wow, hot date?” _Summer Landsdown_ commented, the only girl in the hallway, as she was late getting to her own class. One of _two_ voices Gia did _not_ want to be hearing this second.

“Oh fuck you Summer” Fuck her and her grand coming out, making Gia look like an _idiot_ for wanting to stay in the closet when girls were getting thrown into lakes. Fuck Summer Landsdown. Gia would rather see _Lauren Shiba_ right now, which said a _lot._ She didn’t need another out and proud to slap her in the face right now.

Summer narrowed her eyes, her arm shooting out to the side to rest her palm against the lockers and effectively blocking the taller girl’s path. _“Wrong_ thing to say to me”

Did she want to fight? Yeah, that would make Gia look _great,_ not homophobic at all if she beat up little Ms. Landsdown. She could take her...though she knew Summer could probably hold her own pretty well, and that looks could be deceiving. It’d be close. “I don’t want to fight you”

Summer laughed, a bit confident in herself, “Good, because I don’t really feel like kicking your ass” She folded her arms, a customized leather jacket made her appear tough...Gia would know, that was a reason why she wore one every chance she got. “You wanna talk about it? Or you wanna keep trying to do this tough girl schtick?”

Gia tilted her head, scowling, this girl before her dressed up like _Tinkerbell_ at Halloween...there’s only so much intimidating she could actually do on the likes of Queen G. “I have nothing to say to _you.”_

The soccer team captain narrowed her eyes, “Nothing? Not even a little jab?” Summer swatted her hand forward to tap Gia’s stomach, as if trying to get a rise out of the softball player. “No little snide comment? Come on. I know it’s inside there _festering._ Let it out. I can take it” The shorter blonde shrugged her shoulders, “The heiress of the _Landsdown_ family swings both ways ooooh”

Summer was on the defensive because she thought that Gia would be the one to try and bring her down for liking girls. God. _God._ Is that what people thought of her? Did Gia hate herself so much that she just radiated homophobia to others? Gia relaxed her posture, “You could’ve beaten Jason Scott without even blinking. Why did you let him win?”

The shorter blonde seemed to be taken aback by that sort of question, she blinked, but of course recovered quickly and gracefully. “I wasn’t going to _force_ Aisha into spending time with me over some little contrived charity” She put a hand up, “I’ve already donated to your website, this isn’t about the cause. She knows, the whole school knows where I stand. I _like_ her….ball’s in her court. It’s up to _her_ now” Summer laughed, “I’ve always had a flare for the dramatics...that _was_ romantic right? That’s kinda what I was going for”

Gia still couldn’t wrap her head around coming out _so_ publicly, “...But _why?”_

“Because when I graduate, I don’t want to look back on my _‘glory years’_ with an ounce of regret” She nodded, her expression softening, tiling her head as if trying to look past Gia’s invisible barriers, “Do you?”

No. She didn’t.

***** 

Gia sat alone at her kitchen table, her phone just resting nicely in front of her, taunting her. She needed to text Emma, or call Emma, or something….just to apologize. She fucked up. She hated that _she_ was the one to cause her pain. She stared at her iphone unable to really think of what she wanted... _how_ she wanted to say this. This wasn’t as easy as an _I’m sorry._ Gia would have to dig a little deeper, all she could think of is how _she_ was the one that made Emma cry.

“Dear Emma, I’m an idiot” Gia sighed heavily, she couldn’t start a text with dear that would’ve been _so_ dumb. Maybe she could write a letter...just get _all_ of her feelings out without having to face her or look her in the eyes. Gia Moran, total badass, afraid of _exposing_ her feelings to her girlfriend. Scratch the letter.

“I probably wouldn’t lead with that” Noah had entered the kitchen at just the right moment, her nerdy friend motioned to the door, looking down to the ground bashfully, “Sorry ah, your mom let me in” He set his messenger bag down on the ground and took the seat at the table right next to the surprised blonde, “I thought you could use a friend right now”

 _“Emma_ could use a friend right now” Gia stated, flipping her phone so the blank screen wouldn’t keep taunting her for being a weak bitch. She should apologize to her girlfriend and tear off that band-aid.

Noah nodded his head in agreement, “I, uh, yeah, she looked pretty upset after lunch...I _did_ try to go to her first” He smiled apologetically at Gia, he didn’t want it to seem like he didn’t care as much about the blonde...but Emma looked _mega_ upset while Gia’s a tough cookie. “She’s at the Shiba house right now so...here I am” He rested a hand on her arm, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I fucked up is what happened” Gia shook her head, frowning at something Noah had just said, “Why is she at the _Shibas?”_ Why was she seeking out _Lauren?_

“I think you’re focusing on the wrong point here” Noah took a long pause, his eyes averting to her phone, “Why is Emma upset? I think it had to do with more than just Troy…” His brows rose, “Could it have to do with your little _plant?”_

“...What?” Gia frowned, “I didn’t get her flowers... _should I?”_ She scratched her head, was that a weird thing for a woman to _get_ for another woman? She had _no_ idea how that worked. Gia frowned...that sounded something _Lauren_ would do for _Mia._

“I’m talking about that college guy” Noah chuckled thinking back at the blonde, “You really could do better...”

“I _am_ doing better” Gia liked Orion enough as a friend and as a supplier whenever she wanted vodka for a night of fun but he could _never_ ever compare to Emma. “And yeah, I should have told her” She let out a heavy sigh, resting her head back on her chair to stare at the ceiling. Regret. She _should_ have done a lot. “I know how much she hates being in the closet. Why does it make me a bad person that I don’t want to be out? It’s not _easy_ for me…I’ve been fighting this for _so_ long Noah”

“Maybe it’s time to put the gloves down and stop feeling like you have to fight _yourself.”_ Noah reached over to hold Gia’s hand, “There’s nothing _wrong_ with you, you know?”

“I can’t...I can’t not now” Gia bit her lip, staring at their entwined hands, “We are so close to graduation. I just need to make it a _little_ longer, I’ll be out of this house...I’ll be out of this _town,_ and then I can be _everything_ she wants me to be”

“Gia. I want you to look at me” Of course Gia was reluctant so Noah had to resort to twisting her entire chair so she would face him. “You are _Gia Moran,_ you’re already _everything_ Emma wants, because you’re _you_ ”

“Oh yeah” Gia wasn’t convinced, she let out a weak laugh, “Tell that to Lauren Shiba or Summer Landsdown” She used her hand to emphasize a make believe poster, “The wonder blondes”

“You can’t compare yourself to them” Noah shrugged his shoulders, “Look _I’m_ not gay, so maybe I’m in the wrong lane here, but it’s _different_ for everyone. Just because Summer came out means that _you_ have to...this is _your_ choice, _your_ moment. Emma _knows_ that”

“I just...feel like I’m holding her back” She picked her phone off the table, “She’s easily the best one of us, she always has been”

“Well” Noah teased, “That much is true” He nudged her with his shoulder, “C’mon, you should call her...apologize for the whole...what’s his name?”

“Orion” Gia answered, to which Noah laughed, “What?”

“You slept with a guy named _Orion?_ Are you sure _he’s_ not gay?” Noah’s laughter quelled the moment his friend glared in his direction. “Sorry, sorry...that wasn’t funny...”

“Oh trust me, _he’s_ not gay” The second baseman knew she was hot, any guy would be lucky to get with her. No, no, definitely not...she was there...at least _one_ person had a good time when they were hooking up. “...What do I even say to her?”

“I’m sorry always goes a long way, admit you were wrong” Noah reached over to start touching Gia’s screen, “...Does...everyone have a different colored heart next to their contact name? Aw, mine’s blue” His favorite color.

“Oh stop” Gia waved his hand away so she could press the button and just call her damn girlfriend. She glanced over to Noah, each dial tone felt longer than the next, maybe she wouldn’t pick up. Gia could just leave her a rambling voicemail and call it a day. Would that even be better?

“Hey” Emma’s soft voice rang through Gia’s ear, she didn’t know what else to say...so all Gia could hear was heavy breathing.

“I catch you at a bad time? You out for a run?” Gia asked curiously, she knew the answer was _no._ Emma was _not_ out for a run. With Noah here _watching_ her call she felt like she was on the spot to be on her best behavior, “I could call back” And procrastinate pouring her heart out even longer.

“No...no it’s okay. I’m just taking a break. I’ve been training with the Shibas” She paused, “And Antonio” Gia could feel a little bit easier knowing that Jayden and Antonio were also paling around, “...I didn’t think you’d call”

Ouch.

“Sorry to disappoint”

Noah tilted his head to the side, his eyes widening, mentally trying to scream the message of _Why!?_ To the blonde beside him.

Gia sighed, needing to recover quick, “Look, I fucked up. I’m sorry” She leaned forward, resting a hand on her head so she wouldn’t look in Noah’s direction...she wanted to pretend for a couple of seconds that she was here alone. “I should have told you about Orion, I didn’t mean to blindside you...I’m sorry...I’m an idiot. I _never_ meant to hurt you.”

“I’m sorry too” What? Gia frowned, Emma didn’t need to apologize for a damn thing and yet here she was saying sorry. Now Gia felt worse about hurting her, if that was even possible. “I lashed out at you, about _you_ _know what_ it wasn’t fair. I’ll always wait for you...this is _our_ story. I was just feeling so much all at once and I took _everything_ out on you”

“No. No, that’s bullshit you have nothing to apologize for... _I’m_ the one that messed up”

“And I’m the one who’s avoided Troy when I should have just been brave enough to _talk_ to him. I left you in that closet...I run when I get overwhelmed” She paused to open up a bottle of water, she sounded exhausted over the other line, “...I’m not _mad_ at you, just _upset._ I guess, at the situation”

“A situation that I didn’t make any easier” Gia leaned back in her chair, Noah at this point had gotten up to get himself some lemonade from the refrigerator. He didn’t need to be intently watching his best friend’s conversation. “I’m trying to apologize here”

“I forgive you” Of course she did, “....Just…. _never_ do something like that again. Okay? You _have_ to stop treating your body like a bargaining chip” There was another voice, a deeper one, Gia couldn’t quite make out who, “Oh I’m sorry...what do you mean Lauren had to _go?_ Go where? She was going to teach me how to...oh...okay?” She cleared her throat, “Um I have to go Gia, Jayden’s going to teach me how to flip Antonio over my shoulder” Emma lowered her voice, “I’ll talk to you later”

“...I love you” Gia at least could feel a little lighter, knowing that she and Emma could move past this hiccup. “....Bye” She hung up the phone, closing her eyes. Emma was going to the Shibas because of that jackass Red. Well, self defense wasn’t a _bad_ idea...she just wished it was under better circumstances.

“Aw you guys are so cute” Noah teased sitting back down, his grin wide, he was thrilled that they were back on speaking terms. It meant he wouldn’t have to be stuck in the middle.

Gia set her phone down, unable to help but smirk, “I know” At least with Noah she could be honest with herself, she could be at ease and laugh. “Oh shut up, just wait until _you_ have a girlfriend”

*****

Wednesday proved to be an _interesting_ day to say the least. It was hard for Gia to actually focus on her trigonometry test. As much as Lauren tried to press to her team that the Briarwood game was _just_ another game...it wasn’t. This felt like the the district championships. Number one vs number two. Karone and her kronies. Just before practice, two students from Briarwood tried to dump red paint onto whichever softball girl was unfortunate to walk out of there. It _would_ have been Kimberly if Lauren didn’t have such attuned hearing. Just _once_ Gia would like it if Lauren sucked at _something._ Something other than participating in social events. Though as far as pranks went, this felt like amateur hour after Red, Tommy and Jason Scott’s pranks the week before. Not that Gia was complaining. She’d rather _not_ deal with super soakers full of pee. Boys were disgusting.

Then there was the matter of the bakesale, Gia didn’t care much for baking herself, the only time it was _fun_ was when she could flirt and distract Emma in the Goodall’s kitchen. Emma wanted focus that night, something about a new recipe, it left Gia to her own devices for the night. The gym it was. After practice she hit the weight room to try and get in a little extra conditioning in, she wasn’t the only one. Tanya hit the elliptical on the other side of the room, her yellow headphones in was a clear sign of _do not disturb._ Never miss with a girl at the gym when she was in the zone.

A boy in green was the one that caught her eye...the freshman kid, Riley Griffin, everyone knew the baseball player’s name after what Briarwood had done to him. She didn’t know much about the boy, they were three years apart and in high school that felt like a lifetime. Outside of pitching, playing a game he loved, he was a member of the marching band...friends with Shelby Watkins. He was the type of quiet kid who wore sweater vests or polos by choice. The kid was always posting pictures of his dog, or his farm animals on instagram. Gia only started to follow him after the _incident._ Almost the whole school did.

The fourteen year old was on a bench, flat on his back, trying to lift a bar that was weighed down with oh a little more than he could chew. Gia was quick to move from simple dumbells to spot the young man. “You’re going to hurt yourself kid”

Riley’s arms were shaking, he was pushing himself far too much, far too fast, the loss to Briarwood was at the back of his mind. He didn’t even get to _play_ for very long, only pinch ran when Mike Fernandez’s hand broke. “I’ll be fine”

Gia shook her head, she wasn’t going to let him get inside his head, she knew what that darkness tasted like. She spent too much time wailing on a bag just to get her fears and frustrations out. Riley didn’t have an Emma to rub the knots out of his shoulders. Gia took some weight off of either end, giving him something more _reasonable_ to lift. “You’ll crush yourself otherwise” She eased the bar into the young boy’s hands, “I’ll spot you”

“You don’t have to-” One glare was all it took for him to step back in line, he was _not_ going to argue with a force like Gia. “Okay” He knew it was best _not_ to argue with the senior.

Lift. Rest. Lift. Rest. Gia made sure Riley wouldn’t push himself too far, taking the bar from him from time to time for him to catch his breath and get a water break. He wasn’t a senior, he didn’t have the years of bodybuilding experience. “I’m sorry for what happened to you”

Riley’s lips curled into his mouth and silently nodded, he must’ve heard a million _I’m sorrys_ over the past week. Everyone felt _sorry_ for him, but not many actually came to his aid when he was tied to that pole. People took pictures, people took videos. He was a spectacle. A catalyst for drama to explode around him. Briarwood vs Angel Grove. Mike vs Tommy. Emily Ava was _suspended_ that day for punching the _mayor’s_ son in the face. It was more about _them_ and less about _him._

“I just….” Gia didn’t even know _why_ she was _talking_ to this kid. This dorky freshman boy who was thrust into an ugly world _far_ too fast. Looking at this boy, it reminded her a lot of _herself._  Someone that would’ve stayed in the closet if they had that luxury. He was fighting just to come to school every day, everyone now _knowing_ his secret, everyone seeing him as some sort of victim. “You’re not alone, okay?”  

That earned a curious glance from the boy, he had to let her take the weighted bar so he could sit up properly, tilting his head to the side as he gazed upon the senior...was she... _confessing_ something to him? He didn’t have to ask. Gia simply just nodded her head, confirming what theory he suspected. “Oh” It was a surprise to him, the senior softball player carried herself in so many layers to keep her safe and all it took was a baby freshman to open up _just a smidge._

“Yeah” Gia waited as Riley went back to lifting, she would continue to spot him. Lift. Rest. Lift. Rest. The gym was simply filled with the clanking of the metals of their surrounding tiger classmates. 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone” He spoke softly, so softly that Gia almost didn’t _hear_ him.

Lift. Rest. Lift. Rest.

Gia let out a laugh, she didn’t even know _why._ To her, Riley wasn’t anyone; of course he was a student at Angel Grove and they both played the same sport but outside of that? He wasn’t a _senior,_ he wasn’t her _parents,_ her _team._ The people that were the closest to her. She spoke her truth, even in a vague sort of way, and the world kept spinning. The sun wasn’t going to go out anytime soon. “I’d appreciate that”

Lift. Rest. Lift. Rest.

Trini didn’t deserve what happened to her. Riley didn’t deserve what happened to him. They were both _robbed_ of a moment so important to them. So important to Gia and the losers in the GSA club. They didn’t get their own platform to come out when they wanted, to who they wanted to. Worse. It was used as some sort of power play to make them feel weak, ashamed…

Lift. Rest. Lift. Rest. 

No matter how much muscle Riley built up, it wouldn’t change anything that happened with Red. A bully that needed to be put down. The softball game against Briarwood meant _more_ than just runs on a board, more than an old rivalry set between ancient mayors who weren’t even around anymore to see what monster they created. It was _personal._

Lift. Rest. Lift. Rest.

“...Thank you…” Riley spoke, exhausted and sore, he rested his head back on the bench. Taking a moment of silent reflection. He _wasn’t_ alone.

“We’re not going to hug or anything” Gia commented, the freshman boy laughed, it was fair...they were at the gym where sweat and general grossness became a major factor. “Do you need a ride home? 

The freshman pitcher shook his head, “No, I’ve got my scooter” He slowly got to his feet, it would be getting dark in an hour and he’d rather _not_ be on the streets by himself if he could avoid it. At least, not until rivalry week blew over. “Just you know…” His smile was small, soft, still holding a sliver of hope for the world, _“You’re_ not alone either”

He was right. She _wasn’t_ alone. She had friends like Noah, a softball team of sisters that were pretty ride or die...she had Emma. A girl that was far too good for the likes of Gia.  

Once Riley left, Gia packed up her duffle bag and gave Tanya a wave of goodbye, the aspiring DJ simply nodded in her direction to acknowledge her. She waited until she was in the safety of her camarao, grabbing her phone as soon as possible to send out a Facebook message. Gia was _very_ selective about the phone numbers she kept, so this one required a little more legwork.

 **Gia Moran:** I hope you have something on that fucker Red to put him away for good.  
**Gia Moran:** If you need anything from me...let me know.

Gia rested the top of her phone to her chin, watching as Riley secured a helmet on his head and got onto his little electric scooter to go back home to his farm.  

 **Mia Watanabe:** I’m working on it  
**Mia Watanabe:** We’re close. I promise.  
**Mia Watanabe:** He’s going to go down.

*****

Thursday’s bake sale. Ugh. Gia _hated_ the idea of a bake sale but she backed it because 1. It _wasn’t_ the girlfriend auction and 2. Emma really wanted to do it. Really, if it were up to Gia she would so be down for another car wash, it was a great excuse for her to get a bikini and start working on an actual tan. Bonus, she knew she looked hot, and no promise of a date with a car wash. ...Damn thinking on it she really _should_ have mentioned car wash again or be more supportive to Tanya’s pancake breakfast. The elderly _loved_ pancakes.  

As far as bringing her own baked good to the sale, Gia just kind of whipped something together and stacked them on a paper plate. There were ten girls here, surely nine of them were capable of making better desserts. Aisha, _loved_ baking. Tori….Tori’s _hopefully_ didn’t have anything special in her brownies that could get her into trouble and as long as Lauren didn’t let _Mia_ do her baking for her...everyone should have something good to offer. Hell. Even Trini stepped up with something that looked nice.

Emma wanted to try something new, vegan. Of course as a loving and supportive girlfriend Gia had to be the _first_ of the taste testers. Emma watched her eat a miniature vegan cheesecake so intently, her eyes wide just _waiting_ for some positive feedback. Really, it wasn’t _that_ bad...people tended to hear the word _vegan_ and shut down. “This is pretty damn good Em”

The third baseman wasn’t totally sold, her eyes squinted questioningly, “Are you just _saying_ that because that’s what I want to hear? Or because you actually like them?”

“Seriously?” Gia rested a hand on her chest, faking that Emma’s words physically wounded her, “Would _I_ do that?” She wanted to assure her that yes, her vegan cheesecakes didn’t suck, “Trust me Em, they’re great.”

“Okay anything with peanut butter lets put on _this_ side of the table” Aisha was on high alert for any sort of nut allergies and it would be the easiest to just arrange the table into zones. “And then split everything else up by dessert category for the most efficiency”

Tanya laughed, setting Shelby’s plate of peanut butter cookies down on the dangerous side of the table, she lowered her voice to speak with her best friend, hoping that the others wouldn’t hear her. Gia had sat back, not really super invested in the bake sale itself. She’d rather read the newest issue of _teen vogue._ Meaning, she could eavesdrop on something _more_ exciting than sales. “What’s the deal with Summer? You give her an answer?”

Aisha shook her head, not wanting to get into this sort of thing _here,_ “I have _a lot_ on my mind right now with the Briarwood game coming up” She could very well be the starting pitcher, and _that_ was a lot to rest on her shoulders. Aisha turned her head in Gia’s direction to see that she was being watched, whatever conversation she was going to have with Tanya promptly ended.

Tommy Oliver, was one of the first ones over to their table. After his big blunder the week before, he wanted to put his best step forward and support the girls team. Gia wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but...Dare Night lingered in the back of her mind. He stopped in front of Emma’s little corner with a wide smile, “Hey, what’ve we got here?” The boy just spent _five hundred_ dollars to spend time with Emma, so of course he was overly chummy with her. One to throw his money around, he purchased ten dollars worth of Emma’s mini cheesecakes. It made Gia wonder, was he here to actually support the girls? Or just try to get in Emma’s good graces.

Just as he was about to take a bite, Emma smiled, handing the ten dollars to Hayley at the cashbox. “Oh they’re vegan cheesecakes” As she was turned away she didn’t catch Tommy’s face twisting in disgust at the word vegan. Yeah, Gia’s been there, she had a future of healthy eating to look forward to. At least Emma still ate chicken or fish. Always had to look for a silver lining.

“Really?” Kimberly handed Hayley two dollars so she could take one for herself, “I’ve always wanted to try cooking vegan to see if I could” Emma and Kimberly often got into health tangents with one another. After taking the first bite, Kimberly’s eyes lit up, “Oh this is _fantastic”_ Gia glanced over to Trini’s expression, she could see the _dread_ on the catcher’s face, relatable.

If Kimberly liked it, Tommy thought he would try as he bought five of these mini cakes. “Mhmm” He wasn’t chewing, he wasn’t swallowing, he was suffering trying to keep it in his mouth and smiling at the same time to try and impress Emma, “So good” He hated them.

When Kimberly and Emma turned away from Tommy to discuss recipes, Trini offered Tommy a napkin so he could spit the vegan cheesecake out. The pair of sophomores then headed over to the trash can so they could have a little one on one chat. Gia glanced up from her magazine every now and again to see that Tommy and Trini were trying to subtly look over in Kimberly and Emma’s direction. Not good.

“Here, I’ll make a group chat with Mia” Emma smiled to Kimberly with her phone, using the Facebook Messenger app in order to connect the three girls in one thread.

“Oh awesome” Kimberly was quick to get out her phone, she wanted to instantly change the settings of the group message. The first thing to go was the default blue text bubbles, she wanted to change that to pink as soon as possible. “Where _is_ Mia anyway?”

Before her question could be answered, her sophomore friends Jason Scott and Billy Cranston approached the table, each with a solid twenty in their hands. “We’re getting one of everything” Jason nodded his head, the two boys handing over their bills so they could be secured in the cash box. “All of this looks great”

It was a total lie, Gia’s sad plate of cookies looked awful.

“Oh _thank you”_ Tori kissed her boyfriend’s cheek, Blake had come over to visit his girlfriend just in time for her section to get swamped. What was _in_ those brownies? He had no problems helping her out when it came to baked goods as she set him a plate on the side that no one else could touch.

“I refuse to believe Tori’s beating all of us” Aisha murmured, trying her best not to sound like a poor sport. This was supposed to be about benefits to the softball team after all. The pitcher took a lot of pride in her baking and it was disheartening for her to see that Tori Hanson and her...magic brownies were selling like _crazy._

“So….Gia” Jake Holling slid up to Gia’s plate of sad looking cookies, “How many cookies do I have to buy for a kiss?” He asked with a grin, ever since he won the girlfriend auction his confidence skyrocketed. Jake was always persistent.

Gia Moran was a bargaining woman, and one that didn’t want to participate so, to her this was an easy out. “You want a kiss? _Fine,_ you have to buy _all_ of them” She glanced down to her plate, “Fifty dollars”

“What? Aren’t these like a dollar a piece?” Jake’s eyes widened, he looked down at the little note card Gia had made to accompany her plate, “There’s no way there’s _fifty_ here...this looks like twenty tops”

Gia knew how to fake disappointment well, “Do you _not_ want my cookies?” Tori let out a snort from behind the second baseman, yeah, that sounded inappropriate.

“Of course I want your cookies, _so_ much” Jake sounded far too eager as he pulled out his wallet.

Emma shook her head at Gia and her little antics, now _everyone_ around them had the dirty connotation of cookies meaning something... _else._

Kimberly stood close behind Trini, keeping her voice low as she wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist. “Baby, I want your cookies” If Gia could make fun of Trini and Kimberly’s little intimate moments, Kimberly had absolutely no qualms dishing it back at her. Whatever Kim, be an ass. Gia was done with the bake sale without even having to try. Who knew all it took was one horny teenage boy to solve her problem of caring.

With Gia having sold all of her cookies in one swoop, she kissed Jake’s cheek and sat back down in her chair. She didn’t promise him she would be kissing him on the lips, now she could pay more attention to her magazine and wash her hands of this whole sale. It was pretty genius. Emma folded her arms, pouting her lips in Gia’s direction. This was _just_ what they were fighting about, and here she was flirting...leading Jake on, _again._

“Your cookies are really good Trini” Billy spoke with his mouth full, he and Jason were now having a field day with their taste testing. “You’ll have to give my mom the recipe. Man! I could eat these all day. Couldn’t you Jason? They’re just so moist” Jason nodded his head in agreement, he could get used to desserts like these everyday. It was _so_ hard not to laugh out loud, that wouldn’t be fair to Billy.

“They sure are” Kim reached past Trini to grab a cookie from her plate, putting it in her mouth, making it worse with an “Mmm”

Trini had to close her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose, Kimberly had her _right_ under her thumb and she knew it, “You have to pay for that y’know”

“...I think we can work something out….”

“Oh my god will you two get a room?” Tanya’s voice instantly ruined their mood. Kimberly huffed out a sigh letting Trini go, this was supposed to be a PG-Bakesale in the cafeteria and if one of their teammates wasn’t going to call them on the PDA an adult most certainly would. “Y’all are selling _cookies_ , not a show. Do we need to separate you two?”

Gia didn’t look up from her magazine, lowly chuckling, “Horn dogs”

“Well I’m out” Tori stretched her arms out, cracking her knuckles in the process, “Grandma’s special brownies has done it again” She handed a stack of cash to Hayley, making a ‘cha-ching’ sound as the freshman put the money into their box. Blake could take a break, going to his brownies as a reward to helping out his girlfriend.

Lauren, who had been mostly silent this entire time, turned her head to Tori’s direction; asking the question that was still on everyone’s mind. “Tori. I need you to be honest with me right now. Is there anything _special_ in those brownies that could possibly get us in trouble for?”

The surfer knew what she was implying, her group of friends were skateboarders and dirt bikers...she knew what kind of reputation they had. “Just love and some extra fudge” She shook her head, wagging a finger, “Shame on you all”

Lauren put up her hands in defense, “I had to ask”

Adam Park and a couple of the other baseball guys were next to approach the tables, now that he and Tanya were able to talk their feelings out it didn’t take long for the new couple to become facebook official. She greeted him with a kiss eliciting an ‘ow ow’ from Hayley and Shelby--that was their biggest inside joke. The other baseball boys dispersed amongst the table to see what was good, Bridge stopping by Emma’s station for that vegan cheesecake action.

“Hey hey!” Kimberly was quick to call the first basemen out, “You’re selling cookies not a show ” She grinned wide, using Tanya’s words against her. Gia was _so_ proud of the sophomore pitcher.

“Yeah, I’d at least charge” Gia added with a laugh, “It’s for a good cause” Emma shook her head at Gia’s antics. “Go team”

Tanya was not happy with those two, she motioned her hand between Gia and Kimberly, “Whatever friendship is going on here, I don’t like it” She sighed dramatically, what was she going to do with such assholes for friends? Adam didn’t seem to have any commentary on it, he was too distracted to even try one of his girlfriend’s cookies, “...They don’t mean any harm by it” Tanya tried to reassure him, resting a hand on the shy boy’s arm.

“Huh?” He turned his head away from the door, “What? No, it’s not that” He got the girl of his affections, a little teasing wasn’t going to bother him, if anything it made their relationship more real; like this wasn’t just a dream. Adam’s jaw clenched, “What’re they doing here?” Everyone’s attention shot to where Adam had been looking...coming through the doors was none other than Troy Burrows and Tyler Navarro. Seeing Troy in his letterman jacket only triggered a sense of imminent drama. Briarwood.

Tyler’s face lit up when his eyes met Shelby’s, if only for a moment. Riley shrinking away behind Cameron and Carlos only further reminded everyone in the room just how tense this stupid school rivalry was. Trini slowly made her way around the table, resting her hand on the freshman’s boy arm, just to reassure him that nothing would happen to him. Good. She got the tiger cub taken care of.

Gia shot up from where she had been sitting, going over to stand by Emma’s side. After the scene Troy had caused two days prior there was no telling what he would do at this lunch period. This time she didn’t have to stand at the sideline. She rested a hand on the small of Emma’s back, keeping her voice low when she said, “I’m here.” Her little moment with Jake didn’t matter now, _this_ was far more important.

Jake, wanting to try and diffuse the situation, was the one to cut Troy and Tyler off from getting to the girls’ bakesale table. With a smile and a laugh he tried to put a positive spin on approaching the stoic Bulls player, “Hey man, two times in one week? Are you lost? Why don’t you turn around and we can just pretend you guys didn’t even show up”

“I’m here to talk” Troy put a hand up, he wasn’t here to fight, and really Tyler had proved himself to have the best intentions. “That’s all”

“I have _nothing_ to say to you” Emma could only look so intimidating, so Gia picked up her slack. If there was one person on the softball team not to mess with it was a protective Gia Moran.

“Didn’t say I was here to talk to you” His line of sight narrowed in on Lauren, “Where’s your other half?” That was a fair question, for as involved as Mia liked to get in her own fundraising and promoting the GSA club it was a surprise that she hadn’t shown up. “We didn’t exactly become Facebook friends overnight” He rested his hands in his jacket pockets, clearly not at all phased by the amount of animosity pointed in his direction. “Is she here?” Did Mia’s grandmaster plan to take Red down involve _Troy Burrows_ and _Tyler Navarro?_

Lauren stood up, circling the table so she could get to him the painfully long way, “She’s with _Mike Fernandez_ in the tutoring center” She emphasized her friends name just to see if Troy would even react. Troy’s mouth twitched but he wasn’t going to show any signs of weakness, Mike’s high school baseball career was cut short due to a dirty play and anyone on that Briarwood team knew it. “I’ll take you to her”

“Uh wait for me!” Shelby was not going to waste a moment with Tyler, with an entire town separating them and both teenagers being too young to drive-getting together in person could be a little bit of a hassle. The freshman outfielder abandoned her post at the peanut butter cookies to hook her arm within her boyfriends, smiling up brightly to him as the two followed Lauren out. Those two idiots were completely infatuated with one another No doubt whispers surrounded the intrusion.

Trini checked Riley next to her, he was still breathing, so that was a plus. “Was he one of the ones?” The boy in green hoodie could only shrug, he was afraid of each and every one of those Briarwood players because he honestly didn’t know who was apart of it. It could have been any of them...it could have been all of them. Kimberly snuck one of Aisha’s candy bar brownie bars into a napkin, reaching over to Trini to give to him. A super amount of chocolate covered comfort could do the trick.

Tommy approached the table once more, trying not to look too bitter about how Jake was the one to approach the Briarwood intrusion first. “Are you okay?” He asked Emma, genuine concern lacing his eyes as he reached over to hold her hand. “If he bothers you, I can take care of it. Just say the word” Oh yeah, big help; last time he started something with Briarwood, Riley was the one to suffer the consequences.

Gia rose a questioning brow, he made the move to hold her girlfriend’s hand, the gloves were _off._ “Oh yeah you’ll show him” She squinted as she tried to recall what happened the other day, “Wait hold on, wasn’t Troy the one who shoved you down?” Gia scoffed, “You’re pathetic Tommy” The baseball team captain frowned, Emma sighed, but of course Gia wasn’t done dragging him. “If Emma’s going to ask help from anyone she’s better off asking _Emily Ava”_ She rubbed salt in Tommy’s wound by bringing up the fateful punch incident.

Tommy looked past Gia to Kimberly, a part of him hoping that she would be the one to stand up for him, but she wasn’t going to budge. She would rather attend to Riley’s quiet panic then to stand up for her ex-boyfriend.

“Gia back off” Aisha was the one to stand up for Tommy, she always was used to playing peacekeeper with the girls, and had plenty of experiene babysitting. “Tommy, if you’re not buying anything I’m going to have to ask you to step aside, you’re blocking other people and we don’t have much lunch period left” It was the most diplomatic way Aisha could’ve told him to leave them the hell alone.

Tommy sighed, backing off and going to sit at the table with the rest of his team. Emma was silent, tapping her fingers along the wood of the cafeteria table. She was on edge. Troy’s presence, even when it wasn’t directed toward her just brought on a wave of anxiety. “I want to know what they’re doing” Emma murmured.

Gia glanced around to everyone around them. Shelby was now gone so Hayley stepped up and tried taking over her area. Tori was sold out so she stepped up to try and fill some gaps Lauren left, that and she had her boyfriend to hopefully continue to help. Tanya didn’t even have to _ask,_ Adam Park already stepped around the table to lend an assist. Trini and Kimberly were far too busy talking with Zack Taylor and his girlfriend Amanda Clark. Aisha would steal glances to her cellphone, trying to be discreet as she would send out text messages to someone. Perhaps to  Summer Landsdown? The heiress of the Landsdown family hadn’t made an appearance to the bake sale. Which in itself was odd.

“Hey T” Gia stepped over to Tanya, surely she would understand if they were to step out, “Do you mind if we step out?”

“And leave me with these two?” Tanya motioned to Kimberly and Trini as they started up their flirting _again._ She lost Lauren, now she was losing Gia and Emma? At least she had Aisha to help deal with their PDA. Kimberly was in the _mood_ today. “You owe me” She sent Emma a sympathetic smile, knowing that this had to directly correlate with Troy’s appearance. “Get out of here”

“Thank you” Emma took Gia’s hand for support as the two exited the cafeteria, hoping to catch up with Lauren and her group. If what Lauren said was true, their first stop would be the tutoring center in the library. Mia, on her many lists of accolades, sometimes worked out of the tutoring center during her lunch periods to put just that extra buff on her college applications.

Gia and Emma entered the little private room off to the side. Tyler and Shelby had found a place to sit at a table, their hands intertwined as they watched the adults talk. Lauren and Mike stood behind Mia on either side, their arms folded as she interacted with Troy directly. The Briarwood Bulls baseball player looked unsure of himself as he spoke, the _GSA_ wasn’t a club to fuck with if Mia Watanabe was at the helm. She exuded power and she didn’t even have Jayden, Kevin, Antonio or Emily here to back her up.

“You’re asking a lot of us” Troy motioned between himself and the wide eyed freshman boy, “You know if we step forward with this, if we _betray_ our own team... _we’re_ the bad guys”

Mia frowned, “Worse than the ones who committed a _crime?”_

Troy huffed out a sigh, “Red has _cousins.”_

“Oh we’re _well_ aware.” Behind Mia’s definitive statement, Lauren and Mike exchanged a knowing glance.

Tension couldn’t be cut with a knife, but Emma was the one to speak up to let the others know that, “Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt” She pulled Gia’s hand in to guide her into the room, the blonde not breaking eye contact with Troy as they moved further into the room. “Troy...you have a chance to do the right thing, that’s what this is all about? Going to the police and telling them everything you know about the Riley incident?”

“I’m ready to go now” Tyler meekly raised his hand, but quickly shied away from speaking further when the entire room’s eyes shifted in his direction. “...He’s the worst”

“Our baseball season’s going to be over on the spot” Troy rubbed the back of his neck, “This is my senior year...by going to that station, I’m going to screw over my _teammates.”_

“Yeah, _that_ must suck” Mike was quick to show Troy the green cast on his wrist, “To have your _senior season_ be taken away from you” Mike’s last game he would _ever_ play in High School was a loss to the Briarwood Bulls. A game where Red crushed his hand between his cleet and third base.

“Sorry, I just...you’re asking a lot”

“She’s just asking you to be a decent fucking person” Gia was quickly shushed by Emma next to her after making such a bold statement to a guy who looked like he was having doubts.

Emma was the one to step over to Troy, “I know you’re a good person” She held onto the sleeves of his letterman jacket. The jacket he earned by playing a sport he loved for years, “You’ve made a mistake and I know you feel bad about it...you _know_ this is the right thing to do.”

Troy nodded his head, Gia made sure to watch his actions very carefully. “...I know, I’m just getting all doubts out first. What they did was just _embarrassing,_ and _awful._ They’ve done shitty things in the past.” He paused, knowing he himself wasn’t a saint, “... _I’ve_ done shitty things in the past, but none of that could compare to this. I want to make things right. I don’t want to be grouped in with that...Emma I really am sorry…”

“I forgive you...but just so you know, we’re never getting back together” Emma smiled softly, she knew she needed to forgive him to put his mind at ease, so he could also move on in his life. “Just because I’m not seeing anyone doesn’t mean my heart is open for you. We’re done.”

Gia swallowed a lump in her throat, hearing Emma say the words _‘I’m not seeing anyone’_ hurt. She knew she was obviously lying, that she clearly moved on by starting a relationship with her best friend but...hearing the words _out loud._ That was tough.

“I really made an ass of myself didn’t I?” Troy couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the memory of the girlfriend auction.

“Yeah…” Emma shook her head, “You _really_ did”

Mia’s phone dinged, a signifier that she had received a text message, she turned away from the current conversation between Troy and Emma in favor of reading it. “It’s Aisha. Rocky DeSantos is waiting at the police station. If you boys are going to talk to them _now_ is the time to do it”

Troy heavily sighed, taking his keys out of his pocket, “C’mon Navarro” Tyler was quick to jump out of his seat and head over to Troy’s side. The senior on Briarwood clamped a hand onto Mike’s shoulder, “I’ll do whatever I can to make this right.”

“Thank you” Mike offered Troy his free hand, a sign of brohood to take, touch shoulders and pat each other on the back. They were apparently _cool_ with one another now. Angel Grove and Briarwood was another step closer to hopeful solidarity.

As soon as Troy and Tyler left, Mia looked to the clock and waited thirty seconds before looking in the direction of her girlfriend. “Follow them.”

Lauren nodded her head in understanding, leaning over to kiss Mia’s cheek goodbye. “I’ll be sure they get to the station”

“Oh yo can we get McDonalds on the way back?” Mike asked, saddling up next to the softball captain as the two exited out to follow Mia’s orders. “I’m craving some chicken nuggets and a big mac”

“...If you’re good, I guess…”

Gia rested a hand on Emma’s shoulder, checking silently if Emma was handling herself well, no tears in her eyes. That was a good sign. “So...that’s your master plan?” The blonde was all too curious about the president of the GSA and how her plan broke down. “Troy and Tyler?”

Mia shook her head no as she moved to sit on the wooden table behind her. “Troy and Tyler are glorified character witnesses at this point. _Rocky DeSantos_ was my plan. The more Briarwood players that stand up and confirm Red’s character the better our case will look against him” Mia glanced over to Shelby, “Which, thank you by the way for talking to Tyler for me”

“Look” Mia continued to explain, “All the campus security cameras really had to show that there were _“about four”_ people involved in the kidnapping of Riley Griffin. Obviously if _one_ is Red, our best bet was to break the other three. If one of the ones involved made some sort of _deal_ with police to try and lessen his own sentence, that would be the best way to nail Red. Which meant I had to limit down _who_ the other three in the masks were. Best and most likely bets were members of the baseball team and not outside friends...Angel Grove vs Briarwood made for the perfect excuse for Red to convince his own teammates to follow through with his own agenda against Tommy for the itching powder in his athletic cup”

Mia couldn’t sit and explain any longer, not when she could have visual aids. She went to the white board behind Shelby and grabbed a red expo marker. She wrote the name Red as high as she could and drew _four_ lines underneath him. The first name she had written down was Cole Evans. “Cole’s the _most_ loyal to Red, and easily one of the three masks. Though because he was so attached to Red’s hip, and too dumb to think for himself. He wasn’t an option to break” Mia crossed the name off. “Nick Russell we thought would have made a good candidate. So we looked into him next” She wrote his name down next, “He was the one behind the book. His mother is the _mayor_ and his father is the _principal._ He has Tommy Oliver syndrome where he thinks he can’t be touched. Someone who feels invincible and can’t face any consequences is _dangerous_ ”

“Now Antonio, Kevin and Jayden were the ones to discover the identity of the third masked assailant. That took a little digging on their part. Why we divide and conquer. Leo Corbett, one of the younger players on the team who really got into the rivalry between the towns. With so many seniors on Briarwood’s team, he thought that this would be a great way to take up Red’s mantle...Though he’s only sixteen, so his charges wouldn’t be as serious as…” She wrote down the last name, “Rocky DeSantos”

Gia frowned at the break down, wanting to pause Mia’s explanation to ask a question, “I thought you said there were only _four”_

“That’s what I thought as well, originally. Nick Russell and Leo Corbett were both too smart to try and talk with directly. They weren’t the types to break.” She paused, “Well. _Summer Landsdown_ approached me, wanting to deal with Nick Russell on her own with her connections. Which brings me back to Rocky. Rocky has _everything_ to lose if other members on his team stepped up and said who was behind the “prank”. If this goes to trial, _when_ this goes to trial, Rocky would be tried as an adult and face _prison time._ He didn’t have the political power, he didn’t have the blind loyalty to Red, and he wasn’t sixteen. Surely _I_ couldn’t approach him, nor could anyone else in the GSA so I enlisted in some _outside_ help. I was frankly, inspired, by his writing in Nick’s book. Aisha Campbell ranked as high as an eight. _Hot chocolate mama.”_ Mia sighed, “A man with a clear _type”_ Shelby frowned at _that_ tidbit.

Mia circled the name Rocky DeSantos a couple of times with her marker, “Aisha got him to talking to her. She went out to convince him that it was for the best if he went to the police with the truth to try and save himself. There were four people on that security footage because the _fifth_ was _Red._ He waited in his car as his teammates did the dirty work on camera. A car that Riley Griffin had already identified. Our pieces were all there it was just all about bringing them together.” Mia capped the lid back on the marker and turned to the other three girls in the room, “If Tyler and Troy can add anything else Red has done to the list of his crimes the better. _We got him.”_

Gia blinked in surprise, pointing to the board, “You did all of that in less than two weeks?” Mia nodded her head in affirmation, “...Shit Watanabe, remind me never to piss you off”

Emma was a little more gracious for all of Mia’s hard work, the third baseman enveloped Mia into a hug. “Thank you, thank you so much” She spoke softly, but with there only being two other people in the room, Gia and Shelby could hear everything Emma said. Mia returned the hug. Being president of the GSA...a club many people, Gia included, didn’t take seriously; wasn’t easy. But god damn, she did it, she really formulated a plan, stuck to her guns and put a plan in action to efficiently take Red down.

The bell rang effectively pulling Emma off of Mia, lunch period was over and the four Angel Grove students needed to get to their next class. Lauren and Mike could afford to skip in favor of visiting the police station. Emma waited for Shelby and Mia to part ways from the group for Emma to lean up and whisper in Gia’s ear, “Our spot?”

When _Emma_ wants to meet up in their closet instead of go to class, Gia would be an _idiot_ to say no. Emma just had the weight of the world lift off her shoulders thanks to Mia Watanabe crusading for Riley Griffin and everyone else that had been affected by Red’s cruelty. She wanted to _celebrate_ and if _celebrating_ meant Emma pinning Gia up against the door of a utility closet ….well... _that_ would just be a bonus.

*****

“Your ah” Emma picked off Gia’s yellow bra from where she had tossed it aside earlier, the strap caught on a janitor’s mop and hung there nicely. She smiled sweetly, resting her hand on Gia’s hip as she leaned up to kiss her cheek. Emma had a pretty rough week, ever since Tommy Oliver’s party she had been terrified of Red and what he would do for a possible retaliation. Gia and the girlfriend auction wasn’t helping her girlfriend’s stress. Hearing news that the Briarwood boys were turning on their leader, well, that and the hook up in the closet had relaxed her considerably.

“Are you okay?” Gia asked, knowing that this was already such an emotional day.

“Mm” Emma draped her arms around Gia’s neck, misunderstanding what Gia was asking when she responded with a, “You always know how to take care of me”

 _Well then._ Gia leaned forward to press her lips against Emma’s in a kiss, “You’ve had a crazy week.” The game against Briarwood still loomed in the future. Saturday was only two days away.

 _“We’ve_ had a crazy week” She was more than ready for things to calm down again, “But, yeah, I’m okay...I’ll be okay” Emma smiled, “I have you” Which of course earned another kiss from Gia, one that Emma didn’t hesitate to deepen...the two could _easily_ continue to get lost in one another, to go another round.

Well, could have. Emma’s alarm started to go off. _Shit._ Gia pulled away, keeping close to Emma to murmur a, “Are we ever going to get to practice on time?”

“Come on, we have to go” Emma whined, they were already bad enough by skipping a class, they could not afford to not show up to a practice. _Not this week._

The two quickly shuffled around the closet to grab their clothes and get properly dressed before having to exit, that same old song and dance. Gia was running her hands through her hair to make sure it was perfect, Emma was flattening down her top and making sure all of the buttons were intact. Just as they were rounding out the corner for the locker room entrance they came face to face with Kimberly and Trini...a _couple_ also late for practice. Judging by how Kimberly was acting at the bake sale there was _no_ doubt in Gia’s mind that they had a little _love session_ of their own. They totally were guilty of the _exact_ same thing.

Gia’s brow arched as she opened the door, she had been quick to put two and two together. Trini’s beanie may be great to cover up sex hair but it sure didn’t cover the hickey on her neck. Kim needed to get better at hiding the evidence, rookie mistake, “Couldn’t keep it in your pants Hart?”

Kimberly shrugged, holding the door for Emma and Trini, “Can you blame me?” _Nice._ With literally the rest of the team in earshot, the couple was greeted with an _‘ow ow’_ from Hayley and Shelby.

Emma sent Trini an apologetic smile, which prompted Trini to ask her. “Why were you and Gia late?” Why were they always late?

“Oh, we both volunteer at the tutoring center” Emma explained, focusing on opening her locker, the four girls needed to catch up changing after all. “It’s on the other end of the school so it takes us a little longer to get here” Oh that was _such_ a good lie, and technically they _did_ spend some time at the tutoring center today...

Lauren had been looking in Kimberly and Gia’s direction, glancing the two over, as if looking for an answer to an unasked question. Kimberly noted the attention, her grin widening at her captain, “Oh don’t give me that  _judgmental_ look” Lauren frowned, “I’m sure you and Mia haven’t been completely innocent on school grounds” Gia’s grin grew, oh she always dug into Lauren on her relationship. Tanya was right, whatever friendship that was brewing between Kimberly and Gia was total trouble.

“Mia’s on track to be valedictorian” Lauren stated calmly, shaking her head, she wasn’t going to be the one to break the school rules. A pillar of honor. “That’s all I have to say on the matter” _Whatever._ There was _so_ much more to Mia and Lauren’s relationship than met the eye, Gia was all too curious.

Tori shrugged, “I’ve skipped class to do it” She confessed, to no one’s real surprise, she didn’t see the big deal about it. As long as her grade point average was high enough she’d be on the softball team. “There’s a really good spot right-”

“Oh _stop”_ Aisha scolded, her hands currently clamping down on Hayley’s ears, the freshman outfielder did not need to be influenced by the older girl’s promiscuous choices. “Y’all are a bad influence” Said the oldest virgin on the team.

“Don’t look at me” Tanya put up a hand, shaking her head, “There is nothing romantic about doing it in a closet. No thank you” Gia and Emma exchanged a glance, they literally just came from a closet bang session,  “Call me old fashioned, but I like to keep it in the bedroom”

“And I like to see your asses out on the field!” A scowling Coach Repulsa entered the locker room, her girls were late to practice because of this. “Oh I’m sorry am I interrupting the chit chat?” She brought a megaphone to her lips, _“MOVE._ We face off with Briarwood in two days. We are wasting time!” Shelby and Hayley were the quickest in grabbing their mitts and heading out of the locker room, they were far too afraid of Rita to stand here and take it. “I expect more from you _Shiba”_ She snarled at her captain, “Today I make your life hell. You don’t think those girls are out there right now preparing for us? We are number one in this league and god damn it we’re going to show it!”

Practice, to no one’s surprise, sucked. Rita would push them and push them, stressing how important the game against Briarwood would be. As if they needed a reminder. They would be playing on the boys field because their field had been vandalized by Briarwood and Thomas Oliver didn’t even care to slap anyone on the wrists for it. Still, after last week, this one would be one to draw a crowd. This one felt like it was on the same caliber as a _playoff_ matchup, yet they were only in their regular season.

Lauren has this dumbass idea to get Trini to learn how to become a switch hitter-an actual one. Jen _tried_ to do this with Emma in years prior, people just didn’t become a switch hitter with ease. Batting on the opposite side of the plate for an established player felt ingrained into everything they did. Switching their stance to the opposite side, in Trini’s case the left side, went against her natural swing. Lauren was only so good at it because she spent all of her time practicing and training when she was younger that she could go from side to side with ease. Trini, to no one’s surprise, sucked at the skill. She made for an amazing catcher...but to Gia, teaching her how to bat left handed felt like a waste of time. Something Rita agreed with, so much so that Gia had to stand on Lauren’s back as the team captain did push ups.

After practice was over with, Lauren approached Gia, asking her to stay back. Emma and Trini already left the locker room. Everyone else was having their own little conversations, Gia would much rather hear what Hayley was talking about as the word _party_ was dropped. “What do you want Shiba?” Gia asked, frowning as Lauren pulled her aside. “...Okay”

“Have you been noticing anything odd? In the past couple of days?” Lauren asked intently, folding her hands. “Anything out of the ordinary?”

“How about you talking to me like this?” Gia shook her head, unsure of what her team captain was even talking about. Aisha and Kimberly were next to leave the locker room. Tanya walked away from Tori and the babies in favor of making a phone call to Adam. “Can you for _once_ not be weird about something?”

Lauren glanced down to her feet, “I’m just checking up on you.”

 _“Why?”_ Why the sudden interest in Gia? The second baseman shook her head, only to connect a couple of quick dots. “What did Emma put you up to? Does she still think Red is going to go after _me?_ Just because of a little pepper spray? That’s stupid”

“Is it? She clearly cares a lot about you” Lauren folded her arms, “He attacked Trini to hurt Kim”

“He was a little _bitch_ who did what his _girlfriend_ told him to do” Gia corrected, “Do you _really_ think someone like Red is going to _‘come after me’_ no.” She air quoted, “He would be an _idiot_ if he even _tried”_ Gia laughed, “I don’t need _you_ to protect me, is that what this is?”

“You don’t _understand_ what he’s capable of.”

“Throwing girls in lakes and trying _freshmen_ to a flag pole? Yeah I think I have some sort of idea. _I’m_ the one who saved Trini that night. Let’s not forget” It was a low blow, Gia knew how much Lauren was affected by that night, but she didn’t _need_ protection. Not from Lauren Shiba. “I can take care of myself”

Lauren shook her head, she looked like she had more to say but she held herself back, “Fine. Whatever. Just...be careful. If not for yourself, for _Emma._ She’s _worried_ about you.”

“She has nothing to worry about” Gia slung her dufflebag over her shoulder, “We done, here?” Lauren’s jaw clenched but she didn’t say anything, Gia took that as her cue to start walking. Lauren didn’t stray too far behind, it would annoy Gia that she was being followed but there was really only one way to get to the parking lot.

Gia shouldn’t have been cocky.

The moment she and Lauren exited the building and entered the parking lot, all the air felt like it escaped Gia’s lungs. That she was sucker punched in the gut. No. No. _No._ This could _not_ be happening. Red was _here_ at Angel Grove, the police hadn’t gotten to him yet despite Troy, Rocky and Tyler leaving their testimonies with the Briarwood PD. Trini was the one standing up to Red, provoking him in a conversation. Kimberly had her phone out recording….Aisha knelt down next to a distraught Emma…..her camera was shattered all over the pavement.

“What the fuck is going on?” No one the _fuck_ made Emma cry. Not then. Not now. Kimberly turned off her phone just in that moment. Gia saw an opportunity in grabbing Lauren’s trusty red bat straight out of the stunned girl’s dufflebag. Red had hurt too many people, his reign of terror was going to end today, she was going to make him _pay._ “Step aside Trini”

Gia was holding Lauren’s trusty red bat, Trini was not going to get in the way of the blonde’s fury. She grabbed Red by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the car with relative ease. A pissed Gia became a freakishly strong Gia. “You’re going to pay her back for the camera.”

Trini gathered that the blonde could handle this, she went to Emma’s other side, rubbing her back to try and comfort her as best as she could. Aisha shook her head, their friend was too far gone, she just needed to cry this out.

“Psh please, that thing can’t be worth _that_ much” Red didn’t quite understand that he just poked a furious tigress.

“A Nikon D5600? Try $850 dollars you fucking piece of shit” She narrowed his eyes, knowing the exact model of her best friend’s camera at the drop of a hat, “I’m going to tell you this again nicely. You’re going to pay for a new camera” He only grinned wickedly, Gia shoved him against the car once more, “I’m talking to you cockroach”

“I’m not paying for a damn thing” He wasn’t past shoving Gia away from him, _big mistake,_ now he had an audience. Hayley, Shelby and Tori had exited the locker room as well. Soon the entire team would be out. One or two girls he could handle, but ten? “She’s the one that’s owed me” He and Rebecca both believed in an eye for an eye justice system. Gia could work with that.

“Hmm okay. I’m reasonable” She tilted her head, looking past the intruder to what he considered to be a precious asset, “Wow nice car, is that a 1968 model? Must be worth _a lot”_ In it’s best condition the car was worth almost $200,000 dollars. Red kept up his car nicely, “It’d be a shame if something were to happen to it” Since the Briarwood boy pushed Gia away, he couldn’t stop her from going around and stepping onto the hood of the car. “Let’s start with the windshield”

“Gia don’t!” Lauren called, rushing to stand at Red’s side, making sure he didn’t try to make a move on any of her girls. Not after he blatantly shoved Gia. “You could get in big trouble for this” The police were already on high alert. If she touched his car she could be facing charges herself for property damage. It would go on her record...it could affect her status with UCLA.

“Yeah, I don’t care” Gia was equipped with a baseball bat, with a swing like hers it would do the trick in demolishing Red’s windshield. He terrorized Emma for this past week, all she wanted was to make him _suffer._

“You crazy bitch!” Red tried to get past Lauren to get to Gia, but the softball team captain was like a freaking _wall,_ no one was going to get past her. “Don’t you _dare_ touch that car!”

“Watch me you sick bastard”

Just as Gia was going to make the first blow on the beautiful vintage car, Kimberly finally looked up her phone and put a hand up, “Stop! It doesn’t matter” That stopped Gia in her tracks, what was this bitch doing getting in the way of some justice? Kimberly shifted into her head bitch in charge mode, she stepped over to Red with a dangerous smirk on her face, “The police are going to love seeing this”

Kimberly had been recording this showdown on her phone, stopping when Gia got herself involved, all she needed was one little clip. She played it for the audience. Red’s voice coming over the speakers _“She had what was coming to her, and so did that faggot kid. If you ask me we didn’t do enough to him. He cried like a little bitch”_ The Briarwood team captain’s eyes widened, he was duped the exact same way his girlfriend was months ago. Trini egged him into confessing on tape.

Kimberly fucking Hart. Gia was proud, _that_ was a girl who was in demand of her own fate. Even _Trini_ impressed Gia in how she stood up to him after being his famed victim in the lake.

“Delete it” He snarled, he was losing his power fast. Gia was standing on his car, Lauren wasn’t going to let him take a damn step in any direction and now Kimberly the crown jewel of it all held some incriminating evidence on him. The car matching Riley’s description sitting in the background.

“I could delete it, but it wouldn’t change anything” Kimberly took all the pleasure in sweetening up her voice, how she loved to use her powers of popularity for good, “It’s already on Twitter” She paused to look at her screen, “Oh and would you look at that? _Amanda Clark_ just retweeted. All of Angel Grove is going to know what you did in a matter of seconds, hell, so will Briarwood. You’re done.”

“That-that video won’t prove a damn thing you could have edited that” He was desperate now. “That can’t be used against me”

Lauren was next to speak, “Hm maybe, maybe not, but Troy Burrows and Tyler Navarro’s statements to the police will. Even _Rocky DeSantos_ sold you out as part of a deal for cooperating with Briarwood. They named names, it’s only a matter of time before the authorities knock on your door” She smiled, “It must suck to be eighteen. You’re going to be tried as an adult” Lauren picked up the pieces of Emma’s broken camera, “Assault and battery, oof, kidnapping probably...why not add property damage? Your little pranks, your little power trip is _over”_

Lauren stepped back in favor of body blocking Kimberly in case Red was going to lash out at her for posting up that video. Gia had stepped off the car, the bat still firmly grasped in her hand as she swiftly moved to grab Red by his chin. She wasn’t through with him yet, not over what he did. “I’m going to make this _very_ clear. You are never stepping foot on this campus again. And if I catch you even glancing at my _girlfriend_ I’m going to break your fucking kneecaps. Do you understand me?” With a tight grip on his chin, she forced his head to nod up and down, “Good. Now you should get out of here if you know what’s good for you”

She let go of the Briarwood baseball player in favor of turning and crouching down toward Emma. Red took the advice and got into his car and speed off, he didn’t have much freedom left and he wasn’t going to waste it tormenting girls. He broke the camera. He made Emma pay for macing him. Aisha and Trini backed off and walked over to where Lauren and Kimberly were standing, they weren’t going to interrupt that moment. Tori, Hayley and Shelby still stood by the door stunned by everything that went on. They heard that right? Gia said the word _girlfriend_ not _best friend._

Emma wrapped her arms around Gia, “I have you it’s okay” The blonde softly spoke, brushing Emma’s hair out of her face. “I have you” She pressed her lips against Emma’s confirming that the girls’ weren’t hearing things...she did say _girlfriend._ Gia didn’t _care_ anymore, she was _not_ going to confine herself to a closet. What was important to her was _Emma,_ at the end of the day it didn’t _matter_ who knew because she was true to herself.

Tanya was the last to come out of the locker room and boy was she confused, she saw that the girls were just standing around. Lauren held a shattered camera in her hand, Gia and Emma were... Gia and Emma were kissing, hold up, “How long was I in there for?” She motioned her hand around to try and encompass everyone, “What the hell did I miss?”

Gia pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Emma’s, whispering _“You’re okay, we’re okay”_ until Emma nodded. The two stood, Emma keeping her arms wrapped around Gia’s waist, the blonde taking in a deep breath before confessing what everyone had gathered by now, “So ah...Emma and I are _dating”_ She closed her eyes, having to take a deep breath, she didn’t have to hide anymore.

“I’ve known” Lauren rested a hand on Gia’s shoulder, oh _whatever_ Lauren, she so did not, Gia was a master at keeping this under wraps, “I’m happy for you both, you make a great couple”

Gia let out a incredulous breath, “You knew? Ha, only because I’ve just told you” Emma now rested her head on Gia’s shoulder, the blonde reaching her hand down to wipe the tears out of her eyes. “Hey he’s gone it’s okay”

“It’s not that…” Emma smiled, her voice soft; she had been waiting for this moment for too long, “You called me your _girlfriend_...to other people” In High School, before their agreed upon time. Emma would always wait for Gia to be ready and now here she was, in the Angel Grove parking lot dropping the word...claiming Emma as hers to their friends.

Tanya was still not on the same page as everyone else, she stared at them in utter disbelief. Unlike Trini and Lauren….Tanya did not see this coming. “What the…okay hold on. _Hold on”_ She blinked, “You two are... together since _when?”_

“It’s a long story” Gia smiled, relief washed over her, she could be out with her friends. That didn’t stop her from pointing a finger in Lauren, Trini and Kimberly’s direction, “That doesn’t mean we’re joining your stupid club, no offense, but that’s social suicide”

“We could go to one meeting and give it a chance...stop being so mean” Emma murmured, after everything that Mia did, it wouldn’t _kill_ them to go to a meeting.

“Ahh c’mere!” Tori didn’t give Gia and Emma much of a chance to escape the oncoming hug. Shelby was quick to get in on the little love fest by joining the group hug. They were excited for their friends.

Kimberly looked to Trini, draping an arm around her shoulders and lowering her voice, “I so cannot wait to give them shit” Gia had been calling out Kimberly and Trini any chance she got, oh what goes around comes around. Trini just shook her head, there was no stopping Gia and Kim from dragging each other.

“Hey uh guys, hate to break up the love fest but” Hayley was the last one to join the group, she had been on the phone a little after the confession, “What do you guys say think about going out tonight?” Well that got the girls attention, “My friend Brody’s older brother Aiden works at the Fun n’Stuff in Harwood County. He and a couple of the other guys are opening it up after hours for a party. You guys can invite who you want, let’s have some _fun.”_ Emma needed a distraction after her camera was destroyed in front of her, “Please?” The freshman looked in Lauren’s direction, as if she needed the team captain’s permission to have fun.

“We go out tonight” Lauren nodded her head, “But you all have to promise me that tomorrow we take it easy” With it being Thursday they had a night to give before the big game, “I mean it”

“We promise” Aisha spoke for the group, “Besides, we have to celebrate the good news”

Gia and Emma were a _couple,_ and now the whole team knew it.

*****

“We’ll figure something out about your camera…” Gia already messaged Noah about it, he had been talking about if he and Billy won their robotics tournament that he would give his half of the winnings to Emma. She was sure in her abilities to fork some money out of her parents, even if she had to pull grad party money or use her birthday money. Emma was _going_ to get a replacement camera. She would be sure of it.

“I don’t want to think about that right now” Emma latched onto Gia’s arm as they entered the fun and stuff area. Thanking Aiden for hosting such an event and allowing Hayley to invite the entire softball team. “I don’t want to think about _Red”_ She leaned over to kiss Gia’s cheek, they were _out_ in public now, technically this was a date. “Not when I’m _with_ you”

Gia wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, it felt _weird_ to be this open with her, but here at an abandoned park it was just High School kids who were probably more interested in mini golf, go karting, arcade, laser tag, bumper cars or basketball to really notice the two of them. “Are you okay?”

 _“Stop”_ Emma didn’t want to relive her break down over her camera, not when she wanted to distract herself. “I’ve cried _enough_ this week”

The couple barely made it inside the park when they were spotted by the GSA president and her first lady. “Emma!” Mia’s smile was wide, Gia had to let go of her girlfriend so Mia could swoop in and hug. “Oh god I am so sorry about your camera” Lauren was a bit slower to reach the three girls. When she pulled away from the hug she looked over to Gia, “And _you.”_ Her expression softened, “I am _so_ proud of you, if you need _anything,_ please don’t hesitate to come to me”

“We’re not going to hug” Gia folded her arms, she didn’t need to put on a tough girl act with these two. God, Lauren and Mia could be considered her _people_ now. “...Thank you”

“Oh this is so exciting” Emma rested a hand on Gia’s back, the other motioning between herself and Mia, “We can double date now” Double date. _Oh no._ Lauren and Gia looked directly at one another. Neither blonde seemed to be too excited about the idea, at least Lauren shared the same sentiment, she was just far too polite.

“If our girlfriend’s could play nice off the field” Mia teased, she couldn’t help but laugh, Lauren just quietly draped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, “I changed the name of our group chat by the way”

“Are we officially the BAC?” Emma asked, Mia laughed and nodded her head, Gia frowned in confusion, what the fuck? When did Mia and Emma get _so_ chummy. Lauren shrugged, she didn’t know what it meant either. “Excellent!”

“...Do you want to join us for mini-golf?” Lauren asked, being polite and inviting Gia and Emma to their next activity.

“Oh god no” Gia was quick to respond, she put a hand up, “I am _not_ putt putting against two aces on the _golf_ team” She shook her head, smiling in Lauren’s direction to make it clear that it wasn’t personal. Gia just _hated_ losing super badly and Lauren and Mia so had an unfair advantage. “You come get me when you want to go-kart”

Lauren’s expression betrayed her, the team captain smiled, albit awkwardly, at the idea of spending non-softball related time with a _friend._ “Really?

“Yeah, Shiba” Gia smirked, “I’ll gladly kick your ass on the race track”

Mia took Lauren’s hand, Emma shook her head at her girlfriend. Would it kill Gia to play _nice_ with Lauren just once? She swore the two acted like a dog and cat half the time. “We’ll catch up with you later” Emma smiled, taking Gia in the direction of the arcade. “What have I told you about being nice?”

“I was being nice!” Gia frowned, taken aback that Emma was scolding her, “I offered to go-kart with them. Please don’t tell me you’re actually _considering_ a double date. I’d much rather be out with freaking _Kimberly_ and _Trini”_

Emma’s face lit up, “We should _totally_ go on a double date with Kimberly and Trini aww” Gia was going to have to eat shit and go out with Lauren and Mia, she just had to accept her fate. “We’re talking about _we_ and _double dating”_ Emma dreamily lamented, she never thought that they’d be at a place like this in High School.

Gia stepped up to the booth to grab a pair of skates for herself and a pair for Emma. They hadn’t been to a roller rink in _so_ long. “Just wait here” She left Emma to put on her skates to find one of Aiden’s friends who was running the music to put in a special request, giving him five dollars to make a special announcement. She put on her skates and did the best she could at getting to the edge where Emma was waiting, offering her hand.

“Alright everyone, it’s time for a _couples skate.”_ The DJ announced, putting on an old school _As Long as You Love Me_ Backstreet Boys song from the 90s, in true roller skating fashion they couldn’t listen to anything from _this_ decade, “This one’s for you love birds out there”

“C’mon don’t leave me hanging here” Gia motioned for Emma to take her hand, her girlfriend let out a laugh, this easily had to be the most openly cheesey best thing Gia had _ever_ done for her.

Emma took her hand and squeezed it tightly, mostly afraid that she would fall, it had been a long time since Emma and Gia went to a roller rink. Bad girl, bad reputation Gia could have a romantic side...at least when it came to her _best_ friend. Her _girlfriend._ Hayley and Calvin found their way onto the floor as well...Calvin being extra and skating backwards to hold Hayley’s hands. Show offs.

“This feels so surreal” Emma quietly commented, Gia squeezing her hand a little tighter when she felt Emma wavering a little next to her, “...You’re my _girlfriend._ I can _tell_ people that”

“You can _definitely_ start bragging about that” Gia’s grin was wide, a comment that made Emma roll her eyes. “...I know I will…” She recovered, kissing the side of Emma’s head, “Because my girlfriend’s the _best.”_

Emma pulled Gia to the corner of the roller rink, needing them to stop so she could face her directly without worrying about falling. “I’m so _so_ proud of you for coming out...I know this wasn’t what you wanted so early but…” Gia cut Emma off by leaning down and kissing her lips, sealing that she _wanted_ to be out like this. Emma resting her hands on Gia’s cheeks to steady herself, kissing while on skates could be dangerous territory.

“Woo get it girls!” Hayley called as she and Calvin made a pass around them. Her boyfriend laughing along to his girlfriend’s antics.

Gia pulled away to shout after her, “Foster! I swear to god!”

Emma shook her head, “Don’t be mean” She instead pulled Gia back down to continue their kiss.

So being out wasn’t the _worst._

Eventually the two of them broke off from one another to return to skating. Shelby and Riley, Adam and Tanya, others started to come onto the rink to join them in some roller skating fun. Gia didn’t feel as bad as she left Emma to her own devices so she could take a quick bathroom break. On her way she saw Mia and Lauren returning their golf clubs, and even better _Zack Taylor_ giving _Kimberly Hart_ a lap dance while their friends laughed and recorded it on their phones. The team needed something light like this, a way to just _forget_ Briarwood and the drama that came with them.

The only one who didn’t seem to be having a good time was Aisha, damn for having to be a good person. Gia sat down next to Aisha on her bench, “Hey...what’s up? You know this place is called _Fun’N’Stuff”_ She nudged her teammate’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid…” Gia wasn’t going to let _that_ suffice as an answer so Aisha continued, “I’m happy for you guys, and Tanya and Adam of _course._ I love all of you” She sighed, “But it didn’t really hit me until being here tonight. I’ve suddenly become _everyone’s_ third wheel…”

“Oh” Gia rubbed Aisha’s back, “Hey, you can’t think of things like that... _but_ if you want a boyfriend I’ve got a nice kid looking for a prom date on retainer” Hey if she could pimp out Noah, she wouldn’t be afraid to take that chance.

“I don’t want a boyfriend” Aisha shook her head, “But thank you for the offer” The blonde nodded her head, she wished she decided to comfort Aisha _after_ using the restroom. “Hey don’t worry about _me._ Go be with your girl” _Her girl._ “I’ll be just fine. I think I’ll go sign up for laser tag”

“Are you sure?” Gia asked, Aisha simply nodded, relieving Gia of some friendship duty.

The night was pretty wild. As expected for the softball and baseball teams when they went out to a park. Just once it would be nice for them to be at a party and not experience much drama. Hayley and her gang saved up enough tickets so they could each by little baby squirt guns. Ones they used to follow Tanya and Adam around to surprise attack them whenever the two tried to have a private moment of their own. Riley wasn’t great at skating and he fell, taking Shelby out with him so Emma had to play nurse to the young players.

Apparently things had blown up between Tori and Blake as Blake wanted to pick a fight with Zack Taylor over a friendly game of basketball...the couple that had been together for a year _broke up._ When Gia heard the news she couldn’t say she was that _surprised_ by it...Blake...well, Tori could do a _lot_ better. She spotted Tori and Aisha comforting one another, the blonde surfer at one point kissing Aisha’s forehead.

Trini and Kimberly got handsy in a photobooth. Lauren had to be dragged out of a batting cage, Mia insisting that tonight was about _fun_ and not about softball. That girl needed to learn how to let herself go for once...maybe it wouldn’t _kill_ Gia to put a little more effort into getting the other blonde out more often. Gia could stand back and watch her friends, Emma on her arm, and watch her teammates...her friends. This was her _senior year_ season, her last few months with these girls before everything would change. She wasn’t going to graduate with an ounce of regret. Gia felt invincible with Emma on her arm...no more fighting herself. It was time to live life to her full potential.

*****

Friday, the day before the big game, Rita started practice by making the girls sit in the bleachers. They had a special guest in the form of Briarwood Mayor Udonna. A woman in a white pantsuit who wanted to address this special group of girls. She didn’t _once_ shy away from the limelight once Riley’s story broke national news. Oh yeah, the entire _country_ knew of Red’s prank against the freshman boys. The likes of _ESPN_ had also been reporting, trying to get a one on one with the pitcher himself. An absolute PR nightmare for Principal Leanbow.

Mayor Udonna stood before them, with such regal presence, her head held high despite the horrors she had to deal with. In her hands she held a small box wrapped in blue paper with little snowflakes on them. “I needed to address you girls personally. I want to say from the bottom of my heart, I am _deeply_ disturbed by what has occurred between our schools, our _communities._ This used to be such a friendly rivalry and along the way we lost sight of that. We’re supposed to love thy neighbor not…” She glanced down to the box in her hand, “Which one of you is Emma Goodall?”

The third baseman meekly rose her hand, “Um, that’s me”

“This is for you” She handed Alpha the box so he could run up and give it to the Angel Grove player. “From me personally”

Of course every girl sitting on those bleachers wanted to see what Emma received from the mayor of Briarwood...a new camera. The Nikon D5600, the exact same model to replace the one that had been shattered. “Oh my god” She brought a hand to her mouth, stunned, the mayor didn’t have to spend that kind of money on a girl from Angel Grove. “Thank you so much, I cannot even express how this makes me feel” Already two seconds with a new baby and tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Happy tears I promise” She let out a choked laugh, Gia rubbing her back. She would have kissed her cheek, but, in the presence of the adults...PDA probably wouldn’t have been appreciated.

“I wanted to tell you some news. Number one, this will be the first year we opt out of the pie ceremony. Mr. Oliver and I agreed that it would be in poor taste given the events”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt you Madam Mayor” That was the politest, Rita had ever spoken to anyone, “Where exactly _is_ Mr. Oliver?” Shouldn’t the _Angel Grove_ Mayor be addressing these young women?”

“He is speaking with the men’s teams” That sounded about right, “He insisted. The second matter of business is that even though not _all_ of the Briarwood players were involved in that awful awful crime...the rest of their season is officially canceled” Troy’s senior year would have ended on the sourest of notes, “The ones that were, regretfully my son included are going to face trial. The ones who are eighteen will be tried as adults and will face whatever the judge decides, that is out of my hands...the others will likely face hefty amounts of community service” Their records would be stained, the country now knew them as the worst.

She sighed, breaking for just a moment before regaining her poise and grace in deliberating, “I’m ashamed of what my son was a part of. That he was capable of disrespecting young women such as yourselves in such a vile way. I blame myself, and my husband, for not being better role models for him, or seeing this behavior coming” If Blake and his boys destroyed the notebook? How did the Mayor of Briarwood….Nick Russel’s _mother_ find out about it? “But I can promise you all that he will be dealt with. Just because he is _my_ son doesn’t mean he gets _any_ special privilege, as much as he may think he does.” Mr. Oliver really needed to take notes from this woman. Trini may’ve hated the town of Briarwood but their Mayor has shown more class in a ten minute address than Thomas Oliver had ever. It was sickening how starkly different the two adults were. A statement of boys would be boys compared to a heartfelt apology said it all.

“I wish you all the best of luck in your upcoming game, but don’t count my Bulls out. They’ll give you a run for your money” She took a step back and offered her hand to Rita for a good handshake, a sign of good faith, “Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak with your girls directly. I know this is valuable practice time. Please do call me later about your field” The Mayor of Briarwood going to dish out a personal donation for an Angel Grove facility? That in itself was unheard of.

“Of course. I’ll keep your number on my desk” She grasped the other woman’s hand and stated something that was on all the girls’ minds, “Now how do we get you to be the Mayor of Angel Grove?” It may of appeared as joke but Rita was never shy about her disdain of Mayor Oliver. That...or Rita Repulsa was straight up flirting. Gia suspected that she had a fling with Coach Divatox of Harwood County...Mayor Udonna could rock a pantsuit...

“You flatter me Ms. Repulsa” Mayor Udonna chuckled, a gentle smile returning to her face, “I will see you all tomorrow for the big game” With a wave fit for a winter queen, Mayor Udonna walked away from the rival team and off enemy territory.

Alpha watched Rita’s expression as the mayor in white walked away, looking down at his clipboard he made the snarky comment of, “You have a _boyfriend”_ Ha. So Gia wasn’t _alone_ in her suspicions.

“Oh shut UP” Rita snarled taking Alpha’s clipboard and throwing it to the ground, she was not going to be called out like that by her bumbling assistant. She pointed her finger at her team, “Lauren at bat, the rest of you ladies get on the field stat!” Yep, the old Rita was back, that didn’t take long.

Emma slept over Gia’s house that night. She absolutely was in love with her new camera, so much so that she decided on ordering a pink strap with white snowflakes on it a reminder that she owed Mayor Udonna so much. The pair could sleep easy knowing that Red...that the other men of Briarwood finally would be standing trial for their awful misdeeds. The evidence piled against them, there was _no_ getting out of this one. Now all the girls needed to do to seal this deal would be to beat the softball team out on the field, both teams were watching.

The morning of the big game, Emma sat in front of Gia’s vanity, her girlfriend standing behind her, brushing out her hair. “I think I want to do braids today” Gia smiled behind her, even though they were dating...something’s never changed.

“Braids it is” Gia looked up, catching Emma’s eyes in her reflection, “You look beautiful today”

Emma laughed, taking a moment to glance down at herself, she was currently in a set of Gia’s yellow pajamas, her hair an absolute mess. “You’re just _saying_ that because I’m your girlfriend”

Gia laughed, stopping the brushing routine to kiss the back of Emma’s head, “Yeah, I’m pretty biased” She rested her hands on her shoulders, taking a moment to really appreciate such a simple moment. Gia could look forward to a _future_ of simple moments in their dorm room, “Are you nervous about the game?”

Emma shook her head no, “I’m not...I feel _really_ good about this one” She reached forward to grab Gia’s nail polish, a beautiful shade of carolina blue, “Can I do your nails?”

“Sure…make every other white though” Gia added, going back to focusing on her girlfriend’s hair.

“You’re _so_ extra” Emma commented with a smile to show that she was teasing. “But that’s okay, we can match” Number 20 and 21 always found a way to match when it came to game day, a _good luck_ tradition.

“It felt like just yesterday I was helping you get ready for Homecoming” Gia’s comment made Emma pause, the seated girl turning to face her girlfriend, confused to why she brought that up. “Look at us now”

The third baseman took a hold of Gia’s hands, reassuring her with the kindest of Emma Goodall smiles. “Look at us now” Together. In love. Making plans for a future, a future where they could be _together_ every day. Gia spoke the word _girlfriend_ out into the world and everything changed...

Briarwood wasn’t going to stand a _chance_ against Angel Grove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has easily been my favorite sideline story to write. I was excited to bring Gia and Emma's story to life the second I knew I wanted to destroy her camera. These characters have become so much more to me, and to this universe and I'm so happy to get to share their story in this universe.
> 
> ....Yes I will be writing something for Summer and Aisha. Be on the look out and make sure to subscribe to the SERIES. Even if I'm not always updating the mainfic, I'll be adding stuff to the "universe"
> 
> The next thing that I'm working on is something Gia and Lauren focused. It WAS originally going to be this chapter, but there's far too much Lauren for me to put in a Giemma fic. So...you'll see.
> 
> Thank you all SO much again!


End file.
